Taylor-Made
by sweeet-as-honey
Summary: Taylor arrives at the ED in search of a doctor to con. In the absence of Cal, who is too hungover to work, she meets Dr Ethan Hardy.
1. Chapter 1

_I was talking to a friend on this site about Taylor and I started wondering what would have happened if she'd met Ethan instead of Cal. The idea became a story - and here is the first chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry for writing another story where Cal is ill, but he was hungover in the episode and I needed to get him out of the way somehow.  
_

* * *

Ethan couldn't stop himself from grimacing when he saw the state of his brother. Cal looked pale with dark shadows under his eyes and he winced with every step, one hand moving involuntarily to his head as if that might do something to ease the pain.

"So, you did eventually get here then," said Ethan. "Only thirty minutes late. Well, you're twenty minutes earlier than you were last time this happened. I suppose I should really be congratulating you."

Cal made a pained face and leaned against the wall. "Don't be like that, Nibbles. I'm getting more than enough grief from my head and my stomach."

"It's hardly my fault you spent the whole night drinking and then woke up God knows where," said Ethan unsympathetically.

"I woke up in a hotel, if you're interested," said Cal. "On the other side of the city. With no clothes on. The girl was still passed out on the floor when I woke up so I had no idea where I was. I had to ask the hotel receptionist."

"I hope you'd found some clothes by then."

"I found most of my clothes – everything except my boxers and one of my socks - but it was embarrassing," said Cal with feeling. "And now I feel like I'm going to die."

"Well, that's not my fault!" said Ethan.

"Maybe it is, you know," said Cal as he massaged his forehead. "There obviously wasn't anything to keep me at home."

Ethan sighed. "Don't try to pin this on me, Caleb. I've already had Mrs Beauchamp suggesting I should keep you under better control. I don't need you going on at me too."

Cal closed his eyes. "Why does this place always have to be so white and bright? We get so many drunks in here and a lot of patients are photophobic. So it would make sense to have the lights a bit dimmer."

"Perhaps it's so we can see what we're doing and not kill the patients," said Ethan. Pointedly, he added: "Or our colleagues."

Cal spoke without opening his eyes. "Can I go now or are you going to give me another lecture on Responsible Drinking?"

"I might if I thought it would do any good," said Ethan.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to waste your breath," said Cal, and just about managed an infuriating smile.

But then something happened to wipe the smile off Cal's face. He went even paler, clutched at his stomach and ran for the loo.

Ethan was quite tempted to go off and leave him to it, but the annoying feelings of responsibility were rising to the surface and he knew he couldn't leave without checking that Cal was all right.

He sighed and walked to the loos. There were no vomiting sounds when he arrived, but the groans coming from one of the cubicles told him that Cal wasn't feeling any better.

"Caleb?" said Ethan.

"Ethan?" Cal's voice was almost a whine. "I threw up."

"I'm not surprised," said Ethan, but his heart melted slightly when Cal moaned again. He pushed at the cubicle door and discovered Cal hadn't locked it.

"Ouch," said Cal as the door hit him.

"Move out of the way then, so I can come in," said Ethan.

There was another groan as Cal managed to move enough for Ethan to get through the door. He crouched down beside his brother and sighed. Cal did look terrible.

He rested his head against Ethan's shoulder and whimpered. "I want to go home, Ethan."

"I think you'd better," said Ethan. "You're not in any state to work today." He tried his best to keep the annoyance from his voice. He didn't want to lie for Cal, but neither did he want everyone to know that his brother was a stupid drunken idiot – though most of them knew that already. "I'll just let Zoe know you're not well, then I'll drive you home."

Cal lifted bloodshot eyes to Ethan's. "You're not going to tell her the truth, are you?"

"I'll tell her you've got a stomach upset," said Ethan.

"Thanks, little brother," said Cal.

"Oh, I'm not just doing it for your sake," said Ethan, and went off in search of Zoe. "I'm very sorry, Dr Hanna, but Cal isn't very well. He's just thrown up and he doesn't look too good. Would you mind if I took him home? I'll come straight back."

Zoe looked far from happy. "Throwing up, is he? I wonder what caused that."

"He went out to dinner last night so it could be that," said Ethan.

Zoe gave Ethan a knowing look. "Was he out for breakfast too?"

Ethan rather doubted Cal had been in any condition to want breakfast, but he felt his cheeks flushing as he realised Zoe had guessed the truth. "I'm sorry, Dr Hanna."

"I told you, Ethan. It's 'Zoe'," said Zoe with a hint of impatience. "And it's not your fault so there's no need for you to apologise."

Ethan opened his mouth to apologise again but caught Zoe's eye and thought better of it.

Zoe sighed. "Oh, all right. If he can't work, then he can't work. Take him home if you must, but please come back as quickly as you can."

"Yes, Dr Ha… I mean Zoe," said Ethan. "I'm sor… um, I mean, I'm sure he'll be better by tomorrow."

"I hope he is or he'll have more to worry about tomorrow than a stomach upset," said Zoe, and Ethan quaked in his shoes on Cal's behalf.

* * *

Ethan got Cal settled in bed with a bucket, some water, lots of painkillers and a couple of slices of toast. "I know you probably don't feel like eating, but you might feel better if you do. Is there anything else you need?"

"Can you shoot me?" said Cal hopefully.

"No. I'm not in the mood to be generous."

Cal sighed. "Don't be like that, Ethan. I'm ill."

"And whose fault is that?" said Ethan.

Cal put his hands over his face and didn't answer.

Ethan felt a stab of guilt and touched his arm. "Don't worry, Cal. I'm sure you'll feel better soon. But maybe you should stay in tonight?"

"I don't think I'm ever going out again!" groaned Cal.

* * *

Ethan parked his car and hurried back into the ED, hoping no-one other than Zoe had noticed his absence. He passed reception and noticed a girl with long, blonde hair bending over and gasping for breath. Ethan quickly went to her side. "Are you all right?"

The girl turned to face him. She was holding her chest and wheezing.

"It's okay," said Ethan. "Try to keep calm. Can you breathe through your nose for me? That's right. Keep doing that. Does your chest hurt?"

"I've been having… chest pains… since yesterday," the girl said breathlessly. She leaned over again, her breaths quickening, and Ethan held her arm.

"It's okay. Just keep breathing with me. I'm Dr Hardy, by the way."

"I'm Taylor… Ashbie."

She was still struggling to breathe and seemed distressed. Ethan didn't feel comfortable with telling her to sit down and wait her turn. He wasn't sure if she'd been triaged, but he felt she needed to be seen quickly. "Come with me, Miss Ashbie," he said.

"What makes you so sure… I'm a _Miss_ Ashbie?" she asked between breaths as he guided her towards a cubicle.

"Well, I don't actually… I'm very sorry if I've offended you, Mrs Ashbie," said Ethan.

The woman smiled. Her breathing seemed to be slowing. She removed her hand from her chest. "No, you were right… the first time…I'm a Miss… Please… call me Taylor."

"I'm Ethan," said Ethan. They reached a cubicle. "Dr Hanna, I mean Zoe, I mean Dr Hanna, this is Taylor Ashbie. She's suffering from breathlessness and chest pains."

Zoe smiled. "Hello, I'm Dr Hanna: I'm one of the consultants. Come and lie down and I'll see what I can do for you. Thank you, Ethan."

Ethan smiled, walked away, and went to find his next patient.

He thought briefly and vaguely that Taylor seemed like a nice girl. Then he dismissed her from his mind. She wasn't his concern or his patient and he didn't expect to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**TheAtomicCheesepuff** , thank you for your review. I'm thrilled you like the idea for the story! I was worried about the title so I'm really happy you like it.

 **ETWentHome** , I'm really happy you like the idea and I hope you'll enjoy reading the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Thank you for the review!

 **CBloom2** , I had to put some caring Ethan in! Ethan is different from Cal so things won't be quite the same, but I won't say any more than that. Thank you for your review.

 **Tato Potato** , Thank you so much! I just hope you're right and you will enjoy the rest of the story. I'm glad you feel some sympathy for Cal - even though it's his own fault, he does feel awful!

 **Tanith Panic** , thank you for your review - I'm really happy you like the idea and I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story. The first time I was called 'Madam' instead of 'Miss' in a shop, I was horrified. I felt like I'd aged ten years or something! Then I realised they must have seen my wedding ring. I hope that was the reason anyway!

* * *

"What was that doctor's name?" said Taylor Ashbie.

Zoe looked at her in surprise. "Which doctor do you mean? Do you mean Lofty? He's a nurse."

"No, I mean the doctor who brought me in here," said Taylor. "Blond. Has glasses. Looks about twelve."

"Oh, that was Ethan. Dr Hardy," said Zoe, and couldn't help smiling to herself as she wondered if Ethan had made a conquest.

She smiled even more at the thought of how Cal would react if his brother went out with someone as beautiful as Taylor… but it didn't seem very likely. Taylor seemed far too self-sufficient to fall in love at first sight and Ethan would never be able to get a full sentence out in her company so the relationship would be doomed.

"Oh, yes, that's right. Dr Hardy was so kind to me, but I didn't even say thank you," said Taylor, a worried look on her beautiful face.

Zoe smiled reassuringly. "Oh, don't worry about that. Ethan won't mind. He probably didn't even notice and you weren't feeling very well at the time."

"I know, but I do feel a bit bad," said Taylor.

"There's no need," said Zoe. She smiled at the young woman. In some ways, she'd been a difficult patient, but as Taylor had said herself, medics often were. Zoe had been slightly annoyed that Taylor had taken so long to tell her about her mother's often-inherited health condition, but she knew from experience that a lot of patients would have neglected to mention it at all.

But Taylor had been so charming about it, Zoe had quickly forgiven her and had listened in awe as Taylor had told her about the time she'd spent in La Paz and, before that, helping the victims of Hurricane Katrina.

Zoe knew that the work she and her team did in the ED was very important. They literally saved lives. But Zoe couldn't quite imagine having the strength to deal with the sort of thing that Taylor faced all the time.

* * *

Ethan was sitting outside on a bench, enjoying a coffee when the woman approached. He barely glanced at her when she sat beside him. He had no idea if she was a hospital worker, a patient or a visitor, but he didn't much care as long as she left him alone. He was busy enjoying his coffee and feeling proud of himself for resisting Cal's demands to go home and look after him.

"Hi… Ethan, isn't it?" said the woman.

Ethan jumped and turned to look at her. He had no idea who she was, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings by admitting it. Perhaps she was one of Cal's ex-girlfriends. "Hello," he said.

The woman looked a bit embarrassed. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm terrible with faces," said Ethan.

She laughed. "It's okay. I'm Taylor Ashbie."

Instantly, the memory clicked into place. "Of course I remember you. I'm so sorry. You were suffering from breathlessness and chest pains so I took you to Dr Hanna."

"Yes, and I was terribly rude and didn't even thank you," said Taylor remorsefully. "I'm so sorry. I really am very grateful for your help. I was scared out of my mind and I wasn't sure if I was really unwell enough to come to the emergency department, but that's no excuse for rudeness. But I hope I can make up for that now. Thank you so much for being so kind and making sure I got treated." She touched his hand briefly. "I really appreciate it."

Ethan smiled. "I'm glad I was able to help you – and if it puts your mind at rest, you were quite right to come to the emergency department." He still had no idea why she was talking to him, but he decided he didn't mind. "I do hope you're feeling better now."

"Much better, thank you," said Taylor. "I feel a bit guilty for wasting hospital time and resources, though."

Ethan put his coffee under the bench. He felt uncomfortable drinking it when he couldn't offer one to Taylor. "Oh, please don't worry about that. You weren't wasting our time or our resources at all – it's better to be safe than sorry."

He was pleasantly surprised by how easy she was to talk to. Ethan usually got completely tongue-tied around beautiful women, though perhaps that was because most of the beautiful women he met were the ones who wandered out of Cal's room dressed in nothing but their underwear – and occasionally not even that.

Cal would love her, thought Ethan, and couldn't help but feel slightly smug at the thought that Cal had missed out on meeting her.

"I was really just panicking over nothing," said Taylor with a self-deprecating laugh. "I've just come back from La Paz and I was convinced I'd have picked up some kind of illness there, but I haven't. It's probably just a reaction to being cooped up on a plane for so long."

"La Paz?" said Ethan, surprised. "That must have been interesting. I've never been to Bolivia. Or anywhere in South America. My holidays tend to be quite unadventurous."

"It wasn't a holiday, but it was very interesting." said Taylor. "And very sad. I was actually doing charity work there. We're a pretty small charity, but we support people in disadvantaged countries. We provide medical care ourselves and also arrange for doctors and surgeons to treat more serious conditions." She put her hand on his arm and rested it there for a moment longer than Ethan would have expected. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Ethan! I've already talked Dr Hanna's ear off about my charity. I don't want to do the same to you."

"No, it's all right," said Ethan. "It's very interesting and I'd love to hear more. I'm just a little bit concerned. If you're not well, you should probably go home and rest."

Taylor smiled. "You're a sweet man, Ethan. I knew as soon as I met you that you were kind."

Ethan began to feel flustered. He wasn't good with compliments. Especially not from women. Even more especially not when they were beautiful.

Because Taylor, he was beginning to realise, was extraordinarily beautiful. She had long, blonde hair that framed a heart-shaped face and sparkling blue eyes, emphasised with large quantities of black eye make-up that made her look sophisticated rather than trashy and a lovely smile that made Ethan feel as though he needed to sit down, even though he already was.

"I'm actually waiting for a taxi," said Taylor. "So I'll get out of your way as soon as it arrives. But…Ethan, I know this is terribly forward of me. I wouldn't usually to do something like this. But I was wondering..." She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. "I don't suppose you could give me your number?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Tato Potato** , thank you for your review. I don't think Ethan will realise quite yet, but he will eventually! I don't think he's quite as good at deluding himself as Cal.

 **ETWentHome** , thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm happy you liked the bit about Ethan looking twelve! I hope you didn't get too many funny looks when you laughed.

 **Tanith Panic** , Taylor charmed Zoe in the episode so I can't take the credit for that, unfortunately! I think it's a clever touch as I think a lot of people like Taylor will focus on their targets and ignore the people who aren't of interest to them. But it all made Taylor seem more convincing. Thank you for your review!

 **20BlueRoses** , I might not always keep Taylor in character as I think she'd adapt herself to her targets and we don't know how much of Cal's Taylor was genuine. But I did want her to start off as the same character so I'm really happy you picked up on that. Thank you very much for your review and your kind words.

* * *

Ethan stared at her in shock. She wanted his number? Did that mean… did that mean that she thought he was...

No, surely not.

But why else would she want his number?

"I'm sorry, Taylor, but I really don't think that's appropriate," he said in a panic.

Taylor's smile faded. Her eyes looked big and round. Then she turned away. "I'm sorry, Ethan."

Her voice caught slightly and Ethan felt terrible. "No. Please don't apologise. It's all right."

"No, it's not," said Taylor. "I overstepped the mark. I'm not usually like that. It's just…" She stopped, her face still averted.

Ethan tentatively reached out his hand but wasn't quite brave enough to touch her. "What is it, Taylor?" he asked as gently as he could. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Taylor said nothing for a moment, but then she seemed to come to a decision. "I know I'm being stupid, but I'm all on my own here, Ethan. I don't know anyone here except you and Dr Hanna. The other people involved in my charity are all out of the country at the moment. One's still in La Paz. A couple are in Ethiopia. I just thought that if I had your number, I would feel a bit less worried because I'd have someone to call if there was a problem."

Ethan wanted to curl up in a little ball and hide under the bench.

What had he been thinking? Of course she hadn't been asking for his number because she liked him. Taylor was beautiful, intelligent, strong, brave… a real heroine. Cal might have a chance with her, though he wasn't nearly good enough for her, but she was never going to go for someone like Ethan.

How could he have thought that even for a moment?

He stared at the ground, too humiliated to say anything.

"No. No, you're right." Taylor stood up and started to walk away. "I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

"Taylor, please, wait." Ethan stood up too. "Of course I'll give you my number if that would help in any way. I thought you meant… something else."

Taylor turned to face him, a kind smile on her face. "You thought I was hitting on you, didn't you?"

"No!" said Ethan, but he could feel himself going red.

"Sorry to disappoint you," said Taylor. "My interest in you is purely medical." She looked him for a moment. "But you are cute. I'll give you that."

"Oh. Am I? Thank you," said Ethan, and rushed on quickly. "I'm very happy to give you my number for, um, medical reasons. I don't want you to worry and it's always a good idea to have someone looking out for you when you're not well."

Taylor was smiling as she gave it to him. "Thanks, Ethan. I won't phone unless it's really important. But it really helps to know you'll be there for me if I need someone."

Ethan felt himself blushing. "It's my pleasure, Taylor."

"And thanks for listening," said Taylor. "You'd be amazed how many people rush off in the opposite direction as soon as they find out I'm from a charity."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that," said Ethan, thinking guiltily that he'd done that a few times himself when approached by a charity.

"Of course, I can't really blame them," said Taylor. "Some charities can be very pushy. If you're a shy person or you don't have much money to spare, it can be quite an upsetting experience, having to say no. We always try to be understanding and not put people under pressure and we accept that no means no, but no-one realises that until they've actually spoken to us – and most people don't!"

"That must be really difficult," said Ethan. He was about to say something else when a black cab drew up alongside them.

"I think that must be my taxi," said Taylor. "Unless you're waiting for one too?"

"Oh, no. I'm still working," said Ethan. "Well, I'm not actually working at the moment. I'm on a break. But I will be going back to work."

Taylor smiled and nodded towards the phone. "So you'd better type quickly, hadn't you?"

Ethan realised with embarrassment that he hadn't got further than typing in his name. "Oh. Right. Yes. I better had." He put his number in as quickly as he could. "There you are. And please don't be shy about phoning if there's anything I can do."

"I'm not usually shy," said Taylor as she walked to the taxi. "But please don't worry if I don't phone. Dr Hanna says there was no need to worry and I'm sure she knows what she's talking about." She opened the door, then turned back and smiled at him. "Thank you, Ethan. For everything you've done for me. It was nice talking to you. And merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Taylor," said Ethan.

* * *

Ethan was smiling as the taxi drove away. He felt happy. He wasn't sure exactly why. He had embarrassed himself in front of a girl yet again. But it was nice that Taylor had taken the trouble to thank him. He knew she probably wouldn't have done it if he hadn't been sitting so close to the place where her taxi was picking her up, but it was still good to know his efforts were appreciated occasionally. It was quite unnecessary, of course, but very nice.

But as soon as the taxi was gone, his thoughts returned to Cal and with his thoughts came guilt. Cal's situation was entirely his own fault, but that didn't change the fact he was almost certainly feeling terrible. Ethan thought uncomfortably that a truly good person like Taylor would give Cal the compassion and comfort he needed regardless of the cause.

Ethan finished his coffee and checked his watch. He probably did just about have time to go home and make Cal some lunch if he wanted any. He got changed quickly and went back to the flat. Cal was in bed and still looked very pale. Ethan made him some dry toast and got him another jug of water. He did his best to be kind and comforting as he imagined Taylor would be, holding Cal's head when he needed the bucket and holding his hand afterwards as he groaned and confided his desire for immediate death.

"I'm sure you'll feel better soon," said Ethan as he stroked Cal's arm. He made Cal some ginger tea for his nausea and sat with him as he drank it. "Do you think you could try eating some more toast?"

Cal didn't look very enthusiastic, but he eventually agreed and it stayed down this time.

"Okay, I need to go back to the ED now, but I'll phone when I'm on my break to see how you are," said Ethan. "And if you feel worse or if you need anything, send me a text and I'll see what I can do."

"You're in a very good mood," said Cal, who wasn't.

"Am I?" said Ethan.

Cal nodded. "You haven't had a quick one in the broom cupboard or anything, have you?"

"Certainly not!" said Ethan, shocked but still smiling.

"Shame," said Cal. "It's clichéd but fun. You should try it with whoever you're thinking about."

Ethan blushed. "I'm not thinking about anyone and you're obviously feeling better if you're teasing me. So I'm going back to work now."

"Tell her I said hey," said Cal.

"Who? Mrs Beauchamp? Maybe I will tell her you said hey," said Ethan. "I'm sure she'd like that."

He was still smiling as he left the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tato Potato** , I think Cal would have to be very ill to stop teasing Ethan! Thank you for your review.

 **ETWentHome** , I'm not sure if Cal knew or guessed or just wanted to say something embarrassing! Whatever his reasons, I'm happy you enjoyed it. Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , thank you for your review. I'm happy you like it, but I can't promise a happy ending, no!

* * *

Ethan enjoyed the rest of the day. He had to see more patients than usual because of Cal's absence, but none of them were particularly difficult and they all seemed appreciative of his efforts (if not quite as appreciative as Taylor).

He'd already decided Taylor was a remarkable woman, and this seemed only to be proved when Lofty told him she'd donated a tablet to the children's ward. "I didn't quite know what to say. It was incredibly generous of her."

Ethan had to agree. Taylor had obviously devoted her life to her charity and he was sure she must have put a lot of her own money into it, but she'd still spared a thought – and a valuable piece of equipment – for the hospital that had helped her when she was unwell.

"Ethan, are you okay?" said Lofty, concerned. "You look a bit flushed."

"It is a bit hot in here," mumbled Ethan as he blushed even more. "I'm fine, Lofty. Thanks. I have to go now."

* * *

When it was time for Ethan to have a break, he phoned Cal to see how he was, and was pleased when Cal reported that he was feeling quite a lot better now he'd got some food inside him. "So I should be all better and back at work tomorrow, Nibbles! I bet you miss me."

"I miss you very much," said Ethan. "Especially when I look at the length of my patient list."

"I miss you too, Nibbles," said Cal sweetly. "Especially when I look at all the washing up in the sink!"

"You must be feeling better if there's lots of washing up for me to do," said Ethan. On another day, he might have been annoyed. Today, he was just too happy.

* * *

When Ethan's phone rang again a short while later, Ethan assumed it was Cal to say he was feeling ill again, but the call came from an unknown number.

"Hi, is that Ethan?" said a female voice.

"Yes, this is Ethan Hardy," said Ethan.

"Hi, Ethan, it's Taylor. Taylor Ashbie. We met at the hospital. I'm the one with chest pains and breathlessness."

Ethan felt himself beginning to smile, but then he realised that her phone call might not entirely be good news. "Hi, Taylor. How are you? Is everything all right?"

"Yes, thanks. I'm feeling much better now," said Taylor.

"I'm glad," said Ethan.

There was a pause, then Taylor gave a nervous-sounding laugh. "You're probably wondering why I called. I did say I'd only call if there was something wrong. But I thought… well, I'm sure you have much more important people to worry about than me, but I couldn't help thinking if I was in your position, I'd be worried. So I just wanted to reassure you that I'd got home safely."

"I'm glad," said Ethan, smiling again. "That was very thoughtful of you, Taylor."

"So… are you having a good day?" said Taylor. "I do realise that's absolutely none of my business, but it seems a bit rude to tell you how I am without asking you."

"Oh, no, that's quite all right," said Ethan. "Um, I think I'm having quite a good day. Thank you. It's been a bit busy because my brother is ill so I've been phoning to check on him quite a lot. But I'd still say it's been quite a good day. Some of the patients I've seen were very ill, which is always sad as I'm sure you know, but… this probably doesn't make any sense, but I was able to help all of them and I'm glad I was able to do that. I hope that doesn't sound bad."

"Of course it doesn't sound bad," said Taylor. "I feel exactly the same way. The things I see when I'm working are terribly upsetting, but I just have to remind myself that I have made things a little bit better and that's always a good thing. It's a sign that we are heading in the right direction, very slowly. I know we can't make very much difference really, but even just helping one person… I'm sorry. I'm boring you again."

"No: not at all," said Ethan. "I like hearing about what you do." It was very difficult to feel bored when listening to someone as passionate as Taylor. "Your charity sounds incredible and you must be tremendously proud of what you've achieved."

"I do try to be," said Taylor. "But there's always something else to do. There are always more people who need our help and for that we have to raise money, which can be really difficult."

Ethan could believe it. "It must be especially hard for the little-known charities. Everyone is suspicious because of all the fake charities out there."

"Oh, yes, I can't believe some people could do something like that!" Taylor sounded almost tearful. "To use someone else's suffering for their own gain… it's terrible! And it does have an impact on the genuine charities like ours. It's very difficult to find support, though we are very fortunate in our main sponsor. They're very generous and we couldn't do half of what we do without them."

Someone entered the staff room, making Ethan jump.

"Dr Hardy, are you still on your break?" said Lily.

Ethan looked at the clock and realised that although he was still on his break, he shouldn't be. "Will you excuse me for a moment, Taylor?" he said, flustered. "Thanks." He gave Lily a nervous smile. "I'm sorry, Lily: I'll just be a minute. I just need to finish this phone call." He took a breath, telling him there was really no need to panic about being a bit late finishing his break. He had technically been speaking to a patient. "Taylor, I'm really sorry, but I'm afraid I need to get back to work. But thank you for calling. I'm very pleased you're feeling better and I wish you the very best of luck with – with your endeavours."

"Thanks, Ethan," said Taylor. "I hope your brother is better soon and that you don't catch it!"

"Thank you," said Ethan, surprised but touched that she'd remembered. Of course, it wasn't the kind of illness he could catch, but he didn't want Taylor - or Lily - to know that. "Goodbye, Taylor."

"Goodbye, Ethan."

Ethan stayed where he was for a moment, just smiling, but then he remembered Lily's presence and quickly turned to face her. "Sorry about that, Lily." Ethan's heart was jumping, but that was probably the stress. "How can I help you?"

Lily was looking at him strangely. "Is everything all right, Ethan?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Ethan smiled at her. "Do you need me to help with something?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Tato Potato** , it's lovely you're getting caught up in the story and forgetting what Taylor is like! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , thank you for your review. I think Ethan is more of a realist than Cal, but he is also very innocent and Taylor is very good at what she does so I didn't think he should see through her straight away.

 **20BlueRoses** , thank you for your review. I'm trying to follow some of the events that happened on the show up to a point, but there will be differences because Ethan isn't Cal and also Taylor will be in it a lot more.

* * *

The idea had been forming in Ethan's mind ever since the phone call to Taylor. He knew that he could get the information he wanted by phoning her, but he wanted it to be a surprise so he was employing slightly more dubious methods: checking the hospital records. Quickly, Ethan noted down the address in his notebook and walked away, feeling as though he'd done something very naughty.

In a way, he had. He wasn't supposed to access the hospital records for personal reasons. He was particularly aware of that rule because Cal had got into trouble for breaking it on quite a few occasions.

But he told himself that this time was different. His visit to Taylor wasn't just for personal reasons. Actually, it wasn't for personal reasons at all. It was strictly business.

Having halfway convinced himself of this, Ethan texted Cal to ask if he needed anything from the shops. As Cal's list of requests included beer, it seemed safe to assume he was feeling much better. Ethan programmed Taylor's address into his sat-nav and drove off feeling quite confident, but the closer he got to her home, the more worried he became.

What if Taylor wasn't happy to see him? What if he thought he was stalking her or something? She might even some sort of complaint about him to the hospital!

Ethan went hot and cold just thinking about it, but he knew he mustn't give up. He parked the car a short distance away and walked to Taylor's block of flats. He looked at it for a moment, surprised by its grey and dingy appearance. Taylor was so beautiful and dynamic, he'd expected something closer to the flat he shared with Cal.

But Taylor probably didn't have much money, he reminded herself. She needed money for travel, medical aids and ensuring she maintained a professional appearance. A nice flat was probably a long way down her list of priorities, particularly when she spent so much time out of the country.

Ethan rang the bell. A few moments later, he heard Taylor's voice through the intercom. He cleared his throat. "Hi, Taylor, this is Ethan. Dr Hardy. You know, from the hospital. I've brought you something and I was wondering if I could come up and see you, but it's quite all right if you don't feel safe doing that. I mean… you're a young woman, on her own in a strange city: it actually makes complete sense that you wouldn't want to let me in. And that's perfectly all right. It's sensible. Very sensible. Actually, I probably shouldn't have come here in the first place. No. I definitely shouldn't have done. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. So I'll just-"

He stopped as he realised Taylor was speaking.

"Ethan! Ethan, for God's sake, will you shut up for two seconds? Ethan, just… oh, _finally_ , you heard me!" Taylor was laughing at him, but not in a nasty way. "It's okay. Really. I'm happy you came over. It's not like you're a stranger, is it? I'm going to open the door for you now. I'll see you in a minute."

Ethan heard a buzzing sound and pushed at the door. For a horrible moment, it didn't open and he was scared he was going to have to ring Taylor's bell again, but it opened on the second attempt. He had another quick look at the address in his hand just to make absolutely sure he had the right one and climbed the stairs.

Taylor was standing in the doorway to her flat. Her hair was now tied back in a loose ponytail and Ethan was sure she was wearing different clothes from the ones she'd worn to the hospital. He'd had the impression she was quite smartly-dressed, but now she was wearing skinny jeans and a low-cut top, which he didn't examine in detail because he wasn't Cal.

"Hey," said Taylor.

Ethan swallowed. "Hello."

"Come in," said Taylor.

Ethan followed her. It was quite a small flat, as he'd expected, but it looked comfortable enough. He sat in the armchair indicated by Taylor and she took a seat opposite him.

"So… to what do I owe the honour of this unexpected visit?" said Taylor. "You do realise I don't let any old strange man into my flat."

"I'm glad you made an exception for this strange man," said Ethan.

Taylor smiled. "I was curious. So, are you going to tell me why you're here or do I have to guess?"

"I… I brought you something," said Ethan. He dug his hand into his pocket and withdrew a slightly crumpled slip of paper. "I was thinking about what you told me. About your charity. About the work you do. About how difficult it is being a small charity. And I wanted to help."

He held out the cheque. Taylor took it in a hand that looked a bit shaky. "Oh, Ethan. Oh, you shouldn't have! I feel really awful now. I feel like I pressured you into it. But it's so kind of you." She jumped up from her chair and ran to him. "Thank you so much, Ethan." She put her arms around him. "This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"You're welcome," Ethan said in a slightly squeaky voice. He tentatively lifted his arms and put them lightly around her shoulders. "I'm… really happy I was able to help."

"You're so sweet," said Taylor. "But I shouldn't let you do this. It's so much money."

"It's my decision and I want to help," said Ethan. "I know £500 won't go very far in real terms, but I hope it does something."

"Oh, it will!" said Taylor. "I can't tell you how much it's going to help." She kissed him on the cheek and let go of him. "Thank you, Ethan. I really am so grateful." She looked at the cheque in wonder, then she seemed to come out of her trance and put the cheque into her bag.

"Oh, you'll need to write the name of the charity on there," said Ethan quickly. He smiled: it was rather endearing that Taylor had been too happy to notice. "I wasn't sure what it was so I thought I'd leave that to you."

"That's okay: I can write it in later," said Taylor. She brushed at her eyes with her hands. "Would you like a cup of tea or something? I'm so sorry: you must think my manners are awful."

"Of course I don't think that," said Ethan. "I wish I could stay, but my brother isn't very well and I really need to get back to him."

Taylor nodded understandingly. "Of course you do. I hope he's feeling better now. What does your brother do?"

"He's a doctor like me," said Ethan. "He works at the ED."

"That must be nice," said Taylor.

Ethan smiled. "It has its moments."

"And I suppose it means you get to spend Christmas together even when you're working," said Taylor with a smile.

"Not this year. I'm actually going away for Christmas," said Ethan. "I'm leaving in a couple of days."

He could have sworn a look of disappointment crossed Taylor's face. "I'm probably going away too. To the Philippines. To assist those who've been affected by the typhoon."

"That's so good of you to give up your holiday to help others," said Ethan.

"You give up almost every day of your life to help others," Taylor said simply. "We work in different places, but we're actually very alike."

Ethan had trouble looking away from her. Finally, he managed it. "Thanks for letting me in. I know I really should have phoned first."

"But you wanted to surprise me," said Taylor. She smiled at him almost coquettishly. "I like that in a man." She opened the door for him. "Thank you for coming over, Ethan. And thank you for the cheque. I really can't tell you how grateful I am. And perhaps I'll see you in the new year."

"But hopefully you won't be bent double in the waiting room with chest pains," said Ethan.

Taylor laughed. "You're funny, you know, Dr Hardy. And I really hope you're right!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Tato Potato** , thank you for your review. I do feel a bit mean letting this happen to Ethan. In some ways, I want someone to stop him, but then I'd have to stop writing the story and I don't want to!

 **20BlueRoses** , thank you for your review. Dialogue is my favourite part of writing so it's really lovely to know you like reading it. I'm really happy you like the way I've written Ethan's character.

 **TheAtomicCheesepuff** , thank you very much for your review and your kind words about my writing. I'm really happy you're enjoying the story.

 **ETWentHome** , I'm really happy you think Ethan is behaving in character. I was a bit worried about that! Thank you for your review.

* * *

Ethan was smiling as he parked the car outside his flat. He'd had a lovely Christmas and new year and had received not one but two texts from Taylor. One on Christmas Day to say she hoped he was having a good time; another a few days later to say she was off to the Philippines and she'd be in touch when she got back.

Not even being kept awake all night by new year celebrations and being stuck on traffic on the way home could bring down Ethan's mood.

But when he entered the flat to be greeted with the sight of the living room in a complete mess and the sound of Cal throwing up, Ethan's happy smile faded away.

It seemed fair to say the holiday was over.

Ethan went into Cal's room to find his brother sitting in bed with a bucket on his lap.

"Hi, Caleb," said Ethan. "I can see I don't need to ask if you've had a good new year."

Cal groaned. "It was the worst new year ever."

"I'm surprised you remember it," said Ethan. "I don't even want to know how much you drank last night."

"Half a pint of beer," said Cal. "It was all I could manage."

Ethan looked at him more closely, suddenly realising Cal wasn't hungover at all. "I'm sorry, Cal. You're not well, are you? What's wrong?"

Cal rubbed his hand over his face. "A virus or something. I felt rough all yesterday. I was treating all these hot women and they kept telling me I looked awful. I'm really not used to getting that reaction."

Ethan put his arm around him and didn't tell Cal that the 'hot women' had a point. "Well, I'm here now. I'm sure you'll feel better soon. I'll empty your bucket for you and get you a drink."

When he returned to Cal's room, he found his brother lying down, moaning to himself.

"Cal? Do you think you might be able to drink some water?" said Ethan gently. "You know you need to keep your fluids up."

"I don't think I can sit up," said Cal.

"I'll help you," said Ethan. "I'll even hold the glass for you."

It did cross his mind that Cal's situation wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been. At least Cal hadn't had his home destroyed by a typhoon. He wondered for a moment if, rather than comforting Cal, Taylor would instead take him to task and remind him of the many people who were suffering so much more than he was.

But Ethan couldn't imagine Taylor taking anyone to task. She was so sweet and gentle. She was probably a lot stronger than she seemed or she wouldn't be able to do her charity work, but Ethan was sure she would be kind to anyone who didn't feel well.

* * *

Ethan did regret his solicitude slightly when he went down with the bug almost as soon as Cal had recovered, but Cal was mostly very kind to him. He made soup for Ethan and only set the smoke alarm off twice; he refrained from bringing any girls home; and although he did come home from the shops without the lemonade Ethan had asked for, he did go back for it two hours later.

But after two days of misery, Ethan was back at work and feeling much better. He still hadn't heard from Taylor but he imagined she was still out of the country. Ethan read numerous reports about the disaster, but Taylor's name was never mentioned. He decided it was typical of Taylor to want to keep her name out of the Press. It was only the people she was helping who mattered to her.

A few days after Ethan's return to work, Cal found himself a new 'girlfriend'. Heidi began to feel faint by the reception desk (almost in exactly the same place as Ethan had met Taylor) and literally fell into Cal's arms. Ethan wasn't overly impressed with her dyed-blonde hair, her tiny shorts or her dark red lips, but he did smile a little bit when Cal discovered he'd just seen three patients with some of her lipstick on his mouth.

But not even the lipstick memory could make Ethan smile when he arrived home to discover Cal and Heidi had got there before him. They had taken up residence on the sofa and were literally wrapped up in each other. Cal's shirt was on the floor while Cal had lifted Heidi's top enough for Ethan to know for a fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Blushing and mumbling the apologies he felt should really have been Cal's, Ethan fled to his bedroom and resolved not to come out again. Heidi didn't seem in the least embarrassed by Ethan's presence and Ethan heard every moan and groan.

There was probably only one thing that could have cheered Ethan up – and it happened.

Taylor phoned.

"Hi, Ethan, how are you?" she asked. "I'm sorry it's been so long. I was in the Philippines."

"It's okay. I didn't really expect me to phone me," said Ethan, before realising with horror that he'd probably said something rude. "I mean, I'm very happy you phoned me." Ethan screwed his eyes shut as he decided that probably sounded much too overenthusiastic. "I mean, I don't mind that you phoned me." No, that wasn't enthusiastic enough. "I'm sorry, Taylor. I'm not very good at this."

Taylor laughed. "If you're trying to give me the brush-off, then no, you're not very good at it at all. But I'm not keen on guys who are good at everything. They're only marginally preferable to guys who only _think_ they're good at everything."

"Well, you're all right with me," said Ethan. "I'm not good at many things at all."

"Oh, Ethan, I've missed you," said Taylor. "You always make me smile." She paused. "So how would you feel about making me smile even more?"

"Um…" Ethan wasn't sure what to say to that.

"I was supposed to be having dinner with the director of the company which is our main sponsor," explained Taylor. "But he's just cancelled on me. It seems a shame to waste the dinner reservation, but I'd feel a bit silly going there on my own and letting everyone think I've been stood up. So I was wondering if you'd like to go with me? If you're not busy."

Ethan couldn't believe it. Taylor had asked him out on a date!

No, he was getting overexcited. It wasn't a date. It was a favour. A favour that happened to involve sharing a table for two with the most beautiful woman Ethan had ever seen.

But she'd still chosen him. She'd been in Holby for a while now (not counting the time she'd spent in the Philippines) and she probably knew lots of people by now, but she'd still decided she'd rather have dinner with Ethan than anyone else.

"Ethan?" said Taylor, and Ethan suddenly remembered he'd forgotten to answer.

"Sorry, Taylor. Of course I'd like to go." Ethan couldn't stop smiling. He decided it was probably a good thing Taylor couldn't see him.

"Great!" said Taylor. "Could you pick me up at seven-thirty?"

Ethan checked the time. He'd need time to get changed (his shirt was a bit crumpled), but it was only seven now. He had plenty of time. "Seven-thirty sounds fine."

Ethan wrote Cal a note, and as Cal and Heidi were still occupying the sofa, Ethan took his glasses off and kept his eyes averted as he walked past them to leave the note on the table.

 _Caleb, I've gone out for dinner. Your dinner's in the fridge._

 _Ethan_

 _PS: when I say it's in the fridge, I don't actually mean I've cooked it. You'll have to do that._

 _NB: The dining table is only to be used for dining._


	7. Chapter 7

**ETWentHome** , thank you for your review. I don't want this to be entirely a sad story so it's really good to know you're enjoying Cal's antics despite your concern for Ethan.

 **Becs2202** , I couldn't use that line in its original context, but I had to put it in somewhere because it was just so funny! Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , thank you for both your reviews! I have to agree the last line is genius, but like all my best lines, it was stolen from an episode. It actually refers to Cal and Taylor, but it was so good, I had to give Ethan another reason to say it.

 **Tato Potato** , thank you for your review. I'm glad you think Ethan's excitement is sweet. I was really hoping you would all be able to enjoy the moment as well as worrying about the future, so I'm really glad you said that!

 **20BlueRoses** , I did want Ethan to get a little bit of revenge on naughty Cal! I'm really happy you find it convincing that Ethan would fall for Taylor. Thank you for your review.

* * *

At twenty-eight minutes past seven (after spending five minutes waiting in the car), Ethan rang Taylor's bell. She was already ready and told Ethan she'd be down in a minute. Ethan nearly fainted when he saw how beautiful she looked. She had her hair loose again and was wearing a floaty, knee-length black skirt with black heels and a white blouse.

"I'm not too dressed up, am I?" said Taylor, an amused smile on her face.

"Oh, no: of course not," said Ethan, who was obviously wearing a suit. "You look… nice."

Taylor tilted her head to one side. "Nice?"

"Very nice," amended Ethan, and motioned awkwardly towards the car. "Shall we?"

He felt a bit awkward, partly because he wasn't sure if he should ask about the typhoon or not – he knew the experience must have upset Taylor and he didn't want to cause her any further pain – but Taylor soon put his mind at rest.

"Ethan, I promise you I'm going to do my best not to talk shop tonight. I love my work, I really do, but I don't want to bore you to death."

"Oh, I don't mind if you bore me to death," said Ethan. "I mean… no. Sorry. I don't mean you're boring."

Taylor rested her hand on his arm. "You don't need to explain, Ethan. I always know exactly what you mean."

She didn't move her hand straight away. Ethan's pulse was jumping and he could barely concentrate on the road ahead, but then Taylor asked about his day and Ethan managed to drag his mind away from the fact she was touching him and calm himself down before he caused an accident.

"I know you can't tell me very much about what happened at work because of confidentiality, but I hope everything went well," said Taylor.

Ethan, rather to his surprise, found himself telling Taylor about Cal and his girlfriend, starting with their unconventional meeting and finishing with their escapades on the sofa (though he didn't go into detail about that and described it as delicately as he could).

Taylor grimaced. "Your brother sounds… interesting."

"I think he'd find you interesting too," said Ethan with a little sigh, but Taylor winked at him.

"Don't worry. I don't think he sounds _that_ interesting."

Ethan smiled. He liked the way that Taylor had made her feelings about Cal clear without actually being too rude about him. "It was a good day apart from that. Very busy, of course. A few difficult patients, but they're part of the job and it can be difficult to keep calm sometimes when you're ill." Slightly embarrassed, he added: "But I'm sure you know that already."

"To an extent," said Taylor. "Being ill is normal to a lot of the people I help. It's tragic how much they just accept as normality. But it can be really difficult to win their trust. They're just not used to people wanting to help."

"That can happen in the ED too," said Ethan. "Not everyone trusts doctors."

"I trusted you as soon as I saw you," said Taylor.

Ethan felt himself going red. "I know it's not quite the same thing. But I trusted you as soon as I saw you as well."

* * *

Ethan and Taylor stayed for pudding and then coffee, before Taylor decided with real reluctance in her voice that she had to be getting back. "I don't want to go. I've had such a lovely time, Ethan. But I have an early start tomorrow and I imagine you do too."

Ethan checked his watch and couldn't understand where the time had gone. "It's after ten o'clock! But I don't think I've ever enjoyed two hours more."

"I only wish we could make it three hours," said Taylor.

After Ethan had tried and failed to attract the attention of a waiter and Taylor had managed it with minimum effort (being beautiful probably did help), Ethan asked for the bill. "I'll pay."

"Oh, no. I couldn't let you do that," said Taylor.

"I insist," said Ethan.

Taylor didn't argue anymore. They left the seating area and went to the cloakroom, where Taylor collected her coat and Ethan very clumsily helped her to put it on.

"I'm sorry. I've never done this before," he admitted.

"Don't worry. You're a natural," said Taylor, and smiled at him.

Ethan knew he wasn't a natural, but the fact that Taylor very clearly didn't mind robbed him momentarily of the power of speech.

"I can't bear those suave men who've obviously done it a million times and think I should consider it an honour that they're doing it for me," said Taylor.

Ethan couldn't help but smile a little bit because he had a feeling that all of the above applied to Cal. It wasn't that he wanted Taylor to dislike Cal, but it amazed and thrilled him that such a beautiful, intelligent, remarkable woman could like him more than someone like Cal.

Though perhaps she would feel differently if she actually met Cal…

They went outside and made their way to the car park. Taylor slipped her arm through Ethan's and smiled at him. Ethan smiled back at her, unable to believe this was really happening. As they approached the car, he got his keys out of his pocket and promptly dropped them. Taylor laughed, but not in an unkind way.

"Sorry," said Ethan.

"Don't be," said Taylor. "It's only your keys you dropped, not me!"

Ethan unlocked the car and went to open the door for Taylor, only to discover the door was locked. "Oh, gosh. Did I really leave it open the whole time?"

"Don't worry," said Taylor comfortingly. "If someone decided they wanted to break into your car, I'm sure they wouldn't do something as sensible as checking the doors."

"You're probably right," said Ethan. He unlocked the door and held it open so Taylor could get in. As soon as he was inside, he wondered if he should have held her hand and helped her in, but perhaps that would have been over the top. He smiled at her, very nearly melted at the smile she gave him in return, and shut the door gently.

Of course, he didn't shut it properly so Taylor had to open the door again and give it a proper slam, but she didn't seem to mind that either.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tato Potato** , thank you for your review. I'm glad you like Ethan's awkwardness - that's one of the (many) things I love about his character.

 **ETWentHome** , that's a really good point - I hadn't thought of that. Even though Taylor has an ulterior motive, I think she probably is being completely genuine when she says she isn't bothered by Ethan's awkwardness. Thank you for your review.

 **Becs2202** , thank you for your review. It's really nice to know that you find it believable that Ethan could fall in love with Taylor.

 **Tanith Panic** , oh yes, I like to keep people guessing! Thank you for your review and I'm glad you're enjoying the story, even though you know what Taylor's up to.

Thank you to my new followers as well!

* * *

 _I just want to make it clear that I'm not trying to say St John Ambulance is a rubbish organisation - it's not. I have always been very impressed with them when they've had to look after me. Ethan's experiences of the youth programmes are based on my experiences (except I did give up due to bullying) and as Taylor's experiences are a complete lie, they are based on Ethan's. I'm sure there are a lot of youth programmes that are very well-run, where this would never happen._

* * *

As they drove home, Taylor told him some more about her childhood. "I suppose I was happy enough, but I never quite felt like I fitted in. I was interested in clothes, hairstyles, boys and all the usual things, but I also wanted to help people; to make a difference."

"I never quite fitted in anywhere either," admitted Ethan. He smiled. "I wasn't interested in clothes, hairstyles and boys either. I just wanted to help people and be a doctor. I became a volunteer for St John Ambulance when I was a teenager, but I didn't really enjoy it. It was quite difficult because the adults left it to the older children to do the teaching and they were far more interested in socialising. I wasn't very good at socialising and there was a certain amount of ridicule. But I never gave up."

"I was a volunteer for St John Ambulance too!" said Taylor, a delighted look on her face. "I did enjoy it, I suppose. I made some good friends there. But I did wish we spent a bit more time learning and a bit less time chatting! But my friends could never understand that." She paused for a moment. "I wish we'd met then, Ethan. I think I'd have got a lot more out of it if you were there."

Ethan smiled at the thought, but then he remembered he'd been even more awkward as a teenager than he was now and he doubted Taylor would have liked him. "Did you always want to set up your own charity?"

Taylor shook her head. "No, I didn't. I really liked the idea of helping people in in disadvantaged countries, but I never imagined that one day, I'd be setting up a charity of my own." Her eyes sparkled. "But it's so rewarding, Ethan. It's not easy and it can be very emotional, but I love it so much."

"I love being a doctor," said Ethan. "That's difficult and emotional too, but I'd never want to do anything else."

A wistful look appeared on Taylor's face. "In a way, I do sometimes wish I could do something else. I often wish I could have been a doctor like you. Some of the kids I work with need serious operations. We pay for their operations, of course, and we're happy to do that, but I keep thinking that if I'd been clever enough to go to medical school, I could give the operations myself and not ask for a penny."

Ethan's heart was fluttering. Taylor really was so wonderful – and she seemed to have no idea. "I think you're very clever," he said firmly. "But everyone is clever in different ways. I happened to be quite good at maths and science so I was able to go to medical school, but that's not enough to make me a good doctor. I still don't have brilliant social skills, which puts me at a disadvantage because a doctor needs to be able to comfort and reassure the patients and put them at their ease. That's probably more important than being good at maths as sometimes the patients refuse to let you treat them if they're not comfortable, and being tense and anxious can make their condition worse. I just want to make things as easy for them as I can, but I don't always know what to say."

"I think your social skills are wonderful, Ethan," said Taylor.

Ethan shook his head sadly. "They're not. I'm always putting my foot in my mouth. Sometimes I lie awake at night and I can't sleep because I keep thinking about something I said that hurt someone."

Taylor put her hand lightly on his arm. "If you ever did any work for my charity, I'm sure all the people we work with would love you. But everyone makes mistakes sometimes. When I first started out, I didn't know what I was doing. I said something to a little girl about her mummy and daddy and it turned out she had recently been orphaned. She cried and cried, and so did I! Not straight away of course because there were people who needed my help, but when I went back to our base, I cried a lot. But I learned from that mistake and it helped me to become a better person and a better worker."

"That wasn't your fault," said Ethan. "The thing is, nothing can really prepare you for dealing with something like that. You can learn what to do, but that doesn't necessarily help when you're suddenly faced with a real person in a real-." He stopped, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to patronise you. I'm sure you know that just as well as I do."

"Maybe I do, but it's always nice to be comforted," said Taylor. "And it's always nice to find someone who understands."

Ethan felt himself shivering, not so much at her words but at her voice. He had no idea what to say next, but he was very disappointed to find they were back at Taylor's flat.

"I'll see you inside," he said, and undid his seatbelt.

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" said Taylor, but when Ethan insisted, she didn't argue. He saw her right to the door of her flat but shook his head when she invited him in for coffee. He knew it was absolutely impossible that she meant what Cal said 'coffee' meant, but he knew if he went into Taylor's flat, they might still be sitting there talking at 4am. Not that Ethan was averse to the idea, but he didn't want Taylor to be too tired to work tomorrow.

"I start work early tomorrow," he said regretfully. "So I'd better go."

"Actually, I start work early too," said Taylor. She took his hand. "But we can do this again, Ethan, can't we? Soon?"

Ethan's heart leapt. He tried to squash it back down again and tell it that Taylor was only being polite or friendly, but then Taylor leaned forward and placed her lips on his.

Ethan couldn't believe it. She wound her arms around his neck, still kissing him. It was difficult for Ethan to remember what to do as it had been quite a while since his last kiss and he always tried to look the other way when Cal was kissing his girlfriends, but when he started to kiss Taylor back, she only held him tighter.

"Will you call me tomorrow?" said Taylor breathlessly when they parted.

"Oh… um… of course I will," said Ethan. "If you want me to."

"I'll be waiting," said Taylor.

Ethan started to say he'd be waiting as well, but he decided that sounded silly when he was the one making the phone call. "When would be a good time?"

"Anytime," said Taylor firmly.

For a moment, they just looked at each other.

"I'd better let you go," said Taylor. "But I had such a lovely time." She kissed him again. "Good night, Ethan."

"Good night, Taylor."


	9. Chapter 9

**ETWentHome** , that's really nice that you're happy for Ethan. I kind of am as well so I'm glad it's not just me! Thank you for your review.

 **Tato Potato** , thank you for your review. I'm glad you liked the chapter. If you'd like to know what happens next, read on!

 **Tanith Panic** , I love Ethan's innocence! I want to protect him too, but not to the extent where I'm going to stop writing this story. I'm glad you think Taylor is credible. She's a very interesting character and it's a shame she's not actually in the series very much. She only had two words in her third episode. Thank you for your review!

* * *

When Ethan awoke the next day, a smile on his face that didn't falter even when he heard the sound of moans and a shaking bed coming from Cal's room, the first thing he did was to send Taylor a text. _Hi Taylor. I enjoyed last night. Thank you for inviting me. I'm sorry if I woke you. I'll speak to you later._

Taylor phoned him back almost straight away and they talked for so long, Ethan was nearly late for work.

Cal actually got to work before him, despite having to drop Heidi off at college. "What's got into you today, Nibbles? You're only ten minutes early. And where did you get to last night?"

"Dinner," said Ethan succinctly and couldn't help smiling.

Cal was staring at him in amazement. "Ethan, have you got a girlfriend?"

"Why shouldn't I have a girlfriend?" said Ethan airily. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't thoroughly enjoying the moment.

"Well: you're shy; you're awkward; you can't actually get a sentence out…"

"There's more to having a girlfriend than talking," said Ethan, and smiled again as Cal's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "And no, I don't mean _that_! But actually, I find her very easy to talk to."

Cal couldn't speak for a moment or two. "So what's her name? How did you meet her?"

"Her name's Taylor and I met her in the waiting room," said Ethan. "She was having chest pains and breathing difficulties. I helped her with her breathing and then took her to see Zoe."

"You mean… you went out with a _patient_?" said Cal, deeply shocked.

Ethan considered. "Well, nothing actually happened until after she was discharged. But we exchanged numbers and… well… things progressed." He looked at Cal and felt suddenly defensive. "I don't know why you're looking at me like that. Not after what you were doing with a patient on the sofa last night."

"I know, but this is _you_!" said Cal. He looked at Ethan almost with respect. "I never knew you had it in you. Well done, mate – and I hope it works out. I genuinely mean that." He patted Ethan on the shoulder and left.

Ethan went to fetch his first patient with a smile on his face.

* * *

The next week passed quickly and happily for Ethan. He saw Taylor almost every day and when he didn't see her, they talked several times on the phone. When they met for their second dinner date, Ethan didn't have an early start the next day and by happy coincidence, neither did Taylor. They went back to her flat for coffee and cuddles. Ethan did wonder if he ought to be asking for more, but Taylor didn't seem to expect it and seemed happy to sit in Ethan's arms as they talked about everything that came into their heads.

"Do you like the cinema?" he asked her after their third dinner together. Ethan would gladly have taken her out to dinner every night, but Cal had made some pointed comments about how important it was to vary your dates. Ethan had assumed he was just trying to upset him so he'd pretended to misunderstand and managed to get in a crack about not needing to vary his dates because he'd actually found a girlfriend who was worth seeing more than once, but the more he thought about Cal's words, the more he worried that perhaps Taylor didn't want to listen to him talking all the time. It wasn't as though he was very interesting.

"I love the cinema," said Taylor enthusiastically, then she gave him a doubtful look. "But we probably don't like the same kinds of films. I love girly, romantic films."

Ethan didn't unless they had a particularly interesting plot, which they almost never did, but he smiled and said he'd be happy to see whatever she wanted to see.

"We could take it in turns to choose," suggested Taylor. "We could go and see something you want to see tomorrow and something I want to see another day."

Ethan agreed to this on condition that Taylor chose first, so the following evening, he found himself in one of the comfortable, back-row seats, trying to find enjoyment in a film full of shallow, clichéd characters; poor actors; a weak and often grammatically incorrect script; a predictable plot; and nothing whatsoever to recommend it.

If it wasn't so loud, Ethan could have switched his mind off for it and gone through the material he was learning for his next exam, but there was nothing he could do except endure the film. When he felt ready to scream from the inanity of it all, he told Taylor he was going to the loo (or 'the… um… you know' as he put it). There were loos right next to the screen, but Ethan pretended not to see them and went to the ones further away instead. He then pretended to get lost on the way back, but he still only managed to miss fifteen minutes of the film.

"I thought you'd gone off and left me!" said Taylor in a hushed voice when he got back. Her eyes were wide with hurt.

Ethan felt terrible. "Of course not. I'm so sorry. I'd never do that. I just got a bit lost."

"I thought you came here all the time," said Taylor.

"Yes, but there are so many different screens and I can never find my bearings after coming out of such a dark room," said Ethan, not untruthfully.

Taylor seemed to accept this. She turned her attention back to the film and Ethan did his best to think of something else. He'd never been so relieved as he was when he finally saw signs of the plot creaking towards its expected conclusion.

He glanced at Taylor and smiled when he saw she had her head in her hands because that was what he'd been wanting to do all the way through. But he stopped smiling when he heard her sobbing. "Taylor? Sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry, Ethan!" said Taylor. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Happy endings always do this to me."

Ethan found himself hoping that if they had a happy ending, it wouldn't make her cry, but then he told himself not to be ridiculous. It was far too soon to know if they were going to have a happy ending or not. He put his arms around her and stroked her hair. It was strange, but he wasn't nearly as bored now.

"Babe? Have you got a tissue?" whispered Taylor.

Ethan was annoyed with himself for not having thought of it himself. "I'm not sure. I think so. Yes: here you are." When the film ended, Taylor still seemed teary. "Shall we stay here for a bit, darling?"

Taylor sniffed. "No, I'm okay, but I need to go and do my make-up."

It looked fine to Ethan, but it was dark so he couldn't see very well. They left the darkness of the auditorium and Ethan was immediately dazzled by the light. Taylor hurried into the loos with her hair hanging over her face and Ethan waited outside for twenty minutes. He got so worried, he found the courage to ask a girl on her way in if she could check on his girlfriend, but she returned with the news that Taylor was fine, but she was talking on the phone.

"Sorry about that," said Taylor when she finally emerged. "One of my colleagues phoned when I was in the middle of re-doing my make-up. I tried to tell her I was on a date, but she said it was urgent."

"It's okay. Don't worry," said Ethan. He took her hand in his and held it tightly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine now," said Taylor. "Sorry for getting so upset. Did you enjoy the film? I thought it was very romantic."

"Oh, it was," said Ethan. "Very romantic."

Taylor kissed him. Right in the middle of the cinema. "I like a bit of romance, Ethan. Don't you?"

"Absolutely," said Ethan, and smiled all the way back to the car.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tato Potato** , thank you for your review. I'm glad you think Ethan is sweet! So do I - I think Taylor's very lucky to be his girlfriend. Whether Ethan is lucky, I'm not quite so sure!

 **ETWentHome** , I really liked Cal's reaction when he found out about Ethan and Honey so I thought he should be happy about Ethan and Taylor too - though he might be a bit jealous when he finally meets her! Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , you're not the first person to tell me I'm manipulative, but I'll take it as a compliment this time! It is interesting to write too as it's so much more than two people getting to know each other. Thank you for your review!

 **20BlueRoses** , thank you for your review. I think Taylor is very good at making men fall for her. It's very sad, but it does make her interesting to write about! I'm glad you liked the brotherly chat. I love writing those too!

* * *

Ethan got his revenge the next time they went to the cinema – though he couldn't feel glad about it when Taylor was obviously so bored. She did her best to be polite about it, but she went to the loo so many times, Ethan found himself wondering if she had some kind of medical problem. When they returned to her flat and he tentatively asked her about it, he thought for a horrible moment that he'd offended her, but then she laughed and hugged him and confessed how bored she was.

"But that's not your fault, Ethan. I can't help being uncultured."

"Don't worry," said Ethan. Taylor's imperfections made him adore her even more. "We won't go and see a film like that again."

"Oh, no, I want to," said Taylor, her large eyes fixed on his. "I want to learn, Ethan. I want to learn to enjoy everything you enjoy."

Ethan hugged her. "And I'd like to learn to enjoy everything you enjoy."

Taylor's face lit up. "There's actually something I've been wanting to ask you for ages. But I'm not going to ask you. I'm going to surprise you. Do you trust me?"

"With my life," said Ethan. "Unless you're going to take me bungee-jumping, that is."

Taylor shook her head and laughed. "Of course not, Ethan. I'd never do that to you. Or to myself!" She kissed him. "You've got Friday afternoon off, haven't you?"

Ethan nodded.

"Pick me up at two," said Taylor. "Oh, and wear something a bit more casual. I think you look hot in a suit, but it's really not quite right for where I'm taking you." She smiled and played with his glasses. "And if you have contact lenses, they might not be a bad idea either."

* * *

Ethan surveyed the ice rink with something like horror. If Taylor had told him where she was taking him, he would have made some excuse or got out of it somehow. But now they were here, there didn't seem to be much he could do except do his very best to stay alive.

"What do you think?" said Taylor. "Is this a good surprise?"

"It's a… _wonderful_ surprise," said Ethan.

Taylor turned to look at him and the excitement on her face dimmed a little. "You have skated before, haven't you?"

"I've been on an ice rink before," said Ethan. "Once. But it would be an exaggeration to say I actually skated." He decided not to tell her about going to hospital with a cracked skull.

"You just need someone to teach you properly," said Taylor. "Come on: don't look so worried. It'll be fun!"

Ethan tried to summon up an enthusiastic smile, but he thought it was very unlikely to be fun. He just wasn't made for this kind of activity. He even got into a mess lacing his skates, though that was mostly nerves. Once they were ready (or once Taylor was ready and Ethan had realised he couldn't put it off any longer), Taylor put Ethan's glasses safely in her bag and they made their way down to the edge of the rink, where Taylor stepped onto the ice.

As Ethan didn't have any contact lenses, he couldn't see her very well, but she seemed to be doing pirouettes. He could tell from the way the blurred colours on her top were moving. He couldn't see her face, but he could hear she was laughing in delight. "I haven't done this for ages, Ethan! It feels like all I've done for the last few months is work."

As she'd spent a lot of the last week with Ethan, he knew that wasn't strictly true, but he smiled as bravely as he could and applauded awkwardly when Taylor jumped into the air and landed gracefully on the ice.

"Come on then!" said Taylor, holding out her hands. "I won't let you fall."

"Okay," said Ethan nervously. He put one foot onto the ice and immediately felt it skidding away from him.

Taylor squeezed his hands. "Relax, Ethan! It's okay."

Ethan put his other foot onto the ice. That seemed to want to go in the opposite direction. "This is probably an excellent way of learning how to do the splits," he said.

"Would you like to learn how to do the splits?" said Taylor eagerly.

"I don't suppose for a moment I'd be able to do it – except by accident," said Ethan.

"Skate with me," said Taylor, and to Ethan's horror, she started to pull his arms as she danced. Ethan's legs trembled for a moment, then they shot out from under him and he sat down hard on the ice. Taylor looked horrified. "Ethan? Are you okay, babe?"

Ethan heard the sound of children laughing and felt sure it was directed at him. "I think I'm okay." His bottom hurt, but that wasn't a word he was comfortable with saying in front of Taylor just yet.

"Did you hurt your bum?" Taylor had no such qualms.

"I'm all right," whispered Ethan, wishing she wouldn't talk quite so loudly.

Taylor tried to help him up, but Ethan's feet kept skidding off in different directions. In the end Taylor lost her balance too, causing Ethan to fall over backwards with Taylor on top of him.

"I'm so sorry!" said Ethan, desperately embarrassed.

Taylor kissed him. "Ethan, you don't seriously think I mind being on top of you? I don't think our relationship would get very far if I felt like that!" She was smiling at him, but then she stopped suddenly and looked hurt. "Don't you like it when I'm on top of you?"

"I… I…" Ethan didn't really know what to say. "I don't really think this is quite the place for it, Taylor. But I don't object to the, um, the activity itself."

Taylor kissed him again and rolled off him in one seamless move. "Ethan, it might be best if you used the rail to pull yourself up. Can you crawl over to the rail?"

Ethan looked around. Everywhere looked the same to him. Blurred. "Where's the rail?"

Taylor laughed and repositioned him. "Straight in front of you, babe. Go on. I'll watch out for other skaters or they'll have your fingers off."

Ethan gasped and held his fingers to him protectively. "Fingers are quite important in my line of work, Taylor."

Taylor bent down and hugged him. "It's okay, Ethan. You know I'd never let anything happen to you. Your fingers happen to be very important to me too. Go on. I won't let anything happen to you."

 _Except for embarrassing myself half to death and not being able to see well enough to tell if the whole ED is watching and laughing_ , thought Ethan, but he didn't want to disappoint Taylor so he obediently crawled towards the rail.


	11. Chapter 11

**AVMabs** , I'm glad you still have all your fingers! I've actually never been ice-skating (my mum told me I'd break my legs and cut all my fingers off which I found off-putting), so I hope it's not too unrealistic. Thank you for your review - it's really nice that you're wondering if Taylor is genuine. I was hoping at least one person would!

 **Becs2202** , thank you for your review. I'm glad you think it's going well. One thing I love about Ethan is that he is prepared to try things he doesn't think he'll like.

 **Tato Potato** , thank you for your review. I'm really happy you're enjoying it. I love Ethan's innocent side so I'm enjoying writing about it.

 **Tanith Panic** , Ethan does deserve better than to be used. Sometimes I do feel a bit mean writing this story! But he does have the qualities necessary to be a good boyfriend, if only Taylor won't put him off girls for good! Thank you for your review.

 **beckyboogle** , thank you for your review. I'm really happy you're enjoying the story. It's really good to know you're enjoying the differences between Cal and Ethan as I was worried there weren't enough of them.

* * *

The ice was very cold under Ethan's hands, but he managed to crawl as far as the rail. When he was kneeling, he got a good grip on the edge of the rink and hauled himself up into a standing position.

He felt Taylor's arms going around his waist. "There: that's not so bad, is it?"

"No. It's actually quite enjoyable when I'm standing still," admitted Ethan, though he knew that was more to do with Taylor than the actual ice.

"Maybe you should keep hold of the side of the rink to start off with," said Taylor. "I won't let go of you. That might help you get used to the ice."

Ethan didn't think anything would help him to get used to the ice, but with Taylor's help, he managed to get round a quarter of the rink. A few people shouted at him in a fashion he found distinctly unencouraging, but Taylor insulted them back in quite colourful language and that seemed to shut them up. Ethan found it a little bit embarrassing, but he tried his best not to show it.

But worse was to come. Ethan heard a voice from somewhere behind him. "Stop that at once! There are children on this rink, you know?"

Ethan blinked at the blurry figure who appeared next to them, but Taylor spoke first.

"Yes, we are well aware of that. Your point?"

"My point is that I would like you to refrain from heavy petting or leave the rink."

"Heavy petting?" said Ethan, confused. "Do you really mean _us_?"

Taylor was not so much confused as annoyed. "Well, _my_ point is that is that you should refrain from getting involved in things that aren't your business and leave us alone!"

Ethan couldn't see the blurry woman's expression, but on the whole, he was quite glad. She certainly didn't sound as though she was very pleased with them.

"It is my business," she said. "I am here with my children and I don't want them to see any inappropriate behaviour. Grinding is not appropriate behaviour."

"I'm not grinding him!" shouted Taylor. "I'm trying to keep him upright! Now get lost or I really will show you something inappropriate."

"Um, Taylor," said Ethan quietly. "I'm sure there's no need for this." He smiled at the woman and let go of the rail with one hand so he could turn to face her. His legs wobbled, but at least they didn't give way. "I'm very sorry our behaviour has offended you. I can assure you there was no, um, grinding whatsoever as far as I noticed. I'm afraid I'm just a terrible skater and I need lots of help, but I wouldn't want to do anything that looks inappropriate. Taylor, why don't you stand next to me instead? Would that look better?"

Taylor muttered something Ethan was quite glad he couldn't hear properly, but the woman skated a bit closer to him and spoke more calmly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. It is difficult learning to skate as an adult."

"It's quite all right," said Ethan. "You want to protect your children from the… the darker side of life and I'm sure I'd be exactly the same. I just need to be a bit braver and try to skate properly instead of relying on my girlfriend."

Taylor stood pouting while they resolved the situation amicably, but as soon as the woman had gone, she gave Ethan a hug. "I'm sorry. I flew off the handle. Bad habit of mine."

Ethan smiled. "It was nice to have someone standing up for me. Shall we forget about it and try to do some proper skating?"

"Great idea," said Taylor, sounding relieved. They went back the way they'd come and this time Ethan held onto the wall with one hand and Taylor's hand with the other. "You're getting better, Ethan!"

"Thank you, sweetheart, but I think the only way was up," said Ethan. "Or… well, _down_." He mimed falling over and very nearly did it for real. But he was smiling. He knew he wasn't a good skater and he doubted he'd ever be a good skater, but he was improving.

"Don't put yourself down," said Taylor. "You really are getting better. Shall we try without the rail now? I won't let go of you."

Ethan let go of the rail and stood for a moment. He still felt wobbly, but how hard could it be? He wasn't naturally athletic or graceful, but neither was Lofty, and Ethan was sure he'd been skating with Max and Robyn a couple of times.

He took one step, then another.

"Yes, that's good!" said Taylor encouragingly. "You can do it, babe."

Ethan turned to face her, smiling. He knew immediately that it was a mistake. One foot flew out from under him and he grabbed at Taylor in a panic and they both ended up in a heap on the ice.

* * *

Cal looked concerned as Ethan limped into the flat, leaning heavily on the wall. "Ethan? Are you okay?" He came straight over and put his arm around Ethan. "Come on, Nibbles. Lean on me. That's right."

Ethan wanted to say he could manage on his own, but he'd already done quite a lot of walking, including up and down the stairs to Taylor's flat, and he was in pain. "Thanks," he said with reluctant gratitude as Cal got him settled on the sofa.

"Is it your ankle?" said Cal.

Ethan nodded.

"What happened?" Cal asked as he took Ethan's shoe off.

Ethan didn't want to tell him, but he also didn't want to lie. "I went ice-skating."

Cal stared at Ethan. "No, don't try and be funny. Tell me how you really did it."

"No, I really did go ice-skating," said Ethan. "With Taylor. She took me to the rink as a surprise. But I think I surprised her by bad I was."

Cal started to laugh. "I bet you did, Nibbles. Poor Taylor. Do you think she wants to see you again?"

"I think so," said Ethan. "She invited me over to her flat for dinner tomorrow night. So I don't think I fell down too badly."

Cal ignored the joke. He usually only found Ethan funny when he was being serious. "It's a bit swollen," said Cal worriedly as he ran his fingers over Ethan's ankle. "How's the pain?"

"It only really hurts when I put my weight on it," said Ethan. He winced. "And when you prod it."

"Sorry." Cal stopped prodding, but then his lips twitched and he started laughing.

Ethan glared at him. "Yes, all right. It's hilarious. I can't skate." He sighed. "I almost wish we had got thrown out for heavy petting now."

That got Cal's attention. "How could _you_ have got thrown out for heavy petting?"

"We were..." Ethan paused as he tried to remember the correct word. "…grinding. Oh, and we lay down on the ice and kissed too." If he was going to shock Cal, he might as well do it properly.

"On the ice rink?" Cal almost squeaked. "In the middle of the afternoon? With kids there?"

"I think that was the general objection," said Ethan, genuinely amazed to discover he'd done something with a girl that Cal hadn't. He would have thought Cal had done everything by now.

Cal shook his head almost admiringly. "She must be some girl."

"She is," said Ethan.

"So when are you going to introduce me?"

Ethan didn't reply. He hadn't planned on introducing Cal to Taylor at all, but if things got any more serious between them, he didn't know how he was going to avoid it.

"You know, if you ever want me to clear out of the flat for the night, you only have to ask," said Cal.

"Thanks. I'll keep it in mind," said Ethan.

Cal looked like he couldn't believe what was happening. Looking almost dazed, he returned his attention to Ethan's ankle. "We need to get the swelling down. So I'll go and get you one of your favourite things."

"What's that?" said Ethan suspiciously.

"Ice!" said Cal.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for all the reviews - every review makes me happy so it was amazing to have so many reasons to be happy!_

 **CBloom2** , I don't think Ethan can really avoid being hurt by Taylor - but at least he'll have caring Cal to look after him! Thank you for your review.

 **20BlueRoses** , thank you for your review. Yes, that might have been Taylor's true colours - she wasn't very nice to Cal at first (though that might have been part of her plan) so I thought she probably had that side to her character.

 **Tato Potato** , you can never tell with Cal whether he's going to be supportive or laugh at you - so I thought I'd let him do both! Thank you for your review. I'm glad you enjoyed the humour.

 **Becs2202** , I think you're right - if Cal found out Taylor was a con artist, Ethan would never believe him. I think he'd be quite angry! Thank you for your review.

 **beckyboogle** , thank you so much - I'm really pleased you're enjoying it. It is a shame she's a con artist - in some ways, they're a really sweet couple. They're both prepared to make the effort for the other person - but for different reasons.

 **Tanith Panic** , thank you for your review and here's the 'more' you requested. Ethan is brave! I don't think he hated it quite as much as he thought he was going to, but he'll probably be quite happy never to go again!

 **ETWentHome** , thank you for your review and it's nice to see you back online. I think Ethan is probably convinced Taylor would prefer Cal to him, but he can't keep them apart forever.

* * *

Cal sidled up to Zoe and lowered his voice. "So, what do you know about this girl of Ethan's?"

Zoe almost managed to conceal her surprise. "Nothing whatsoever. It's none of my business." She gave him a teasing smile. "And unless Ethan wants to tell you, it's also none of yours."

"But you've met her," said Cal.

Zoe looked confused. "No, I don't think so."

"She was a patient," said Cal. "Taylor something. They met in reception and you treated her."

Zoe raised her hand. "Okay, Cal, I'm going to stop you there. You know the rules about hitting on patients – or you ought to know, considering how many times I've had to remind you. I'm sure you don't want Ethan to suffer as I've made you suffer, so don't tell me any more about it and I won't need to have a word with Ethan."

"No, nothing happened till after she was discharged," said Cal. "This is _Ethan_ we're talking about. They've only been together for about a week and you treated her before Christmas. But he's completely changed, Zoe. He went _ice-skating_ yesterday."

"Is that how he twisted his ankle?" said Zoe. "He told me he'd slipped over." She smiled. "Though I suppose that was only the truth. Poor Ethan."

Cal considered telling Zoe about the heavy petting, but he decided he didn't want to embarrass Ethan quite that much. He'd save it for the next time Ethan made him look stupid in front of their colleagues. "So, you don't remember anything about Taylor at all? I think Ethan said she's got her own charity?"

"Her own charity… Taylor… actually, that does sound familiar." Zoe thought for a moment, then smiled. "Of course! I remember now. It was Ethan who brought her through to me and she made a point of asking me his name afterwards because she wanted to thank him for his help."

"What's she like?" Cal said eagerly.

"She struck me as being intelligent, enterprising and compassionate," said Zoe. "And very beautiful."

Cal sighed. "My brother has all the luck."

"But not usually with women," Zoe pointed out. "Why not just be happy for him for once? I'll tell you this: she's much too good for a one-night stand."

* * *

When Ethan rang the bell of Taylor's flat, she told him she'd come down and meet him. Ethan was confused, wondering if they were going out somewhere after all, but when Taylor opened the door, she was casually dressed.

"Hey, babe," said Taylor, and kissed him. "I thought I'd come down and help you up the stairs."

"Thank you. That's really kind of you, but my ankle's not too bad now" said Ethan. It was actually quite sore after spending all day limping on it, but as they were spending the evening in Taylor's flat, he knew he'd get lots of rest.

Taylor put her arms around him. "Really? Or are you just saying that so I won't worry?"

Ethan had never been very good at lying. It was especially difficult when Taylor was looking at him like that. "Perhaps it's not exactly quite fine, but it could be a lot worse."

"You're so cute," said Taylor, and kissed his nose. "Come on then. Would you like to put your arm around me?"

Ethan went a bit red and did as he was told.

With the help of Taylor and the banister, Ethan got up the stairs quite easily. Taylor kept hold of him as she unlocked the door and took him into the flat. "There: you lie down there and put your foot on the cushion if you need to, and I'll serve up the dinner."

"Something smells good," said Ethan, as he lay down on the sofa. "What is it?"

"Chanel No. 4," said Taylor, leaning over him.

Ethan choked slightly on her perfume. "I haven't heard of it, but I like French food. Except frogs' legs. I've never actually been able to bring myself to try them."

"Oh. No. Sorry. Chanel No.4 is my perfume, babe," said Taylor. "Dinner is noodles and a few vegetables. I wanted to make something more impressive, but I was working late at the office."

"I'd like to see your office one day," said Ethan, thinking out loud.

Taylor looked startled. "Would you?"

"I mean, I understand if you'd rather not," said Ethan. "It is your private workplace. I have no right to see it. But you've seen where I work…"

"That's true. And of course you can see my office," said Taylor. She leaned over and kissed him. "I'll organise something soon."

After dinner, Taylor sat beside Ethan on the sofa and he put his arm around her without thinking. It just felt so natural now. He smiled as Taylor wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so happy I met you, Ethan," she said.

Ethan kissed her head. "I'm happy I met you too, sweetheart. Though I do wish it had been in slightly different circumstances. I mean, without the chest pains."

"But if I hadn't been a patient, would you have dared speak to me?" asked Taylor.

"Perhaps not," said Ethan with an unwilling smile.

"Then it was worth every single pain and palpitation," said Taylor. "I'd willingly have suffered a lot more than that if it meant I could meet you." She moved her head slightly and smiled up at him. "I feel so different when I'm with you."

"So do I," said Ethan. "I feel more confident when I'm with you."

Taylor lifted her head and kissed his cheek. "You're always so down on yourself, Ethan. You shouldn't be. You're amazing."

"Oh, I don't know about that," said Ethan, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't pleased.

"I _know_ you're amazing," said Taylor firmly. She sighed. "I just wish I didn't have to go away."

Ethan kissed her hair and automatically started to murmur words of comfort, but then he stopped. "You're going away?"

Taylor looked horrified. "Oh God, didn't I tell you? Ethan, I'm so sorry. I have to go to London. Just for a few days. For work. I wish I didn't, but…" She shrugged: an endearing gesture of helplessness.

"It's all right," said Ethan, though he was very disappointed. "I know how important your work is."

"Will you miss me?" asked Taylor, her eyes wide as she looked up at him.

"Every minute, darling," said Ethan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tato Potato** , Taylor really doesn't deserve him, does she? And Ethan doesn't deserve what's going to happen to him. Thank you for your review - I'm really happy you enjoyed the chapter.

 **ETWentHome** , thank you for your review. I really wanted to make them seem like a good couple so it's lovely to know you like them together. As for Cal, he'll be meeting Taylor very soon.

 **Tanith Panic** , I'm really happy you're enjoying it so much, despite the likelihood of a sad ending. If you're stocking up on tissues, maybe you should get extra for Ethan! Thank you for your review.

* * *

Cal was thinking about Ethan as he wandered into reception. He'd been different since Taylor had gone away. Not as happy. Not miserable and moany in the way he'd been before he'd met Taylor, but sad and mopey. Cal had tried to cheer him up with pizza and video nights, but it hadn't seemed to help. He'd even offered to find him another woman for the night, but Ethan had looked like he was going to punch him.

"Do you seriously think I'd do that to Taylor, Caleb?"

Cal had to admit he couldn't really imagine Ethan cheating on anyone. Or having a one-night stand. So he'd dropped the subject and Ethan had eventually started speaking to him again, but he still didn't seem happy.

He wasn't likely to be happy until tomorrow evening when Taylor was due back.

Cal sighed and looked down at the file in his hand.

"Excuse me? Are you a doctor?"

Cal looked up from the file and nearly had a cardiac arrest. The woman was gorgeous. Blonde hair, blue eyes, curves in all the right places… incredible. He smiled and let his gaze travel lazily up and down her body. She looked in perfect health to Cal and even if she was a patient, the chances were that she wasn't _his_ patient. "Hey. I'm Dr Knight. But _you_ can call me Cal."

The woman gave him a rather cool smile. "Hey. I'm Taylor. But _you_ can call me Miss Ashbie."

Her words didn't discourage Cal. She'd gone to the trouble of making it clear she wasn't married and that could only be a positive.

He gave a sudden smile. How funny that he and Ethan both had a girlfriend called Taylor. Of course, this Taylor wasn't his girlfriend yet, but it was only a matter of time. All it would take was a little bit of flirtation and charm. "How can I help you, Miss Ashbie? I am actually working right now, but maybe we could discuss your problem over a glass of wine this evening?"

"No, thank you, Dr Knight," said Taylor shortly. "I'm here to see my boyfriend. And before you get any ideas, I don't mean you."

Cal kept smiling. He wasn't fooled for a second. He knew she meant him. Who else could her boyfriend be? She'd only just arrived. She hadn't had time to meet anyone else.

"My boyfriend," said Taylor icily, "is Dr Ethan Hardy."

Cal's smile froze on his face. Slowly, it shrivelled, but he didn't stop staring.

 _This_ was Ethan's Taylor? This absolute, complete stunner was his little brother's girlfriend?

"Don't try to pretend you don't know him," said Taylor. "Unless there's another Dr Caleb Knight who doesn't happen to be Ethan's brother."

Cal's mouth opened and closed. "You know who I am then."

"Only too well," said Taylor.

Cal gave a short, awkward laugh. "You don't want to believe everything my brother says."

"Perhaps not," said Taylor sweetly. "Ethan told me you don't get on, so perhaps his opinion isn't the most favourable."

"Exactly," said Cal, beginning to relax again.

"But I know what you were like from the moment you started eyeing me up," said Taylor. "And for the record, you're much worse than Ethan said you were. Now, are you going to find Ethan for me or do I have to ask someone else?"

Cal heard laughter coming from some of the patients and wanted to die. "I'm going to go and find Ethan for you," he said meekly.

"Good," said Taylor.

"He might not be able to come straight away, though," said Cal. "If he's in the middle of treating someone."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I am aware of that, Dr Knight. I'm a medic, myself."

Cal didn't know what to say to that. "Right. Great. Okay. I'll go and find Ethan for you," he said, and hurried away as quickly as he could.

There were two burning questions in his mind. Along with the burning embarrassment.

How had Ethan managed to attract a girl like Taylor?

And how come she hadn't eaten him for breakfast yet?

* * *

Ethan was just finishing with his patient when Cal opened the curtain. "I'll be two minutes, Dr Knight."

"I just wanted to tell you Taylor's in reception," said Cal. "And… wow. Just wow."

"Thank you, Dr Knight," said Ethan, and firmly closed the curtain again, but he couldn't help feeling thrilled – partly that Cal was so obviously impressed, but mostly because she was back a day early and he was going to see her soon.

"So, who's Taylor?" asked the elderly female patient.

"My girlfriend," said Ethan, unable to stop himself from smiling.

The patient smiled too. "She must be very special."

"Yes, she is," said Ethan. "And I wasn't expecting her back till tomorrow! I've missed her so… sorry. I didn't mean to talk about myself." Somehow, he returned his mind to his job. As soon as he'd finished with his patient, he went to reception.

Taylor was leaning on the desk talking to Louise.

"This isn't a bar, you know," Louise was saying. "You can't just wander in off the streets and meet your boyfriend in a hospital."

"For your information, my boyfriend works here," said Taylor. "His name is Dr Ethan Hardy."

"I don't care if your boyfriend is Connie Beauchamp," said Louise. "You can't wait there. And if you continue to wait there, I'll call security. Got it?"

Taylor smiled sweetly at her. "Oh, you go ahead and call security if you can't handle it yourself, sweetie. Don't let me stop you."

"Hi, Taylor," said Ethan quickly. He took note of Louise's pointed look and gently led Taylor away from the desk. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, babe," said Taylor. She put her arms around him and kissed him, drawing whoops and whistles from several patients. "I've missed you so much, Ethan. The phone just isn't the same."

Ethan could only agree, though he wished Taylor would keep her voice down a bit. "I'm afraid I don't really have time to chat now. I'm working."

"I know," said Taylor. "I'm sorry, Ethan. I know I shouldn't have come. I was just so desperate to see you. And I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for lunch."

"I'd love to," said Ethan, "but I don't have my break till 1.30."

Taylor smiled cheerfully. "That's perfect. I had a late breakfast so I don't suppose I'll want lunch before then. Why don't you pick me up from my office and I'll give you a tour before we go for lunch? It's only small so it shouldn't take long."

"That sounds great," said Ethan. He kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you later, sweetheart. I really am happy you're back." His heart singing, he turned away from Taylor.

"Babe?" said Taylor.

Ethan remembered that was him and quickly turned back.

Taylor was smiling at him ironically. "Don't you want the address of my office?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Gillian Kearney Fan** , thank you for your review. I'm really glad you enjoyed the chapter. It certainly would be very like Taylor to do a disappearing act!

 **20BlueRoses** , Taylor didn't seem very keen on Cal the first time they met in the series - it seemed a shame to change that! I'm really happy you like Ethan's awkwardness about having a girlfriend. You could be right: Cal might well see things more clearly when he isn't the one who's smitten. Thank you for your review.

 **ETWentHome** , thank you so much for your kind words - I really enjoyed writing Cal and Taylor's first meeting so I'm thrilled you liked it. It is sad - she doesn't deserve Ethan at all!

 **Tanith Panic** , I'm so glad you're not going to abandon this story! It is sad so it's good to be able to write things with a bit of humour like Taylor's argument with Louise. Thank you for your review.

 **Becs2202** , thank you for your review. I enjoyed writing Cal's reaction so I'm very pleased you enjoyed reading it.

* * *

Ethan looked around the office and tried to think what to say. In truth, he was overwhelmed.

Taylor's smile faded and she looked a bit uncomfortable. "I know it's not much. I'm sure things will get better once we're more settled here. But we're a really small charity and we try to spend as little money as possible on ourselves."

Ethan crossed the room and put his arms around her. "I wasn't thinking that at all. I hope this doesn't offend you, Taylor, but seeing this office – how small it is; how basic, though it is lovely – it really made me realise how small your charity is." He gestured to one of the displays around the office of the different disadvantaged people they were helping. "And that makes the work you do even more incredible."

Taylor kissed him. "Thank you, Ethan! You're so sweet, babe. I'm so glad you told me. You can always tell me everything you're thinking." She looked into his eyes. "What are you thinking now?"

Ethan was mesmerised. "I'm thinking you're very beautiful and I'm so happy to be with you."

"I'm happy too," said Taylor. "I've never been so happy."

"I don't think I have either," said Ethan. He thought for a moment. "Except maybe for the first time I got to ride in an ambulance with the siren going."

Taylor let go of him. "You'd better be joking, Ethan Hardy."

Ethan smiled and hugged her again. "Of course I am."

* * *

"It was interesting meeting your brother," said Taylor, over lunch. "He really is nothing like you."

Ethan gave a gloomy sigh. "That's what everyone says."

Taylor reached across the table and touched his hand. "Babe, it's not a bad thing! You don't want to be like him. You're great."

"But he's got everything," said Ethan. "Good looks, charm, intelligence…"

"…money?" said Taylor.

"No, not money," said Ethan. "He's too good at spending it. But he has everything else."

"That's a matter of opinion," said Taylor. "I suppose his features are all in quite reasonable places, but that smug smirk of his completely ruins the effect. And as for charm, this table has more than your brother. He probably is quite intelligent considering his job, but he does a very good job of hiding it."

Ethan squirmed uncomfortably. He did have his problems with Cal, but this was still his brother Taylor was insulting. Then he had a sudden thought and looked at her in concern. "He didn't upset you, did he?"

"Not at all," said Taylor. "I know how to handle guys like him."

"What did he say?" Angry now, Ethan leaned forward over the table.

"Nothing for you to worry about, babe!" said Taylor. "He is a bit… awkward, but that's not his fault. Not every guy can have your charm."

Ethan looked at her uncertainly. "Are you making fun of me?"

Taylor seemed shocked. "Ethan, of course I'm not! Why would you think that?" She touched his hand. "You know I'm crazy about you."

"Well… it's just…" Ethan stopped. "I'm the awkward one. Not Caleb."

"Awkwardness is in the ear of the listener," said Taylor grandly. "When you talk to me, Ethan, you're actually trying to say something. Cal was too busy trying to be clever to say anything sensible."

"And he didn't say anything clever that upset you?" said Ethan anxiously.

Taylor laughed. "He didn't say anything clever at all. Anyone would think he'd never seen a woman before, yet the impression I think he was trying to convey was that his experience of women was extensive. All he did was dribble over me. That would be a good nickname for him, actually. Dribbles. He did seem like a bit of a baby."

Ethan couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

"It wasn't that funny, was it?" said Taylor, surprised.

"No, not really," said Ethan, and caught himself. "Sorry, I mean yes! Yes, it was very funny. It's just that – and I hope I don't regret telling you this – Cal's nickname for me is Nibbles."

"Nibbles and Dribbles." Taylor was laughing too now. "How cute! It suits you. And for the record, I would much rather be nibbled on than dribbled on."

"Yes, I think I might prefer that too," said Ethan.

Taylor's leg brushed his under the table. "Maybe you could nibble on me later, Nibbles."

"Oh. Um. If you'd really like me to, I'd be very happy to try," said Ethan.

* * *

Ethan smiled all the way through his shift. It was only with a great effort that he managed to stop smiling when he had to deliver bad news.

He didn't want to be unkind and of course he felt sympathy for all his patients, but he was just so happy. Finally, he'd found someone who actually liked him and she was perfect in every way.

He even smiled at Cal when he saw him, but Cal just gave him a wide-eyed stare and got out of his way. This gave Ethan a small amount of concern, but he decided there was nothing he could do about it now.

And soon, he was thinking about Taylor again.

They'd agreed to have dinner in the restaurant they'd been to for their first date. Ethan had been scouring the internet for a restaurant they hadn't tried yet, but Taylor had gently and kindly pointed out that they didn't have to go somewhere new all the time. "The important thing is that I'm with you, Ethan, and even though I do like trying new things, I like familiarity as well. I want to be able to have dinner with you in places that mean something to us as a couple – and nowhere is going to mean anything much if we only go there once."

Ethan thought this sounded reasonable and he definitely liked the idea of eating in restaurants that meant something to them as a couple, so he booked a table at the restaurant they'd been to for their first date.

The afternoon dragged, but the anticipation was more than enough to keep Ethan going. When his shift finally ended, he went off to change and then phoned Taylor to let her know he was just leaving the ED now.

"So I hope you're nearly ready," he said teasingly. "Or should I give you an extra three hours to do your hair?"

There was a silence on the other end of the line. Then Taylor's voice came hesitantly. "Ethan."

Ethan wondered if his joke had been inappropriate. His jokes often were. "Taylor, I'm very sorry if I've offended you."

"No, of course you haven't," said Taylor. "It's just… I'm really sorry, Ethan."

"Sorry about what?" Ethan prompted her when she didn't continue. He kept his voice as light as he could, but the feeling in his stomach wasn't light at all.

"I… I can't go out with you," said Taylor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Tato Potato** , thank you for your review. Taylor might not upset Ethan this time, but I can't promise she never will, unfortunately!

 **Gillian Kearney Fan** , thank you for your review. Perhaps Taylor has a genuine excuse this time, but that won't always be the case, as we all know!

 **beckyboogle** , I'm pleased you like the cliffhanger, but I hope this chapter won't disappoint you! Thank you for your review.

 **ETWentHome** , I'm happy you like Nibbles and Dribbles. That just popped into my head and I couldn't resist! Thank you for your review.

 **Becs2202** , thank you for your review. I'm glad you find the story intriguing - I just hope you won't be disappointed wit this chapter!

 **Guest** , I hope you mean "OMG NOOOOOO" in a good way! But either way, thank you for reading and taking the trouble of leaving a review.

* * *

"So… what's the problem again?" said Max.

Work had finished, Ethan had gone home (or more likely to Taylor's) and Cal, Max and Lofty were enjoying a pint after work. Except that Cal wasn't enjoying his pint because couldn't think of anything but Ethan and Taylor.

"It's just impossible," he said out loud.

"What is?" said Lofty blankly.

"That girl," said Cal. "She's gorgeous! And she's _Ethan's girlfriend_."

Lofty spoke tentatively. "I know Ethan has problems in social situations sometimes-"

"That's putting it mildly!"

"-but he's a really good guy," said Lofty. "Maybe Taylor has just looked past his awkwardness and seen that."

Cal shook his head bewilderedly. "But she's stunning! She's just not in his league!"

"I don't know," said Lofty quietly. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and everything."

"But..." Cal broke off in frustration, unable to find the words. "It's just weird. I'm not used to it."

"Then get used to it!" Max sounded annoyed. "Just deal with it, Cal. Your brother's got a girlfriend and she really likes him. I don't see why you've got a problem with that. You should be happy for him!" Max finished his drink and put it down with a bit too much force on the table. "Right. My round, I think."

He departed for the bar, leaving Cal and Lofty alone.

"What's up with him?" said Cal.

"He annoyed Zoe today," said Lofty. "I don't know why, but he sneaked up behind her and made her jump. Unfortunately, she was carrying a bowl of sick at the time."

"Oh dear," said Cal.

Lofty's sympathy was clear on his face. "He offered to help her clean herself up, but she was really quite upset and she said a few things I'm sure she didn't mean. Max has taken it a bit personally."

"I'm sure they'll sort it out," said Cal. "They get on quite well usually. Surprising, really. It's not like they've got anything in common."

"She was a bit short with him all day after that," said Lofty, "and I think a couple of other things went wrong so it's not been one of Max's better days."

"Or mine," admitted Cal with a sigh.

"I'm sure tomorrow will be better," said Lofty. "For both of you."

Cal tried to mumble some sort of agreement, but then he burst out with: "It's not that I'm not happy for him, Lofty. I am. I think it's about time he got a girlfriend. But it's embarrassing. I made a move; she put me in my place. Fine, as long as I never see her again. But she's only my geeky little brother's girlfriend!"

"If she's your brother's girlfriend, it's probably for the best that she turned you down," said Lofty.

Cal was in no mood for this kind of logic. "I mean, what's he got that I haven't?"

"Money?" suggested Lofty.

"Apart from that," said Cal.

"I think some girls really like awkwardness in a guy," said Lofty. "If a guy goes in all confident and just expects the girl to be interested, it can be a turn-off. But if the guy isn't sure of himself, like he doesn't expect the girl to like him, maybe some girls would find that sweet?"

Cal looked doubtful. "Do you think so?"

"Well… that's what I tell myself," said Lofty.

* * *

Ethan was surprised to see Cal home so early, but it was immediately clear that Cal was in a very bad mood. He slammed the door, kicked off his shoes and stomped off towards his bedroom without saying a word to Ethan.

"Cal, can we talk?" said Ethan. He'd rather hoped Cal wouldn't be home for a while so he could suffer his disappointment in peace, but now he was here, Ethan felt he ought to say something.

"No!" Cal flung the word over his shoulder and carried on walking. Then he stopped. "If this is about Taylor, can it wait?"

"I suppose so," said Ethan, who didn't really want to talk about Taylor at all but felt he ought to make some attempt to defend her.

"I've just had the day from hell and the last thing I need is a lecture from you."

"I said we didn't have to talk about it," said Ethan mildly.

"Good! I don't _want_ to talk about it!" said Cal. He came over to Ethan and threw himself down in the chair opposite him. "Why is everything going wrong today, Ethan?"

"Sometimes it happens like that," said Ethan. "Would you like to tell me what happened?" His sympathy was genuine. Only one thing had gone wrong for him and that was bad enough.

"No!" said Cal.

"Okay," said Ethan, and waited for Cal to tell him anyway.

He wasn't waiting long. "All my diagnoses were wrong!" said Cal. "I'd tell the patient they had one thing, but it turned out to be something else."

"You could have asked me if you weren't sure about something," said Ethan.

Cal brought his fist down on the arm of his chair. "I was sure! I was just wrong. Then I messed up in Resus too. Mrs Beauchamp told me to intubate and I dropped the tube. Then when the patient regained consciousness, I got her name wrong. I slept with her sister once and I got confused!"

Ethan spoke sympathetically. "That does sound horrible, but it's just one bad day. You'll be fine tomorrow."

"And everyone kept having little digs at me about hitting on your girlfriend," continued Cal. "It was all over the ED. Didn't you hear about it? They were saying how I should go after Lily and that barista girl if I have such a thing for girls who like you better than…" Cal stopped abruptly.

"Shall I get you some tea?" said Ethan, trying not to smile. "Or would you prefer something stronger?"

Cal rubbed his hands over his face. "If you want to poison me, go right ahead."

Ethan stared at him in confusion. "Why would I want to poison you?"

"For hitting on your girl?"

"Oh, right. Yes. There is that," said Ethan. "But I do think poison is a bit strong. Maybe I'll just give you indigestion."

Cal raised his head and looked his brother in the eye. "Ethan, I swear I had no idea. Even when she told me she was called Taylor, I didn't twig. I thought she must be some other Taylor. I never expected your girlfriend to be… you know."

"Beautiful?" said Ethan.

Cal looked as though he was still having trouble believing it. "Well… no. I thought she'd be more… well, more like you."

Ethan raised his eyebrows. "Thank you very much, Caleb."

Cal looked vaguely apologetic. "You know what I mean."

"It's okay. I can't quite believe it, myself," admitted Ethan. "Sometimes I wake up in the morning and I think about her and I'm sure she's a dream. She's amazing, Cal. She's beautiful, intelligent… she's very sweet and she has a kind heart, but she can stand up for herself."

"I noticed," said Cal ruefully.

"It's just as well she can considering her boyfriend is so useless," said Ethan self-deprecatingly.

Cal smiled. "I have to say you're not doing a great job of standing up for her now. I thought you'd want to kill me."

Ethan allowed himself a small smile. "I did at first. But I'm sure it was an accident. Of course, if you speak to my girlfriend like that again, there will definitely be a lecture and possibly a bit more than indigestion, but it sounds like it was a genuine mistake and I'm sure you won't do it again."

"I won't," said Cal earnestly. "I don't mind stealing girls you like from right under your nose, but I wouldn't steal your actual girlfriend."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Ethan, but he softened his words with a smile. "And I, um, I'm sorry about the way she spoke to you. I know she wouldn't have wanted to upset you."

"I'm not upset!" said Cal.

Ethan realised it wouldn't help to push it. "No. Of course not. Anyway, Taylor really didn't seem upset either so how about we just forget about it?" Cal nodded and Ethan smiled. "Consider it forgotten."

"You'd think she'd be flattered," said Cal grumpily.

"Girls can be funny like that," said Ethan.

"So you've got a girlfriend and I haven't and suddenly you're the expert?" said Cal.

"I probably have a lot more experience than you of girls being uninterested," said Ethan, and managed to get a smile out of Cal. Ethan smiled too and got to his feet. "Okay, I'd better see about dinner. How does a pizza and video night sound?"

Cal looked at him in surprise. "I thought you were seeing Taylor tonight."

"She's got a headache."

Cal's jaw dropped. "A headache? So you are…"

Ethan frowned. "Are what?"

"Most girls only get headaches when they want a break from sex," said Cal.

Ethan felt his face growing hot. He knew it couldn't be that, but it wasn't really something he wanted Cal to know about. "Do you think I should send her some flowers?"

Cal looked confused. "What for? You haven't done anything wrong, have you?"

"No, but I want her to know I'm thinking of her and I hope she feels better soon," said Ethan.

Cal shrugged. "I don't know what you're asking me for. You're the one with a fit girlfriend."

"Then I think I will send flowers," said Ethan. "I'll go and do that now. Would you mind ordering the pizza?"


	16. Chapter 16

**beckyboogle** , thank you for your review. Ethan is a sweet, old-fashioned gentleman so I thought he'd be the type to send flowers! In a weird way, I think Taylor is quite good for Ethan, but probably only in the short-term.

 **ETWentHome** , yes, Lofty has got it exactly right! I kind of wanted Cal and Ethan to have a proper argument, but they were both a bit depressed and I couldn't work up to it somehow. My characters seldom do as they're told! Thank you for your review.

 **EDSidekick** , the thought of a huffy, jealous Cal was one of the reasons why I decided to write the story. It makes me so happy to know that you're enjoying it. I also liked writing Lofty as the clever one - not that he knows it yet! Thank you for your review.

 **Gillian Kearney Fan** , I think Ethan is a much better boyfriend than he realises - it's just a shame she doesn't deserve him! Thank you for your review.

 **Becs2202** , even con-artists get headaches! Of course, they also sometimes need a break or an excuse to be somewhere else. I can't blame you for being suspicious of Taylor - we know what she's like! Thank you for your review.

 **Tato Potato** , thank you for your review. I think Ethan is very sweet - it's really nice to know you agree! I'm glad you're still enjoying the story.

 **Tanith Panic** , that TV programme on Saturday night has a lot to answer for! Thank you for both your reviews. I think Ethan does have a cheeky side! I think Lofty is the only character who didn't have a 'no good, very bad' day, which makes a nice change.

* * *

Ethan's phone rang just as he was settling off to sleep. He thought about ignoring it. It was unlikely to be Taylor as she wasn't very well.

But then he realised it might be someone from the ED phoning to say they were short-staffed and unwillingly reached out a hand for his phone.

As soon as he saw who was calling, he was glad he had.

"Hi, Taylor," he said.

"Hi, Ethan," said Taylor. "Thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful."

"How are you feeling?" asked Ethan.

There was a pause. "A bit better," said Taylor. "I'm sorry about tonight, babe. I was really looking forward to seeing you."

"It's not your fault," said Ethan. "Don't forget: I'm a doctor so I understand the importance of resting when you're not very well."

Taylor's voice was relieved. "I'm glad you understand, Ethan. Most guys wouldn't."

"I'm not most guys," said Ethan.

"I noticed," said Taylor with a hint of humour. "And I'm glad."

Ethan smiled into the phone.

"Ethan? Are you still there?"

"Oh. Yes. Sorry," said Ethan. "Do you know what's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Taylor sounded confused.

"Is it just a headache or is there something else wrong as well?"

Taylor hesitated. "I don't want to be rude, Ethan, but I'd rather not discuss medical things with you. I want to be your girlfriend, not your patient."

Ethan was slightly hurt, but he could see what she meant. "It's okay. It's not really ethical for you to be my patient anyway. I am worried about you, but I know you can take care of yourself. But you do know you can talk to me about anything, don't you? If you need to?"

"I know I can," said Taylor. "I… I'm so lucky to have you, Ethan. And I'd never want to hurt you or upset you..."

Ethan heard the quiver in her voice and hastened to reassure her. "I know you wouldn't, Taylor. And I'm sure you never will. Please don't worry."

"I… I think I should go now," said Taylor. "I'm tired. But I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'll look forward to it," said Ethan. "Sleep well, darling. And get well soon."

* * *

The next day, Taylor was feeling better and Ethan booked the same restaurant. To his annoyance, Cal asked him several times throughout the day if he and Taylor were 'still on for tonight'.

"Why?" said Ethan after Cal had asked for the fourth time. "Do you have plans for the dining table?"

Cal gave Ethan one of his best 'you're being weird' looks. "I plan to eat dinner on it if that's what you mean."

"Will you be eating dinner alone?"

"I haven't decided yet," said Cal. "Obviously, I have several interested parties. But I actually just wanted to check Taylor hadn't cancelled on you again."

"No, she hasn't," said Ethan, annoyed. He knew what his brother was implying. "If I was just a bit of fun, don't you think she'd have got fed up with me before now?"

"Ethan, I didn't mean-"

"Anyone would think you were jealous!" said Ethan, and walked off.

* * *

"Hey, babe! It's so good to see you." Taylor said when she opened the door. She held out her arms and they hugged each other tightly.

"It's good to see you too," said Ethan. "I missed you."

"I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't worry about that," said Ethan. He stepped back a bit and scanned her face. To his relief, she looked very healthy, but he knew that didn't always mean anything. "Are you feeling better now, darling?"

"Much better, thank you," said Taylor. "I'd probably just been working too hard or something."

Ethan cupped her face with his hand. "Then we'll have a very relaxing evening and not stay out too late."

"That sounds good to me," said Taylor. After another kiss, Taylor took a step back. "So, do you like my dress?"

Ethan guiltily realised he hadn't noticed before. When he saw the dress, it was a complete mystery to him how he'd failed to notice it. It was a very bright pink, for one thing. For another, it was short and tight and it didn't have straps. The dress ended halfway almost at her knees, but there was a slit up one side of it, showing a tantalising glimpse of bare thigh. Ethan took a very shaky breath and forced his gaze back to her face.

"Do you like it?" said Taylor in a voice that suggested she was already well aware of the answer.

Ethan wet his lips and tried to calm himself down. The room seemed too hot and he felt perspiration trickling down his back. This wasn't the first time he'd had thoughts like this, of course. Taylor was beautiful and Ethan was human. But he'd never felt like _this_ before.

"Well?" said Taylor. She turned in a slow circle, one hand on her hip.

"I hope it doesn't fall down," said Ethan at last.

Taylor burst out laughing. She gave him a quick hug. "Oh, Ethan."

"Did I say something wrong?" said Ethan.

"Of course not," said Taylor. She took his hand and squeezed it. "Don't ever change, okay? You're great the way you are."

"Oh. Um. Thank you," said Ethan. "I don't think anyone's ever said that to me before."

Taylor kissed his nose. "Then they're stupid, aren't they?" She picked up her bag from a chair. "Are you ready to go, hot stuff?"

"Oh… um… are you talking to me?" said Ethan.

"I don't see anyone else in the room."

"Oh. Right," said Ethan. "No. Of course not. Sorry. It's been a long day."

Taylor laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "We could always give it a miss if you're too tired."

"Oh, no," said Ethan quickly. "I'm not tired at all."

"I'm glad you said that," Taylor said softly. "I'd have been disappointed if we had to cancel again." She held out her hand to Ethan. "I'll ask you again. Are you ready to go, hot stuff?"

Ethan shook his head and laughed. As endearments went, he thought that one suited him even less than most. "Yes," he said and took her hand in his. "I'm ready to go."


	17. Chapter 17

**EDSidekick** , thank you for your review. I enjoy writing awkward Ethan and jealous Cal, so I'm really happy you like them too. There's more awkwardness in this chapter - I hope you enjoy it!

 **beckyboogle** , thank you so much! You're always so kind about my stories. Whatever Taylor's motives, she is focusing on Ethan's good qualities and it probably makes a nice change for both of them. But I don't see how Ethan can avoid getting hurt.

 **ETWentHome** , I suppose if nothing else, Taylor does put a lot of effort into her relationships - and I think all the compliments she pays him are deserved. It's interesting writing about a con-artist who keeps telling the truth! Thank you for your review.

 **Gillian Kearney Fan** , thank you for both your reviews - I'm pleased you enjoyed the chapters. Yes, Cal will definitely go out drinking again - along with almost everyone else who's said the words 'never again'!

 **Tanith Panic** , so you think 'hot stuff' suits Cal more than Ethan? He certainly has the muscles and ego... Ethan is lovely and innocent and is much too good for Taylor. Thank you for your review!

* * *

Dinner was good. So good, Ethan didn't want the evening to end, so he didn't say no when Taylor invited him in for coffee. But although Taylor did switch the kettle on, the coffee was never made. She let him to the sofa, put her arms around him and kissed him, pushing him back against the cushions and leaning against him. Soon, Ethan couldn't think of anything but her.

She felt different from usual. Her chest, which was pressed against his, seemed to be a slightly different shape. It seemed higher and pushed forwards. Ethan closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his breathing, but it was difficult. Taylor's body was so soft and warm. Her kisses were sweet. He felt himself trembling.

Ethan gulped as Taylor undid the top button on his shirt. She'd always been quite exploratory with her hands, but she'd never tried taking his clothes off before.

Taylor undid another few buttons and slipped her hand inside his shirt. He caught his breath as he stroked his chest. "You are okay with this, aren't you?"

"Well, it-it-it's very nice," said Ethan.

Taylor kept one hand inside his shirt as she wrapped her other arm around him and kissed him some more. "How much longer can you stay?"

Ethan looked at his watch. "Actually, I should really have left half an hour ago. I've got an early start tomorrow. But I had a lovely time at the restaurant. It was nice to go back there again."

"Yes," said Taylor as her hand explored his chest again. "It was." She looked at him through her eyelashes. "I hope it's nice to come back here as well."

"Yes! Yes, of course it is. But I really should be going now," said Ethan.

Taylor leaned closer and let her hair brush against his exposed chest.

"Oh gosh," said Ethan.

"You don't have to go, you know," Taylor whispered against his mouth.

"Don't I?" said Ethan breathlessly. He felt excited, then terrified.

Taylor stroked a finger across his lips. "Of course you don't." She sat up. "Unless you think it's too soon." She pouted. "Or maybe you don't feel like that about me."

"Oh, of course I do, darling!" said Ethan quickly. "And I suppose it's not to soon really. But I… I can't."

"Why not?" said Taylor softly.

"Well, I haven't got any… you know," said Ethan. "I didn't think you'd want to. Not yet." He was blushing furiously, but he did his best to produce a coherent sentence. "But I could… I could get some. For next time. If you wanted. Oh, not that I'm implying that I think you're… that you've got any… I'm only thinking about pregnancy. No! I'm not thinking of pregnancy. I mean, I'm only thinking about, um, protecting you from pregnancy. Not that I have anything against pregnancy and of course if anything did happen by accident, I would of course support you and the baby. Or babies. But…"

Taylor hugged him. "Ethan, you really are the sweetest man in the world. And that's one of the reasons why I want you."

"What's the other reason?" asked Ethan, genuinely curious.

"One of the reasons is because you're gorgeous," said Taylor matter-of-factly.

Ethan stared at her. "Oh. Am I? Oh gosh. Um. Thank you. So are you. Very gorgeous. Though that's not the only reason I want to… you know."

"Thank you," said Taylor. "But I don't want to embarrass you, Ethan. I know you're shy."

Ethan started to feel a bit worried. Was she changing her mind? About… it?

"I could be in the charge of protection if it's _hard_ for you," said Taylor.

Ethan swallowed. He had a feeling the double entendre wasn't an accident. "No. Absolutely not. It's the man's job to provide them and I will do my job. I will bring some next time."

"Tomorrow?" said Taylor huskily.

"Maybe not tomorrow," said Ethan. He'd have to order them online because there was no way he was going to walk into a shop and buy some. He knew there was no reason why he shouldn't do that, but it was much too embarrassing. And what if the person serving him was a girl?

He couldn't. It was completely impossible.

Even ordering them online was going to be difficult. What if Cal opened the parcel by accident?

"If you haven't got them by tomorrow, I might have to buy them myself," said Taylor.

"No. No, I can't let you do that. I'll get them," said Ethan. There had been a time when Cal had given him condoms, partly out of a genuine desire to help and partly out of an equally genuine desire to embarrass Ethan completely, but those days were long gone.

Cal had always ended up 'borrowing' them anyway.

Taylor undid another button and ran a finger slowly down Ethan's chest. "Promise?"

"I promise," said Ethan shakily.

* * *

Ethan stood outside the bathroom door, listening to the sound of the water running.

He'd meant to get up earlier, before Cal went into the shower, but he'd had trouble getting to sleep after last night and he'd also forgotten to set his alarm, which meant he'd overslept.

Ethan had no idea how long Cal had been in the shower, but he knew he had to take advantage of his opportunity. He hurried into Cal's room, opened the door and went inside. Carefully, he picked his way through the debris littered across the floor. He knew that there were probably several examples of what he was looking for all over the bedroom, but he decided to start by searching in the most obvious place. He slid open the top drawer of Cal's bedside table.

There they were. Quite a lot of them. Enough for Ethan to take a few without Cal noticing, He hesitated for a moment, unsure how many condoms would be needed for his time with Taylor. He didn't know how many rimes she'd want to do it and it definitely wasn't something he could ask.

Five? Would that be enough? Or would that seem like he was expecting far too much?

He wished Cal was the kind of brother he could ask questions like that, but if he was, there would be no need for Ethan to steal his condoms. He could just ask Cal to buy some for him.

"Ethan? What are you doing?" said Cal's voice, and Ethan quickly slammed the drawer shut.

Cal was standing in the doorway, wearing a towel and a confused expression.

"I thought I'd come and get your dirty washing," said Ethan, quite surprised by how quickly and easily the lie came to his lips.

Cal looked unconvinced. "I don't keep my dirty clothes in a drawer, Ethan."

"Yes, I know, but you left the drawer open and I decided to close it," said Ethan. "It looked untidy."

Cal's expression showed mostly exasperation, but there might have been a little hint of affection too. However, there was no suspicion. "Typical Nibbles."

Ethan laughed nervously.

Cal came into the room and sat on the bed. "Are you going to go then? I'm about to take my towel off and I don't want to make you feel inadequate."

Ethan didn't want that either so he left at once, but then he heard Cal's voice again.

"Nibbles. Haven't you forgotten something?"

Ethan stopped walking. He felt cold all over. Had one of the condom packets fallen on the floor?

"You said you came for my dirty washing," said Cal. "So the least you can do is take it."

"Oh. Right. Yes. Of course," said Ethan. He picked up some clothes from the floor and left the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Tato Potato** , thank you for your review. I love Ethan's awkwardness and sweetness too. I kind of want to rescue him from Taylor and keep him for myself!

 **beckyboogle** , thank you for your review - that's really kind of you! I hope you continue to enjoy it.

 **20BlueRoses** , I'm just happy you're still reading and enjoying it! Your reviews are always lovely to read, but reviewing takes time. I'm glad you like the humour - I didn't want the story to be completely sad. Thank you for your review.

 **ETWentHome** , can you imagine how much Cal would tease him if Ethan asked him for a condom? Ethan is getting pretty desperate though, and it could be an interesting scene. Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , thank you for the review. Ethan is trying to be a gentleman, but gentleman are often sexist! I hate it when men open doors for me then smirk like they've done me a big favour. It also annoys me when I get to the door first and hold it open for a man and he looks at me like I've just made a bad smell!

* * *

Ethan arrived home at lunchtime and was relieved to note that Cal's car wasn't there. He hurried up to the flat and unlocked the door. Once he was inside, he carefully checked every room just in case Cal had got a taxi home. He didn't think this was very likely, but Ethan decided it would be silly not to make sure.

To his relief, the flat was empty.

Time to put Operation Contraception into… um… operation?

He was just entering Cal's room when he heard the sound of a key in the lock.

Ethan hurriedly backed out again. "What are you doing home?" he blurted out when Cal entered.

"Hello to you too, little brother." Cal gave him a funny look. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing. Nothing's up with me," said Ethan. "Why would anything be up?"

Cal's eyes narrowed. "You haven't got Taylor hidden in your bedroom, have you?"

He hadn't, of course, but Ethan blushed anyway.

Cal looked delighted. "You have, haven't you? So that's why you came home at lunchtime. For a booty call! Not that I blame you, mate."

"No, I didn't!" said Ethan crossly. "Search my room if you don't believe me."

"Okay," said Cal, calling his bluff. He went to Ethan's room and opened the door. Ethan followed in time to see Cal picking up his bedclothes – which was completely unnecessary as Ethan had made the bed and it should have been obvious Taylor wasn't there.

Cal dropped the duvet carelessly back on the bed and knelt down to look under the bed.

No Taylor.

Apparently not the least bit put off, Cal stood up again and went over to Ethan's wardrobe. He opened it and felt around between Ethan's shirts, knocking several off their hangers in the process, to see if Taylor was hidden behind them.

Needless to say, she wasn't.

"Don't forget the chest of drawers," said Ethan. Despite the mess Cal had made, he was almost enjoying himself.

Cal closed the wardrobe door with a bit too much force and glared at Ethan. "Okay, you got me. But don't think this prank of yours was funny because it's not!"

"I don't know," said Ethan, a bit nervously. "I thought it was a little bit funny."

"You won't think it's funny by the time I've finished with you," said Cal grimly – and he was right.

Not that Cal actually did anything wrong. He seemed to forget about the incident quite quickly. But he spent the whole of Ethan's lunchbreak talking to him about the patients he'd seen and how annoying they were –making it completely impossible for Ethan to pay a visit to Cal's bedroom.

* * *

Ethan drove back to the ED, unsure if he was more annoyed with Cal for messing things up or himself for being unable to walk into a pharmacy and make a simple purchase.

"So, I hear there's a bit of role-reversal at your house," said Max, who was watching and not helping as Ethan prepared a cubicle for the next patient.

"Role-reversal?" said Ethan, confused and a little bit annoyed. He was still in a bad mood and he didn't want to talk to anybody.

"You've got the hot girlfriend and Cal is single," explained Max.

"I'm not sure that's quite role-reversal," said Ethan grumpily. "Cal doesn't really have girlfriends. Just one-night stands." He'd had one a couple of nights ago. Ethan had heard everything. He'd also seen everything when he'd walked out of his bedroom at the exact moment she was leaving the bathroom.

Max grinned. "Fair enough." He poked Ethan in the ribs. "But at least you get to have a bit of revenge now, eh?"

"Revenge?" said Ethan cautiously. He had no idea what Max meant, but he had a feeling it was something crude.

He was right. "You know. Cal gets kept awake by your headboard instead of you being kept awake by his!" said Max. Apparently, he found this idea very amusing.

Ethan decided not to comment on it.

"And you get to throw him out for the evening instead of him throwing you out all the time!" said Max triumphantly.

Ethan stopped cringing. He looked at Max in delight. He even nearly hugged him. "Max, you're a genius."

"I am?" Max looked surprised but pleased. "If you get the chance to mention that to Zoe… I mean, not that I _really_ care what she thinks, but she's been giving me dirty looks all day and not the kind of dirty looks I like." Quickly, he added: "Not that I'd want any kind of dirty look from Zoe. But I'm not saying she's ugly or anything. I'm just saying she's not my type."

But Ethan wasn't listening anymore. His mind was on another woman entirely.

It took Ethan a bit of time to find Cal, but once he finally did, he wasn't letting his brother out of his sight. "I need to ask you something."

"Can't it wait?" said Cal. "I'm in the middle of seeing a patient."

"This won't take long," said Ethan. "And it's only fair to give you as much warning as possible."

Cal eyed him suspiciously. "What do you mean: warning?"

"I was wondering if you'd consider vacating the flat for the evening," said Ethan.

"Oh, really?" said Cal innocently. "Why's that then?"

Ethan was sure Cal knew exactly what he had in mind, but he kept his voice calm. "I'd like to invite Taylor over for dinner."

"…and you don't want me hanging round, letting Taylor see what she's missing?" said Cal.

Ethan swallowed a retort, reminding himself that he needed Cal to do him a favour so it probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell him what he thought of him. "Something like that."

Cal seemed to be thinking, his lips pursed together, but then he shook his head. "Sorry, mate. No can do. I was going to stay in tonight."

"But I always go out when you want me to!" burst out Ethan. "How many times have I done it for you?"

"I'm not keeping count," said Cal. "But why shouldn't I be there when Taylor's there? Or is tonight the big night?"

Ethan hoped he wouldn't blush. "It's just dinner, Caleb. But I'd like it to be a romantic dinner for two, not three."

"Then why don't you go out and I'll keep Taylor company?" said Cal. "You've got to admit I'm better suited to it."

"Yes, because Taylor was completely smitten when you met!" said Ethan.

He didn't feel even the smallest twinge of guilt when Cal looked hurt. But he did regret his words rather when Cal got to his feet. "Sorry, Nibbles. I'm tired. I need a night in. You'll either have to lump it or go somewhere else."

He sauntered away, smiling to himself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Becs2202** , thank you for your review. Cal was cruel, but he often is to poor Ethan! I'm really happy you found it amusing.

 **Tanith Panic** , I suppose a bit of support from his jealous brother was just too much for Ethan to hope for this time! Thank you for your review.

 **Tato Potato** , Cal is very good at annoying Ethan! I don't think he's quite forgiven Ethan for having a fit girlfriend. Thank you for your review!

 **ETWentHome** , thank you for your review. Ethan will have to forget about the embarrassment eventually - he can't steal from Cal forever!

* * *

Ethan wasn't at his best that afternoon. He didn't make any mistakes, but he was a little bit slower than usual and had to correct himself a couple of times. He caught Rita giving him a few searching looks and tried to arrange it so he worked with Robyn and Lofty as much as possible.

He knew his work was important, but he just didn't know what he was going to do about tonight.

He knew there was no reason why he shouldn't enjoy his dinner with Taylor while Cal stayed in the bedroom, but he couldn't be sure that Cal would stay out of his way. It seemed highly unlikely considering there was going to be an attractive woman in the house.

And even though Cal often entertained his 'friends' when Ethan was in the house, the idea of enjoying himself with Taylor while Cal was sitting in the room next door just seemed wrong. And not just because Cal would tease Ethan about it for the next month.

Not forgetting that he still didn't have protection and his chances of getting into Cal's room when he was at home were very low.

Then all his prayers were answered.

Ethan was working in cubicles when Cal came up to him, his phone in his hand. "Ethan, I need a favour."

"What kind of favour?" said Ethan suspiciously.

"I need you to cover for me," said Cal. He gave Ethan his best charming smile. "Come on, Nibbles. I'd do the same for you."

Ethan was about to say no, but then he realised he had the perfect bargaining tool. "What are you doing that's so important?"

"I need to go to a strip club," said Cal.

Ethan tried to hide his distaste. "In the middle of work?"

"Not like that!" said Cal. "An exotic dancer I know, albeit not nearly as well as I'd like to, has fallen off her pole and needs a doctor to patch her up."

"Then she should come to the ED," said Ethan.

"That's what I told her," said Cal. "But she doesn't want to. So I'm going down there to have a look at her."

Ethan made a face.

"To have a look at her ankle!" said Cal. "Come on, Nibbles. I mean Ethan. You can do this for me, can't you? I'd do the same for you if you ever wanted to go to a strip club." He smiled ingratiatingly. "I'll even let you have the flat tonight. I can hardly leave the poor girl on her own for the whole evening when she's injured, can I?"

Now, the only feeling Ethan needed to hide was triumph. He sighed long-sufferingly. "All right. It's a deal. I'll cover for you and you can give me the flat for the evening."

"I might be able to give you the flat for the whole night," said Cal suggestively.

"Just try not to come home before eleven-thirty and we'll be perfectly happy," said Ethan.

Cal leered. "I hope you won't _both_ be fully-dressed!"

"Oh, Cal. I didn't know you felt that way about me," said Ethan.

"Not you!" said Cal in exasperation. "Taylor. I'd much rather you were fully-dressed."

Ethan gave him a stern look. "Are you sure you want this favour? Because I can change my mind."

"Okay; okay." Cal started to walk off but then turned to look back at Ethan. "Just make sure you do a good job of covering for me or this deal is off."

"Fine," said Ethan. He wasn't worried. He was fairly confident he could get away with it.

Covering for Cal was one department in which he was experienced.

* * *

Ethan received a phone call from Cal about an hour later, just when Ethan was starting to worry he might not be able to keep up the charade any longer. "Where are you?" said Ethan.

"Outside," said Cal. "We need a wheelchair and a cubicle. Can you sort it out?"

Ethan sighed and decided it would be less trouble if he did as Cal asked. The important thing was that the patient was treated. He found Max and asked him to help (Max always liked breaking the rules; he seldom had anything better to do and no-one would turn a hair if they saw him with a wheelchair) and told him to go outside and help Cal with his patient. A few moments later, Max returned with a girl in the wheelchair and Cal walking alongside them.

"Honey?!" said Ethan, amazed. He'd never expected the pole dancer to be someone he knew.

"Don't start," said Honey. "My ankle's killing me and Cal says I might not be able to work for three weeks and if my dad finds out I'm here…"

"He won't find out," said Ethan. "We'll be as quick as we can. If you'd like to come this way, I'll take you into the cubicle. I'm sure Cal's already made his diagnosis so he can go and get whatever you need."

"I think it's a sprained ankle, but I'll have to organise a scan to make sure," said Cal.

Ethan and Max took Honey into a cubicle and Ethan helped her onto the bed. "Yes, your ankle does look swollen. A break seems unlikely, but we do have to check."

"Do you like my dress?" said Honey. "Cal bought it for me."

"It's nice," said Ethan, his eyes still on Honey's ankle.

"Aren't you going to look at it then?" said Honey.

Ethan looked again. It was black, low-cut and rather short. Then he noticed that Honey seemed to be pushing her chest forward. "Do you have any pain in your back?"

"I twisted my ankle," said Honey. "Weren't you listening? Or were you too distracted?"

"It all depends on the mechanism of injury," said Ethan.

"The what?"

"On how you fell," said Ethan. "If your body twists as you fall, it can cause an injury to the back."

Honey moved her body from side to side. "My back feels fine to me. But you can feel it if you want to make sure."

"Cal's your doctor so I'm sure he'll see to that," said Ethan. He wasn't completely sure why, but he was starting to feel a bit nervous.

"I proper fancy you," said Honey suddenly.

Ethan tried not to show his horror. "Oh. Um… thank you."

Honey grimaced. "That wasn't quite the response I was going for."

"I do actually have a girlfriend," said Ethan apologetically. He couldn't quite believe he was having his conversation. It was remarkable enough that one girl liked him. But two?

"Shame," said Honey.

"I'm sorry," said Ethan. "Any man would be lucky to go out with you. I just wish…"

Honey tilted her head. "That you were single? That your girlfriend had met Cal instead of you?"

"No!" said Ethan. He moderated his tones. "I'm very happy with my girlfriend."

"Then what do you wish?" said Honey.

"That you weren't dancing in a club," said Ethan. "You don't belong in that world, Honey."

Honey fluffed up her hair. "So… you don't think I'm pretty enough?"

Ethan wished Cal would hurry up.

Then he wished Cal would take his time because he definitely didn't want him listening to this conversation. "You're beautiful, Honey. I just don't like to think of you dancing in a club because you're better than that."

Honey shrugged. "I've got to get the money somehow. It's not cheap, living in Holby. I've got to pay the rent, haven't I?"

"I'm sure Noel would help you," said Ethan.

"He probably would," said Honey. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to let him, does it?" She sat up. "Promise me you won't tell him? About my other job?"

Ethan had to admit he was tempted - Honey might actually listen if her dad told her not to do it - but he knew it wasn't really his business. "I promise." He changed the subject to something neutral and they were talking with only a small amount of awkwardness when a very concerned Noel burst in with Cal behind him.

"I'm sorry, Honey," said Cal. "I didn't mean to tell him. It just… happened?"

Ethan suppressed a sigh.


	20. Chapter 20

**Tato Potato** , thank you for your review. For some reason, I actually really love the dress Ethan bought for Honey, but I couldn't imagine Cal choosing something like that!

 **Gillian Kearney Fan** , I was never that convinced by Ethan and Honey either, though that hasn't stopped me from writing about them! Although Cal technically broke patient confidentiality, I'm glad Noel knows as Honey needs his support. Thank you for your review!

 **Paradoxilla** , thank you for your review. Cal is certainly interested in Honey, but at the moment, she isn't at all interested in him. If he wants something to happen, he's got a lot of work to do!

 **Guest** , thank you for your review! I'm glad you like the inclusion of Honey - she wasn't in my plan at all to begin with, but Taylor's choice of another doctor wouldn't affect Honey's decision to come and find her dad. I also think Cal would have been interested if he'd known about her second job.

 **20BlueRoses** , I used to like Honey, though I was never quite convinced by her and Ethan as a couple, but I have gone off her lately! My original plan was to ignore Honey, but then I realised she could be quite useful. Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , I think Ethan is very modest, but I think Cal's teasing probably has had an effect. I think Ethan also hasn't had many girlfriends, which would affect his confidence too - though I bet he's had a lot more interest than he's realised. Thank you for your review!

 **ETWentHome** , I think all Taylor's episodes will get a mention, but not all will be as recognisable as this one! It seemed like Taylor was following a very definite plan with Cal and I like working out how far Ethan's personality would cause her to deviate from her plan. Thank you for your review!

* * *

Ethan thought his plans would come to nothing when Cal told him that Honey was going home with Noel and would be resting rather than spending the evening with Cal, but for once, Cal was as good as his word and agreed to go out anyway. Ethan felt this was only fair considering that Cal was the one who'd messed up by blurting out the truth to Noel. Ethan, on the other hand, had played his part perfectly and Connie still had no idea what Cal had really been up to.

"I'm going back to that strip club," said Cal, smiling at the thought. "Maybe if I show a bit too much attention to Honey's friends, they'll tell her all about me and she'll get really jealous."

Ethan resisted the urge to tell him what he thought of that idea. If Ethan antagonised him, Cal might change his mind about going out. "What happened to Heidi? I thought you were going to ask her for a second date."

"Heidi?" Cal looked blank for a moment. "You mean that girl I met in the waiting room? Ethan, that was weeks ago! She did get a second date, but she didn't get a third. I've moved on, mate. Several times. There's been Helen and Holly since then - you actually met Holly, if you remember: you saw _quite a lot_ of her - and now there's Honey." He smiled.

"So you're working through the alphabet now, are you?" said Ethan. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised. He was used to Cal treating women like dirt, after all. "And Honey's just next on the list?"

He hated the thought of anyone treating Honey like that. She wasn't very bright and perhaps she did have slightly dubious morals if she was prepared to work in that kind of club, but she was also very kind.

Cal looked startled. "Of course not! I never even noticed the alphabet thing. I do really like Honey. I never really looked at her before, but then I saw her dancing her in her club and I started to look at her in a whole new way."

"I don't doubt it," said Ethan.

"What do you care anyway?" said Cal. "You've already got a girlfriend."

Ethan spoke patiently. "I know I have, but Honey's a very sweet girl, Caleb. I don't want to see her get hurt and it could be quite awkward, considering you work in the same place. Not forgetting that her dad works here too."

"No lectures, little brother, or I might just change my mind about going out," said Cal.

Ethan decided to leave it. He definitely didn't want Cal to change his mind and he had a feeling Honey was probably well aware of what Cal was like. It wasn't as though she was interested in Cal. He'd gone to her rescue like the knight in shining armour he always wanted to be; risked the wrath of Mrs Beauchamp in order to go and see her at the club; bought her a dress which Ethan guessed concealed a far skimpier outfit; and sneaked her in the hospital – but it was still Ethan she 'proper fancied'.

* * *

Ethan ran to open the door of the taxi. He held out his hand to help Taylor out and couldn't help staring.

She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a white dress that fell almost to her knees and looked like it might stick out if she spun in a circle. Her high-heeled shoes and handbag matched and her hair flowed loose about her shoulders.

"Are you going to say something then?" said Taylor. When he didn't answer, she smiled. "'Hello' might be a good place to start?"

"Hello," said Ethan.

"Hello," said Taylor. The taxi driver beeped his horn. "Babe, I'm so sorry to ask you this, but I don't suppose…"

She waved a hand towards the taxi. Ethan, who had come to meet her in the car park with the express intention of paying for her taxi, went round at once to the driver's window. The driver looked at Ethan for a moment as though to say: 'What? _You're_ this absolute stunner's boyfriend?', but Ethan had a feeling this was a reaction he was going to have to get used to.

When the taxi had gone, Ethan offered Taylor his arm and they walked towards the flat.

"It's so good to see you," said Taylor. "I know it's only been a day, Ethan, but I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," said Ethan. They stopped walking and kissed.

"So what's the plan?" said Taylor as they started walking again.

Ethan couldn't miss the suggestive tone. "I've made dinner. Then I thought … I could give you a tour of the flat. And then we could… get to know each other better."

"I do love the way you put things," said Taylor softly.

"That's just as well because I think I'd be far too embarrassed to put them any other way," said Ethan.

"I've never met a guy as sweet as you before," said Taylor.

"And I've never met a girl as sweet as you," said Ethan truthfully.

They went into the flat. Taylor was in raptures over it. "I wish I could afford a flat like this. It's just perfect."

"Maybe you will be able to afford a flat like this one day," said Ethan, and thought how right it felt to be in his flat with Taylor beside him. He wished she didn't have to go home. He wished she could stay here with him forever. He turned suddenly and caught her in his arms, hugging her tightly. "Taylor, I…"

"What?" said Taylor.

Ethan lost his nerve. "Are you ready for dinner?"

Taylor looked slightly disappointed, as though she'd realised he'd been about to say something else. Perhaps she'd even guessed what he was going to say. "Yes, I'm ready for dinner." He led her over to the dining table. "Ethan, this looks wonderful! So you can cook as well? You're spoiling me. I don't deserve this. I really don't."

"Of course you deserve it," said Ethan.

* * *

Ethan had expected the moment, when it came, to be awkward. He'd expected to be shy and tense and not know where to put his hands, but everything was perfect. Taylor took the lead and he was more than happy to follow: to be held and touched and loved by the woman he'd fallen in love with so completely. When it was over, they lay and trembled in each other's arms and Ethan tried not to cry because it had all been so beautiful.

"I love you, Taylor," he said, finally letting go of the words he'd been too shy to say earlier.

"I love you too," said Taylor. Her voice wobbled as though it had affected her too.

"Really?" he said, unable to believe it.

"Really," said Taylor. "I've been wanting to tell you for ages, Ethan, but I just wasn't sure if you felt as strongly as I did. I didn't want to mess it up."

He slowly moved away from her and framed her face in his hands. "I love you," he said again and kissed her.

"I love you more," said Taylor, and kissed him back.

This went on for some time, but before too long, the words and kisses had turned into something much more and everything happened all over again, only more so because this time Ethan knew she loved him and this gave him the confidence he'd lacked the first time.

They were tired after that. Ethan was very vaguely aware that Cal would be home by eleven-thirty and he needed to check the time, but he was so tired and so happy, and moving from Taylor's arms seemed an impossibility. They kissed once more and then Ethan closed his eyes.

He didn't think he'd ever been so happy.


	21. Chapter 21

**Tato Potato** , thank you for your review. I'm glad you've enjoyed the chapter. Often, when I'm writing, I forget what she's going to do and she's just Ethan's girlfriend who loves him as he is!

 **Tanith Panic** , I hope you made Cal wash his hands before you smacked them - you don't know where he's been! It actually wouldn't surprise me if Cal had a list of all the women he'd slept with - minus the ones he's too drunk to remember. Thank you for your review!

 **ETWentHome** , Yes... finally! Though by Ethan's standards, maybe it wasn't that long. I think Cal would be crushed if Honey turned him down - but probably not as crushed as Ethan's going to be! Thank you for your review.

* * *

Ethan opened his eyes and listened.

The fact he had a beautiful naked girl next to him for some reason didn't surprise him. Something had changed that night and their relationship had turned into something unbelievable into something that was simply right.

But there was still something wrong.

Something horribly wrong.

The beautiful naked girl was crying.

Ethan listened as she sobbed into his pillow, his heart breaking for her. He could only assume she was crying because he'd done something wrong; because he was terrible in bed; because she'd realised she didn't love him after all.

Ethan couldn't bear the thought of their relationship ending, but they couldn't be together unless Taylor was happy.

At that moment, she clearly wasn't.

Ethan put his hand on her back and rubbed it gently. "Taylor? What's wrong, sweetheart?"

He felt her tense as he said her name. There was a pause and for a moment he thought she'd stopped crying. She lifted her face from the pillow and almost turned towards him, but then she fell back onto the pillow and was overwhelmed with sobs again.

"What is it?" said Ethan, distressed. "If it's something I've done wrong, please tell me. I had a wonderful time tonight, but it doesn't have to happen again. All I want is for you to be happy."

"Oh, Ethan!" Taylor turned and buried her face in his chest. "I do love you. Whatever happens, I love you."

"I love you too," said Ethan as he stroked her hair. "You don't have to tell me what's wrong if you don't want to or if you're not ready. But I'm here, Taylor, and I always will be."

"I don't deserve you," sobbed Taylor.

Ethan kissed her head. "Of course you don't: you deserve a good deal better!"

Taylor cried even more. Ethan cuddled her and told her everything was going to be all right. He didn't know if it would be or not, but it seemed like the right thing to say and she did seem to be calming down a bit.

He hoped she would tell him what was wrong when she'd stopped crying, but after a few sniffles, her breathing slowed and he realised she'd gone back to sleep.

Probably a nightmare, thought Ethan.

He held her close to him and soon he was asleep too.

* * *

When Ethan awoke, he knew immediately that he was alone. He wasn't too worried: Taylor was probably in the bathroom. He closed his eyes and smiled as he thought over the night before.

It had all been incredible, apart from when Taylor had cried, but Ethan wasn't completely sure if that had happened. Perhaps it was just a dream.

For a horrible moment, he wondered if the whole night really had been a dream, but he didn't think so. He didn't think he could have dreamed something that amazing. When he closed his eyes, he could almost still feel her skin against his. The touch of her hands. Her lips on his… and in various other places too.

He rolled onto her side of the bed, wanting to feel her warmth and smell her scent even though she wasn't there. The bed was still warm, but the pillow gave a crackling sound when his head touched it and when he looked, he found a note from Taylor.

 _Dear Ethan,_

 _I'm so sorry I had to leave, but I have an early start at work. Last night was the most incredible night of my life. No matter what happens, I will always love you._

 _Love_

 _Taylor xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ethan held the piece of paper to his lips and smiled.

* * *

Cal was bleary-eyed and lying on the sofa with a glass of water and a packet of painkillers, but there was still a teasing glint in his eye when he saw Ethan. "What did you get up to last night then?"

"I'll tell you what," said Ethan. "I'll tell you what I did last night if you tell me what _you_ did last night."

"I went to the strip club," said Cal.

"And?"

Cal groaned. "How am I supposed to remember every single little detail?"

"I'd have thought it was just the kind of detail you would remember," said Ethan.

Cal splashed some water from his glass across his forehead. "Okay, tell me this much. Did you have a good time?"

"I had an excellent time, thank you," said Ethan.

"I'm glad," said Cal, and managed a smile. "My little Nibbles: all grown up at last."

Ethan stared at him. "You don't seriously imagine Taylor was my first?"

Cal smiled triumphantly. "Oh, so you did sleep with her then? Thanks for confirming it. I wasn't completely sure."

"I'm not confirming anything!" said Ethan, his face hot.

"I think you already have," said Cal, amused despite his hangover. "And by the way, who was your first? And what number was Taylor?"

"A gentleman never tells," said Ethan.

Cal laughed, only to stop and clutch at his head. But he didn't stop smiling, completely unfazed by Ethan's threat. "You don't seriously think you're a gentleman after last night."

Ethan felt nervous. "Why? What do you know about last night?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said Cal.

Ethan decided he probably didn't want to know, but he was still a bit worried. "Cal, you won't tell anyone, will you?"

Cal smiled knowingly. "And why is that such a problem?"

"I don't want anyone to know," said Ethan. "It's private."

Cal looked a bit confused. "Mate, if I'd just spent the night with a girl like Taylor, I'd want the whole ED to know."

"Maybe that's why she's with me and not you," said Ethan.

"Oh, so _that's_ the reason," said Cal. "I was wondering what it was. But don't worry, Nibbles. I won't say a word. I've got better things to do than talk about the girls who turned me down. Not that it would take me very long..."


	22. Chapter 22

**ETWentHome** , thank you for your review. You could be right - and if Taylor does love Ethan, who could blame her? But she might love money more...

 **Paradoxilla** , thank you for your review - I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter. I haven't decided about where the story will end - it would be interesting if Ethan and Taylor had a baby so I'm definitely tempted!

 **Tanith Panic** , I'm glad you liked the 'a gentleman never tells'! I actually nearly deleted that so I'm glad I didn't! Thank you for your review - brotherly banter is always fun to write.

 **Tato Potato** , Taylor has got (at least) £500 out of Ethan already, plus he pays for her meals and taxis so it's possible it will be worse with him than with Cal. Still, we can always hope for better things! Thank you for your review.

 **20BlueRoses** , it's very difficult to know if anything Taylor says is genuine - that's one reason why she is so interesting! I love it when Cal and Ethan wind each other up too. Thank you for your review.

* * *

Ethan hardly stopped smiling all morning. He couldn't remember ever feeling this happy before. He couldn't wait to see Taylor again. He felt as though their whole relationship had changed. It wasn't just that they'd finally given themselves to each other: they'd also exchanged words of love for the first time. Ethan's only regret was that they hadn't woken up in each other's arms, but he knew there would be plenty more opportunities for that. It was impossible to feel disappointed when he was so happy.

He'd texted Taylor earlier to ask if she wanted to meet for lunch and although she hadn't replied the last time Ethan had checked, he felt the invitation was really no more than a formality. Unless Taylor's work prevented it, they would be together in only a couple of hours. Ethan wasn't sure Taylor how would want to spend their lunchbreak, but he'd made sure he was prepared for anything. He would be perfectly happy either to gaze at Taylor across a restaurant table or use the table for something completely different.

Though not the _restaurant_ table, of course. It would have to be a considerably more private table that wasn't used for eating. Ethan might have a girlfriend - a lover - but he still had standards.

When lunchtime arrived, Ethan went happily off to read his texts, but there was nothing from Taylor. He tried phoning her, but there was no reply. Concerned, he went to her office, but the door was locked and no-one answered.

Throughout the afternoon, he kept trying to phone her, but still there was nothing.

* * *

When his shift finally ended, Ethan went to Taylor's flat, but she didn't answer the buzzer. He was so worried, he decided to press some other buzzers and ask one of Taylor's neighbours to let him in so he could knock on her door, but the first person he tried was very suspicious and refused to let him in and the other two didn't answer at all.

He was just on the point of leaving when a car drew up outside the flat and a woman got out. Ethan almost ran over to her. "Excuse me: do you live here? Please could you let me in? I'm really worried about my girlfriend. Her name's Taylor Ashbie and I haven't heard from her all day and she hasn't been to work either and I'm so worried something's happened to her."

The woman looked tired and stressed, but her expression softened slightly at Ethan's obvious agitation. "Of course I can. Not a problem." She unlocked the door.

"Oh, thank you very much," said Ethan gratefully. "I really appreciate it. I've been so worried."

"You're welcome. I hope your girlfriend's okay. She's lucky to have such a caring boyfriend."

She walked away and Ethan went up to Taylor's flat. He hammered on the door and shouted her name a couple of times, but he was worried about disturbing her neighbours and didn't stay long. He knew it was pointless anyway. If Taylor wasn't answering his texts, she was hardly going to answer the door to him.

Sadly, and with a feeling of dread deep inside him, Ethan returned to his car and drove home.

* * *

"What's up with you?" asked Cal when he got back from the pub shortly after eleven to discover Ethan staring miserably at a blank television screen.

"Nothing. I'm just a bit worried about Taylor," said Ethan, so desperate now for reassurance that he was even prepared to ask his brother.

"Why, what's happened?" said Cal.

Ethan sighed helplessly. "I don't know. She hasn't contacted me today. She's never gone a whole day without contacting me since she got back from the Philippines."

He was expecting Cal to laugh at him, but instead he gave Ethan a concerned look and sat beside him. "Ethan. Mate. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but... it happens sometimes."

"What happens?"

"Sometimes… girls… they lose interest," said Cal gently. "It can be really hard, but it happens and when it does, the best thing you can do is try to move on. Don't sit around being sad. It doesn't help anybody."

Indignation rose in Ethan's chest. "Is it so impossible to believe a girl could actually like me?"

"Of course it's not impossible," said Cal. "But…"

"There are a million reasons why she might not contact me!" said Ethan hotly. "And it's not because she doesn't like me because I happen to know she does!"

"Nibbles, calm down!" said Cal infuriatingly. "There's no need to take it out on me just because your girlfriend isn't speaking to you."

"She isn't not speaking to me!" said Ethan. "She's just not answering her phone at the moment. That's not the same as not speaking to me!"

Cal spoke with exaggerated patience. "You could be right, Ethan. Of course you could be right. I'm just saying you need to be prepared. Sometimes girls just get fed up. And let's face it, you're hardly Casanova, are you?"

Ethan got to his feet. He was trembling and he had a horrible feeling he might be going to cry – which was definitely not something he wanted to do in front of Cal. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Caleb."

He walked away. Cal called after him, but Ethan ignored him. Cal wasn't giving up that easily, however. Just as Ethan had almost reached the safety of his bedroom. Cal caught Ethan's arm and swung him round to face him. The look on Ethan's face seemed to horrify him. "Oh God. You really care about her, don't you?"

"I don't know what you mean," said Ethan in a small voice. He looked down as tears pricked his eyes, and he tried to pull away from Cal.

Cal didn't let go of him. "Okay, maybe the Casanova comment was a bit harsh. But I'm just trying to warn you. Help you. Taylor's a beautiful girl and I'm sure she really did like you. But you're not in her league, Ethan. You never were." Cal's voice was gentle. "I don't want to hurt you. That's the last thing I want. But you can see that it was never going to be a long-term thing, can't you?"

A fresh wave of pain gave Ethan the strength to shove Cal away from him. "Just leave me alone!" he shouted and ran to his room. He shut the door behind him, tore his glasses from his face flung himself face-down on his bed, crying quietly into his pillow.

He knew Cal was right. It was stupid of him not to have realised before. Taylor would never be interested in someone like Ethan. He was just a novelty. He believed, despite everything, that she'd genuinely liked him and wasn't just toying with his affections, but she couldn't hide from the truth forever. She was too good for Ethan and they both knew it.

But Ethan had let himself hope. He'd let himself fall in love. And now his heart was breaking.


	23. Chapter 23

**EDSidekick** , thank you for your review. I'm really happy you're looking forward to what happens later in the story - it's lovely that you're interested! Poor Ethan doesn't have the highest opinion of himself and Cal's teasing doesn't help. I do hope Cal cares more about his brother than a girl who rejected him!

 **Tato Potato** , I agree: Ethan definitely doesn't deserve to be treated like this! Not-one does really, but Ethan is so sweet and has always been really lovely to her. Thank you for your review.

 **Gillian Kearney Fan** , don't worry! I love reading your reviews, but I write so many stories, I can't expect everyone to review everything. Thank you for your review - Ethan really isn't in a great place at the moment.

 **Becs2202** , thank you for your review. Ethan definitely isn't taking it well - but in a way he's probably taking it better than Cal because at least he isn't making a million excuses for her! If she does take his money, it will hit him very hard.

 **beckyboogle** , thank you for your review - it's lovely that you like Ethan and Taylor together and can see a future for them. I don't want to give too much away, but I haven't finished writing the story yet...

 **Paradoxilla** , I'm sorry for breaking your heart! And I suppose I'm responsible for breaking Ethan's too as I kind of made Taylor do it! Sorry, Paradoxilla and Ethan. I'm just an evil heartbreaker. Thank you for your review!

 **ETWentHome** , Cal isn't being too helpful at the moment! Though I think he is starting to realise how much Ethan likes her, so there might be some caring Cal later. We (and Ethan) haven't seen the last of Taylor. Thank you for your review!

 **Tanith Panic** , Cal was very bad! I'd take Ethan over Casanova any day. And I'd take Ethan over Cal when he behaves like this! But Cal does behave a bit better in this chapter. Thank you for your review!

 **20BlueRoses** , thank you for your review. I think Cal was trying to help Ethan, but he often gets things a bit wrong where Ethan is concerned! Taylor isn't gone for good... as Cal discovered in the other universe, she keeps on coming back.

* * *

Ethan didn't want to go to work the next day. He didn't even want to get out of bed. Just the idea of being in the ED, the place where he'd met Taylor, made him want to cry all over again.

He'd thought about phoning in sick. He did have quite a bad headache. But he knew he couldn't do it. He needed to go to work because that was his job. Ethan's world had fallen apart, but the rest of the world was still there. It was full of accidents and illness and people who needed doctors. Ethan was a doctor and he had to help them.

All he could do was hope that, one day, he would be healed too.

Cal knocked on his bedroom door. "Ethan, are you getting up or not?"

"I'm coming," said Ethan sadly, and got out of bed. He trailed off to the bathroom for a shower and then slunk into the living room where he managed to eat half a slice of the toast Cal had made.

Cal was looking quite worried. "You need to eat more than that, Nibbles. You've got a busy day ahead of you, and you need even more strength when you're hurting inside."

"What would you know about that?" retorted Ethan.

"I've got a little bit of a broken heart myself, if you must know," said Cal.

Ethan gave him a look of anger mingled with pain. "How could you get a broken heart?" he said bitterly. "You only stay with your girlfriends for five minutes."

Cal sighed. "I didn't even get five minutes this time. Honey turned me down." Cal actually did look quite hurt. "I don't get it. Most girls in her job – in both her jobs - would jump at the chance to go out with a doctor, but she just doesn't seem interested. She must be playing hard to get, I suppose, but she's very good at it. Because she must like me really, mustn't she? Why wouldn't she?"

"Maybe it's your attitude that's putting her off," said Ethan.

"My attitude?" Cal seemed genuinely confused. "What's wrong with my attitude? I'm paying her compliments; letting her know I'm interested. What else have I got to do?"

Ethan dropped his head into his hands. "If I knew that, maybe I'd still be with Taylor."

He felt Cal's arm going around him. "Maybe you still are with Taylor."

"It doesn't look like that to me," said Ethan.

Cal stroked Ethan's arm. "Just give it a bit of time, Ethan. Whatever happens, it'll work out. Either she'll phone you or she won't – and if she doesn't, you'll find someone else. Someone better."

Ethan spoke through a lump in his throat. "There's no-one better than Taylor."

* * *

Ethan's tears were never far from the surface, but he was determined not to let his broken heart affect his work and he didn't make a single mistake. When his shift finally ended, Cal tried to persuade Ethan to go to the pub with them, but Ethan was exhausted and just wanted to be alone.

"Actually, maybe I'm not in the mood for the pub either," said Cal, which showed how worried he was, but Ethan felt another crying session was inevitable and really wanted to be alone.

"I'll be fine, Cal. I'm really tired and I've got a bit of a headache so I think I might have an early night. But thanks." Ethan left before Cal could argue any further.

Once he got home, he sat on the sofa, intending to be there only for a few minutes, but then the tears started and he was still sitting there half an hour later. When someone knocked at the door, he ignored it. He wasn't in any state to see anyone. After about twenty seconds, the knocking started again and was followed by Ethan's phone ringing. Immediately, the hopes rose that it might be Taylor, but Ethan pushed them away, annoyed with himself. Of course it wasn't going to be Taylor. He was never going to hear from Taylor again and he needed to get used to that.

It was most likely to be Cal, asking Ethan to let him in because he'd lost his key again. He would see that Ethan had been crying, but it couldn't be helped. Ethan could hardly leave him outside all night. He looked at the display on the phone and stared. Then he answered it. "Taylor?"

"Ethan, where are you?" Taylor sounded upset. "I'm outside your flat."

"I'm… inside my flat," said Ethan, hardly able to believe it. "I'll just let you in."

He opened the door to find Taylor nearly as tearful as he'd been a few minutes earlier. She threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry, Ethan. I thought you'd be better off without me, but I miss you. I'm so sorry."

Ethan hugged her tightly. "You have nothing to apologise for, Taylor. You're here now. That's all that matters."

* * *

"I should explain," said Taylor. She was curled up against Ethan with her head on his shoulder. "I owe you an explanation."

Ethan stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "You don't have to explain anything, darling. I don't really understand how you could think I'd be better off without you, but that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you came back to me."

"You're such a good man," said Taylor. "You do so much to help people every day and you don't just do it for the money. You really care about every patient."

"I could say exactly the same about you," said Ethan.

Taylor's eyes filled with tears.

Ethan held her more tightly. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nothing," said Taylor, blinking hard. "I'm fine, Ethan."

Ethan stroked her hair. "I can see you're not fine."

"I... I'm just happy to be here," said Taylor. "I'm so lucky to have you. No-one's ever cared about me before. Not like you."

"I'm sure your family cared about you," said Ethan.

Taylor shook her head. "They died when I was a baby. I grew up in care. Nobody wanted me."

"I do," said Ethan as he looked into her eyes. Then he frowned, confused. "I thought you said your mother had a heart condition."

"That's how she died," said Taylor in a choked voice as her tears ran down her cheeks.

Ethan tenderly wiped them away. "I'm sorry, darling. About everything that happened to you."

"I'm being stupid really," sniffed Taylor. "I didn't even know her. It's worse losing your mother when you know her."

"You can't compare it, sweetheart," said Ethan. "At least I have good memories." He kissed Taylor's forehead. "I know it won't change anything that's happened to you in the past, but you're not alone now, Taylor. You've got me and I love you."

Taylor cuddled close to him. "I love you too, Ethan."

* * *

Cal got home to find the sofa occupied.

He was glad that Ethan and Taylor were back together (or possibly still together), but he had to admit it was a bit off-putting finding a couple all over each other in the place where he liked to watch TV.

They both still had their clothes on, but Taylor was on top of Ethan and they were having very slurpy kisses, and not just on each other's mouths.

"I love you, Ethan," said Taylor.

"I love you too, Taylor," said Ethan.

Cal decided he'd go to his bedroom straight away, but he'd had a bit to drink and he fell over Ethan's shoes, landing with a thump on the floor. "Ethan, _why_ did you have to leave your shoes in the middle of the floor?"

There was a horrified pause, then Ethan spoke without looking at him. "For the same reason you do it, I should imagine," he muttered.

Cal rubbed his knee. "You know, I think I liked you better before you got a girlfriend."

"I'm sorry," said Ethan with belated remorse. "Are you all right, Cal?"

"Fine!" said Cal. He got up and stomped off towards his bedroom. Then he stopped and went back to Ethan. As Taylor had just started taking his shirt off, this might not have been the best idea he'd ever had (if only he'd waited five minutes, maybe Taylor would have been topless as well: now that was a sight Cal wouldn't mind seeing). All the same, Cal smiled at the sight of them. "I'm glad you're back together."

Ethan jumped at the sound of his voice and nearly spilled Taylor onto the floor. "Thank you, Caleb, but can you leave now, please?"

"It's my living room too," said Cal.

"No, it's mine," said Ethan, who seemed to be in a bit of a panic. "I just let you live here. Please go!"

"You have got a bedroom, you know!" said Cal.

Ethan looked slightly guilty. "That's true. I'm sorry, Cal. I'm being selfish. Taylor, perhaps we should go to my…" His voice quavered as Taylor unzipped his trousers.

"I'm gone!" said Cal, and almost ran to his room.

He wondered if this was how Ethan felt when he found Cal on the sofa with a girl, but he decided it probably wasn't. For Cal to do that kind of thing with a girl was normal.

For Ethan to do that kind of thing with a girl was definitely not!


	24. Chapter 24

**beckyboogle** , I haven't decided about Matilda, but I do like the idea of including her, though I suppose as Ethan is the father, an accident is less likely and it won't necessarily be a girl! So there are lots of decisions to be made there. Thank you for your review - I'm pleased you're still enjoying it.

 **EDSidekick** , I'm glad you liked the ending! I have actually wondered about Taylor confessing to Ethan at some point - he's a different person from Cal so Taylor won't necessarily behave in the same way. Thank you for your review!

 **Tato Potato** , thank you for your review - I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I don't think Ethan would have done something like that unless it was the girl's idea - but luckily, Taylor is the kind of girl who can make him do anything! And Cal really had no cause to complain, considering what he's like!

 **20BlueRoses** , one reason why Taylor is such a great character is that she can say and do anything and you never quite know what the truth is. I enjoyed giving Cal a taste of his own medicine! Thank you for your review and your kind words about my writing.

 **casualty is bae** , thank you for your review and for favouriting my story. It's lovely to have a new reader! Here is the next chapter - I really hope you enjoy it. (I've left the full stops out of your username as fanfiction deletes half your username if I put them in)

 **ETWentHome** , Ethan really was upset! I'm glad they're back together too, though I can't help thinking this won't be the last time she breaks Ethan's heart. Thank you for your review!

* * *

Ethan got the first text in the middle of a meeting. He heard the beep and saw his phone vibrating on the table. He also saw the look from Connie, warning him not to look at it.

He tried to pay attention to what Connie was saying, but he spent much of the meeting thinking about Taylor and hoping the text was from her.

He still couldn't believe how lucky he was.

Taylor had come back to him. She still loved him. It was the most incredible thing that had ever happened to him and it wasn't really any wonder his concentration wasn't quite at its best.

At last, what felt like hours later, the meeting ended. Everyone else pushed their chairs back and left the room, but Ethan stayed where he was and read the text.

 _Best night of my life! I love you xxx_

Ethan texted back that he loved her too.

* * *

The second text arrived when Ethan was between patients so he was able to read it straight away. He stopped in the middle of the corridor and got his phone out of his pocket. Yes, the text was from Taylor. Ethan clicked to open it and jumped as a hand touched his arm.

"Sorry, Ethan," said Robyn, who was pushing a trolley of equipment. "Can I get past, please? Thanks."

Ethan moved to the side of the corridor, his phone held protectively against his chest. He didn't think Taylor would write anything too private, but he also didn't want the whole ED to know everything about their relationship. It was his own special secret.

When Robyn was safely past him, Ethan looked at the text.

 _Hey hot stuff! Are you thinking of me as much as I'm thinking of you? xxx_

Ethan texted back to say he almost certainly was. Once he'd sent it, he thought about sending a second text to apologise in advance if he wasn't able to reply promptly, but he decided there was no need. Taylor knew he was at work so she'd understand he wouldn't always be able to read his texts straight away.

It was so lovely to have a girlfriend who understood how important his job was.

But the best thing of all was that she loved him.

* * *

"Is Ethan okay?" asked Honey, a concerned look on her face.

Cal tried not to feel annoyed. He'd bought six coffees from Honey already today and on every occasion, she'd mentioned Ethan. She'd already asked if he was at work today (yes); if he was well (yes); if he was still with his girlfriend (yes, if last night's soundtrack was any indication); if he liked honey (Cal had hesitated over that one before saying yes) and if he was going to the pub after work today (Cal said almost certainly not).

Now she wanted to know if Ethan was okay.

"I said hello to him just now, but I don't think he heard me," said Honey, an anxious look on her beautiful face. "He didn't even look at me."

Cal shrugged. "He was probably having trouble with a patient or something." Or more likely thinking about last night, but Cal had promised not to mention that. "Don't worry about it. He gets like that sometimes."

"Do you think he'd want to talk about it?" said Honey.

Cal was beginning to worry. When you bought coffee from a girl six times in one morning (which had the unwelcome side effect of being in the loo every time Mrs Beauchamp came looking for him) you didn't really expect her to spend the whole time asking about your brother. "He can't talk about his patients, Honey. Confidentiality, you know?"

"Oh, yeah. Right," said Honey. She was nodding as though she knew what Cal was talking about, but Cal knew she didn't.

She really was adorable. "Listen, if you're worried about Ethan, maybe you should come over tonight and have dinner with us."

Honey's eyes sparkled but only momentarily. "Won't he be out with his girlfriend tonight?"

Cal hesitated. "I don't know. He might be. But I won't be going out, so no matter what happens, you'll still get dinner. If Taylor comes over, we could make it a double date."

"Oh," said Honey, "oh, I've just remembered. I'm doing something with some of my friends from the club. Sorry about that."

"That's a shame," said Cal. "But if you need a plus-one…"

"Oh, _you_!" said Honey, and threw a teabag at him. "Now, go and do some work, Dr Knight, or I'll have to charge you extra."

Cal was smiling as he walked away. "On the contrary – it looks like I've just got a free teabag! Thanks, beautiful." He kissed the teabag and put it in his pocket.

Despite all the questions about his brother – which might, now Cal thought about it, be an attempt to make him jealous - it was looking promising. Very promising.

* * *

"Is that me?" said the female patient when Ethan heard the beep of a phone.

"No, I'm sorry: it's me," said Ethan. He knew he should wait before reading it. His patient was his priority and as a medic, Taylor would understand that.

"You can look at it if you like," said the patient.

Ethan shook his head. "Thanks, but I'll look at it later."

"No: look at it now," she said playfully. "I can tell you're dying to read it. Who do you think it's from?"

"I… I suppose it might be a reply to a text I sent to a… another doctor," said Ethan hesitantly. He got his phone out of his pocket and read the text message.

 _Unbearably hot in the office today. Just want to tear all my clothes off. How about you? xxx_

Ethan blushed uncontrollably and tried not to think about whether or not he'd like to tear Taylor's clothes off. That definitely wasn't the kind of thought he should be having at work. Especially not in front of a patient.

He tried to think about calming, unsexy thoughts like spreadsheets and his 17x table.

Immediately, he thought of something involving spreading which he and Taylor could do seventeen times on a table.

The patient laughed. "Somehow I don't think that message was from a doctor."

"Of course it was," said Ethan, blushing even more. He looked at the patient, desperately trying to remember who she was and what she was doing here. In the end, he had to check the notes.

After several minutes of embarrassment and teasing and nosy questions, Ethan stood alone in the cubicle alone and read Taylor's text

 _Having a shower… wish you were here xxx_

Ethan felt as though he needed a shower too. A very cold one.


	25. Chapter 25

**Gillian Kearney Fan** , thank you for your review - I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Ethan will get another text in this one!

 **Tato Potato** , I agree - Ethan is very sweet when he's in love! If only he could find a girl who was sensible enough to love him back. Thank you for your review.

 **beckyboogle** , thank you for your review - I'm so happy you found the chapter amusing. I hope you enjoy this one too!

 **ETWentHome** , he really is completely smitten. Just like his brother - and probably many other men. Thank you for your review!

 **Tanith Panic** , thank you for both your reviews. Ethan is unlikely to get out of this with his heart and his bank balance intact... unless she has reformed, as you say. I don't know about forever, but I'm writing Chapter 29 now and it's going to be a while before the end!

 **casualtyisbae** , thank you for your review - it's so lovely to know this story is your favourite! It's my favourite of the stories I'm writing. I hope you continue to enjoy it!

* * *

At twenty to twelve, Cal entered the staff room. It was empty apart from his brother, who was sitting in a chair with his back to the door, looking at something on his phone.

It hadn't escaped Cal's attention that Ethan had got quite a lot of text messages today. There had been the one he'd got in the meeting and he'd noticed Ethan with his phone a couple of times during the morning.

Cal tiptoed up behind Ethan and looked over his shoulder.

 _I don't think I should tell you what I'm doing with my hand, but I'm pretending it's you xxx_

He was about to speak when Ethan clicked reply. Cal decided to wait and see what his brother would write. Ethan writing a sexy text couldn't fail to be hilarious.

 _I hope you're having a good day at work x_

Cal groaned. "Ethan, you can't write that!"

Ethan jumped violently and dropped his phone. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," said Cal. "Mate, the girl is sexting you. You can't send a reply like that. It's a rejection."

"What should I say then?" said Ethan, as he picked up the phone from the floor.

Cal grabbed the phone from him.

"Give it back, Caleb!"

Cal held the phone above his head. "I'm trying to help you, Ethan. I'm trying to save your relationship. You should write something like _'I'm all alone in the staff room so I'll leave you to guess what I'm doing with MY hand'_."

Ethan looked horrified. "I can't write that! And I'm not alone in the staff room and I definitely wasn't doing anything with my hand!"

"You shouldn't let the truth get in the way of a good flirt," said Cal. "What you need to do is make Taylor feel beautiful and desirable."

"How's… how's what you suggested going to do that?" said Ethan.

"Because she'll read between the lines and know you're doing what you're doing because you're thinking of her," said Cal.

Ethan shook his head. "Then can't I just tell her I'm thinking about her? I'm sure Taylor wouldn't want me to write a text like that."

"All girls like texts like that!" said Cal confidently.

"Even, um, the kind of girl who isn't into one-night-stands?" said Ethan uncertainly.

"Every single girl in the world!" said Cal.

Ethan looked a bit unhappy. "And you think she'd mind if I didn't do it?"

Cal nodded seriously. "Mate, she'd be devastated. She'll think you're going off her. Oh, Nibbles, you really have got a lot to learn about women."

"Right," said Ethan. "Can I have my phone back, please?"

Cal hesitated. "You don't think it's better if I do it for you? Considering you're a phone sex virgin."

"No, Caleb, I am not going to let you have phone sex with my girlfriend!" shouted Ethan.

A voice spoke from the doorway. "So this is where you are. Dr Hardy, your patients are breaching. Dr Knight, one of yours has vomited on the floor, one has absconded with a cannula still attached and another has had to be moved into Resus due to hypoxia. Perhaps you should save your… conversation until after work. After you've both reported to my office, that is."

"I'm sorry, Mrs Beauchamp," said Ethan miserably.

"Save it, Dr Hardy." Connie held the door open for them and the two brothers hurriedly left the staff room.

* * *

Ethan left the ED feeling tired after a difficult day and stressed after an even more difficult lecture from Connie about appropriate behaviour in the workplace. He was upset he'd let his personal life affect his work and resolved not to let it happen again, but that didn't change the fact it had happened.

He felt a little bit better when Taylor opened the door to her flat and kissed him. "Hey, gorgeous. Good day at work?"

"Absolutely terrible," said Ethan with feeling. He smiled. "But much better now I'm with you."

Taylor looked concerned. "Oh no. What happened, babe?"

"It's not important," said Ethan. "It wasn't anything in particular. It was just very difficult. A lot to get through in one day." He smiled. "It's really nothing to complain about when I think about you working for twenty-six hours or more in the Philippines."

Taylor pulled him closer. "I did work a thirty-eight-hour day once, if there is such a thing. But it didn't bother me at the time. I kept going on sheer adrenaline; I'm sure it's the same for you. But when it's all over, the exhaustion and the emotion does kind of hit you. This is a bit embarrassing, but after the thirty-eight-hour day, I cried for about two hours and then slept for twelve."

"I'm sure it was what you needed," said Ethan. He hugged her more tightly. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You'd just done something incredible that so few people could achieve. I'm proud of you, Taylor. And I love you." He kissed her.

"If you're tired," Taylor whispered against his lips, "we could always go to bed."

Ethan smiled through his blushes. "I think that sounds like an excellent idea." He'd made sure he was prepared, just in case. "But I don't think I'm tired enough to go to sleep."

"That's okay, babe," said Taylor happily as she began to unbutton his shirt. "I'm sure we can think of something to do…"

* * *

Ethan was woken at about 1.30am by his phone ringing. He rolled over and grabbed it quickly, keeping his other arm around Taylor. "Hi, Caleb, I-"

"Where the hell are you?" demanded Cal.

"At Taylor's," said Ethan. "Where did you think I was?"

"You could have phoned me!" said Cal.

Ethan wondered if he was dreaming. "I didn't realise I had to. You don't usually phone me."

"Yeah, but when I stay out all night, it's normal," said Cal. "If you stay out all night, I start thinking something's happened to you."

Taylor stirred. "Ethan, you woke me up."

"Sorry, darling," said Ethan distractedly.

"Since when do you call me 'darling'?" said Cal.

Ethan sighed. "I was speaking to Taylor. Caleb, can we have this conversation tomorrow, please? I've just woken Taylor up."

Cal sounded annoyed. "Ethan, I was really worried about you and all you can think about is sex?"

"I wasn't thinking about sex," said Ethan, surprised.

Then he felt Taylor's hand between his legs and found he was thinking about it after all.

"I'm sorry, Caleb, but we just want to go to bed," said Ethan unsteadily.

"I bet you do!" said Cal. He sighed. "What's happened, Ethan? I used to be the one with all the girlfriends."

"I only have one," said Ethan, and gasped as Taylor's hand started moving. "Taylor, darling, could you possibly leave that till I've finished speaking to… Cal, I'm sorry, but I really do have to go now. Taylor wants to… sleep."

"With you! Yeah, I got that!" said Cal. He disconnected without saying goodbye.


	26. Chapter 26

_Thank you for all the reviews - it's so kind of you and I love reading them._

 **EDSidekick** , thank you for your review. I really am happy you found it amusing. I always have trouble knowing what I've written is funny. I thought sexting would be much more Cal's (and Taylor's) sort of thing than Ethan's! He's so adorably innocent.

 **beckyboogle** , well, you don't have to wait any longer! Thank you for your review - I'm really pleased you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you enjoy the next one.

 **CBloom2** , thank you for your review. I love worried Cal too! It seems completely in character for Cal to worry about Ethan when he's doing something Cal does all the time. It could be annoying, but actually, it's sweet!

 **Tato Potato** , I think a certain Dr Knight is very jealous! Taylor is obviously his type, but she turned him down in favour of his geeky little brother. The humiliation! Thank you for your review.

 **Gillian Kearney Fan** , thank you for your review. I'm really pleased you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you like this one to!

 **ETWentHome** , thank you for your review - I'm really glad you enjoyed it. I hope Cal wouldn't actually steal Ethan's boyfriend (though I don't think he'd be very successful if he tried!), but I can imagine him trying to get all the fun out of it he can!

 **Tanith Panic** , Cal is definitely wrong. I don't like those kinds of text messages either! But it was fun writing them for the purpose of the story. I'm enjoying writing a wicked Cal who's never been in love or broken-hearted. Thank you for your review!

 **20BlueRoses** , thank you for your review. I think Cal is definitely jealous - he hasn't had the opportunity to fall in love with Taylor, but he's definitely attracted to and intrigued by her. I'm enjoying writing Taylor's naughtiness and innocent Ethan's responses!

* * *

Ethan was sure everyone was staring at him. To begin with, he hadn't had time to go home and change so he was still wearing yesterday's clothes. He also hadn't been able to do his hair properly at Taylor's (luckily, he had some gel in his locker) and… oh yes… Taylor had dropped him off at the ED and kissed him in full view of Zoe and Max, who were smoking, and Robyn and Lofty, who were walking into the ED.

As Robyn and Lofty had gone in before him, he didn't doubt that Robyn had told already told everyone in the whole hospital that she'd just seen a dishevelled Ethan Hardy being dropped off at work by a hot blonde.

Ethan's cheeks were burning as he made his way to the staff room. Nobody had actually mentioned the incident, but it felt as though everyone was staring at him.

He decided this couldn't possibly happen again. Next time he stayed over at Taylor's, he would leave early enough to go back to the flat and change. He loved Taylor and would be very proud if she came to pick him up _after_ work, but he really didn't want the entire ED to know what he'd been doing last night.

He got changed, did his hair and left the staff room, only to come face to face with Lily.

"Good night, Dr Hardy?"

"Um… don't you mean 'good morning'?" said Ethan uncertainly.

Lily spoke very slowly and clearly. "Did you have a good night, Dr Hardy? Did you sleep well?"

Panic seized Ethan, but then, to his surprise, an answer came to him. A truthful but misleading answer. "Cal woke me up once or twice." It was once rather than twice, but not a lie, Ethan told himself.

"Cal?" said Lily blankly. "But I thought you were…" She shook her head. "I should have known better than to listen to gossip."

"I always try not to," said Ethan. "If there's any truth in it at all, it's usually greatly exaggerated."

"Of course," said Lily. "I made a mistake. It will not happen again. Excuse me, Dr Hardy." She nodded at him and went into the staff room.

* * *

Ethan had been trying to get a table in Holby's best restaurant for weeks without success and he'd all but given up. But that afternoon, the opportunity arrived – and not at all in the way he expected.

Cal stomped over to him in a furious temper about halfway through the afternoon and said there was a table reserved under the name of Knight for 8pm if Ethan and Taylor were interested.

"Don't you want it?" said Ethan, very surprised and a more than a little bit concerned. He looked closely at Cal. The expression in his eyes could be described as feverish. "Are you feeling ill?"

"That's one way of putting it," Cal growled.

"What's wrong?" said Ethan.

Cal didn't answer and Ethan decided not to push it, but finally, Cal spoke. "I booked it for me and Honey, but she says she can't go because she's doing something with her dad."

Ethan tried to be sympathetic. "She probably doesn't feel ready to cancel anything Noel's arranged for her. She hasn't known him for very long."

Cal let out a sad sigh. "I know you're the one with a fit blonde girlfriend and I can't even get a date with a pole dancer, but there's no need to rub it in."

"I'm sure she's not going out with Noel every night," said Ethan.

Cal looked despondent. "I've asked her out at least five times and she's always busy. I mean, what am I supposed to do? I'm always telling her how hot she looks, but it doesn't seem to work with Honey."

"You could always tell her she looks beautiful."

"I tell her that as well," said Cal, but then his expression lightened slightly. "What did you say to Taylor?"

"When?" said Ethan.

"When you asked her out," said Cal. "I mean, you must have said something right for once if a girl like that said yes."

Ethan tried to remember what he'd said or done to win Taylor's heart, but it wasn't easy. He still had no idea why Taylor had fallen for someone like him. "Taylor asked me out actually."

"Okay: what happened on the first date to make her decide she wanted to do it again?"

Ethan thought for a while. "I dropped my car keys and made a mess of helping her on with her coat. Oh, and I apologised a lot."

Cal considered this but shook his head. "No… that's really not me."

"Especially not the last one," said Ethan, but carried quickly on with: "But it's not Taylor you're trying to impress. It's Honey."

"Okay, what kind of guy does Honey go for?" said Cal.

Ethan realised uncomfortably that he knew the answer to this. "I think Honey likes guys who don't make it obvious that they like a girl. If you never flirt and never pay her a compliment and never give any sign that you like her, I think she might go for that."

Cal stared at him. "You really think you're the expert on women now, don't you?"

"Oh no. Not an expert," said Ethan. "Not at all. But Honey… she told me who she likes."

"Who is it?" said Cal.

Ethan started to edge away from him. "I'm sorry, Cal. I need to be getting back to work."

"Ethan, for God's sake, you've got time to tell me his name!" said Cal.

"It's not really my place to tell you who Honey likes," said Ethan. "But I'm sure you don't really need my advice. Just be yourself. It usually works. Just don't try too hard to impress her and don't be crude." He gave Cal a quick smile and walked away.

* * *

"Ethan, do you like it when I send you dirty texts?" said Taylor.

Ethan dropped his fork. It clattered onto the floor and was picked up by a waiter, who almost immediately replaced it with a clean one.

For they weren't in private when Taylor had asked this question. They were in Holby's most exclusive restaurant, booked up for months in advance unless you were Caleb Knight and had a special arrangement with one of the waitresses.

"Thank you," Ethan managed to whisper to the waiter through his embarrassment. He lowered his red face and continued to eat his dinner. For some reason, it didn't taste nearly as delicious as it had before.

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" said Taylor.

"I… um…" Ethan checked that the waiter had moved away. "Of course I do, Taylor."

"Then why do you never send any back?"

Ethan kept his gaze on his dinner. "I'm not very good at things like that. I don't know what to say."

There was a pause, then Taylor reached for his hand. "Then write me something else. Something that isn't sexual. Something romantic."

"Romantic?" Ethan felt that romance was only slightly less out of his comfort zone than sexting.

"Like a poem or something," said Taylor. "A love poem."

Ethan started to wonder if maybe he should stick with the sexting, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do it. It seemed disrespectful and wrong to talk about Taylor's body in a text message. Or to her face. Ethan preferred to show his affection in other ways. "Okay. I'll write a poem for you if that's what you'd like. It won't be any good, but I can try."

He looked up at Taylor and saw she was smiling. "I can't wait, Ethan! I'm sure it will be beautiful. I suppose sexting is completely wrong for us. I mean, it isn't just about sex for us, is it? Our connection is much deeper. It's about love, and there's so much more to love than ripping each other's clothes off."

"Yes, there is," said Ethan, and squeezed her hand.

"Not that I don't love it when you rip my clothes off," said Taylor.

Ethan had a nervous look round to check that no-one was likely to have overheard.

"Relax!" said Taylor. "No-one's listening. But I won't say it again if you don't want me to." Her leg brushed his under the table. "Though if you come back with me tonight…"

"I can't," said Ethan quickly. "I'm sorry, but I'm really tired and I tend not to get as much sleep as I need when we're together. It's very tiring working in a hospital. As I'm sure you can imagine."

Taylor nodded sympathetically. "Of course it is. I do understand, Ethan. I just get lonely when you're not with me at night."

"I know, darling," said Ethan. "So do I. I'm really sorry, but I just can't take the risk of not being fully alert. If I make the wrong decision… well, you know what could happen."

"I know," said Taylor. "Don't worry, Ethan. I understand what your job is like and I'm going to support you. For… for as long as you want me to be a part of your life."

Her eyes looked intensely into his. Ethan couldn't drag his gaze away, but he didn't want to. "I hope you'll always be part of my life," he said.


	27. Chapter 27

**Becs2202** , thank you for your review. That's a really interesting idea - and it makes sense as Ethan's friends might be in a position to see what Ethan is too in love to see. I get the impression Taylor didn't spend much time with Cal's friends in the series and that could well be why.

 **Tato Potato** , thank you for your review. Ethan always seems to sweet and innocent, I thought he probably would get embarrassed about talking about things like that in public.

 **beckyboogle** , I'm so happy you're enjoying the story. It's definitely one of my favourites to write so it's really good to know you still like it after 26 chapters. Thank you for your review.

 **ETWentHome** , thank you for your review. I really wanted the relationship to be a positive experience for Ethan, even though it probably won't have a happy ending. So it's lovely that you're happy with how things are progressing.

 **Tanith Panic** , I'm exactly the same. The more a story provokes genuine emotions in me, the more I like it because that makes it real. I really like that so many people are reading the story and experiencing different emotions. Thank you for your review!

* * *

"Are you all right, mate?" said Cal. "You look a bit stressed."

Ethan looked guiltily up from his phone. He was still trying to write his poem for Taylor and he was starting to wonder if he'd ever get it finished.

Actually, even just getting it started would be a good thing. Technically, he had started, lots of times, but he always ended up deleting everything he'd written because he'd never read such rubbish in his life.

"Oh no, I'm fine," said Ethan. "I'm just a bit tired."

Cal smiled wickedly. "Yes, Nibbles, I wonder why that is! Are you going to tell me where you sneaked off to at lunchtime?"

Ethan sighed and put his phone in his lap. "I went shopping, Caleb. You used up all the milk again and you had five slices of toast this morning so we were out of bread too."

"I didn't have five slices of toast!" said Cal indignantly. "I only had one."

"Then what happened to the other four pieces?" said Ethan. He wondered for a moment if Honey or some other girl had stayed over, but he was sure he'd have heard something if they had.

"I burned them," said Cal. "I put the toaster on the wrong setting again."

"Four times?" said Ethan, his exasperation spilling over. "Caleb, why don't you just leave it on the same setting? That's what I do and I never burn the toast."

"Your setting doesn't toast it properly," said Cal. "I always start off with your setting, but it's rubbish so I do it again on a higher one."

Ethan dropped his head into his hands. "Then why not put the second slice of toast - or even the first - on a higher setting to start with?"

"I don't want to burn the toast, do I?" said Cal. He adopted an injured tone. "I don't know what you're moaning about anyway. _You_ got a full breakfast. I'm the one who had to go to work on an almost empty stomach. Luckily, Honey was there and she sorted something out for me."

"How's it going with Honey?" said Ethan.

Cal sighed. "Not great. I tried following your advice. I dropped my money all over the floor and didn't pay her a single compliment. She helped me pick the money up, but she didn't seem turned on or anything. She was really nice about it – she even called me sweetheart - but she made me feel like a clumsy little boy."

"Sometimes these things take time," said Ethan sympathetically.

"Not usually with me!" said Cal. "She asked me how I was, which I thought was quite promising, but then she asked how you were as well!"

"She was probably just being polite," said Ethan. "Try not to worry. I'm sure it will happen."

He just hoped Honey wouldn't end up getting hurt. Ethan might not be interested in her, but despite the strip club, she was a very nice girl.

* * *

Cal walked up to the counter and smiled at Honey. He'd been feeling a bit depressed about the whole situation yesterday – so depressed, he'd even confided in Ethan! – but he was feeling much more positive this morning. What reason could Honey possibly have for resisting him?

None that Cal could think of.

"Cal!" said Honey. "Just the person I wanted to see."

"Really?" said Cal, startled. He'd had a feeling today might be his lucky day, but he hadn't expected it to be _that_ easy.

Honey beamed at him. "Yes, I was hoping you might stop by. You usually do, after all!"

"How could I begin my day without a sight of you?" said Cal.

"Like you don't say that to all the girls!" Honey felt about under the counter. "Ethan left his phone behind earlier when he got some coffee. Do you think you could give it to him for me? I would do it myself, but it's ages till my break and I thought Ethan might miss it."

"That's really thoughtful of you," said Cal flirtatiously as he leaned over the counter. "You're as thoughtful as you are beautiful."

"Oh, stop it!" said Honey, laughing.

"I'll stop it if you agree to come out with me tonight," said Cal. "I'll take you to a nice restaurant; treat you like a princess; look after you…"

Honey shook her head. "I can't, Cal. I'm having dinner with Louise."

Cal leaned closer. "Cancel it."

"I can't: she'd kill me!" said Honey. "And to be honest, I have really been looking forward to it." She held out the phone. "You'd better take this to Ethan. He might have medical information on it or something." She looked over Cal's shoulder and her face lit up. "Hey, Noel!"

"See you later," mumbled Cal and left with Ethan's phone. At first, he was too disappointed to think of anything except the fact that Honey had said no to him again, but then it properly registered what he was holding.

Ethan's phone.

And Ethan, he knew for a fact, was in Resus…

Cal smiled to himself as he made his way to the staff room. He'd seen Ethan frowning over his phone on numerous occasions and then quickly putting it away when he noticed Cal.

He didn't know what Ethan was hiding – but he wanted to find out.

* * *

Ethan was panicking.

He knew he might have left his phone at home, but he was fairly sure he hadn't. He'd already searched the staff room and the cubicles he'd worked in today. He'd asked Noel if it had been handed in, but although he had quite a collection of lost phones, none of them was Ethan's.

The trouble with working in a hospital was that you got all sorts of people in there. Most were honest, but a few would be tempted by a phone like Ethan's.

Another problem was that his colleagues included Cal, Max and Lofty. Lofty wasn't as bad as the others as he did usually think about how his actions might affect other people, but even he got caught up in the moment sometimes and was swept along by Cal and Max. If any of them found Ethan's phone, they probably wouldn't be able to resist reading his texts.

Ethan had been careful to delete the raunchier texts, but Taylor might have sent him another. And of course, there was the poem.

He decided to go along to the coffee shop to ask Honey if she'd seen his phone, but he didn't think it was likely. When Honey had given him the wrong change last week, she'd come looking him for him especially to give him the extra ten pence and when she'd found a pen on the floor a couple of days later, she'd told Ethan she was going to see every member of the ED staff who had been in her shop that day. So if Honey had found something as valuable as a phone in her shop, it seemed likely that she would want to return that to its rightful owner too.

He arrived at the coffee shop to find Big Mac standing behind the counter. "Hi, Ethan. Honey's gone off to attend to an emergency so I'm standing in. What can I get you?"

"Nothing, thanks. I've mislaid my phone and I was wondering if I'd left it here," said Ethan.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm not sure where Honey puts lost property, but I'll have a look for you."

Ethan waited anxiously as Big Mac searched the various drawers and shelves.

"Sorry, Ethan, it's not here. I'll ask Honey when she comes back if you like, but if she did take it anywhere, she'd probably have handed it into Noel and I guess you've tried there?"

"I have. But thanks for looking." Ethan managed a smile. "I probably left it at home."

Big Mac smiled. "We've all done that, Ethan. I hope you find it soon."


	28. Chapter 28

**Becs2202** , thank you for your review. I won't tell you what Cal is up to (though you'll find out if you read the chapter!), but you're quite right to be suspicious! Poor Cal... Taylor and Honey both prefer his brother!

 **Gillian Kearney Fan** , I'm sure Cal will return Ethan's phone... but not until he's had a bit of fun with it first. Thank you for your review!

 **Tato Potato** , thank you for your review. It would be nice to think that Cal would mind his own business and not read Ethan's texts, but this is Cal and he doesn't always behave!

 **Tanith Panic** , it would certainly be interesting reading for Cal! Honey's conscientiousness in returning small change might be an excuse to see Ethan, but maybe she'll turn out to be a nice girl in this story! Thank you for your review - it's so lovely that you think the story is worth reading twice!

 **ETWentHome** , I really hope it will be funny - for my lovely readers if not for Ethan! It all depends on whether Cal behaves himself. Thank you for your review.

* * *

Ethan was in the staff room when Cal walked in, a smile on his face. "You owe me, Nibbles."

"Do I?" said Ethan.

Cal took something out of his jacket pocket. "You left this on the bathroom window sill at home."

Ethan was so delighted and relieved, he actually almost considered giving Cal a hug. "Thanks, Cal. I thought it had been stolen! I looked everywhere."

"Obviously not quite everywhere." Cal smiled. "You got a text a few minutes ago."

Ethan tensed up. "Who's it from?"

"No idea," said Cal. "You didn't think I'd read it, do you?"

Ethan just about managed not to say yes.

"I thought about it," said Cal, "but either it was going to be something from one of your boring internet friends which I didn't want to read, or it was going to be something from Taylor about how amazing you are in bed, which I also didn't want to read."

Ethan ground his teeth but decided it would be better to appear grateful. "Thanks for finding it for me."

"No problem," said Cal. "So, are you going to look at your text?"

"Maybe later," said Ethan, and put his phone in his pocket. "I need to get back to work."

He left the staff room and went straight outside. He had three texts from Taylor and he read them in the order she'd sent them.

 _I miss you xxx_

 _I want you xxxx_

 _I love you xxxxx_

Ethan smiled and replied to each one of them.

Then, after another look round to check Cal hadn't sneaked up on him, Ethan found the poem he was writing to Taylor. He'd decided to write it as a sonnet and he thought it wasn't quite as awful as his earlier attempts had been. He just needed to write the final couplet and then he might even be able to think about sending it to her.

Or maybe he wouldn't. Maybe it actually was too awful for words.

Ethan opened up the document and began to read.

 _My own, I love you very very much,_

 _And every day my love for you will grow,_

 _With each and every kiss, caress and touch -_

 _Oh, I will never ever let you go._

 _I look at you and smile at what I see:_

 _Your face upturned; your head upon my arm._

 _And I will keep you safe and close to me,_

 _And you will never ever come to harm._

 _Your smile lights up my day and, too, my heart,_

 _As in my loving arms you gently lie._

 _I hope and pray that we should never part,_

 _For I could never ever say goodbye._

 _Oh Taylor if you let me have a fondle_

 _then I will let you suckle on my dongle_

 _:p oh Nibbles LMAO_

Ethan spent the rest of his break focusing on two very important tasks. The first was to find the perfect final couplet for his poem.

The second was to work out how he could get away with killing his brother.

* * *

Ethan was in cubicles when his phone began to ring. He apologised to the patient and rejected the call, but he knew it was from Taylor and he phoned her back as soon as he had a minute.

"I'm sorry, darling. I was with a patient."

"That's all right. You do work in a hospital," said Taylor. "You can't really avoid seeing patients every now and then. Oh, Ethan: thank you for the poem. It's the most beautiful poem I've ever read!"

"Really?" said Ethan, amazed.

Taylor sniffled. "Really. I'm still crying, Ethan! And I've got to go to a meeting soon."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Ethan guiltily.

"Oh, no, it's fine," said Taylor. "If anyone notices, I'll just show them your beautiful poem. It really is wonderful. Everyone in the office is so jealous. I've read it at least ten times already and I'm sure I'll read it ten times more… and that's just before I go to my meeting."

Ethan felt almost ready to cry, himself. "I'm so happy you liked it, Taylor."

"I'm so happy you wrote it," said Taylor tremulously. "I love you so much, Ethan. You're so sweet and romantic and…" Her voice quivered. "…just perfect."

"Not as perfect as you, darling," said Ethan.

* * *

Cal was feeling almost nervous as he made his way to Honey's shop. He'd been rejected so many times now, he was starting to believe she just wasn't interested in him – but he wasn't giving up quite yet.

He arrived at the shop to discover a queue. He stood at the end of it, slightly to one side, and tried to catch Honey's eye. As usual, she was completely professional and barely even glanced at him. It seemed to take forever, but at last, it was just the two of them.

Honey seemed to have trouble meeting his eye. "Cal…"

"Hey," said Cal. He bent down, trying to see into her face. He had to bend a long way down to do that, but he didn't mind. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Honey. Her eyes met Cal's for perhaps half a second. "Cal… did you really write that poem?"

"Every word," said Cal. He'd typed every word into his phone so he had written it in a sense. It would only be a lie if Honey asked if he'd got every word from his own imagination and she was hardly likely to ask that.

Honey looked up again and smiled. "It was proper good. No-one's ever done nothing like that for me before."

"Maybe you just hadn't met the right guy until now," said Cal.

"I thought I had," said Honey. "I thought Ethan was the right guy. I thought he'd be more the type of guy to write a romantic poem. Not you."

Cal cleared his throat awkwardly. Honey might not be bright, but she'd so nearly got it. "Well… sometimes people surprise you. I've seen some of the stuff Ethan and his girlfriend send each other. I was definitely surprised!"

"Is it like… you know, sexting?" said Honey.

"That's one way of putting it," said Cal. "It's cringe-making!"

"I'm sure it is. I'm really not into that," said Honey quickly. "I mean, I have been into it, but I'm not now."

Cal smiled. "I'm not into it either. I'm not saying I've never done it, but… maybe it's time to change. To grow up."

Honey looked at him, her head on one side and smiled at him.

"So, are you free tonight?" said Cal. "Or are you busy with your dad or Louise or one of your other friends?"

"Actually, no," said Honey. "I'm not doing anything tonight."

Cal smiled and reached across the counter for her hand. "Wrong. You're doing something very important tonight. You're coming out with me."


	29. Chapter 29

**beckyboogle** , I'm glad you liked the last line of the poem. It's based on a moment in the series when Cal is writing a poem for Taylor and asks Ethan what rhymes with 'fondle'. 'Dongle' was as close as I could get! Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , Cal didn't actually send his version of the poem - mainly because I didn't think of it! I'm sure Ethan's final couplet was much cleaner. There's probably always a hidden agenda with Taylor! Thank you for your review.

 **Tato Potato** , thank you for your review. Yes, Caleb was very naughty! But stealing his brother's sonnet was better than stealing his inheritance. I have to say that writing the final couplet was a lot more fun than writing the rest of the poem!

 **Gillian Kearney Fan** , I'm glad you liked the poem. That is the first poem I've ever written voluntarily - I'm glad the rest of the story will be in prose! I hope your work placement went well. Thank you for your review.

 **20BlueRoses** , thank you for your review. Cal could definitely have done a lot worse to Ethan - and probably still could! I'm glad you're enjoying the humour - I didn't want it to be too serious as it could be quite depressing just waiting for Taylor to do her worst!

 **ETWentHome** , thank you for your review. I really didn't think Cal would be able to resist having some fun with Ethan's phone! I'm glad you found it amusing as I don't think Ethan did! That's true - we could end up with two broken-hearted brothers.

* * *

Ethan was very nervous about leaving his room the next day. He didn't want to walk into a naked Honey. It was bad enough walking into naked strangers, but it would be completely impossible to buy coffee from someone he'd accidentally seen naked.

But although Cal was in a very good mood, there was no sign of Honey. Cal said he'd seen her home like a gentleman and they hadn't shared more than a few cuddles and kisses, but Ethan didn't believe him until he discovered Cal kissing Honey over her shop counter later that morning. He didn't think Cal would still be interested in Honey if he'd slept with her.

Ethan, along with the rest of the queue, tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Honey to let go of Cal and realise she had customers.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" said Honey. "Cal, you bad man: go away and stop distracting me or the second date's off!"

Even Ethan knew enough about women to know that Honey wasn't really annoyed with him.

Cal took his time about kissing Honey goodbye. "I don't know what you're looking at me like that for," he said to Ethan as he left. "You can't have all the girls, you know!"

* * *

Taylor phoned Ethan shortly after he'd finished his lunchbreak. "Hey, hot stuff. Sorry I wasn't available to take your call at lunchtime."

"That's okay," said Ethan. He'd been disappointed not to speak to her, but he knew Taylor's work was important.

"But I'm going to make it up to you," said Taylor.

"You already have," Ethan assured her.

Taylor laughed. "You're so sweet, Ethan! And you'll never guess what."

"You've… um… received a big donation?" said Ethan hopefully. He knew that would make Taylor happy.

"Wrong!" said Taylor gleefully.

"Your charity's been nominated for an award for all the hard work you do?"

"I love you, Ethan," said Taylor. "I really do. But no. One more guess."

Ethan thought hard. "You've met someone else and you've fallen in love with him and you're leaving me."

"Of course not!" said Taylor. She giggled. "I can see I'll have to tell you. I have the office completely to myself until 4pm and I was wondering if you might like to pay me a little visit."

"Taylor, I can't," said Ethan regretfully. "I'm so sorry, darling. I'm working this afternoon, remember?"

"Of course I remember," said Taylor. "But you're allowed to take breaks, aren't you?"

"Yes, but not for very long," said Ethan. "I haven't got time to drive all the way over to see you and then… well… drive back again."

"Couldn't you get Dribbles to cover for you?" said Taylor. "He must owe you after all the times you've covered for him."

Ethan couldn't help but smile slightly at Taylor's nickname for his brother. "He does owe me, but I can't, Taylor. This is my job. My colleagues are relying me."

"Oh, come on, Ethan," said Taylor. "Live a little. You can do it just this once."

"No, Taylor." Ethan's voice was firm. "I'm very sorry, but I absolutely can't."

Taylor was silent for so long, Ethan began to worry she'd hung up on him. But finally, she spoke. "You're right, Ethan. I'm sorry. I never should have asked you." Her voice quivered.

"You don't have to apologise, darling," said Ethan. "There's never any harm in asking. Not unless it starts going to my head."

Taylor laughed. "I can't imagine anything ever going to your head, Ethan."

* * *

"You've been drinking a lot of tea today, Ethan," said Honey coyly.

"I suppose I've been thirsty," mumbled Ethan.

Honey propped her chin on her hand. "Anyone would think you'd finally realised you like me just when I've got together with your brother."

"Of course I don't like you!" said Ethan, horrified. "I mean... no. I do like you. I like you very much. I just don't _like_ you. But I do like you."

"I like you too," said Honey. She smiled at him. "As a friend. Obviously."

"Obviously," said Ethan.

Honey handed him his tea. Ethan cupped his hands around it, but didn't pick it up.

"Honey," said Ethan.

Honey smiled. "Yes, Ethan?"

"I just want to... to warn you," said Ethan.

"Warn me?" said Honey.

"About Cal," said Ethan apologetically. "Cal's relationships... they tend not to last very long and I... I don't want you to get hurt."

Honey took his hand and turned it over, brushing her thumb over the palm. "I knew you were kind, Ethan. Look: you've got a branch line here. It branches off the head line underneath the Mount of Saturn and joins the heart line underneath the Mount of Mercury. That means you're kind." She looked up at him. "But I knew that already."

"Oh. Thank you," said Ethan. "That's good to know."

"But there really is no need to worry," said Honey. "I looked at my birth chart and Cal's and we're perfectly aligned." She stared into Ethan's eyes. "I really think I've found my soulmate, Ethan."

"Just be careful he doesn't knock you off your perch," said Ethan.

Honey gaped. "You what?"

"It's a joke," explained Ethan. "Sole is a type of fish and perch is a type of fish too so... sorry. It doesn't matter. I'll see you later, Honey."

* * *

An hour later, Taylor phoned again. "Ethan, I'm so sorry to disturb you at work, but I need your help."

"You haven't disturbed me," said Ethan. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel very well," said Taylor. "Please come, Ethan. I don't want to go to the ED in case it's nothing, but I can't get in to see my GP and I'm all alone and I feel so awful."

Ethan wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to leave Taylor on her own when she was ill, but he really shouldn't leave the hospital. "How about if I ask one of the paramedics to go round and see you? They won't have to bring you to the ED unless they decide you need emergency treatment."

"No, I don't want a stranger," said Taylor, a catch in her voice. "Please, Ethan. I only want you."

"Oh, Taylor…" Ethan couldn't bear it. He checked the time. "Of course I'll come and see you. Hold on for me, darling. I'll be with you as soon as I can."

* * *

Taylor threw her arms around Ethan. "Oh, Ethan, I'm so glad you came!"

Ethan hugged her back. "Of course I came, Taylor. Let's sit down." He helped her to a chair and sat beside her. "What's wrong, darling?"

"I'm not feeling myself," said Taylor. "I feel very hot. I can tell my blood pressure's up."

"It's actually not possible to feel your blood pressure," said Ethan, slightly surprised she didn't know.

"No, of course not, but I just _know_ ," said Taylor. "I'm having palpitations. And I'm just so… so _frustrated_." She climbed from her chair into his lap.

"Taylor, could you-" Ethan had to break off because she was kissing him. "Taylor, what are you doing?"

Taylor was unbuttoning his shirt. "What does it look like I'm doing? I know you want this as much as I do, Ethan. You're such a good boy, but I knew I'd find a way."

Ethan grabbed her hands and held them as he looked at her in growing horror. "Taylor… do you mean you're not really ill? You got me here under false pretences?"

Taylor smirked. "Clever of me, isn't it?"

"No!" said Ethan, completely shocked. He let go of Taylor's hands and looked at her in disbelief. "How could you do something like that?"

"Quite easily," said Taylor, and ran a hand down his chest.

Ethan caught hold of her hands again. "Taylor, if you were providing emergency aid and I phoned to say I'd booked us a hotel, you wouldn't come and see me, would you? I might not be working in a third-world country, but I do provide emergency aid to people who are dying. There are patients in the hospital who need me, Taylor. And I'm going back to them right now."

"Oh, I don't think you are," said Taylor. She couldn't pull her hands from his grasp, so she jiggled up and down on his lap instead.

"No," said Ethan. "I'm definitely going back. Please don't ask me to do anything like this ever again. Maybe some people wouldn't mind, but I think it's a terrible thing to do when there are people at the hospital who could be dying." He lifted Taylor from his lap onto her chair. "I'm sorry, Taylor, but I really do feel very strongly about this."

"But now you're here…" said Taylor.

Ethan stood up. "Now I'm here, I'm leaving! Goodbye, Taylor."


	30. Chapter 30

**Tato Potato** , thank you for your review. I wanted to use all the Taylor scenes from the series in some ways - and it's always good to find one where Ethan's behaviour would be completely different from Cal's!

 **Becs2202** , thank you for your review. I'm glad you feel Ethan did the right thing. I'm sure Taylor has quite a few plans for Ethan so she won't want to let him go just yet...

 **Angel2021** , Taylor is a very naughty girl - quite the opposite to Ethan in lots of ways, but luckily, opposites do attract or this story wouldn't work! Thank you for your review.

 **casualtyisbae** , thank you for your review - it's really kind of you to say that! I'm glad you've found this story and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

 **beckyboogle** , I didn't mean for him to be angry as much as shocked and upset, but maybe it did come out like anger. I think he's put Taylor on a pedestal a bit and expects her to be perfect, so it shocks him when she isn't. Thank you for your review.

 **CBloom2** , thank you for your review. I'm sure none of us want Ethan to get his heart broken - and he now has proof that Taylor is prepared to tell lies to achieve her own ends. But he might be too in love to see it.

 **Tanith Panic** , it's not your fault you misunderstood - I didn't actually say what had happened so it wasn't clear. I misunderstand things all the time. Taylor has incredible energy, especially considering there are probably other men! Thank you for your review.

* * *

Ethan didn't enjoy the rest of his shift. At first, he was still annoyed with Taylor – as well as desperately shocked and upset that she would even consider lying to him. He'd been in a bit of a panic too. But as time passed, the annoyance began to fade and was replaced by guilt.

He had done the right thing in refusing to stay with her, but he'd been much too forceful in his refusal. When Taylor had calmed down and realised what she was asking him to do, she'd feel terrible. He hated to think of her all alone in the office, feeling sad and guilty. All he wanted was to comfort her.

But he had a job to do and he made sure he did it to the best of his ability – so it wasn't until twenty minutes after his shift had officially ended that he finally left the hospital, having given his patients all the time and attention they needed.

Now it was time to give Taylor some time and attention.

Ethan drove to the office, but nobody answered the door and it wasn't long before he realised her car was missing. He tried Taylor's flat, but she wasn't there either. Ethan thought about waiting for her – she was probably just shopping or something – but he decided against it. She might have gone out with one of the charity's sponsors or with some colleagues. She might not be back for hours.

All Ethan could do was go home.

* * *

Ethan had almost given up hope when the text arrived. He'd been lying on his bed for what felt like hours, officially studying but actually thinking about Taylor and desperately hoping he hadn't messed it up. He'd sent her a few more texts and tried calling her, but she hadn't answered.

But then, finally, it happened. A text from Taylor.

 _Hey babe, can I come over? xxx_

He told her that was fine. A moment later, there was a knock on his door. He thought it was probably Cal, but it was Taylor with smudged eye make-up. "Oh, Ethan, I'm so sorry!" she said, throwing her arms around him.

"Taylor sweetheart, it's okay." Ethan hugged her tightly. "Don't cry."

"I can't believe I did that," whimpered Taylor. "I feel so awful."

Ethan stroked her hair. "There's no need. I overreacted. I'm afraid I can't really leave the ED to spend time with you, but I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I was worried about my patients; terrified of Mrs Beauchamp finding out and… well, I wasn't _completely_ against the idea of what you were suggesting so I had to be quite firm with myself and unfortunately that meant I was much too firm with you. I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"Oh, Ethan, it wasn't _your_ fault!" said Taylor.

"Perhaps not, but I could certainly have handled it better," said Ethan, and smiled at her. "Shall we sit down?"

They sat on the sofa and Ethan put his arm around her.

Taylor dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "I'm sorry I didn't answer the phone, Ethan. I was so scared you were going to tell me it was over between us."

"I would never say that," said Ethan.

"But you're right," said Taylor, sniffing. "I was asking you to do a terrible thing. I was so selfish. I was just thinking of how much I wanted you. I forgot there were other people who need you even more than I do." Her voice trembled and her eyes, dry but desolate, looked deeply into his. "Will you ever forgive me, Ethan?"

Even if Ethan hadn't forgiven her long ago, he thought his heart would have melted then. "There's nothing for me to forgive, darling. Really. Please don't worry anymore." He kissed her forehead. "It really is fine. I've actually been planning what we should do on my day off tomorrow. If you're still available."

Taylor wiped her eyes. "Ethan, do you really want to spend time with me after what I did?"

"More than anything," said Ethan. He touched his lips lightly to hers. "More than anything, Taylor."

* * *

"So, where are we going?" said Taylor, for about the fifth time.

"I'm not telling you!" teased Ethan. They'd driven out of the city and were speeding along country lanes (well, not literally speeding, but they were driving very fast). He could have taken her somewhere a bit closer to their homes, but he wanted to keep her guessing.

After all, he wasn't usually good at keeping people guessing.

"Are we going to the beach?" said Taylor. She didn't look particularly enamoured of the idea, he was glad to see.

"Sorry, darling. I'm not telling you."

"Or to a pool party?"

Ethan was surprised. "I didn't know you played pool."

Taylor burst out laughing. "I love you, Ethan."

"Um, I love you too," said Ethan. He had the feeling he'd just said something stupid.

Taylor went back to guessing. "Are we going to the penthouse suite in a really posh hotel?"

"I can't tell you," said Ethan, but he filed that idea away for the future.

"Okay. I know!" Taylor beamed at him. "Are we going to Gretna Green to get married?"

Ethan blushed. "Um, n-no. Not without asking you first. I would never presume…."

"I'm glad," said Taylor. "I wouldn't want to elope with you, Ethan."

"Oh. No. Of course not," said Ethan.

Taylor put her hand on the steering wheel, threading her fingers between his. "I've always wanted a proper traditional old-fashioned wedding. A church. A white dress. A dad to give me away."

Ethan felt suddenly sad. "I wish my mum could see me get married."

"And I wish mine could," said Taylor. "I don't remember her, but I still wish she could."

Ethan stroked her fingers. "Perhaps they will both be at the wedding, even if we can't see them." He felt hot, then cold as he realised what he'd just said. "Not that I'm implying…"

"No. Of course not," said Taylor.

She might even have sounded disappointed.

Ethan concentrated on the road ahead, but it wasn't easy.

He did want to marry Taylor. He didn't want her to leave his side ever again. A lifetime together wouldn't be enough to express all the love he felt for her, though he really hoped he'd have the chance to try.

But he couldn't propose to her now. They hadn't known each other for long and he didn't want to rush her. He needed to plan it properly. Make the perfect speech. Choose the perfect ring.

And make sure he didn't propose to her in a car – or anywhere else where it was impossible to kneel down.

He glanced at Taylor from the corner of his eye. Her beauty startled him, as it still did every time he looked at her.

He didn't know what he'd done to deserve to be so lucky.

* * *

Ethan saw the turning ahead and slowed the car. Beside him, Taylor was sitting with her eyes closed. He knew she'd had a difficult day and for a moment he felt guilty for bringing her all this way.

But he hoped she would forgive him when she found out what he had in store.

Ethan parked the car and sat for a minute, looking at his beautiful girlfriend. Slowly, he reached out a hand and stroked her hair. "Taylor? Taylor, darling? We're here."

Taylor opened her eyes and looked up at him, her face almost instantly transformed by happiness and love. For a moment, they just gazed at one another, then Taylor sat up and looked around. Her smile faded. "Have we really driven all this way for outdoor sex?"

"No!" said Ethan, shocked.

Taylor looked through the car window at the hill. "Then what are we doing here?"

"I thought we could have a picnic on the hillside," explained Ethan, a bit nervously. He suddenly realised he hadn't asked Taylor if she liked picnics. He hoped she didn't think he was being cheap.

"A picnic?" said Taylor in dismay. She looked down at her blue, figure-hugging dress and matching heels that would rival anything worn by Connie or Zoe.

Ethan could see now that the outfit wasn't ideal for climbing up hills.

"Ethan, it's February!" said Taylor. "You're seriously bringing me on a picnic?"

"I've brought blankets and rugs," said Ethan, but the more he thought about the idea, the sillier it sounded. "And… I could help keep you warm."

Taylor gave him an exasperated look. "Probably not warm enough! Ethan, I'll catch pneumonia."

Ethan had to admit she wasn't ideally dressed. He'd been bowled over when he'd seen how stunning she looked, but it hadn't even occurred to him how inadequate her clothes were for an afternoon in the countryside. "Perhaps we should stay in the car then."

"Perhaps we should," said Taylor in a disappointed voice.


	31. Chapter 31

**Tato Potato** , I would really hate a surprise picnic in theory, but a surprise picnic _with Ethan_ , that's something else! Thank you for your review.

 **20BlueRoses** , thank you for your is probably too kind sometimes - as I imagine everyone has noticed except possibly his brother!

 **beckyboogle** , thank you, that's so kind of you! I'm afraid there probably is trouble brewing - there usually is in my stories! Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , perhaps a bit of both! I'm glad I'm keeping you guessing - I hope I can keep doing that. Thank you for your review.

 **ILoveLilies13** , thank you for your review. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! Poor Ethan - he wasn't treated well in this chapter and there is a strong possibility things could get worse.

* * *

Taylor smiled at Ethan and pressed her lips against his. Her tongue snaked out and wet his lips before parting them. They kissed for a moment or two, then Taylor sat back and gently pushed the piece of cucumber, dipped in humus, against his lips. She smeared it over and around his mouth, then gently slid it between his teeth.

Ethan crunched it up slowly, his eyes fixed on Taylor. Her eyes were dancing in mischief and as Ethan watched, her eyes seemed to darken as the pupils dilated. Ethan reached for a paper napkin to wipe his mouth, but Taylor put her hand on his arm, forestalling him, and sensually licked his lips for him.

They'd compromised by putting the picnic mat down beside the car so it sheltered them from the wind. Taylor was, at Ethan's insistence, wrapped in all the blankets and rugs he'd brought with him. Ethan had felt quite cold to begin with, but if anything he was a bit overheated now.

"I-I-I've never been on a picnic like this before," said Ethan, once he'd recovered the power of speech.

Taylor reached for a piece of carrot next and dipped it in taramasalata. "Have you ever been on a picnic with a girl before?"

"Only with my mum," admitted Ethan, lowering his head in embarrassment. "And she didn't… do that."

"I'm glad to hear it!" said Taylor. "And not just because I'd be jealous." She moved the carrot towards Ethan's mouth, but then, at the last moment, she drew it away and instead slid it slowly into her own mouth and out again repeatedly, her sparkling eyes fixed on Ethan.

"Oh gosh," said Ethan. "I really don't think I feel cold anymore."

"I think I'm quite good at turning the heat up," said Taylor. "Don't you?"

"Oh, yes. Extremely good," said Ethan.

Taylor smiled. "I'm glad you talked me into this."

Ethan leaned across to kiss her. "So am I."

"I'm sorry I reacted badly," said Taylor. "It was really sweet of you to arrange all this. I've just had a really difficult day at work and I've taken it out on you a bit. I'm sorry, Ethan. You really do deserve better."

Ethan smiled. "I thought your reaction was quite reasonable. I didn't think it through properly and I forgot it was a bit cold for a picnic."

Taylor kissed him. "I suppose I'm just not usually an outdoors sort of girl… but you've changed me, Ethan. You don't know how much."

At first, Ethan was too delirious with happiness to take in fully what she'd said, but once he had, he frowned. "You're not an outdoors sort of girl?"

"Not really," said Taylor, looking confused.

Ethan was confused too. "Oh, well, I just thought, you know, with your charity and everything…"

"Oh, no, that's completely different!" exclaimed Taylor. "When I'm working, I'm quite often too cold or too hot or completely uncomfortable in some way, but that doesn't seem to matter. But when I'm with you, I feel like I can really be myself. So it's completely different. But let's not talk about work! Let's talk about… about… let's just focus on the here and now."

"I'm really enjoying the here and now," said Ethan honestly. "It's lovely just to be here with you. I love you, Taylor."

Taylor snuggled closer to him. "I love you too, Ethan. Thank you for bringing me here. I love it. It's like we're the only two people in the world," She smiled, almost wistfully. "It's just you and me, and the rest of the world is so far away, it doesn't matter anymore. All our problems and our responsibilities have stopped existing." She suddenly grasped his hand. "Oh, Ethan, I wish we could stay here forever and never go back."

Ethan was startled by the note almost of yearning in her voice. "Why don't you want to go back, sweetheart? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no, of course not," said Taylor. "I'm being silly really. I love my work. I really do. But it's like I can never completely switch off from it. Not usually. But here now, with you..."

"I know," said Ethan softly. "I have trouble switching off sometimes too. I do wonder sometimes about what will happen to the patients after they leave us. I don't do it very often because I've learned not to. I've been trained to keep a certain amount of detachment and I'm actually usually a bit too good at that, if anything! But there are times when I can't switch off."

Taylor reached for his hand. "I don't think of you as being detached, Ethan. You're the most caring person I've ever met."

Ethan couldn't believe that was true. She worked with some of the most caring people in the world. "Caring about the patients is actually something I've really struggled with. I mean, I do care. Of course I do. But I'm fascinated by medical conditions and sometimes I get a bit overexcited that and I'm not as focused on the patient as I should be. My social skills are dreadful anyway so there are probably a lot of people out there who think Dr Hardy doesn't care about the patients at all."

"I don't believe it!" said Taylor firmly. "You're the nicest, sweetest, kindest man in the world. You do come across as being a bit shy and geeky sometimes, but that's not the same as not caring and I'm sure your patients know that."

Ethan couldn't help smiling. "Thank you, Taylor. You always make me feel better about myself. I love you so much."

"I love you too," said Taylor. Her voice shook slightly. "I don't think I've ever really loved anyone before. I didn't know what love was. But now…"

Ethan kissed her and cradled her head against his shoulder. "I'll try to make sure you never forget."

They cuddled for a while, the cold nearly as distant a memory as their real lives. Ethan felt safe and secure and completely in love. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve to be so happy. He was worried about Taylor and sad she'd never had anyone to love before now, but he was also happy because he was with Taylor and she loved him.

"I almost forgot. I have something for you," said Ethan.

"For me?" Taylor's face lit up.

"For you," said Ethan. He paused. "Well, not really for you. But kind of for you." He laughed self-deprecatingly. "How about I stop dropping hints and just show you?"

"Because then you wouldn't be Ethan," said Taylor simply. "And I love Ethan."

"And I love Taylor," said Ethan, smiling. He felt in his back pocket and drew out a cheque for £1,000, made payable to Taylor's charity.

"Oh God!" Taylor put her hand over her mouth and burst into tears.

Ethan wasn't completely surprised by her reaction. He knew it would mean a lot to her because she loved her charity. He put his arms around her and tried to hold her close to him, but she was stiff and unresponsive. "Taylor? It's okay. I know it's a lot of money, but I want to do this. Because I love you."

"I can't take it," she muttered.

"Of course you can," said Ethan as he stroked her hair.

"No. I can't. Not from you. I just can't." The resistance went out of Taylor's body and she fell against him, sobbing.

"I want to," said Ethan. He held her more tightly. "I really do want to, Taylor. I love you and anything that's important to you is important to me too. No. It's more than that. I don't just care about the charity because it's your charity. I care about it because of the work you do."

"Please don't do this, Ethan!" begged Taylor. "You can't do this."

Ethan kissed her head. "Taylor, I told you. I want to do this."

"And I don't want you to!" cried Taylor.

Ethan held her as she cried even harder, but he was confused and shocked. Taylor wasn't refusing because she felt moved by his gesture. It was possible she felt guilty in some way, as though she was pushing him into it, but that didn't seem quite right either. Taylor really didn't want him to donate to her charity. At all.

It didn't make any sense, but Ethan knew now wasn't the time to ask her about it.

"Sweetheart, that's fine," said Ethan, even though it wasn't. He was actually a little bit hurt, but he recognised that he'd accidentally hurt Taylor far more than she was hurting him. "That's completely fine. I'll tear up the cheque and I won't donate any more money. If that's what you want, darling, that's no problem at all."

Taylor gave a choking sob and looked up at him, her eyes and cheeks wet. "Really?"

"Really," said Ethan. He kissed her forehead gently. "I'm just going to let go of you for a second, darling. But only for a second. Look: I'm tearing up the cheque." The torn pieces fell onto the blanket. Almost immediately, they were whipped away by the wind. Ethan always made a point of chasing after any dropped litter, but he felt he needed to let it go this time. "There: you see, Taylor? It's gone. It's all gone."


	32. Chapter 32

**CBloom2** , thank you for your review. Maybe she's not playing at anything - but that would be a first!

 **Gillian Kearney Fan** , thank you for your review - I'm really happy you enjoyed the chapter.

 **beckyboogle** , perhaps she is going to reveal her true motives... perhaps she's decided Ethan deserves better. Thank you for your review!

 **Tato Potato** , thank you for your review. Ethan is certainly very loveable so I wouldn't blame Taylor at all if she did fall in love with him!

 **20BlueRoses** , it's possible there will be more slip-ups... I'm sure even the best con-artists slip up sometimes - but Ethan might be too much in love to notice. Thank you for your review!

 **Tanith Panic** , thank you for your review. I'm sure some con-artists do end up falling for their victims and Ethan is just so lovely. I hope I can keep you guessing for a little bit longer...

 **Lizzie** , I'm sorry for the lack of updates - I lost my internet and I'm shy about updating my fanfiction on public computers! Thank you for being concerned and I hope you're enjoying the updates.

 **ETWentHome** , welcome back - it's good to see you on the site again! You could be right about Taylor - it's certainly not like her to turn down money. Thank you for your review!

* * *

Taylor sniffled. "And you won't write another cheque?"

"Not unless you ask me to," said Ethan.

"I won't," said Taylor fiercely, through more tears. "I'll never ask you to, Ethan. Never."

Ethan was more shocked and worried than ever, but he tried not to show it. "That's all right, darling," he soothed. "That's fine. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Everything's fine, Taylor."

Taylor gradually seemed to be calming down. She got a tissue out of her handbag and dried her tears, but then she buried her face in Ethan's shoulder and started crying again.

"Taylor, what is it?" said Ethan, quite distressed now.

"I just want to be happy, Ethan!" wailed Taylor. "With you! That's all I want."

"I want that too, sweetheart," said Ethan. He felt like he might cry too. "And you will be happy. I'll make you happy. I promise."

* * *

"I'm sorry I ruined the picnic," said Taylor.

They were back at Taylor's flat and Ethan was wondering if it would be better to offer to stay with her or to give her some space.

"You didn't ruin anything," said Ethan. "I'm the one who ruined it. I upset you. I'm sorry, Taylor."

"It was really kind of you to want to donate," said Taylor. "I shouldn't have reacted like that. It was ungrateful. And I didn't even tell you why."

"You don't have to tell me anything," said Ethan. "But if you want to tell me, I'll always be here."

"No. I owe you an explanation," said Taylor. "I… I'm not working for the charity anymore. I quit today. I didn't like the way it was being run and I feel like I can't support them anymore."

"Oh, I see," said Ethan. He didn't see, not completely, but it couldn't be easy for Taylor to explain.

Taylor's eyes glistened with tears. "But I do feel sad, Ethan. I loved the work we did. I loved the people I met out there. Their courage. Their determination to keep fighting. I feel like I've let them down."

"Oh, sweetheart." Ethan put his arms around her. "I really am sorry. But maybe it doesn't have to end. Maybe you can work things out with the other people at the charity and then you can-"

"Yes, it does have to end," said Taylor firmly. "And I don't want to speak about it again. Maybe one day I'll be able to tell you about it, but now, it hurts too much." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Please don't mention it to me again. Will you promise me, Ethan?"

Ethan kissed her forehead. He still had questions. He was worried about what had happened to change Taylor's mind about the charity. He was amazed she'd hidden her feelings so well throughout the picnic… but then he realised Taylor hadn't been herself. She'd seemed to sleep in the car on the way, but perhaps that was because she was too upset to talk, then she'd been emotional when she found out he'd brought her on a picnic. Perhaps she'd have reacted negatively to anything with so much sadness inside her.

But she didn't have to tell him. He'd seen how much it hurt her to talk about it. He didn't want to make it worse.

"Ethan?" said Taylor.

"I promise I won't mention it again," said Ethan.

"I love you, Ethan," said Taylor.

"I love you too."

* * *

Cal was hoping Ethan wouldn't be home for a very long time. He and Honey were having a very nice time on the sofa and Ethan's arrival would spoil it completely. They'd started with a lapdance and things had progressed beautifully from there. So beautifully, Cal had asked for an encore and Honey seemed more than happy to oblige.

So he was far from happy when he heard the sound of Ethan's key in the door.

"Oh my God!" said Honey in a terrified whisper. She looked down at her scattered clothes in a panic and grabbed her dress, holding it in front of her so it looked like she was wearing it. As Ethan entered the flat, she kicked her underwear under the sofa and tried to tidy her hair with one hand. "I thought you said he wasn't coming home!"

"Hi, Cal," said Ethan as he came into the flat. "Hi, Honey."

Cal frowned. Ethan was outwardly calm; even upbeat, but Cal knew his brother well. Something had happened.

"Oh my God, Ethan: you'll never guess what Cal done!" said Honey.

Ethan looked at them and finally seemed to register their nudity; an alarmed look crossed his face. "I'm sure I wouldn't, Honey, but I really think I'd prefer not to know. Thank you anyway."

Honey pouted as she watched Ethan go to his room. "What's up with him?"

"Ethan doesn't like hearing about other people's relationships," said Cal. "Especially when they're mine."

"But it's not like, rude or nothing," said Honey. "I was only going to tell him about your poem."

Cal's look of horror didn't have to be faked. "Please don't do that, Honey. I asked you not to tell anyone and you especially mustn't tell Ethan. He'd spend the rest of the year teasing me about it. He'd tell the whole ED and they'll all laugh at me. Besides, a love poem is a private thing between two people who care about each other."

Honey smiled and planted wet kisses on Cal's lips. "So, you care about me, do you?"

"I would say things might be heading in that direction," said Cal cautiously.

"Say something romantic, Cal," Honey breathed between kisses.

"Romantic?" said Cal. "Um… you seriously are the hottest girl I've ever seen and I've got this fantasy where I bend you backwards over your shop counter and-"

Honey shook her head reprovingly. "Cal, that's not very romantic!"

"Isn't it?" said Cal.

"No. Say something like what you wrote in the poem."

"Oh. Um… okay. Your little face looks up at me, and I imagine us both in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G and I will never ever stop drinking your tea."

He thought it was a fairly solid effort for the spur of the moment.

Honey leaned back against the cushion and laughed. "How long did it take you to write the poem, Cal?"

"Oh, hours and hours," said Cal. "It took all my powers, when I could have been buying you flowers." He cringed. Maybe it was better to leave that kind of thing to Ethan.

"I suppose it's better, really, if it's something you need to work hard at," said Honey. "It means more if you put the effort in and don't just write down the first rubbish that comes into your head."

Cal tried not to take the 'rubbish' comment too much to heart. "I know what I'd like to put some effort into now." He moved his hand up and down her thigh.

"I know too," said Honey, smiling. "But I don't think I really want to put effort into things when Ethan's listening. It would be dead awkward."

"He's probably not _listening_ ," said Cal. "He's probably having the worst phone sex ever with his girlfriend." He made a sudden grab for her dress, snatching it away from her.

Honey covered herself with a cushion. "Sorry, Cal. I just feel funny about it with Ethan being here. I should probably be going now anyway."

"Ethan does things like this when I'm here," said Cal.

"And do you like it?" said Honey.

"Well… no…."

"There you are then!" Honey leaned over and kissed him, then she started to get dressed. "Thanks for the meal. It was lovely."

"I liked the dessert best."

"Maybe you'll get some more next time," said Honey. She looked at him uncertainly. "If you want there to be a next time."

"Of course I want there to be a next time," said Cal, but he was barely listening – or not to Honey. It sounded like Ethan had just thrown something against his bedroom wall. He usually only did things like that when Cal had annoyed him.

It was possible Cal _had_ annoyed him, of course. Sometimes he annoyed Ethan just by breathing and he'd definitely been breathing. Quite heavily at times.

"You'd better take me home," said Honey, when she was fully-dressed.

Cal took her home and walked her as far to the door. They were enjoying a fairly passionate kiss when someone coughed, making Cal jump and Honey cry out. They looked around and realised they weren't alone.

Noel was holding a baseball bat. "Caleb. You hurt my daughter and you're dead."

"Dad! You're so embarrassing!" said Honey.

Cal smiled. "He's just looking out for you. I can understand that." He kissed Honey again. "Bye, beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow."

Then he went back to the flat – and to Ethan.


	33. Chapter 33

**Gillian Kearney Fan** , I'm not sure if Taylor will have a baby in this story or not - I haven't decided yet! Lucky Taylor really has got the perfect boyfriend. Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , Noel is a bit of a dinosaur, but he's not used to having a daughter so I can imagine him going for all the clichés! I can't imagine Ethan taking it well if it doesn't work out with Taylor. Thank you for your review.

 **Tato Potato** , thank you for your review. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Noel isn't the most experienced father, but you can't say he doesn't try!

 **beckyboogle** , I'm glad you liked Noel with the baseball bat. I don't think Honey saw the funny side! Thank you for your review.

 **ETWentHome** , thank you for your review. You'll find out what's wrong with Ethan in this chapter. I don't think even Taylor would be able to con someone she loves... if she loves Ethan.

 **20BlueRoses** , you can never be quite sure what Taylor's up to! Thank you for your review - I'm really happy you're enjoying the story.

* * *

Ethan was sitting on his bed, staring into space when Cal walked in uninvited. Ethan and Taylor had parted with an affectionate kiss, but doubts were beginning to rise in his mind and he wasn't able to stop them.

"What's up?" asked Cal, sitting on the bed beside him.

"Nothing," said Ethan. "I'm fine."

Cal nodded. "Yeah, I always know you're fine when you start throwing your shoes across the room."

Ethan would have liked to deny it, but he hadn't picked his shoes up.

"Come on, Nibbles," said Cal. "You can tell me. I won't tell anyone unless it's really funny."

Ethan glared at him. He didn't think even Cal could find this funny, but the remark had hardly filled him with confidence. "It's Taylor."

Cal didn't look surprised. "I thought it must be. Did you have an argument?"

"No… well, kind of yes, but it's all sorted out now," said Ethan.

Cal lifted his hands in confusion. "So, what's the problem?"

"Taylor was upset today," said Ethan. "Very upset. A work problem. But I couldn't make her feel better."

"Sometimes it's like that," said Cal sympathetically.

Ethan looked unhappily at Cal. "I hate seeing her cry. Well, I don't _hate_ it. If she needs to cry, I'd much rather she did it when I'm there so I can comfort her. But if she's sad, then I want to make her feel better."

"Of course you do," said Cal. "And I'm sure you did. I'm sure you made her less sad, even if you didn't make her happy."

"But I want her to be happy," said Ethan.

Cal nodded understandingly. "I know. But sometimes it's not always possible. Comfort is very important, but sometimes you need time to get over something. What was she upset about?"

"I can't tell you," said Ethan. He wished he could so Cal could give him more specific advice, but it wasn't his secret.

"Fair enough," said Cal. "I suppose it doesn't really matter what it is. But as long as you give her lots of hugs and let her know you're there for her, but don't push her to tell you anything, I don't think you can go too far wrong."

"What would you do?" asked Ethan.

"Me? I'd probably just take her to bed," admitted Cal.

That reply came as little surprise to Ethan. "And you think that helps?"

Cal looked a bit confused. "Why wouldn't it help?"

"I don't know," said Ethan miserably. "I feel like this is completely outside my experience. I love Taylor and I hate the fact I don't know how to help her."

"Ethan, I never thought I'd say this to you, but what you're feeling is normal," said Cal. "You can't solve all Taylor's problems just because you love her. It's natural that you want to, but no guy – or girl – in the world can do that. I'm sure a lot of boyfriends would do a much worse job than you."

"Bur isn't it my job to solve all her problems?" said Ethan.

Cal shook his head. "Of course not. It's your job to support her, but you can do that without having all the answers. Not knowing what to do doesn't make you a bad boyfriend. It just makes you human."

* * *

Ethan and Taylor had arranged to go out the following evening, but Taylor phoned to say she had to speak to someone from the charity this evening to arrange some paperwork. Ethan immediately offered to go with her, but Taylor said she'd be okay.

"Please don't worry about me, Ethan. I'm fine and I'm so sorry about last night. I feel really stupid now. I was just tired and it affected my emotions. I made the right decision in leaving the charity and now I'd just like to forget about it and get on with my life with you."

Ethan couldn't speak for a moment or two. He was too overcome with happiness that Taylor saw him as being part of her life. He cleared his throat. "Of course, sweetheart. Just promise me you'll phone if you need me?"

"I promise," said Taylor.

In truth, though he was still worried about his girlfriend, Ethan wasn't completely disappointed to be spending the evening on his own. He felt like he really needed a nice, long soak in the bath after a stressful day and he really enjoyed it. Cal, for once, hadn't barged in and demanded that Ethan got out so he could go to the loo, which meant Ethan had been able to lie there, undisturbed, for as long as he wanted.

But the water was growing cold now and as Ethan's water bill had more than doubled since Cal had moved in with him, he didn't think he could justify putting more hot water in and extending his bath. He reluctantly climbed out, dried himself off, tied a towel around his waist and unlocked the door.

He could hear his brother's voice coming from the living room.

"…this is Cal. Ethan's brother."

Ethan walked quickly towards the living room. He didn't know who was on the phone, but Taylor phoned him far more often than anyone else and he did _not_ want Cal talking to his girlfriend.

Cal was still speaking. "I'm afraid Ethan's in the bath right now, but I can get him for you if you… Taylor, what's wrong?"

Ethan froze, momentarily robbed of the power of speech and movement. Something was wrong? With Taylor?

"Taylor, slow down. Take some deep breaths for me. That's right. I know you're scared and upset and that's okay, but you need to tell me what's happened."

"What is it?" whispered Ethan. He reached for the phone and realised his hand was trembling.

Cal held his hand out to forestall Ethan. "Is it severe?"

"Cal!" said Ethan.

"That's good," said Cal. "And how long is it since it happened? That's good. You've done the right thing, Taylor. Now don't worry. It's going to be okay. All you've got to do is tell me where you are and we'll come and find you. Everything's going to be all right."

Ethan grasped Cal's arm. "Cal, what's happened to her?"

Cal covered the mouthpiece with his hand. "I'll tell you in a minute: just go and get dressed," he whispered, then spoke to Taylor again. "Try to hold on for me, Taylor, okay? I know you can be really brave. Ethan's told me about your charity work. You just need to be brave for another five or ten minutes and then we'll be with you. Okay?" He paused. "Okay. I'll see you soon."

Ethan was trembling all over and had made no move to get dressed. "What is it, Cal? What's happened to Taylor?"

Cal put his hands on Ethan's shoulders. "I don't want you to panic, okay? It doesn't sound too serious. I think she's mainly just shocked and upset, but there is some minor bleeding."

"Why is she bleeding?" said Ethan, almost hysterically. "What's happened?"

"Ethan, I need you to stay calm. Can you stay calm for me?" Cal's thumbs stroked Ethan's shoulders. "Come on. You're unflappable, remember?"

"Just tell me!" said Ethan.

Cal didn't let go of him. "She's been mugged, Ethan."

* * *

Ethan stared anxiously out of the window and urged Cal to drive faster. Ethan had wanted to drive, but Cal had insisted. Considering how much Ethan was shaking, it was probably the right call.

He knew muggings could vary. Some just left you shaken but unhurt. Some could leave you close to death. Ethan knew Taylor must be hurt if there was blood, but she was a trained first-aider and would know how serious it was.

But that didn't reassure Ethan at all. Nothing could reassure him but seeing Taylor.

"I hope we get there in time," said Ethan, his voice shaking too now.

"We will get there in time, Ethan," said Cal calmly. "Taylor isn't seriously hurt."

"But what if the mugger comes back?" said Ethan.

Cal took one hand off the wheel so he could pat Ethan's arm. "That's very unlikely, Ethan. But we'll be there soon."

"Please drive as quickly as you can without breaking the speed limit," said Ethan.

"I am," said Cal. He paused. "Ethan, when we get there, I'll treat her injuries. It doesn't sound like anything much, but you're too close to her."

"No, I should do it," said Ethan. "She needs me."

"She needs you to be her boyfriend," said Cal. "So I'll be her doctor. You can sit with her and cuddle her and reassure her, and I'll patch her up and decide whether she needs to come home with us or go to the ED."

Ethan didn't argue. He knew Cal was being sensible. "Thank you for being here, Cal."

"Anytime, little bro," said Cal.


	34. Chapter 34

**Tato Potato** , I'm glad Cal was there too - and how could I resist the opportunity for some brotherly comfort? Thank you for your review.

 **beckyboogle** , thank you for your review. That's very kind of you - I suppose my story does go a lot more deeply into Taylor's character than the series. She wasn't in many episodes and sometimes only had one line.

 **Tanith Panic** , she might be a very bad person anyway, but I suppose lying to Ethan about her injuries would take her manipulation to another level. Thank you for your review!

 **ETWentHome** , thank you for your review. It is nice to show some caring Cal in this story - he's not always been on his best behaviour in this story!

 **Gillian Kearney Fan** , that's an interesting idea. Ethan would probably fall apart completely if Taylor disappeared! Thank you for your review.

* * *

"There she is!" said Ethan, as the panic rose up inside him again.

It was difficult to be completely sure. Someone with long, blonde hair was sitting at the side of the road with their head buried in their knees.

Ethan opened the door and jumped out before Cal had properly stopped the car. It wasn't something he'd usually consider doing, but he was too worried to think. He turned his ankle slightly as he landed, but he didn't care: he just hurried to Taylor's side. He was sure it was her now. Even without seeing her face, he just knew.

He put his arms around her. "Taylor darling? It's Ethan. It's okay. You're safe now."

Taylor was sobbing. She lifted her head from her knees and Ethan gasped when he saw there was blood pouring from her mouth and nose.

He held her tightly. "It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay. I'm here."

"Taylor?" Cal crouched in front of them. "I'm Cal, Ethan's brother. Do you mind if I check you over? I'm a doctor too."

"Ethan," sobbed Taylor.

"I'm afraid Ethan can't treat you," said Cal. "We have a rule at the hospital about not treating family and that would usually include girlfriends. Besides, Ethan won't be able to cuddle you if he's treating you."

Ethan kissed Taylor's head. "My brother is a very good doctor, Taylor. You can trust him."

"Okay," whispered Taylor.

"Good girl," said Cal. He opened his medical bag and put on some gloves. He used his torch to examine Taylor's nose and touched it gently. "I don't think it's broken, but it might bleed for a while." He handed Taylor a tissue. "Here you are. Ethan says you're a medic so you'll know the drill already, but tip your head forward and don't blow your nose. And try not to cover your mouth because I need to examine that too."

Taylor nodded. Her hands were shaking, but she managed to hold the tissue over her nose to catch the blood.

"There: it's okay," said Ethan. "I'm here now and you're doing really well."

Cal looked closely at Taylor's mouth. "Okay, it's just the lip that's bleeding. Your teeth and the inside of your mouth seem fine." He got another tissue. "Ethan, maybe you could hold this for Taylor?"

Ethan took it from Cal, folded it, and pinched it around Taylor's lower lip. "There you are, sweetheart. It's going to be okay. I think Cal just wants to ask you a couple of questions, then we'll get you into the car. Okay?"

"Okay," whispered Taylor.

"You're being very brave," said Ethan, and kissed her temple.

"Yes, you are," agreed Cal, and patted her arm. "Now, Taylor, I know you probably don't feel like speaking, but I need to know if you're hurting anywhere else. You can point to where it hurts if you don't want to speak."

Taylor shook her head and cried some more. Ethan felt like crying too. He rested his head against hers.

"Not hurt anywhere else?" said Cal. "That's good. Just a couple more questions. Did you fall over when this happened to you?"

Taylor shook her head.

"And you don't think you blacked out at all?"

Again, the answer was no.

"Okay. That means you probably don't have a head injury, but we will be keeping an eye on you," said Cal. "Did your… your assailant hurt you anywhere else?"

Another negative.

"Can you tell me how many times he hit you in total, Taylor?"

Taylor held up two fingers, palms outwards.

"I'm glad you're not holding them the other way round," said Cal. "That really wouldn't say very much for my bedside manner. Now, if it's okay with you, Taylor, I'd just like to examine the rest of your face to make sure there isn't any other damage. Is that okay, beautiful?"

Taylor nodded.

"Thank you." Cal smiled and started to run his hands gently over her face. "Everything seems fine so far. No obvious damage to the cranium… temporal bones… the orbit… zygomatic bones… maxillae and mandible seem fine. Now, I'm just going to shine a light into your eyes, Taylor. That's good: pupils equal and reactive." He patted her arm. "There, that's it: examination complete and you're good to come home with us. Well done, beautiful. Now have a quick cuddle with Ethan, then we'll get you into the car."

Ethan hugged Taylor. "Would you like to come home with us, sweetheart, or would you rather go to the ED and make sure?"

"Home with you," whispered Taylor.

"Then that's where we'll go," said Ethan.

Back at the flat, Ethan sat on the sofa with his arms around Taylor. Cal had taken Taylor's bloodied tissues away and given her fresh ones and he'd now gone to make Taylor some strong, sweet tea.

Taylor dabbed her nose. "I think it's stopped bleeding now."

"That's good," said Ethan. He checked her lip. "I think this one's still bleeding. But I'm sure it'll stop soon."

Taylor took the tissue from him and held it against her lip. "I'm so glad you came," she said, her eyes filling with tears again.

Ethan kissed her forehead. "I'm glad too, sweetheart. But I'm so sorry this has happened. I don't suppose you've had second thoughts about reporting it?"

"Not really," said Taylor tremulously. "It was so dark and I couldn't really see anything at all." Her breath hitched. "I can't even be sure it was a man. Oh, Ethan, it was just so horrible!"

She began to cry. Ethan held her against his shoulder and told her everything would be all right. "I'm here now, Taylor. I know I wasn't there to protect you today, but I'll be there next time and every time."

"I was so glad to see you," wept Taylor. "I thought I would be there forever."

"I would never have let you stay there forever," said Ethan.

Taylor sobbed into his shoulder. Ethan hoped she was still holding the tissue over her bleeding lip – then he decided he didn't care if she bled all over his shirt. He loved her and the important thing was that she felt as comforted as possible.

She was still crying when Cal arrived with the tea. He looked concerned as he put two mugs down in front of Ethan and Taylor. "Hey, baby," he said as he rubbed her back. "It's okay. You're safe now and you've got the two best registrars in Holby to look after you. Obviously, Ethan is the best."

Taylor sat up. She was sniffing hard, but she was almost smiling at Cal's words.

"Taylor, it's best if you don't sniff," Cal reminded her.

"Well, give her a tissue and she won't have to!" said Ethan, who couldn't reach the tissues without letting go of Taylor. He had put them in front of her, but Cal had decided to move them for some reason.

Cal took a tissue from the box and handed it to Taylor.

"Thanks, Cal," said Taylor, and blew her nose.

"Don't do that!" exclaimed Cal, as Ethan called out her name in horror.

Taylor's eyes filled with tears again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disgust you. I'll go to the bathroom next time. I just didn't want to leave Ethan."

Ethan held her more tightly. "Sweetheart, we don't mean that. We don't mind if you blow your nose. But… um…" He tried to think of a way that wouldn't upset her.

Cal came to his rescue. "You shouldn't blow your nose until a few hours after the bleeding has stopped. There are blood clots that have formed in your nose to stop the bleeding and blowing your nose disturbs them and could restart the bleeding." He paused. "You know, I'd really expect anyone with any kind of medical training to know that."

"Of course she knows it!" said Ethan protectively.

"I do know!" said Taylor tearfully. "Of course I know. I just don't know what I'm doing at the moment. I'm just in shock."

"Well, technically, you're not 'in shock'," said Cal. "Being in shock relates to the circulatory system, not to your emotional state." He looked at her closely. "You do know that, don't you?"

Taylor closed her eyes and leaned against Ethan's shoulder. "Oh, please stop asking me questions! Of course I know."

Ethan leapt to his girlfriend's defence. "Caleb, what's wrong with you? Taylor was using the phrase 'in shock' in the colloquial sense, not the medical sense. It's all right, darling. I'm sure Cal won't ask you anything else."

"I'm sorry, Cal," said Taylor, her eyes filling again. "I just can't think straight at the moment."

"Taylor darling, it's not you who should be apologising," said Ethan with a sharp glance at Cal.

Cal sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry, Taylor. You're obviously not yourself at the moment and that's understandable after everything you've been through."

"Sweetheart, could you dab your nose for me so we can see if it's bleeding again?" said Ethan.

Taylor did as she was told. "It is bleeding. I'm sorry."

Ethan hugged her. "Don't worry. It'll stop again."

"I can't believe I was so stupid."

"You've had a shock," said Ethan. "A terrible shock. Nobody could expect you to think straight at the moment. Don't worry."

Cal gave Taylor another tissue. "Here you are, beautiful. Hold this over your nose for me. Just try to remember, um, your medical training and I'm sure you'll be fine. We'll be here to remind you if you forget anything." He patted her knee. "Now, let's just concentrate on getting you better."


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonnie Sveen Fan** , thank you for your review. I'm glad they found her too. It would have been quite interesting if they hadn't found her, but I think I probably did give Ethan enough to worry about!

 **Tato Potato** , I think you could be right about Taylor! But it probably will be best if Cal and Ethan find out the truth - sooner rather than later. Ethan seems to love her more every day! Thank you for your review.

 **20BlueRoses** , perhaps Cal is getting suspicious, but I think you're right about Ethan too. Ethan saw the same evidence as Cal, but gave no sign of noticing anything odd. But they do say love is blind! Thank you for your review.

 **ETWentHome** , thank you for your review. Cal might be wondering if something's up, but as you say, Taylor has every reason to be confused at the moment so he can't be completely sure. I'm happy you like caring Ethan.

 **Tanith Panic** , your medical knowledge is probably better than Taylor's then! I'm glad it's still sad. Even if Taylor decides she loves Ethan and she's never going to con anyone ever again, she still has a past which Ethan could discover. Thank you for your review.

* * *

Ethan looked down at Taylor as she slept. Her make-up had been washed away and she looked very pale and vulnerable. He bent to kiss her forehead, then quietly tiptoed out of the room.

Cal was on the sofa. "Sit down for a minute, Ethan."

The serious look on his face startled Ethan. He sat beside his brother and looked at him questioningly. "What's up?"

"Are you sure that girl has medical training?" said Cal.

Ethan just about managed not to raise his voice. "Don't call her 'that girl'! Her name is Taylor."

"Okay. Are you sure _Taylor_ has medical training?"

"Of course she has!" said Ethan.

"But not blowing your nose when your nose has been bleeding is just basic!" said Cal.

"It is basic, but Taylor was in no state to remember anything," said Ethan. "She's really upset, Caleb. And who can blame her?"

"I don't blame her for being upset," said Cal. "I just think it's a funny mistake for a medic to make."

"It's a natural mistake when you're that upset," said Ethan. "She was – understandably - more focused on her emotional distress than her physical injuries, which aren't really that serious. She was crying and it made her nose run so she blew her nose. It's perfectly simple."

Cal sighed. "Maybe."

"What else could it be?" said Ethan, irritated.

"Maybe she only said she was a medic to impress you because she thinks you're hot," said Cal.

Ethan shook her head. "She wouldn't do that. Not Taylor. Besides, she told Zoe about it too."

"Maybe she thought Zoe was hot, but then she met you and changed her mind," said Cal.

"She'd already met me," Ethan reminded him. "I was the one who took her to Zoe."

Cal had a stubborn look on his face that Ethan knew only too well. "Then she made her decision when she met you and told Zoe about it in case you discussed her at some point."

Ethan glared at him. "That doesn't sound very likely to me!"

"Okay," said Cal. "You could be right. But have you ever actually seen Taylor giving anybody first aid?"

"Of course not!" said Ethan impatiently. "When would I have the opportunity? But I've seen her office, Cal, and she's told me about the kind of medical aid she provides. She's talked about some of the lifesaving medical procedures she's performed and it's a lot more advanced than nosebleeds."

Cal sighed. "You might be right, Ethan, but it's not just that."

"What else is there?" demanded Ethan.

"Taylor phoned you from her mobile," said Cal.

"Yes?" said Ethan. "And?"

"So why didn't the mugger take it?" said Cal.

"Maybe he didn't want it!" said Ethan. "You can't get that much money for a mobile anymore. Or maybe he just took what was in her bag and ignored her pockets."

"Maybe, but you'd expect a mugger to want to delay his victim phoning the police as long as possible," said Cal. "And don't you think it's a bit weird that Taylor doesn't want to phone the police?"

Anger rose up inside Ethan. "There are a million reasons why she might not want to call the police! She hasn't really got enough information for them to do anything anyway. There's very unlikely to be any CCTV. So why should she put herself through all the stress of talking about it?"

"To stop it happening again to some other girl?" suggested Cal.

Ethan was uncomfortably aware that Cal had a point. "Maybe she'll change her mind when she's calmed down a bit. I don't know. But it's Taylor's business and Taylor's decision and what I'm going to do is support her."

Cal looked worried. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, Ethan."

"Who says I'm going to get hurt?" said Ethan, stung. "Maybe Taylor and I will live happily ever after."

"I hope you do," said Cal. "I really do hope that."

Ethan glared at him. "But you think it's impossible that Taylor could really love me because she's beautiful and I'm just… me?"

"No!" said Cal unconvincingly.

Ethan stood up. "Right. I'm going to bed, Caleb. With my beautiful girlfriend, who _does_ love me."

* * *

Cal was starting work later than Ethan the following day. Usually, Ethan would creep into Cal's bedroom and check he'd set his alarm correctly, but not this morning. He was far too annoyed. How could Cal think Taylor didn't love Ethan? He must have been able to see the way Taylor had clung to Ethan for comfort.

Ethan could understand why Cal might find the idea of Taylor loving Ethan unconvincing in theory, but Cal really must be deluded if he couldn't see the truth.

Taylor was still asleep. He wasn't sure if he should wake her or not. She was exhausted and overwrought and needed to sleep, but Ethan was worried about leaving her alone with Cal in case he started making accusations. Ethan was sure that Taylor would usually be able to deal with this quite well, but he thought she would crumble in the face of Cal's attack today.

Ethan returned to his bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. Taylor's cheeks were still tearstained from when she'd woken in the night and cried in Ethan's arms, but her sleep seemed peaceful now. Ethan hated to disturb her, but he just couldn't trust his brother.

He put his face close to hers and spoke very gently as he stroked her cheek. "Taylor? I'm sorry to disturb you, sweetheart, but I need to speak to you."

Taylor's eyes flickered and then opened fully. As she saw Ethan, she broke into a smile, her eyes shining with warmth and love. "Ethan," she whispered. She sat up and kissed him.

Ethan kissed her back. He knew Taylor had momentarily forgotten the events of the previous night and could only wish she'd never remember.

But he knew she would, once the first blurred moments of wakefulness had passed. Sure enough, he felt Taylor tense in his arms as she stopped kissing him. "Oh, Ethan!" she said, and burst into tears.

Ethan held her tightly. "I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here."

Taylor trembled in his arms. "It was so horrible, Ethan. I thought he was going to kill me. He was so angry."

Ethan was startled. "I thought you said you didn't know who it was."

"Oh, I don't!" said Taylor.

"Then why was he angry with you?" said Ethan, confused. "And I thought you didn't know if it was a man or a woman."

Taylor cried some more. "I don't know! I'm so confused, Ethan. Everything seems like a blur, but then it's like little memories jump out at me and I don't even know if they're real or not."

"No. I suppose you wouldn't," said Ethan. He knew Taylor had had at least one nightmare last night. Some of her memories might have come from that – though he decided not to mention it. "But it's going to be okay, sweetheart. I'm going to support you in every way I can for as long as you need me. And the first thing I'm going to do is to phone the hospital and say I can't work today."

"You don't have to do that," said Taylor, sounding a little calmer now. "I can't stay here anyway. I have things to do. I need to… look for a new job."

Ethan kissed her forehead. "You don't have to do that today. But if you want to, we can look together online. Perhaps you could train as a paramedic."

"I don't know what I want to do," said Taylor sadly.

"Then I'm not sure you're ready to go job-hunting," said Ethan gently. "Give it a few more days, darling. Take some time to recover. But if you need money…"

"Ethan, I can't take your money!" Taylor's eyes filled with tears again.

"Okay. That's fine. You don't have to." Ethan had forgotten how sensitive she was about money. He held her close for a few moments. "I'll just phone the hospital to let them know I'm not coming in."

"No." Taylor swallowed hard. "I can't let you do that. I'll be fine. Really, Ethan."

Ethan looked at her worriedly. "I'm really not sure I should leave you after what's happened."

"I'll be fine," said Taylor. "Your job is important, Ethan. You mustn't take the day off for me." She looked upset again. "It's bad enough that I won't be helping people through the charity anymore. If I don't let _you_ help the people who need you either…"

Ethan kissed her cheek. "If I stay with you, it will be because _you_ need me.."

Taylor looked confused. "So you won't take half an hour off work to have sex with me, but you would take a whole day off just because I'm upset?"

"Yes, that's right," said Ethan simply. "There are some things we can do anytime, but if you need support, you need it _now_."

"I love you, Ethan," said Taylor. "But I'll be okay if you go to work. As long as I can phone you if I need you."

"Of course you can," said Ethan.


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonnie Sveen Fan** , thank you for your review. There is a very good chance you're right about Ethan ending up getting hurt. We know what Taylor's like!

 **Tanith Panic** , considering Ethan's reaction to Cal's suspicions, I have to agree that Ethan probably wouldn't take kindly to any private research on Cal's part! I'm really happy you're so involved with the story. Thank you for your review.

 **Tato Potato** , thank you for your review - I'm really happy you're enjoying it. It's good that Cal is starting to get suspicious, but I can't promise Ethan will listen!

 **20BlueRoses** , love is completely blind in this case! And slightly deaf as well, as I don't think Ethan is interesting in listening to to Cal's suspicions. Thank you for your review.

 **ETWentHome** , I don't think I can prevent Ethan from getting hurt by Taylor - he loves her too much to listen to Cal! But they'll be together for a few more chapters yet. Thank you for your review.

* * *

Ethan shut the door, looked over at the sofa and groaned inwardly. _Oh, brilliant…_

Cal and Honey. Not that he could see much of Honey with Cal all over her.

It hadn't been the easiest day at work. There hadn't been anything particularly challenging to deal with – at least nothing that counted as being out of the ordinary when you worked in an ED – but it had been difficult to focus. Ethan was so worried about Taylor. He kept thinking about her being all alone in her flat, injured and in pain. Then he invariably started to feel angry, wanting to kill the monster who had attacked his Taylor.

Also, he kept thinking about what Cal had said to him. He didn't think it was at all likely that Cal was right. Even doctors could forget all their training when they were ill or injured and in a panic, and if anyone had a reason to be panicky, it was someone who'd just been attacked.

But Cal had sounded so sure. Ethan could usually tell when Cal was trying to wind him up, and he was convinced that Cal was genuinely worried about Ethan.

After that, Ethan always remembered how scared and upset Taylor had been last night and he hated himself for even considering that Cal might have a point.

So it hadn't been that easy for Ethan and to top it off, when he'd called Taylor to say he'd finished work and ask if she wanted him to come over, she hadn't answered her phone.

Now he'd got home to discover Cal and Honey…

…wait a minute. That wasn't Honey. Not that Ethan was looking too closely, but he could see the top of the girl's head and her feet and they were too far apart for it to be Honey.

"You absolute-" he said without thinking, and Cal and the unknown girl sat up and looked at him.

Ethan felt himself blushing as he realised the top half of her, at least, was naked.

Perhaps he should go to his room now and defend Honey later, when Cal's… guest had gone.

"What's it got to do with you what I do on my own sofa?" said Cal in an injured tone.

"I admit it doesn't have very much to do with me," said Ethan, "though I could point out that the sofa is mine. But it does have something to do with Honey."

Cal waved a dismissive hand. "It's over between me and Honey."

"Does Honey know this?" said Ethan.

"Um… of course," said Cal.

Ethan glanced at the girl, careful to ensure his gaze didn't accidentally drop below the level of her chin. Not that he wanted to look any lower than her chin, but it was always difficult not looking at something you absolutely mustn't look at. "Hello. I'm Cal's brother, Ethan. You must be Isabel. No, I'm not psychic, but my brother seems to be working through the alphabet."

Cal looked slightly embarrassed. "Actually, this is, um, Imogen." Then he lifted his chin defiantly. "But I've got Isabel all booked up for next week!"

Imogen laughed. "You should probably have booked Iona too because I can't promise to be around for that long."

"I certainly wouldn't blame you if you left right now," said Ethan. There was a knock at the door. "I suggest you both put some clothes on because I am going to answer that."

As soon as he'd opened the door, he wished he hadn't.

"Hi, Ethan!" said Honey. "How's Cal? Is he feeling any better?"

"Did he tell you he was ill?" Ethan found it was almost impossible to sound normal when you were contemplating murder.

Honey nodded. "Poor Cal. So I brought him some special Honey's honey tea to make him feel better."

Ethan looked at the plastic box she was holding. "I'm afraid Cal's actually, um, sleeping at the moment. How about I take that for you?"

"No, I've got it," said Honey. She took a step towards him and Ethan, quite naturally, found himself stepping back.

He watched as the smile faded from Honey's face. The box she was holding fell to the floor with a crash, narrowly missing Ethan's toe.

"Oh my God," she said, and her eyes filled with tears. "How could you, Cal? How could you?"

Cal came towards her, holding his t-shirt like a loin cloth. "Honey, I'm sorry. I never meant for you to know about this."

"I thought you really cared about me!" cried Honey. "And all the time…" She threw her arms around Ethan and sobbed into his shoulder.

Ethan awkwardly put his arms around her and patted her back. "You're better off without him. You deserve much better."

"I feel so stupid!" wailed Honey. "Everyone warned me about him. But I didn't listen."

Ethan glared at Cal over Honey's head. "You really are a complete swine, aren't you?"

"I never wanted to hurt you, Honey," said Cal. He actually looked unhappy. "You're a really sweet girl and all this means nothing. It was just a bit of fun."

"Doesn't sound like it's much fun for Honey," said Imogen, who'd been quietly putting her clothes on.

Ethan stroked Honey's arm. "It won't feel like this forever, Honey. You will find someone else. Someone who really loves you."

Then he heard a gasp from behind him.

He turned back towards the open door. "Taylor?"

"Ethan." Taylor's voice was trembling.

"It's not what it looks like," said Ethan.

Taylor put her hand over her mouth and began to cry.

"Taylor, don't cry!" Ethan reached out a hand towards her.

"I think I'd better go," said Taylor between sobs.

"Taylor, please…"

Cal rushed over and grasped Taylor's arm. "Taylor, wait. It really isn't what it looked like. Honey is _my_ girlfriend. She came to see me and caught me on the sofa with Imogen. Ethan's just comforting her."

"That really is honestly all it is," said Ethan.

"They're right," said Imogen. She now had her clothes on, though she was still showing a lot of flesh. "Bye, Cal. It was fun while it lasted. Shame your girlfriend can't say the same."

"I'm not his girlfriend!" said Honey as she pulled away from Ethan. She took a teabag out of the box, ripped it open and threw the contents into Cal's face.

"Honey!" said Cal, once he'd finished sneezing. He looked at Ethan and Taylor. "Did you see what she did to me?"

"It looks like it was nothing in comparison with what you deserve," said Taylor.

Honey sniffled. "I wish I'd chosen Ethan. He was my first choice, but I knew he had a girlfriend. I knew I wouldn't be Dylan's type, so that left you, Cal."

Cal looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean I only went out with you because you're a doctor!" said Honey. "I wanted to impress my dad, didn't I? So I couldn't exactly go out with one of the porters."

Ethan stared at her in amazement. "Seriously?" No, she had to be joking. She was just trying to save face after Cal had broken her heart.

"Seriously!" said Honey. She picked up the box of tea and departed.

Cal ran after her. "Honey, wait! You don't really mean that, do you?"

Ethan turned to Taylor. "Taylor, I promise you there is nothing between Honey and me. I was just comforting her. I don't like her in that way at all – and I love you."

"I know," said Taylor. "I'm sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion." She put her arms around him, and Ethan found that this time, it was perfectly natural to hug the girl in his arms.

Ethan glanced over towards the sofa. It looked perfectly all right, but Ethan thought he'd better clean it before anyone tried sitting on it.

"Shall we go to my bedroom?" said Ethan.

"Won't Cal be back soon?" said Taylor.

Ethan felt himself blushing. "Oh, I didn't mean that! I really think we should wait till you're a bit more recovered. It's just Cal will be back in a minute and I thought we'd better have some privacy so we can talk." He looked up as Cal re-entered the flat.

He was dragging his feet and he looked sad. "I really liked her, Ethan."

"Which one?" Ethan couldn't resist asking.

"Honey, of course!" said Cal. "But she didn't like me. She never liked me. She played me and now Noel is going to kill me."

"You'll forgive me if I have absolutely no sympathy with you," said Ethan. He took Taylor's hand and they walked to the bedroom.


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonnie Sveen Fan** , thank you for your review. If Honey wants a doctor that badly, I think Cal could definitely get her back! If he still wants her.

 **Tanith Panic** , I'm glad you like Cal's misadventures. I think it's much easier to smile at Cal's love life going wrong than Ethan's because (except with Taylor), Cal doesn't care enough to get seriously hurt. Thank you for your review.

 **EDSidekick** , thank you for your pm. Taylor is so fun to write about because I can make her tell the truth or lie and no-one can tell the difference! Though that's really down to the Casualty writers. I'm so pleased with the positive response to Noel's baseball bat!

 **Tato Potato** , thank you for your review - I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter, even though it was mostly about Cal - I know you like Ethan best, but Cal is my comic relief!

 **ETWentHome** , I know what I'd like to do with Cal! At least if I was single. But I won't go into it here. No, Noel won't be very happy with Dr Knight. Thank you for your review!

* * *

Ethan handed the miniature ice-pack to Cal, who held it against his eye.

"I can't believe Noel did that to me!" said Cal.

"You did cheat on his daughter," Ethan reminded him.

"His daughter who never really liked me!" said Cal, a hurt expression on his face. "His daughter who's just spent the whole morning making eyes at Dylan!"

Ethan would have liked to defend Honey, but he'd seen that rather alarming sight for himself. "So you were still in a relationship with Honey?"

"Yeah: I think she's great," said Cal. "Really sweet. Well, she seemed that way."

"But not so great you actually thought about being faithful to her?"

Cal looked affronted. "Of course I thought about it! I thought about it a lot. But the thing with Imogen was just sex, Ethan. That and the fact she fitted in alphabetically."

"Ah, so it wasn't a coincidence!" said Ethan.

"Yeah, it was," said Cal. "And just so you know, I was joking about Isabel. But I did kind of like the idea of the alphabet thing, then Imogen came along and I couldn't resist. But it's not like I was seeing her behind Honey's back. It was just a one-night thing."

"It sounds like that was quite enough from Honey's and Noel's points of view," said Ethan. "And I have to admit I agree with them."

"So you think it's okay that Honey was only going out with me to impress her dad?" said Cal.

"No, and I am sorry about that, but I hardly think you're a shining example of how to treat a significant other," said Ethan. He wrote something in Cal's notes. "Okay, Dr Knight: there's nothing more I can do for you here, so I'm going to discharge you. There's no reason why you shouldn't work, but you know the danger signs and what to do if you experience them. If you're in pain, I recommend paracetamol and more ice – and please be more careful in future."

Cal turned to leave, but stopped. "You know, I thought you'd be at least a little bit grateful."

"For what?" said Ethan. "For regularly testing the springs in my sofa?"

"No, for stopping Taylor from leaving when she thought you were cheating on her with Honey," said Cal.

Ethan had to admit Cal did have a point. He was fairly sure he and Taylor would have worked it out, but it wouldn't have happened nearly as quickly without Cal. "Thank you, Cal. I am very grateful to you for stopping Taylor from leaving and helping me to explain what had happened."

Cal patted him on the shoulder, an infuriating smile on his face. "You're welcome, Nibbles. Always happy to help out my little brother."

"Then maybe you could help me out with cleaning the cooker later?" Ethan called after Cal as he left the cubicle.

Cal made no response.

* * *

Ethan smiled as Taylor opened the door to her flat. She was wearing purple today – there really didn't seem to be a colour in the world that didn't suit Taylor. Ethan went into the flat and put his arms around her. "You look so beautiful."

"And you look so handsome," said Taylor as she played with the lapels on his jacket.

Ethan kissed her gently, remembering her lip was still a bit sore. "How are you, sweetheart?"

Taylor realised he was referring to her injuries. "Much better, thanks, but I've been taking things a bit easy like you said."

"Good," said Ethan, and kissed her cheek this time. "Would you like to go out tonight or would you rather stay in?" He kept his fingers mentally crossed as he asked as he'd already made the booking.

"I'd rather go out," said Taylor. "But there's… there's something I need to tell you first."

Ethan led her to the sofa. "You know you can tell me anything."

"It's about the charity," said Taylor awkwardly. Her eyes were on her hands, which were clasped tensely in her lap.

Ethan put his hand on top of them. "Have you decided to continue working for them?"

Taylor nodded, still not meeting his eye. "I had grave reservations, of course, Ethan. I didn't ever intend to go back. Perhaps I shouldn't have agreed. But they promised that if I went back, things would be different."

"And are they different?" said Ethan.

Taylor hesitated. "It's a bit early to be sure about that, but I think they probably are."

Ethan nodded and put his arm around her. The charity meant so much to her and Ethan wasn't surprised she'd returned to her old job, but he could tell she had very mixed feelings about her decision. "If things haven't changed, you could always leave again. You don't have any obligation to work for them, Taylor. But whatever you want to do, you know I'll support you."

"I know," whispered Taylor. "Oh, Ethan, I… I wish…"

"Yes?" said Ethan softly when she didn't continue.

"It doesn't matter," said Taylor. She lifted her head and smiled dazzlingly. "Shall we go?"

* * *

Taylor looked at Ethan in amazement. "Ethan, are you _sure_?"

"Completely sure," said Ethan. "I might need your help getting to the table and back, and perhaps you wouldn't mind carrying my glasses for me, but I'm sure I'll be fine." He looked at her a bit nervously. "I hope it's a good surprise."

"It's a wonderful surprise!" Taylor looked like she had tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Ethan."

Tonight, the rink was only open to people who had booked. Half the rink was covered with small tables for two and the other half was clear apart from three or couples skating to the live music provided by two singers and a pianist. It was a lot more expensive than a normal trip to the rink, but Ethan felt it was worth it.

Especially now he'd seen the look on Taylor's face.

Taylor removed Ethan's glasses, letting her fingers skim across his face, and smiled sensually at Ethan as she put them down her cleavage. "Safest place for them!" she said with a wink.

Ethan began to feel quite glad they'd be on the ice in a minute – perhaps it would cool him down.

A young woman, wearing a cross between a skating outfit and a waitress' uniform, glided across the ice towards them. "Hello and welcome to 'Romance on Ice'. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, um, under Hardy," said Ethan.

The waitress checked her notebook. "Hardy… yes, here we are. If you'd both like to follow me, Mr Hardy?"

"I'm afraid _Dr_ Hardy isn't a very experienced skater and he's also taken his glasses off," said Taylor. "So we'll have to go slowly."

"Of course," said the waitress. "Don't worry. It's often the case that one diner is a more experienced skater than the other. I should tell you the tables are fixed in place and there's something or other on the chairs – don't ask me what! – so they can be moved, but they don't go skidding across the ice. So you'll be quite secure once you're sitting down, Dr Hardy."

She and Taylor stood on either side of Ethan and gently coaxed him across the ice. He felt very nervous and wobbly, but they managed to hold him upright. Once they reached the table, the waitress pulled a chair out for him, but instead of sitting down, Ethan held it for Taylor. Taylor skated over to him, kissed him on the lips and sat down. Ethan carefully pushed the chair in. He nearly fell over, but a combination of Taylor and the chair kept him on his feet.

The waitress was smiling as she helped Ethan to the other chair. "What a gentleman!" She said to Taylor. "You are lucky."

"Yes, I am," agreed Taylor. She pulled Ethan's glasses out of her cleavage and handed them to Ethan.

They smiled at one another, barely noticing as the waitress left the table to get the menus. Ethan caught Taylor's hands in his own. "II actually wanted to bring you here for Valentine's Day, but it was fully-booked."

"It's perfect," said Taylor. She looked a bit teary, but she was smiling. " _You're_ perfect."

"Not as perfect as you," said Ethan.


	38. Chapter 38

**Gillian Kearney Fan** , you could be right! Ethan is a really lovely man and Taylor would be mad not to love him! Thank you for your review.

 **EDSidekick** , thank you for your review - I'm really happy the chapter made you laugh! I love that you're wondering what's going to happen next- it really is lovely and flattering that you care about the story that much!

 **Tanith Panic** , I love getting emotional over stories - it's lovely to read you're getting emotional over mine! I do feel a bit guilty about making Ethan suffer - he doesn't deserve it! Thank you for your review.

 **Tato Potato** , Happy New Year! I'm glad you like Ethan and Taylor's date - I don't know if it would really happen on an ice-skating rink, but it seemed more interesting than just skating again. Thank you for your review!

 **ETWentHome** , thank you for your review. I think Honey probably hurt Cal more than Noel did! I can imagine Ethan being willing to suffer to make the girl he loves happy.

 **20BlueRoses** , yes, Cal probably did deserve it! Though I'm sure Honey didn't tell Noel quite everything about her relationship with Cal. Taylor has definitely gone back to the charity for a reason... thank you for your review.

* * *

The meal was wonderful. Getting used to eating on ice wasn't easy for Ethan, and several times, he moved his feet, only to find them sliding away from him. This made him cry out in alarm the first few times, but it never bothered him for long because he was so happy.

It didn't seem to bother Taylor either, if the affectionate look on her face was anything to go by.

Once they'd finished their meal and had some coffee, Taylor helped Ethan onto the dancefloor. As the couples had just eaten, everyone was moving very slowly: just swaying to the music.

"There's a space over there," said Taylor, pointing. "We'll go there."

Ethan knew Taylor had chosen the space because it was next to the rail and he'd be able to hold on, but he appreciated her thoughtfulness. She was always thinking of him and he was the luckiest man in the world.

Taylor helped Ethan to the side of the rink and placed his hand on the rail. He put his other arm around Taylor, who held him as steady as she could while they swayed in time to the music. There were more than a few ungainly moments from Ethan, which he knew were nothing to do with the ice as exactly the same thing happened on solid ground, but Taylor was gazing at him with an expression Ethan would have described as 'adoring' if she'd been looking at anyone else.

"If you want to go and dance properly, I'm happy to watch," said Ethan.

Taylor shook her head. "I just want to be with you." She kissed him softly on the lips. Ethan let go of the rail and put his arm around Taylor. They were still kissing when they heard a loud thump and several gasps.

Ethan swung round and lost his balance. He gasped with pain as he landed on his bottom, but his eyes were already seeking out the cause of the thump and the gasps. A short distance away, a man was lying on his back while a woman knelt beside him, begging someone to help.

"Ethan, are you okay?" said Taylor.

"I'm fine." Ethan quickly crawled across the ice towards the fallen man. "Hello, my name's Ethan. I'm a doctor. Can you hear me? Please open your eyes if you can."

Ethan began the primary examination. He knew the most likely scenario by far was that he'd slipped on the ice and knocked himself out, but he couldn't rule out a cardiac arrest. The man didn't respond to Ethan's voice or to physical contact, but to his relief, he was breathing properly, though the pulse was rapid, which could indicate the onset of shock.

"Can someone call an ambulance, please?" said Ethan. He quickly gave the details to relay to the emergency services and a man, clearly an expert skater, quickly made his way across the ice.

"Thank you," Ethan called after him, and turned to the injured man's girlfriend. "Could you tell me your name and your friend's name?"

The woman gave a gulping sob. "I'm Sheree and my boyfriend is Rory."

Ethan smiled as reassuringly as he could. "Thank you, Sheree. It is useful to know names. I'm sorry: I realise this might be distressing for you, but can you tell me what happened, please?"

"He fell!" said Sheree hysterically. "He's not a very good skater, but I was pushing him to dance with me. It's all my fault!"

"I'm sure it's not," said Ethan. "Accidents do happen on skating rinks. I'll do my best for Rory. Ethan could see she was shaking so he asked a bystander to bring over a chair for her. Once it had arrived, he asked: "Does Rory have any medical conditions we need to be aware of?"

Sheree shook her head tearfully.

Ethan nodded, though he knew it was possible she just didn't know. "Thank you," he said, and looked around for Taylor. To his surprise, she was still standing over by the rail. "Taylor, can you come and help me, please?"

For a startled moment, he thought Taylor was going to ignore him, but then she skated over. Her face was the same colour as the ice. "Are you putting him in the recovery positon?" she said, her voice jerky.

"I'd rather not at this point because of the risk of a spinal injury," said Ethan. "He is breathing normally. Could you hold Rory's head for me, please?"

He expected Taylor, as a trained medic, to obey immediately, but instead, she stood looking down at Rory with something like horror. Of course, a lot of the people at the rink were clearly shocked, but Taylor had dealt with much more frightening situations than this.

But of course, every medic froze sometimes, and often not in the most terrifying situations. Ethan spoke gently. "Would you rather do the secondary survey while I support his head?"

"No!" Taylor said loudly. "I mean, I'll hold his head. That's fine. I was just… making a quick visual survey of the situation."

She knelt down beside Rory and grasped his head firmly in both hands.

It was wrong. She was doing it completely wrong. Ethan stared at her for a second, then he quietly and calmly gave her the instructions he'd never dreamed she would need. "Could you move round a bit so your knees are next to the top of his head? That's right. Well done." He took Taylor's hands gently in his and put them in the correct position. "That's it. Keep them there. It's okay, Taylor. You're doing really well."

He knew Rory was going to get very cold, lying on the ice, so, after loosening the patient's shirt and tie, Ethan took off his jacket and placed it over him. Once the rink's medical staff arrived, it might be possible for them to roll Rory onto his side and put a blanket underneath him, but Ethan knew it wouldn't be a good idea to attempt it alone. Sheree had said Rory's body had twisted as he fell and this, combined with the sickening thump as he'd hit the ice, made a spinal injury a strong possibility.

"Rory, I'm just going to examine your head and neck," said Ethan. He doubted Rory could hear, but if he could, at least he would know what Ethan was doing. "I'm really sorry if my hands are a bit cold: I had to crawl across the ice because I'm such a terrible skater. Taylor, can you move back a little bit so I can feel Rory's scalp? No, keep your hands where they are. That's good: thanks." He quickly glanced at Sheree and was relieved to see she was being comforted by a couple of onlookers. "Here we go, Rory: I hope my hands aren't too cold. I tend not to bring my gloves with me on dates."

He felt under Rory's head as best he could without moving it and detected a depression in the parietal bone. This concerned him, but he continued to speak reassuringly to Rory as he went on with the examination, occasionally turning to Sheree or giving Taylor an encouraging word.

As he expected, he found no signs of injury to Rory's face, which was a good colour and not clammy, but of course, he couldn't clear the cervical spine while the patient was unconscious. Before moving to Rory's chest, Ethan checked his vital signs again. His breathing was still normal and the pulse, while worryingly rapid, was still fairly strong.

About halfway through the examination, the rink's trained first aiders arrived. One of them offered to take Taylor's place holding Rory's head, and Ethan said that might be a good idea as Taylor had no gloves. The look Taylor gave him held both gratitude and fear. As Ethan continued with his examination, Taylor moved away, outside his line of vision, but he knew he couldn't worry about her now.

He had to do his job. Only once Rory was safely in the ambulance could Ethan think about his relationship.


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonnie Sveen Fan** , I think she is lying and it wouldn't be the first lie she's told Ethan. As he'll eventually find out. Thank you for your review.

 **TheAtomicCheesepuff** , Taylor definitely has been caught out! Not even Ethan believes that lie now. He will be crushed... it's going to be sad writing that part. Thank you for your review.

 **20BlueRoses** , thank you for your review. I'm glad you like my idea of putting Taylor in a medical situation - I thought it would be interesting to leave a few clues for Ethan. It will be difficult for Taylor to talk her way out of this!

 **Tanith Panic** , thank you for your review. There's probably a very long list of lies Taylor has told Ethan! But you're right to worry about him. He needs someone to worry about him!

 **ETWentHome** , Taylor could have injured the patient further, but she would probably have kept her distance if Ethan hadn't been there. She's given Ethan lots of reasons to be suspicious - but as you say, he's in love.

* * *

Ethan lost sight of Taylor at some point in the evening, but it never occurred to him that she might have left the rink. But when the ambulance was gone and the crowd was finally dispersing, he looked around for his girlfriend and couldn't see her.

He spent a while searching for her and even asked a female employee to check the loos for him, but it soon became clear she wasn't anywhere in the building. Ethan got into his car and drove straight to her flat. He wasn't surprised when she didn't answer the phone or his texts, but he pressed the buzzer repeatedly until she finally answered.

"Please go away, Ethan!" She sounded like she was crying.

"We need to talk, Taylor, and I'm not going anywhere till I've spoken to you," said Ethan. "You've been lying to me and… no. We can't do this here. I need to see you and I don't think this conversation should be conducted in public. Please. I need you to let me in."

He heard a sob, then the sound of the door being unlocked. Ethan went inside and raced upstairs before Taylor could either change her mind or leave the flat. He knocked on the door. There was a pause, then the door opened a crack. A swollen eye blinked at him and the door slowly opened.

Ethan went inside and shut it behind him. Then he looked at Taylor. Her eyes were red with almost no traces of make-up remaining. She looked into his face for a moment, then burst into tears again.

"Let's sit down," said Ethan quietly. He put his hand on her back, guiding her towards the sofa, and sat beside her. "Taylor, listen to me. I know you lied to me and I know why."

Taylor's eyes widened. "How can you know why?" She sounded almost frightened.

"Because there's only one possible reason," said Ethan. "You wanted to impress me. You wanted to show that you had something in common with me." He shook his head. "It sounds so silly when I say it out loud, but it's the only explanation I can think of. You're actually quite insecure, aren't you?" His voice softened with compassion. "You're so beautiful and you wanted to impress _me_."

Taylor stared at him for a moment, then she cried even harder. "Ethan…"

Ethan took her hands in his. "Darling, there's no need to lie to me. I was impressed from the first moment I saw you and you impress me every day. Not just with the things you've told me about your charity. With you. The things you say. The way you are. Just you." Ethan took the handkerchief from the top pocket of his jacket and wiped Taylor's tears. "You might not be directly involved with medical care at your charity, Taylor, but you still do a good job. An amazing job. And I'm as proud of you as I ever was."

"No. You shouldn't be," sniffed Taylor. "You mustn't be. I lied to you…"

"But you're not going to lie anymore," said Ethan. "I know you're not. There's no need." He gave her the handkerchief and put his arms around her. "I love you, Taylor." He held her close to him, feeling her shuddering with sobs. "I always have. I believe I always will."

"Ethan… Ethan, listen…"

Ethan kissed her. "Don't say anything else now. You're exhausted, my darling, and you've had a very stressful day. Let's go to bed and just sleep."

"Ethan, I'm sorry…"

"No. Don't be." Ethan kissed her again. "If you felt you needed to be someone else in order for me to love you, that's partly my fault. The only other people responsible are the people who made you feel so insecure." He stood up, then helped Taylor to stand. "Come on, sweetheart. It's been a long day. I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning."

* * *

The alarm went off and Ethan opened his eyes to find himself in his favourite place in the world: Taylor's arms. Taylor looked back at him, barely awake. Ethan wished that everyone that had ever doubted Taylor's feelings for him could see her now.

Well, maybe not literally now. Taylor was in bed and he didn't ever want anyone but him to see her this way. But it was when you'd just woken up that your feelings were the most real, thought Ethan. You hadn't had time yet to remember anything so there was no reserve or restraint. All you could do was feel, and Taylor's feelings were in her eyes.

He hated the moment when she remembered. Anguish filled her eyes, then tears. Ethan put his arms around her and held her close. "It's all right, Taylor. It doesn't matter. It's in the past. I'm not upset about it and you shouldn't be either."

"I don't deserve you," said Taylor shakily.

"Don't say that!" Ethan stroked her hair. "Don't ever say that. Please don't worry about it anymore. I love you. Don't cry, sweetheart. It's okay."

He held her till she'd stopped crying. It took a while, but he wasn't in any hurry. He'd purposely set the alarm early just in case Taylor needed some reassurance after last night. Ethan really hoped that one day she'd believe it really didn't matter to him, but he knew it might take time and he accepted that. Whenever Taylor needed comfort, he would be there.

"I love you," whispered Taylor. She reached up and stroked his cheek. She laughed shakily. "You need to shave. I love you smooth."

Ethan turned his head and kissed her fingers. "So, you wouldn't love me if I grew a beard?"

Taylor considered. "Yeah, I would. Because even if you didn't look your best, you'd still be you."

Ethan kissed her. Taylor began to kiss him back, one hand playing with his hair. In no time at all, Ethan was thinking that getting out of bed was the last thing he wanted to do.

But he had to go to work. He wasn't in any immediate danger of being late, but he didn't have time for anything that could potentially go on for quite a long time.

Ethan pulled away from her very reluctantly. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I need to go and have a shower."

Taylor pressed closer to him. "We could always have a shower together. Save water."

"That doesn't sound very safe," said Ethan doubtfully. He'd said the same thing every time Taylor had suggested having a shower together. What if Taylor slipped and hurt herself? What if there was some medical reason why he couldn't move her alone and the paramedics saw her, naked and vulnerable? He couldn't take a risk like that.

"Don't worry, Ethan," said Taylor affectionately. "I've never injured myself in a shower and I've done it with lots of different… lots of different variations on the same theme."

"Oh," said Ethan. He told himself there was no need to be jealous. Taylor's previous relationships were all in the past and it would be unrealistic, especially in this day and age, to expect to be her first lover.

Taylor stared at him and a smile came over her face. "Ethan, are you jealous?"

"Don't worry about that," said Ethan, unwilling either to lie or admit to jealousy, but Taylor knew him well and she understood.

"There's no need," said Taylor. She cuddled close to him. "He was nothing, Ethan. All of my other boyfriends were nothing. You're everything and I love you."

Ethan heard the tremor in his voice and stroked her hair. "Are you all right, darling?"

"Yes," said Taylor, as she squeezed him tighter. "I'm with you. So I'll always be all right."

* * *

Ethan managed to convince Taylor to stay in bed and rest rather than driving him to work, but he knew he looked a bit dishevelled when he arrived in yesterday's clothes with not quite every hair in place. It embarrassed him a little bit, but not as much as it had last time. So he'd spent the night with his girlfriend… there was nothing wrong with that. It was a perfectly normal thing to do and he was proud to be Taylor's boyfriend.

But this time, either his hair was tidier than he realised and nobody noticed, or everyone was so used to the fact that Ethan had a girlfriend, it wasn't worth commenting on anymore.

He still found it difficult to believe that Taylor would want to lie in order to impress him, but at the same time, her insecurity didn't come as a complete surprise to him. It was partly that he knew her so well now, he'd probably picked up on it without realising – and partly because Taylor was different from most girls. She liked to look beautiful – and she was certainly very good at that – but she cared about different things. She cared about charities and helping people and doing good.

Taylor might not be a medic, but she obviously worked very hard for her charity. Giving medical aid was important, but, as he'd reminded Taylor, none of that could happen without the administration people in the background. Arranging everything. Raising funds and awareness. And unlike a lot of people who worked for a charity, she knew it inside out and really cared about what they did.

Ethan smiled as he went off to the staff room to get changed.

He knew for a fact that he'd never been so happy.


	40. Chapter 40

_I've just noticed I have over 200 reviews - thank you so much!_

 _I hope all the Valentine's stuff in this chapter isn't boring. I've tried to include humour too._

 **Tato Potato** , thank you for reviewing both chapters. It is very easy to miss chapters on here. I think Taylor has been really good for Ethan's confidence - but the effects might not last if he ends up getting hurt.

 **Gillian Kearney Fan** , thank you for your review. I'm glad Ethan's happy too - it's just a shame it's not very likely to last.

 **Tanith Panic** , I'm sorry this story is upsetting you. This chapter might as well. Unless I can think of something really clever, I definitely can't promise a happy ending for this one. Thank you for your review - I'm really happy you like my writing!

 **20BlueRoses** , I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter despite not agreeing with what Ethan did. Taylor might even have confessed if he'd let her speak! Then again, she might have told another lie. But she will get caught eventually. Thank you for your review.

 **ETWentHome** , that's a really good point. Ethan is really happy with Taylor so maybe he'd rather hear the lies and stay happy than risk ruining everything. Thank you for your review - it was lovely to read and it gave me something new to think about!

* * *

The next few days passed sweetly and happily. Ethan didn't refer to Taylor's lie unless she brought it up, but he did everything he could to show her that he loved her and it didn't matter. He'd also made a confession to her: with much blushing and stammering, he admitted that when they'd first started 'staying overnight', he'd stolen 'certain items' from Cal as he was too embarrassed to buy them.

Taylor was utterly charmed and said she was happy to buy them herself. "Actually, women buy them all the time. You even get condom machines in the Ladies' and I doubt many men go in there!"

"But… you don't mind?" said Ethan.

"Why would I?" said Taylor. "Most people our age are having sex – and I'd rather people assumed I was having safe sex! Besides, men are so completely useless at remembering anything, it's far better to do all the important things yourself!" She smiled to show she wasn't completely serious. "So if you ever want me to go shopping…"

"Thank you," said Ethan. "But I actually ordered quite a lot online. So we're all right for now – though I'm trying not to think too much about what the company thought about my ordering so many. I really think I might have overdone it."

"They were probably delighted at the thought of all your future custom," said Taylor, and kissed him.

* * *

Ethan felt happier than ever. Just one advantage of this was that Valentine's Day became something to look forward to, rather than something to panic about.

They'd spent every night together since Taylor's confession, twice at Taylor's and once at Ethan's. This was not only very lovely for Ethan, who loved to wake up with Taylor in his arms, it also meant that he didn't have to make any special arrangements so they were together the night before Valentine's Day. Taylor simply asked if they were staying at hers or his, and Ethan said he'd prefer hers, if that was all right, as Cal had been such a nuisance last time she'd stayed over.

"Oh, he wasn't that bad," said Taylor, which was very nice of her considering he'd woken them up at 3am when he'd come home drunk and later gone into the bathroom to throw up when Taylor was in the shower. Taylor had been quite upset about that, but it hadn't taken Ethan that long to calm her down. Cal had sworn he hadn't known she was there until she'd screamed and he'd really had other things on his mind at that point.

* * *

The night before Valentine's Day, Ethan left Taylor's presents in the car and went up to Taylor's flat, where they had dinner, watched a foreign film which made Taylor cry, and decided to have an early night.

Although it was quite early when they got into bed, they didn't get to sleep until well after midnight. Ethan was exhausted in a completely happy sort of way, but he didn't forget to put his phone on vibrate and hide it under his pillow.

It woke him at 4am and he crept out of bed, picked up his clothes from the floor, his glasses from the bedside table, and went to get dressed in the living room so he wouldn't disturb Taylor. Then he borrowed Taylor's door-keys, went downstairs to his car, and carried everything he'd bought up to the flat.

It took a little time for Ethan to get everything arranged, but finally it was done. He crawled back into bed, closed his eyes, and didn't stir again until his alarm went off for the second time two hours later. Ethan went to the kitchen, then to the bathroom, and returned to wake Taylor with a kiss.

He could tell when she was awake. Her lips began to move in response to his and she hugged him tightly.

Ethan slowly drew away from her. He grazed his thumbs across her cheekbones and leaned in for another quick kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day, my darling Taylor."

"Happy Valentine's Day, my darling Ethan." Taylor pulled him close again. Ethan could guess her intentions (though it still amazed him that she would have any intentions at all), but it would have to wait. He sat up and put his glasses on. He wanted to see her every reaction.

Taylor placed her hands on the bed to push herself up into a sitting position. Her hand touched something she wasn't expecting. She recoiled slightly, then looked down to see what it was.

A rose petal.

"Oh, Ethan!" she said, looking around the bed and laughing in delight as she saw they were all around her. "A sea of rose petals? Oh, Ethan!"

"I hope they don't make too much of a mess," said Ethan.

"They can make all the mess they like!" said Taylor, and gave Ethan a passionate kiss. "It's worth it. I love you."

She got out of bed and reached for her dressing gown, which she'd left on a chair beside her bed. Her hand stopped in mid-air and Ethan reached her side of the bed in time to see her eyes widen with surprise.

On the chair wasn't the black, lacy dressing gown that looked very pretty but barely covered her and offered no warmth. It had been replaced with a bright red silk garment. With a cry of delight, Taylor picked it up and put it on. It had long sleeves and was floor-length, but the fabric hugged her curves like a dress. The buttons stopped about halfway down the thigh and as Ethan watched, Taylor crooked her leg so her thigh peeked out of the slit. It looked smooth and glossy and for a moment, Ethan considered abandoning his Valentine's Day plans and… doing something else instead.

"Ethan, it's beautiful!" said Taylor, running her hands over the silk. "And it's so warm!"

Ethan nodded. "I said I'd really like something flattering – which I knew wouldn't be difficult as you look beautiful in everything - but the important thing was that it kept you warm. I think the shop assistant thought I was a bit mad at first, but she was very helpful."

"She's just jealous!" declared Taylor, and swept Ethan into a hug. "Thank you, Ethan. I love it." She pulled her hair out of the back of her dressing gown and turned to her dressing table, ready to grab the nearest clip or hairband, but her eye fell on something she'd never seen before.

It was a hairband made of silk, exactly the same colour as the dressing gown. On one side of the band was a large red rose covered with silver lace.

"Oh, Ethan!" said Taylor. With shaking hands, she piled her hair up on her head and secured it with the band. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

Together, they left the room, where they found more rose petals, alternately yellow and pink leading from the hall into the living room. Around the living room were bunches of flowers: Ethan couldn't tell them all apart, but he knew they included roses, carnations, lilies, lilacs, orchids and irises. Some of them were a little squashed after being in Ethan's boot (though he had taken the precaution of buying vases to keep them in.

Taylor grabbed his hand and went to smell all the flowers. Ethan was careful not to get too close to the ones that made him sneeze. He didn't know much about romance, but he was sure sneezing was unromantic.

Taylor clapped her hands over her mouth when she saw the pile of wrapped presents on the sofa. "Oh, Ethan: more presents! You shouldn't have, really. I love you so much. I'd better go and get your presents, but they're going to look pathetic next to yours."

"Of course they won't," said Ethan, and tried not to enjoy the view _too_ much when she left the room, the dressing gown clinging to her swinging hips.

Taylor returned with three wrapped gifts. "I'm afraid this is all I got you."

Ethan took them from her, then he kissed her. "I know they'll be perfect. Thank you so much, Taylor. For the presents and for being you."

They took it in turns to open the presents, with Taylor opening two, then Ethan opening one, though Ethan had to go to the kitchen or bathroom every now and then to check on things. Taylor loved the heart-shaped box of chocolates, especially when she discovered there were letters iced on some of the chocolates, spelling out _Ethan loves Taylor_. She also loved the silver necklace, silver earrings and silver bracelet; she hugged the teddy bear and said they'd have to try out the bubble bath together later.

Ethan didn't tell her he had other plans for later.

Taylor gave Ethan a rather expensive watch, some cologne which she'd been promised she'd be able to exchange if it made Ethan sneeze (it didn't) and some rather skimpy pants that would have embarrassed Ethan a lot more if she hadn't already seen him in much less.

"Shall we have breakfast?" said Taylor.

Ethan shook his head, looking at his new watch. "I'd like to show you something first, if that's all right."

Taylor's eyes sparkled. "What kind of thing?" she said suggestively.

"Um.. well… why don't you come with me?" Ethan held out his hand.

"Don't I always?" smirked Taylor.

Ethan didn't understand, but he smiled anyway and they went into the bathroom. He'd calculated the correct amount of bath water so it would be full almost to the brim when he and Taylor were in there. They undressed quickly and climbed in. Ethan was relieved to find the water was still hot, though it was getting cold by the time they finally got out.

Ethan dressed quickly and went back to the kitchen while Taylor did her hair and make-up and put her jewellery on, though she insisted she would wear her dressing gown for the rest of the day.

"I can smell something cooking!" exclaimed Taylor when she returned to the living room.

Ethan smiled and went into the kitchen, returning with a plate of heart-shaped muffins. Taylor tried to put one in his mouth, but Ethan shook his head and went back for the heart-shaped fried eggs, bacon and tomatoes.

Taylor put her arms around him. "I can't believe how happy I am," she said emotionally.

Ethan admitted he sometimes had trouble believing how happy she was, himself.


	41. Chapter 41

_I'm sorry not many of you liked the last chapter. I'll try not to write another one like that._

 **Tanith** **Panic** , the idea of Ethan's 'romantic streak' definitely made me smile - I'd love to see that! I'm sure Ethan would have made you heart-shaped cereal. He'd want to do whatever you wanted. He'd get Lofty to serenade you! Thank you for your review.

 **ETWentHome** , thank you for your review. I'm really glad you like what Ethan did for Taylor. I suspect most girls (and guys) would melt if Ethan did that much for them, but he did put a lot of work and thought into it. I have to agree with your assessment of Ethan!

* * *

At lunchtime, after replying to an affectionate and very flattering text from Taylor, Ethan passed Honey's shop and saw Cal in the queue. He was not-very-subtly looking at his reflection in the fridge containing cold drinks, and adjusting his hair. Ethan was surprised by a pang of sympathy. He'd never seen Cal so interested in a girl he'd already slept with. Ethan guessed that part of the attraction was that she'd never really liked him and Cal wanted to put that right for the sake of his pride, but that didn't mean he wasn't hurting.

It bothered Ethan more than he would have expected. He was the happiest he'd ever been and he wanted Cal to be happy too.

He stood and watched as Cal reached the front of the queue and leaned on the counter. He couldn't hear what Cal was saying, but he could hear the tone of his voice and knew Cal was launching a charm offensive.

He wasn't sure whether he wanted Cal to succeed or fail. Ethan didn't think Honey was all bad. It was natural that she'd want to impress Noel in any way she could and he could see that going out with a doctor might work, but he could see what Honey couldn't: it wasn't very fair on Cal.

It also wasn't fair on Honey: she should be choosing a boyfriend for _herself_ , not to make her dad happy.

Ethan was about to leave when Cal walked out of the shop with his coffee, almost knocking into Ethan. "Are you spying on me?"

"No, of course not," said Ethan quickly.

"Doesn't matter if you are," sighed Cal. "There isn't anything to spy on. Not now."

Ethan wondered if there was a nice way of reminding Cal that Honey had caught him with another girl. "Maybe you and Honey aren't suited."

Cal didn't answer. He just stared at the shop.

"Come on," said Ethan. "Let's go and have a chat."

Cal looked fed up. "Oh, great. Casanova's going to give me the benefit of his experience."

Ethan tried not to feel pleased that the 'hardly Casanova' description had been upgraded. "No, of course not. I just thought you might want to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," said Cal, walking away. Then he sighed. "Not now."

"Okay, well, I'm going outside for some fresh air," said Ethan, and left the ED. It didn't take long for Cal to join him. Ethan gave him a bit more space on the bench tried to look supportive and encouraging.

Cal was quiet for a while, but then the words burst out of him. "Honey's moving back to Manchester!"

Ethan studied his face carefully. Cal was pouting enough to put most models to shame and he certainly didn't look very happy, but it was difficult to tell if Cal was actually heartbroken. "I'm sorry, Cal. Did you really care about her?"

"I don't know!" said Cal in frustration. The words rang out over the car park. "I didn't before. I prefer someone with a bit more class: you know me!"

"I had no idea you were so picky," said Ethan.

Cal glared at him.

"Sorry," said Ethan. "I shouldn't have said that. Please, go on."

"But I just loved the idea of getting private lap dances from a professional," said Cal.

Ethan resisted the urge to make a comment about class.

"She is a nice girl, though," went on Cal. "She's a really good listener. When I told her about the things that had gone wrong, she was always sympathetic."

"Aren't they all sympathetic?" said Ethan, slightly surprised.

"I don't know," said Cal. "I only ever told the other girls about the good stuff I'd done. But Honey… I'd just be with her and she'd smile at me and I'd end up telling her all sorts of stuff I never meant to."

Ethan smiled. "As you say, Honey is a good listener."

Cal looked almost desperate. "You don't think she meant it, do you? About only going out with me because I was a doctor?"

"I… I think that, at the moment, Honey's main priority is her dad," said Ethan carefully. "And that's understandable. She's only just met him and she really wants to make a good impression. So when she looked for a relationship, she didn't think about herself. She only thought about Noel."

"Yeah, she's really unselfish, isn't she?" said Cal.

"Um… yes, you could say that, but it does mean she probably isn't the best person to get into a relationship with," said Ethan. "She has… very specific ideas about what she wants from a relationship and they probably don't quite gel with yours."

"What does Taylor want from a relationship, then?" asked Cal.

Thrown off-guard, Ethan wasn't sure what to say. "She… wants to be happy," he said at last.

"And you make her happy?" said Cal, with unflattering doubt, though Ethan really didn't blame him.

"It would seem so, though I have no idea how! I suppose there are a lot of men who would who would treat Taylor not quite as well as I do so maybe that's my main attraction... I can't think what else it might be."

Cal glared at Ethan but said nothing.

"Oh, I didn't mean you!" said Ethan quickly. "I'm just thinking aloud. But what I do know is that Taylor really loves me and I've never been so happy. Whenever I feel down, like if something happens at work, I just have to think about her and the confidence she feels in me, and it makes me feel like I'm not completely useless. If I feel inadequate in any way, I know I can talk to her, though I tend not to talk to her about things like that because I don't want to worry her – and besides, I always have so many other things to say to Taylor. Even if we're together for the rest of our lives, there won't be time to say them all." Ethan's eyes were wet with happy tears, but he didn't feel embarrassed. "I love her, Cal. I love her with all my heart."

He expected Cal to roll his eyes and make sick-noises, but Cal just looked worried. "Ethan. I don't want to upset you and maybe you're completely right. Maybe she does love you. it's not impossible. You're… you're a good guy and there probably are some beautiful woman out there who can see it."

"Oh, not this again," muttered Ethan.

"I'm not just saying this to annoy you!" Cal's voice rang out and Ethan looked up at him, surprised.

"No?" he said suspiciously.

"No," said Cal. "I just… don't interrupt me till I've finished, okay, but there are a couple of things that don't add up about Taylor and I don't want to see you get hurt, Ethan."

Ethan wanted to hit him, but then he saw the sincerity and genuine concern in Cal's eyes. "Cal, I appreciate your concern and I suppose I can understand it. But there's no need to worry. Really. Taylor loves me."

"But if she lied about being a first aider…" said Cal, who didn't know about the incident on the ice rink but obviously hadn't forgotten the nosebleed.

"We've discussed that and everything's fine," said Ethan.

Cal still didn't look convinced.

"Cal… listen to me," said Ethan. "I know you're upset about Honey. I can understand that. I would be upset too. I'd be devastated."

Cal looked even more upset. "Ethan…"

"But just because Honey is that type of girl, it doesn't mean all girls are. In fact, I'm almost sure most girls aren't!" Ethan put his hand gently on Cal's arm. "I'm fine, Cal. I really am fine, and Taylor and I are very happy. It's natural for you to wonder if other girls are like that too and I'm really lucky to have you looking out for me, but you can't let your disappointment with Honey make you see ulterior motives in every woman you see. I'm sure once you're over Honey, you'll realise that."

Cal had spent most of Ethan's speech looking like he was going to argue, but as Ethan came to an end, Cal lowered his head in defeat. "Okay. Maybe you're right. I really am happy you're happy. I hope it works out for you. I really do."

"Thank you," said Ethan, and squeezed Cal's arm before letting go. "I know it must be difficult for you, Cal. When a relationship goes wrong, the last thing you want to see is happy couples all around you – or, well, so I've been told. Until now, I haven't really got close enough to a relationship for anything to go wrong!"

Ethan smiled at Cal, for once inviting Cal to laugh at him, and his brother gave a small smile in return.

"But you could take this as a very encouraging sign," said Ethan. "If I can find someone as perfect and wonderful as Taylor, you'll probably have a dozen perfect and wonderful girls to choose from."

Cal's smile was bigger this time. "Thanks, Ethan. You know, that does actually help?"

"You're welcome," said Ethan.

"And I really do hope it works out with Taylor," said Cal again. "She might be a bit of a liar, but she's good for you."


	42. Chapter 42

**Bonnie Sveen Fan** , thank you for your review - I'm really glad you enjoyed it.

 **Tanith Panic** , I'm sure Taylor would say Ethan is a heck of a good ride! Cal hasn't always behaved well in this story, but finally I've found something positive for him to do: looking out for his brother! Thank you for your review.

 **20BlueRoses** , I think Cal would quite enjoy saying 'I told you so!', but that might depend on how upset Ethan is. Ethan will find out the truth fairly soon, but for now, he is completely lovestruck. Thank you for your review.

 **EDSidekick** , thank you for all your reviews! It's easy to get behind sometimes. I'm just happy you think the story is worth catching up with. I'm glad you haven't worked Taylor out yet - I'm trying to keep both possibilities open for as long as I can. I forgot about the condoms so I thought I'd explain Ethan wasn't still stealing from Cal! I'm glad you like Ethan's naughty thoughts - he's shy but human.

 **ETWentHome** , thank you for your review. I thought it would be interesting if Cal noticed all the signs he missed when he was with Taylor (though he probably had different signs).

 _I'm not completely sure about this chapter, but I loved the scenes between Ethan and Honey in 'Sweetie' so I've done my best to include them. There might be a kiss too!_

* * *

Ethan and Dylan were in the store-room when Honey suddenly burst in, looking upset. Ethan turned to her in concern, but Honey ignored him, instead running over to Dylan and throwing his arms around him. "Dylan, I just don't know what to do!"

"Then I'll tell you what to do!" said Dylan.

Ethan's eyes nearly fell out of his head as he wondered if Honey had actually got somewhere with Dylan.

"What you need to do, Miss Wright, is to let go of me and leave me alone," said Dylan.

Honey's hands fell to her sides and she burst into tears.

Dylan looked even more uncomfortable. "Please stop crying, Miss… er, Honey. I didn't mean to upset you. But .." He stopped as Honey started to cry even harder. "I'm very... flattered, but I'm.. you're…." He looked at Ethan almost pleadingly. "Ethan, why don't you talk to Honey?"

"Oh, I, um…." Ethan didn't see how he could refuse. "Yes. Of course. Um… Honey. Um… come here."

Honey took him a bit too figuratively and threw her arms around Ethan as Dylan made his escape.

"Oh, um… right," said Ethan, and patted her shoulder a couple of times before moving away. "Honey, I'm… I'm really sorry about what's happened. Dylan really does mean well, but he's not very good with personal conversations." He paused. "Though neither am I. So I hope I don't say the wrong thing." He steered her to a chair and found one for himself, which he put beside hers, telling himself there was no need to panic. He could deal with this. He'd comforted Taylor lots of times. "Now, why don't you tell me everything that's happened from the beginning and I'll help as much as I can. Okay?"

"My nan's ill," sobbed Honey. "It's serious."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that," said Ethan sincerely.

"She should get better," said Honey. "But she needs someone to go and look after her and I'm the only one who can do it."

Ethan nodded. "That must be difficult for you. You seem very happy here."

"I am happy!" wailed Honey. "I'm the happiest I've ever been. I've finally got a dad and I was getting to know him and it's all going really well. He was upset about the way Cal treated me, but he was well happy when I told him about Dylan."

Ethan decided not to comment on Cal or Dylan. "I'm sure your dad is really happy to have you in his life, Honey."

"But now I'm leaving," sobbed Honey. "I've got to look after her and I… I do want to. But I don't want to go."

Ethan put a very tentative hand on her shoulder. "Have you told your dad how you feel?"

"I tried," said Honey. She wiped her eyes. "But he just looked at me and said Holby wasn't much of a life for a girl like me - and then he walked off. I've been trying to talk to him all day, but either he says he's busy or he sees me and he runs away! I'm so scared he thinks that I'm leaving because I don't love him and I do! I love him, Ethan."

"I know you do," said Ethan. "I've seen the effort you've put into making him happy and I'm sure he's seen that too. He's just upset that you're going."

"I feel like I'm being selfish: leaving him," said Honey.

"No!" said Ethan. "Honey, leaving your friends; your job; your life because you're going to care for someone – that's about the most unselfish act I can think of."

Honey didn't look convinced.

"But he'll miss you," said Ethan. "We all will."

Honey gave a small smile. "Will Dylan miss me?"

"We all will," repeated Ethan. "But especially Noel. He's just very upset because he's enjoyed getting to know you and he hoped you'd be here for a long time."

Honey spoke so softly, he only just heard her. "I hoped so too."

"But you can always come back," said Ethan. "When your nan's better."

"If Noel wants me back!" cried Honey.

"Of course he'll want you back," said Ethan. "It's not as though you really have a choice about leaving. I'm sure that, once you've had a chance to talk to him properly, he'll realise that too."

"And…. and what about Dylan?" said Honey.

Ethan mentally cringed. He couldn't really avoid it this time. "I think perhaps you and Dylan aren't very well-suited. He's a lot older than you and he… I don't think he's really interested in having a relationship. I would leave it for now, go back and see your nan, then when she's better, you can come back here and see if your feelings towards Dylan are the same."

"Do you think so?" said Honey doubtfully.

"The really important thing – apart from your nan's health - is the relationship between you and your dad," said Ethan. "I'm sure he's very disappointed, but once he gets over that, I'm sure he'll understand what you're doing."

"He means everything to me," said Honey. "Him and Dylan."

Ethan nodded. "So, don't give up on your dad, okay? Keep trying."

"If it doesn't work, can I come and talk to you again?" said Honey.

"Of course you can," said Ethan. He smiled. "But if I don't see you again, all the very best of luck with everything and I hope your nan's better soon. It's been… um… lovely getting to know you."

It hadn't been quite so lovely for Cal, but Ethan couldn't believe she had really gone out with Cal just because he was a doctor. She'd must have said that to get back at him. She was far too sweet to treat anyone like that. Her sudden passion for Dylan was obviously an attempt to make Cal jealous - and Ethan knew it was working.

He was so happy with Taylor and he really wanted Cal and Honey to be happy too.

Ethan held out his hand. Honey stared at him as though he was doing something very weird, but she shook his hand anyway and held on to it for slightly longer than Ethan was comfortable with.

"Are you going to kiss me goodbye then?" she asked him coyly.

Ethan hoped he didn't look as horrified as he felt. He kissed her quickly on the cheek, his lips barely touching her, mumbled an excuse and hurried away

* * *

Ethan was in the waiting room when he noticed Cal leaning against a pillar and sneaking peeks at Honey's shop.

A few moments later, Honey came out of the shop and stood in front of it, sneaking peeks at the reception desk.

Ethan wasn't used to seeing Cal so hesitant, but he could understand it. He made an excuse to his patient and went over to Cal. "You okay?"

"Do you think she's waiting for me?" asked Cal, nodding towards Honey.

"She's waiting for Noel," said Ethan. "He's been avoiding her all day. I think he's just upset she's leaving, but Honey feels like she's doing something wrong. Did she tell you why she's leaving?"

"No: she just said something about family," said Cal.

Ethan explained about Honey's nan.

"She really is lovely, isn't she?" said Cal.

Ethan nodded. "I'm almost sure she is. And if Noel ignores her again, I think she might need a knight in shining armour. What do you think?""

"I think you should be very glad you're my brother because if not I'd be kissing you right now!" said Cal.

"Then for once, I'm _very_ glad I'm your brother!" said Ethan.

"Wait a minute," said Cal. "What if he hits me again?"

"Then I'll give you the very best emergency medical care," said Ethan.

Cal looked unconvinced. Then he looked at Honey and he smiled. "I suppose I can always duck this time."

They watched as Noel left the reception desk. Ethan's hopes rose when he walked towards the shop – he could easily have gone another way – but he walked past Honey without even looking at her.

"No, please wait!" Honey called after him.

Cal was at Honey's side in an instant. "Is everything okay?"

Honey shook her head sadly. "He's upset I'm going back to Manchester. He won't speak to me. I don't know what to do. Ethan said he'd help, but…"

"It's going to be okay, Honey," said Cal. He took Honey's hand. "I'll sort this out. Trust me."

Ethan smiled as they left the ED hand in hand.

* * *

Once Ethan had finished speaking to the patients, he went outside. Honey and Noel were talking while Cal stood a little way away, watching. Ethan went to join him. "No black eye this time?"

Cal shook his head. "I did get a bit worried once or twice, but nothing I couldn't handle."

Ethan smiled. "The knight in shining armour saved the day then?"

"And possibly my relationship with Honey," said Cal.

Ethan tried to hide his surprise. "You're going to wait for her?"

"I… don't know," said Cal, embarrassed. "We haven't actually discussed that. We just talked about Noel. But when they've sorted it out, I'll have a word with her. See how it goes. I mean, if I've slept with a girl once and not had enough of her yet, that probably means something, doesn't it?"

"I hope so," said Ethan, trying to hide his distaste. "I didn't tell you Honey's private business just so you can mess her around again."

"I won't," said Cal. "I mean, I'll try not to. I mean, I've never actually been in this position before so I don't know what I'll do, but I don't _want_ to mess her around."

"If you can just learn to keep certain items of clothing on at all times, that would solve a lot of your problems," said Ethan. He paused. "I don't suppose you bought Honey anything for Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah, course I did," said Cal. "I got a card and some heart-shaped teabags. Because she probably likes tea considering she makes so much of it, doesn't she? They're in my…" He groaned. "They're in my locker. Ethan, promise me you won't let her leave? I'll be as quick as I can."


	43. Chapter 43

**Gillian Kearney Fan** , poor Dylan really didn't know what to do with Honey and it's true that Cal isn't the most organised person! Thank you for your review.

 **EDSidekick** , I was disappointed with the way they handled the end of the relationship: it was very sudden; it didn't fit with previous scenes; and we didn't even get to see Ethan heartbroken. But it's still the best TV show in the world! Thank you for your review - I didn't think Cal was ready to swear eternal fidelity to anyone!

 **Tanith Panic** , thank you for your review. There are heart-shaped teabags online so you can probably buy some! I think Honey and Dylan are even less compatible than Honey and Ethan! Dylan would be far more compatible with somebody else.

 **20BlueRoses** , thank you so much! I love writing Cal and Ethan so it's really good to know you think I'm getting it right. Cal and Honey will only make it work if they can cope with a long-distance relationship so it's going to be difficult! Thank you for your review.

 **ETWentHome** , I'm glad you like Cal's Valentine's present for Honey. It wasn't easy trying to think of something that Honey would like that Cal might think of! He probably does like her more than she likes him... for now. Thank you for your review.

 **ILoveLilies** , thank you for your review and for coming back to the story - I'm so happy you still like it! I'm glad you like the Honey/Cal storyline. I don't think anyone wants Ethan to end up heartbroken, but it will be difficult to avoid that.

* * *

Ethan smiled as he watched Honey and Noel talking. He was a bit worried he wouldn't be able to stop Honey from leaving – she had a train to catch, after all – but it looked like she and her dad were having quite an in-depth conversation so they could be there for a while.

He was still a bit worried that getting Cal and Honey together was the wrong thing to do. If Honey really did just want a doctor or if Cal reverted to his usual ways, one of them was going to end up hurt and it would be Ethan's fault.

But he didn't think Cal and Honey were really bad people. They were just people who had made mistakes – and everybody did that. Even Taylor had told some pretty big lies in order to impress Ethan and if someone as beautiful, kind and loving as Taylor could do something like that, he couldn't really complain if Cal and Honey were less than perfect.

They were good people – and Ethan really wanted them both to be as happy as he was.

He was so intent on watching them; so busy inwardly begging Honey not to leave yet, he didn't notice someone approach them.

"Isn't that the girl Cal cheated on?"

Ethan turned in surprise. "Taylor! What are you doing here? Not that it isn't wonderful to see you, darling." He put his arm around her and tried to kiss her, but she turned her head and he kissed her cheek instead.

"Are you going to answer my question, Ethan?"

Ethan wondered why it was so important – but it clearly was to Taylor. "Yes, that's Honey. She's our barista. That man she's talking to is her dad. He was annoyed because she's leaving him to go and look after her nan, but Cal had a chat with them and it looks like everything's going to be all right now."

"Is she a… friend of yours then?" said Taylor.

"Yes, I suppose she is," said Ethan. "Not a close friend. We don't really have anything in common. But I think maybe we could be friends." If it worked out with Cal and Honey, maybe they could all go on double dates... if he could trust Cal not to embarrass him too much.

"She is very pretty," said Taylor tightly.

"Is she?" said Ethan, slightly surprised. He looked over at Honey again. "Yes, I suppose she is." Uninterested, he turned back to Taylor, smiling. "It's so good to see you, sweetheart."

"So, why are you standing out here watching her?" asked Taylor, an edge to her voice.

"Because Cal has gone to get her Valentine's card and present and I'm under orders not to let her leave!" explained Ethan, laughing a little. "I never thought my brother would be asking me for help with women… though actually, I have had to help out quite a few times when he's had two girlfriends at once and he's wanted me to delay one or make excuses to another. I always hated that. Most of them didn't believe me and they always seemed angrier with me than with Cal! But by far the worst time was the time when the girl grabbed me and kissed me. I didn't know what to do!"

Taylor seemed to relax slightly. "You always seem to know what to do when I kiss you."

"That's different," said Ethan. "I wasn't interested in her at all and I love you very much. But I was a bit scared the first time you kissed me, I had to admit."

"You were brilliant," said Taylor, and put her arms around him. "You're brilliant at kissing every time." She looked at him through her lashes. "I know you'll be brilliant this time too." Her lips touched his.

Ethan was terrified she might distract him to the point where he forgot about Honey and Noel, but he didn't like to ask her to stop and he honestly didn't want her to.

They were interrupted by Cal's sarcastic voice. "Yeah, thanks for keeping an eye on them for me, little bro!"

"They're still here!" said Taylor, her arms protectively around Ethan. "Leave him alone."

"I had my eyes open!" said Ethan.

Cal sighed. "Yeah, but you were looking the wrong way! I know you sometimes _seem_ to have eyes in the back of your head, Ethan, but I don't suppose you really do. And even if you do, they were probably as soppily glazed over as the ones in the front of your head."

"Um, Cal," said Taylor, gesturing towards Honey and Noel. It looked as though they were saying goodbye.

"Thanks, Taylor," said Cal. "At least one of you is paying attention! See you later."

Ethan and Taylor both laughed as they watched him go.

"So, are you going to stop staring at your brother's girlfriend and look at me instead?" said Taylor.

"I can't think of anything nicer," said Ethan honestly. He looked her up and down, drinking in yet another wonderful dress: this time a short yellow one that went well with the tan she'd got in Bolivia… or probably on the sunbed, but Ethan wasn't going to think about that. "My shift actually doesn't finish for nearly an hour, but you could wait for me in the staff room if you wanted to."

"That's fine with me," said Taylor.

Ethan kissed her, put his arm around her shoulders and they walked into the ED.

It wasn't until he'd kissed her goodbye that he realised two things. Firstly that all his colleagues could have seen him walking through the ED with his arm around Taylor.

Secondly that he really didn't care.

* * *

"Honey! Wait!" said Cal, skidding to a stop in front of her and dropping the card he was holding. Quickly, he picked it up.

Noel glared at him. "Okay, so maybe you helped us out this time, but the warning still stands. You hurt my daughter and you know what will happen. Only this time I might go for your mouth: make sure you don't kiss any other girls for a very long time."

"Dad, it's okay," said Honey. "I can handle this."

Noel looked concerned and protective. "You sure?"

"I'm sure, Dad."

They shared another hug and Noel left Cal and Honey alone.

"I'm sorry about Imogen," said Cal. "I don't suppose you'll believe me, but it didn't mean anything."

"Well, I'm sorry about Dylan," said Honey.

"Did that mean anything?" said Cal.

Honey hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah, it meant I was jealous and I wanted to get back at you for hurting me and make you jealous too."

"I am jealous," said Cal. "And hurt."

Honey smiled. "Really?"

Cal nodded. "Completely. I don't suppose you want it, but I got you a card and a present. I usually make sure I'm single on Valentine's Day so I don't have to worry about all that and I suppose I am single really, but… well…" Feeling surprisingly shy, he held out the card and the wrapped gift.

Honey opened the card first. "Yeah, just so you know, I have actually heard all the honey jokes a hundred times before… but thanks." She smiled.

"Open the present," said Cal.

"You wrapped it," said Honey softly.

"Yeah, I… I've got a lot to make up for," said Cal.

Honey opened the parcel. "Oh, Cal! Thank you! I never even knew you could get heart-shaped teabags!"

Cal smiled. "Well, I had a one-night stand the other night and I woke up with a hangover so I was going through her kitchen and… no, I'm just joking. I googled it."

"You better had be joking!" said Honey.

"I'm joking," said Cal. "And I've got something else for you too."

"What?" said Honey. "It had better not be something slimy."

Cal laughed a bit awkwardly. "Well, it has been described as slimy. But I was only ten. I've had a bit more practice since then."

"This had better be something it's okay for my dad to be watching," said Honey. "Because he's standing right over there!"

"Don't worry. I'm only going to kiss you." And he did. She put her arms around him and kissed him back.

"I wish I wasn't going away," sighed Honey.

"I'll come and visit you," said Cal.

"Will you?" said Honey. "Because you didn't do a very good job of staying faithful to me when I was ten minutes away from you. How will you manage when I'm three and a half hours away?"

Cal sighed. He knew it was a fair question. He'd never managed to stay faithful before. "We won't know unless we try."

"I suppose there's no harm in trying," said Honey. She kissed him again, her arms around his neck. "Yeah… why not?"

They kissed some more. "Didn't you have a train to catch?" said Cal. He frowned. "What happened to your car?"

"I wanted to leave something of me behind," said Honey. "So he knew I was coming back. They've got me a specially-adapted car for driving my nan around in so I won't need mine." Her lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Cal, I don't want to go! I know that's selfish of me. But I've made friends here. I've made a life. I've found my dad. I've met you… and I don't want to see my nan so ill. Cal, what if I can't do this? I know I've worked in a hospital, but I'm just a barrister. I'm scared, Cal."

"Hey. Come here." Cal hugged her again. "You'll be fine. I know you'll be fine. And if you could put off going for a few more hours, I'll drive you up there myself. I'll examine your nan, find out her condition and medical history and make sure you know everything you need to know. All I need is your company for dinner – because you've got to eat – and a bed for the night. Which doesn't have to be the same as the one you're sleeping in."

Honey looked up at him hopefully. "Cal, would you really do that?"

Cal looked at her, amazed by the way she was making him feel just by looking at him. He'd saved lives before, but no-one had ever looked at him like that before. Like he was important. Like he was in some way special.

"I really would," said Cal.


	44. Chapter 44

**EDSidekick** , I love your idea about Cal being with Honey when Ethan finds out about Taylor, so I might steal that if you don't mind! I love Ethan, but I always look forward to bad things happening to him. I'm glad you like Cal and Honey together. Thank you for your review.

 **Gillian Kearney Fan** , thank you for your review - I'm really glad you liked the chapter.

 **20BlueRoses** , Taylor probably is judging Ethan by her standards - either that or she's insecure because she thinks Ethan can do better. She might have a point... I wanted Cal to catch Ethan in a liplock as it's probably usually Ethan catching Cal! Thank you for your review.

 **ETWentHome** , thank you for your review - I'm so glad you like Ethan and Taylor together. I really love writing about them. I just can't promise Ethan's happiness will last! Or Cal's, for that matter. Thank you so much for your kind words.

 **Tanith Panic** , I know what you mean about Noel - I'm so glad my dad doesn't behave like that! I don't know about 100 chapters... Ethan's only a couple of episodes away from finding out, though I could extend it to include Matilda. Thank you for your review.

* * *

Cal took Honey's hand as they left the restaurant. Honey had seemed to enjoy the meal and the compliments Cal had given her (some of them she'd laughed at, but as long as it brought out some sort of positive emotion, that was good with him), but now she seemed quiet and sad.

"I wish I didn't have to go," she said. "I know that's selfish, Cal. But it's true."

"Well, you're happy here, aren't you?" said Cal, wishing he was better at this. "And when you get back to Manchester, you're going to be sad. So why would you want to go?"

"I shouldn't say it, though," said Honey.

Cal gently turned her to face him. "You can say anything you like to me. So, are you ready to go? Or would you rather go and see your dad first?"

Honey threw her arms around him. "To see my dad, of course! No, wait. I haven't given you your Valentine's present. Well, I actually bought it for Dylan, but I wanted to buy him something you'd want. To make you jealous. I'm not sure Dylan would have liked it."

Cal wasn't sure that was quite the most flattering circumstance in which he could have been bought a Valentine's Day present, but he'd take whatever he could get.

Honey fumbled in her bag and gave him a little velvet box.

"You're not proposing, are you?" said Cal in alarm. "I mean… that's my job. Or it will be. One day."

Honey giggled. "I agree, Dr Knight." She opened the box for him. "It's a lapel pin. With a K on it, so it would have done for Knight or Keogh. I know you don't wear suits much, but I thought maybe you could wear it on your pants."

"On my pants?" said Cal. "That's… that's quite an idea. Are you sure it won't… impale me anywhere… personal?"

Honey shook her head. "No, there's a safety catch. I mean, what's in your pants is quite important to me too."

"Yes… I'm… I'm glad to hear it," said Cal. "Um... thank you, Honey." He regained his equilibrium with an effort. "So, how about, after we've seen Noel, we could park the car somewhere and you could pin it on for me?"

"If you want," smiled Honey.

* * *

Taylor loved the restaurant. She also enjoyed the special Valentine's Day extras, which included a romantic song from a rather good singer the restaurant had hired for the evening, a special heart-shaped cake with the letters T and E iced on it (Taylor said it was lucky it wasn't the other way round) and a free bottle of champagne. Ethan considered it perfect in that it made Taylor very happy without surpassing his own gifts.

They took their time over dessert and coffee, talking about everything that came into their heads, then Ethan drove Taylor back to her flat and they had an early night together.

"Thanks for the best Valentine's Day ever," murmured Taylor as they lay in each other's arms, almost asleep.

"No. Thank _you_ ," said Ethan, kissing her lightly.

Taylor closed her eyes sleepily. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ethan."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Taylor."

* * *

It was late when they arrived in Manchester. Honey was dozing in the passenger seat. Cal hadn't wanted to wake her, so he'd sent a text from her phone at the agreed time to let her nan know where they were.

But now he realised he was going to need to wake her after all. He'd been to Manchester before, but he didn't know where Honey's nan lived.

He found a quiet place to park the car and released his seatbelt, leaning over to kiss her awake.

"Mmm, Ethan…" she mumbled.

Cal started back as though she'd bitten him. "What did you say?"

Honey jolted awake. "Where… what… who…"

"We're in Manchester; we're going to see your nan; and I'm Cal," said Cal. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Honey stared at him. "Disappoint me?"

Cal put his head in his hands. "Honey, if it was my brother you wanted, why didn't you just say so?"

"Your brother?" said Honey blankly. "Why would I want your brother?"

"You were dreaming about him," said Cal.

Honey smiled. "Yeah, I was, actually. It was the most amazing dream. He-"

"I don't want to know, Honey."

"No, it was the best dream ever!" said Honey. "Ethan cooked us a really delicious meal for our one-year anniversary."

"Really?" said Cal doubtfully.

"What? Don't you believe me?" said Honey.

"What was Ethan wearing?" said Cal.

"Oh, just a birthday suit," said Honey.

"WHAT? You were having a dream about my brother naked?"

Honey stared at him. "What's wrong with you? I said he was wearing a birthday suit, didn't I? Like a shirt and a suit and a bow tie and all that."

"Do you mean a monkey suit?" said Cal.

"Yeah, that's it," said Honey. "He looked well hot."

"WHAT?" said Cal.

"Yeah, he had sweat dripping off him," said Honey. "From all the cooking, I suppose. It was well gross. Though if someone sweats in your dream it means they're going to come out of a really difficult situation and that's good, isn't it? Cake can actually mean the same thing. I bet you didn't know that, did you? But there's loads of different meanings of cake. It might mean someone's going to come into a lot of money soon. It would be nice if it was me."

* * *

Ethan awoke to find himself alone. At first, he thought Taylor must have gone to the loo, but he realised the bed beside him was quite cool. She'd clearly got out of bed some time ago.

He waited for a while, but then he started to worry that she might be ill. The Valentine's cake had been very rich. Ethan had had a bit of a stomach ache when he'd got home, though Taylor had ensured he'd soon forgotten it.

He got out of bed and turned the handle of the bathroom door, opening it just a crack, but he saw immediately that the light was switched off. He decided that perhaps Taylor was too excited to sleep and had gone to make herself a hot chocolate or something. He considered leaving her alone, but then he thought how nice it would be for them to drink hot chocolate together.

He went to the living room, a smile on his face.

A smile that vanished when he realised Taylor was crying.

"Darling, what's wrong?" he asked anxiously as he hurried to her side and put her arm around her.

Taylor lifted her head to reveal a wet face and red, swollen eyes. "Oh, Ethan!" she cried.

Ethan held her closer to him. "Taylor, it's going to be okay. I'm here and I love you. Whatever's wrong, you can tell me and I'll do everything I can to make it better."

"Oh, Ethan," wept Taylor, more tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm here, sweetheart," said Ethan. "I'm right here and I'm not leaving you."

Taylor buried her face in his chest and cried some more. Ethan held her tightly and discovered that he was close to tears himself. He hated seeing her so unhappy, but all he could do was hold her tightly and hope there was something he could do. He kissed her tangled hair and murmured things he hoped might comfort her.

"I'll make it all right, Taylor," he whispered. "I'll do anything I can to make it all right."

At long last, her sobs died down. She pulled away from Ethan, sniffling, and got a tissue from the box next to her. Ethan rubbed her back gently as she blew her nose and dried her face.

"Sorry, Ethan. I… I…" She turned back to him, a look almost of desperation on her face. "You know I love you, don't you?"

"Of course I know that," said Ethan. "I love you too."

Taylor dabbed her eyes. "And you know I'd never want to hurt you?"

"Of course I know," said Ethan. "Couples do sometimes do hurt each other accidentally and of course that's very difficult, but it's only temporary." He stroked her hair away from her face. "But I can't imagine you ever hurting anyone."

"I love you, Ethan," said Taylor, as more tears gathered in her eyes. "Whatever happens, please remember that. I love you so much."

"I'll always remember that," said Ethan. "And I love you too." He looked at her, concerned. "What's brought this on, sweetheart?"

"It's nothing." Taylor sniffed. "I just… had a nightmare. A nightmare that I hurt you."

Ethan kissed her trembling lips. "Well, it's not going to come true, okay? It's never going to come true."

Taylor's eyes were wide and haunted. "But what if it does, Ethan?"

"It won't, Taylor," said Ethan. "I know it won't."


	45. Chapter 45

**EDSidekick** , don't worry: Taylor's secret will definitely come out! That's really interesting about Honey and 'Dr Knight' - I hadn't thought of it like that! I'm glad you liked Honey's dream - the money interpretation was a wonderful coincidence! Thank you for your review - it was lovely to read and it's given me a couple more ideas!

 **Tato Potato** , thank you for your review - I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I would love to tell you nothing is going to happen to Ethan, but I'm afraid it might...

 **Tanith Panic** , thank you for saying my story is clever! But most of the credit goes to the Casualty writers for creating such brilliant characters. Cal and Honey both lend themselves well to comedy, which really helps, and I think the idea of sweet Ethan being conned would make anyone sad. But I'm so happy you like what I'm doing with the characters. Thank you for your review.

 **20BlueRoses** , I'm so glad you think Taylor cares about Ethan! I've been trying to suggest that for ages, but it just hasn't been clear enough. I'm glad you liked Cal's reaction to Honey's dream. Thank you for your review.

 **ETWentHome** , I'm so happy you believe Taylor. It's been so difficult to write when everyone knows what a liar she is. I don't think Cal is the type to believe that dreams can predict the future - but he obviously thinks they can show someone's real feelings! Thank you for your review.

* * *

"Ethan, are you stopping for lunch now?" said Zoe, as Ethan emerged from a cubicle.

Ethan checked the time. "I was going to go in about half an hour."

"No, I think you should go now," said Zoe. She was smiling. "Go out front and you'll see what I mean."

"Taylor?" guessed Ethan, absolutely certain he was grinning like an idiot.

Zoe laughed. "I hope you're not implying you have more than one girlfriend?"

"No, of course not!" said Ethan. "Even if I wanted another one - which I don't - where on earth would I find one?"

To his surprise, Zoe reached out and squeezed his arm. "You're a good man, Ethan. You shouldn't underestimate yourself. It really is good to see you so happy."

"Oh. Um, thank you," said Ethan, embarrassed but pleased, and hurried off to find Taylor.

She was smiling. "That was quick."

Ethan kissed her. "I had a special reason for hurrying."

"What was that?" said Taylor. "The prospect of a free lunch?"

"A free…" Ethan shook his head. "Oh, no. I couldn't possibly let you do that."

"Why not?" said Taylor. "I want to treat you for a change. Please let me, Ethan."

"Oh, well… if you're sure, that would be really lovely," said Ethan. "Thank you."

* * *

It was lovely - but all too soon, they were back at the ED again and saying goodbye, knowing they wouldn't meet again until tomorrow at the earliest.

"I'm so sorry about tonight," said Ethan. He'd planned to take Taylor out for dinner, but Connie had asked him to stay for an extra two hours and he was already behind with studying.

"Ethan babe, I told you: it's okay." Taylor hugged him. "It's not your fault your boss is insane."

"It can't go on for too much longer," said Ethan. "I'm sure Mrs Beauchamp will soon realise it's not feasible and change things back to the way they were."

Taylor looked at him worriedly. "I just hope she realises before you make yourself ill. You're exhausted."

"I'm sure she will," said Ethan. But he spoke with a confidence he didn't feel. Connie always did her best for her patients, but sometimes she seemed to forget the people she worked with were human.

Taylor stroked his face and smiled when Ethan kissed her hand. "I don't suppose there's any chance of you coming over when you've finished studying?"

"Not really," said Ethan apologetically. "I'm sorry. I wish I could, but I'd probably just fall asleep again." Last time he'd gone to Taylor's, he'd fallen asleep on her bed while she was running him a bath and not woken up until morning. She'd wrapped him in the duvet and let him sleep till morning.

"Oh, well," said Taylor, as she linked her arms behind his neck. "It probably won't be too long. Just you wait till Mrs Beauchamp has fallen asleep in Resus. She won't be able to change your shifts back quick enough!"

Ethan couldn't quite see that happening – and it would be incredibly dangerous if it did – but he smiled all the same. "Thank you, Taylor."

"For what?" she asked, confused.

"For being so supportive," said Ethan. "Cal promised he'd drive up to Manchester to see Honey at least once a week, but his shift pattern hasn't allowed him to go once, and she hasn't taken it very well, which I can completely understand. But you've been amazing."

* * *

When Ethan's shift finally ended, he got home to discover Cal looking sad, his phone in his lap and his books lying discarded on the sofa beside him.

"Are you okay?" said Ethan.

Cal sighed. "I still haven't heard from Honey."

"She's probably busy looking after her nan," said Ethan. "I'm sure she'll get in touch soon."

"I think she's still in a mood with me," said Cal, sighing. "I know I didn't help matters by not going to see her, but I _couldn't_. It takes seven hours to get there and back and I've barely had seven hours between shifts recently. And when I have, I've been shattered: how could I have driven to Manchester?" He rubbed his tired eyes. "I don't know what to do."

Ethan was exhausted. He'd really wanted to start studying straight away and then go to sleep. But he couldn't leave Cal when he was upset.

He realised that, in his own way, Cal was as inexperienced as Ethan when it came to relationships. He'd had short-term relationships that were based entirely on sex before, but Ethan didn't think he'd ever been in love.

He sat down beside Cal. "Haven't you heard from her at all?"

"Nothing," said Cal.

"Have you tried phoning her?" asked Ethan.

"Of course I have," said Cal. "Not too many times because I don't want to look desperate, but two or three times a day. She always lets it go to voice mail."

"Have you left her a voice mail?" asked Ethan.

"I've left her a voice mail every day."

"Okay." Ethan wanted to choose his words with care, but he was so tired. "Cal, Honey is going through a very difficult, emotional time at the moment. She's not a trained nurse and even if she was, it's very difficult caring for someone you love."

Cal gave him a reproachful look but said nothing.

"I wasn't talking about Mum," said Ethan quickly. "But you know how difficult that was. I think if you'd found it easier, you might have helped more."

Cal nodded without looking at him.

Ethan patted his arm. "Honey might be looking after her nan 24/7 and grabbing a nap whenever she can. As you're so busy at the moment too, your breaks probably just haven't coincided. I know you must miss her and I know you can't help worrying, but it hasn't really been that long. It probably just seems worse because you're so tired. Give it a few more days, Cal. If she's the girl we think she is, I'm sure she'll be in touch soon."

* * *

Ethan jolted awake to discover his glasses halfway down his face and cold coffee all over his trousers.

Brilliant. Just brilliant.

Ethan tried wiping it off with a tissue, but the light-coloured material was already stained. He sighed, considered changing into a clean pair of trousers, and decided he might as well put his pyjamas on. Once he'd done that, he went to put his trousers in the washing machine and make more coffee.

Cal was at the dining table, yawning over his own books. "Don't tell me you're going to bed already!"

"If only," sighed Ethan. "I've hardly got any studying done. I fell asleep. What about you?"

"I _still_ haven't heard from Honey."

Ethan didn't explain that he'd meant the studying. "Well, with Honey in Manchester, at least you'll be able to do what Mrs Beauchamp suggested and use your bed for sleeping in."

"Hilarious!" said Cal.

"Sorry."

* * *

Once the coffee was made and the washing machine switched on, Ethan tucked himself up in bed with his book on his lap, but it was no use. Everything was so complicated and difficult and right now, it didn't even seem all that interesting. When would he have to worry about ferratin levels and anti-coagulants and… well, actually, they were things he needed to consider fairly often, but the only medical process that seemed remotely interesting to him at the moment was unconsciousness.

He closed his eyes just for a moment.

He woke up again a few minutes later when his phone rang. "Hey, Taylor. How are you?"

"Fine. I was just wondering how _you_ were," said Taylor. "I know you're studying, but I thought if you were awake, you might need some encouragement and if you'd fallen asleep, a phone call might wake you up?"

Ethan was very grateful. "How do you always seem to know what I need, even when you're not here? I _was_ asleep and I shouldn't have been. Thank you, sweetheart."

"You do sound really tired," said Taylor sympathetically.

"I am," sighed Ethan. "It's not going terribly well. I'm so tired, I keep yawning, which makes my eyes water. So I have to keep taking my glasses off so I can wipe them. My nose keeps running too, which is presumably because of all the yawning, but I feel so exhausted and my head is aching so much, it is entirely possible I'm ill and I just haven't noticed because I'm so-" He broke off. "Sorry, Taylor. I'm sure you didn't phone to talk about my health."

"No, it's fine," said Taylor. "Ethan, you know I don't know very much about the medical side. If you can't tell if you're ill or not, I haven't got a hope! But if you keep pushing yourself like this, you're going to make yourself ill."

"Probably," yawned Ethan. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. "But I don't see what choice I have. I really want to be a consultant, Taylor. And in the meantime, I want to be the best registrar I can be and keep improving."

"I know you do. And I'm sure you are improving. Every day."

"But I'm not going to improve very much if I don't study," said Ethan.

Taylor was silent.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Am I boring you?"

"No, not at all. I was just thinking. Maybe it would be better, Ethan, if you did go to sleep now? It doesn't sound like your study time is very productive and you won't be at your best tomorrow if you don't get enough sleep."

Ethan sighed. "You're right, Taylor. And work is more important than studying because nothing is more important than the patients. But all this studying… I'm not just doing it for myself. I became a doctor because I want to help people and make them better."

"Of course you did," said Taylor. "I know this isn't just an ego trip for you, Ethan. Look, if you really want to study, why can't you do it tomorrow before work? Get the sleep you obviously need now and get up a bit earlier tomorrow? I'm sure you'll learn better if you're not so tired."

Ethan looked down at the textbook, still open at the first page he'd been working from, and the empty cup of coffee that seemed to have done him no good at all. He felt his jaw almost dislocating as he yawned again. "You're right, Taylor. Of course you're right. Thank you for talking some sense into me. I love you."


	46. Chapter 46

**20BlueRoses** , I'm so relieved you noticed too! But I can't blame you for not trusting Taylor. She's done nothing to prove she can be trusted. There's more brotherly support in this chapter - which I think we all need after last night! Thank you for your review.

 **EDSidekick** , thank you for your review. I was actually hoping to make Taylor more likeable, but perhaps it's an impossible task after what she did/would have done to Cal! There's more teasing and sad Cal in this chapter.

 **Tanith Panic** , I'm so glad Taylor seemed kind and lovely - she has done one good thing for Ethan, if nothing else! She could stay that way, but she'd have to ensure Ethan never found out about her charity. Thank you for your review.

 **ETWentHome** , thank you for your review. Honey must be having a really difficult time, but Cal is forgetting to look at it from her point of view. Ethan is working himself too hard - and it might be about to get worse.

 _Thank you to **EmeraldSwan92** for the follow and favourite._

* * *

Ethan knew he couldn't have got through the next few days without Taylor. She often came to the ED with food and Ethan usually managed to go outside for a couple of minutes. He knew Connie wouldn't approve, but he also believed that even a couple of minutes of food and fresh air would refresh him a bit and make him more productive. Every minute he spent with Taylor, he loved her more and on the very rare occasions when he wasn't working, studying, sleeping, or with Taylor, he tried to think of a way of thanking her for her support and making up for being a really rubbish boyfriend.

Taking her out wasn't an option: at least not immediately. He always seemed to be working when most people were having dinner. The only thing he could think of was doing something for Taylor's charity, but she always got so upset when she tried to give him money. He considered making an anonymous donation, but he knew that a donation that showed up as anonymous on the website wouldn't necessarily be anonymous to the people who received it.

"Cal, do you have any ideas of what I could do for Taylor?" asked Ethan one evening when they happened to be at home at the same time.

Cal sniggered despite his fatigue and depression over Honey. "Are you sure you don't want to rephrase that before I answer it?"

Ethan glared at him. "You know what I mean. Something to show her how special she is. A way of saying thank you."

"Would that be in a 'wham, bam, thank you, ma'am' sort of way?"

Ethan sighed. "Cal, please try to keep it clean for five seconds!

Cal smiled. "One, two, three…"

"Okay; make that five _minutes_?" said Ethan. "Taylor has been really supportive about my new hours and I'd like to do something special for her… something other than what you're thinking! Normally, I'd take her out for a meal, but I don't know when I'm going to get the chance."

"How about that charity she's always going on about?" said Cal.

"She doesn't like me donating money to it," said Ethan. "It makes her feel guilty, like she guilt-tripped me into it."

"Flowers?" said Cal.

"I send her flowers every day already," admitted Ethan. "It's the least I can do when I barely get to see her."

"Chocolates?"

"I send chocolates once a week – just a small box, I can't send more because she worries about her figure. I don't know why. Her figure's perfect."

"Maybe that's because she only has chocolate once a week!" said Cal.

"Maybe," said Ethan, though he couldn't help thinking he'd love Taylor just as much if she was a Size 30. She would still be the same person. "Do you have any other ideas?"

Cal thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Sorry, bro, but I'm not doing so well with romance at the moment."

Ethan felt guilty. "Sorry, Cal. The last thing you need is me rubbing Taylor in your face."

Cal smirked. "On the contrary, Nibbles: I think that would make me feel much better!"

"You know what I mean," said Ethan, determined not to let Cal embarrass him – though he was very quick to continue with: "Have you heard from Honey?"

"She sent a text," said Cal. "She said her nan was as well as could be expected. The kind of text she might send to a friend, really."

"I'm sorry," said Ethan, meaning it. "Maybe, um, sexting isn't her sort of thing."

"It used to be," sighed Cal.

* * *

Ethan spent most of the rest of the day thinking of ideas for a present for Taylor – at least he did whenever he got a spare second to himself. Finally, he had the vague glimmerings of an idea and when he finally had what amounted to a 'lunch break', he went onto his laptop and googled Taylor's charity.

It didn't take him long to find the kind of thing he was looking for. It would need a bit of preparation, which would eat into his already-limited free time, but he should be able to make a start after work.

* * *

By the time Ethan's shift came to an end, all he wanted to do was go to bed and sleep, but he knew that wouldn't be possible. Not if he wanted to help Taylor. He quickly got changed. He realised his shirt, jumper and smart trousers weren't ideal for the task in hand, but he thought he'd probably get slightly more odd looks if he wore his scrubs.

Cal sauntered into the staff room. "Ready to go?"

Ethan noticed the smile that didn't quite reach Cal's eyes and wondered if perhaps he should go home with his brother after all. Cal really seemed quite miserable about Honey. "Cal, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" said Cal.

"Well… Honey," said Ethan.

Cal laughed unconvincingly. "Why should I be upset about Honey?"

"Has she got in touch again?" asked Ethan hopefully.

Cal shook his head sadly. "No. But if she's not interested, what's the point in worrying about it?"

"Because you don't know for sure that she isn't?" said Ethan.

"Maybe I don't care if she is or not!" said Cal. "She's just a girl, Ethan. If I want another one, I'll go out and get one."

Ethan looked at him with distaste and his concerns about Cal vanished in a moment. He had better things to do than comfort people who didn't need to be comforted.

"Ready to go when you are," said Cal.

"You go," said Ethan. "I'll walk. I need the exercise."

Cal stared at him. "Exercise? Since when? There isn't an ounce of fat on you. What you need, Nibbles, is _rest_. You're exhausted."

"I really think the fresh air would be good for me," said Ethan – unconvincingly, it had to be said.

Cal folded his arms. "Okay, Nibbles. What's this really about? You might as well tell me, you know. If you don't, I'll find out another way and at least if I find out from you, I'll get the full story and I won't have to fill in the gaps myself and possibly tell the whole ED about it."

Ethan faced him defiantly, but he could see Cal's determination and he didn't want to waste the little energy he had arguing. "Taylor's charity is doing a fun run. I'm going to compete."

He wasn't surprised by Cal's laughter, but it still hurt.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I mean… _you_ ," said Cal between chuckles. "I never thought I'd hear you putting 'fun' and 'run' in the same sentence. Actually, I wouldn't expect to hear you use them separately, either!"

"It's possible I'm a very good runner," said Ethan defensively.

"Then things have changed a lot since I last saw you run."

Ethan drew up to his full height – what there was of it. "Fine. Laugh if you like. But it's not about being a good runner. It's about-"

"Taking part?" interrupted Cal.

"It's about supporting my girlfriend," said Ethan with dignity. "But I can't really blame you for not understanding about that. I mean, it's so far outside your experience."

* * *

Cal told himself he was going to the pub to find a girl to help him forget about Honey, but he soon realised he wasn't really in the mood. He wasn't in the mood for socialising either, and by the time his second drink arrived, he was actually considering going home.

He decided that only proved how unreasonable Connie's new rota was. If Caleb Knight wasn't in the mood to drink, chat and pick up girls, something had to be wrong.

He was almost relieved when Ethan phoned – but his relief didn't last for long.

"Cal?" Ethan's voice was weak. "I… don't feel well."

"Where are you?" said Cal, running out of the pub so he could hear better. He knew this had to be something serious. Ethan usually only admitted he didn't feel well when he was nearly dying. " _Where?_ What are you doing there? That's not the way home."

"I thought I'd go the long way home," said Ethan breathlessly. "I was running… I felt dizzy… I fainted. I didn't hit my head or anything, but I don't feel well enough to walk home. Please come, Cal."

"Of course I'll come," said Cal. "Hold on, Nibbles. I'll be with you soon." He went back inside to pick up his coat, told the others he was leaving, and drove off to find Ethan not so much sitting on a bench as draped over it.

Ethan lifted his head. The movement seemed to make him dizzy. "Hey."

"What happened?" said Cal anxiously as he sat beside his brother, peering into his eyes..

"I think maybe I overdid it a bit," said Ethan, his head drooping towards Cal's shoulder.

"I think you were overdoing it before you started!" exclaimed Cal. "Come on, Nibbles. The sooner we get you home, the better."

* * *

Cal shook his head in disbelief at his little brother, who lay on the sofa, taking small sips of water. "I can't believe you'd be so stupid, Nibbles! It's… it's just not like you! Taylor's really messing with your head."

"No, she's not!" said Ethan, glaring at his brother.

Cal decided to let it go. "But it is good seeing you happy."

Ethan stopped glaring. "I wish you were happy too."

"Who says I'm not?" said Cal unconvincingly, and change the subject. "Okay, Nibbles. No studying for you tonight. You're going to eat your dinner like a good boy and then you're going to bed. And as for this fun run business, you can either walk it or forget it. You're just not fit enough to run that sort of distance and you haven't got time to train for it. Why not spend the time getting some more people to sign up? I'll do it if you like. The more of us that are running, the more money the charity gets. You can sponsor us all, but if each runner hands their donations in individually, Taylor won't know who the sponsors are. How does that sound?"

"I think that might be the best idea I've ever heard," said Ethan. "Thanks, Cal."


	47. Chapter 47

**EDSidekick** , fair enough... why would you like anyone who hurt Cal and made him hurt Ethan? Cal is missing Honey a lot, but you're right that he will hear from her again. I'm glad you like Cal and Ethan teasing each other. Thank you for your review.

 **20BlueRoses** , thank you for your review. I don't like running either! Ethan definitely needs to focus on himself, particularly as he's so exhausted from the new rota, but he is so sweet and unselfish and as you said, he doesn't know what we know about Taylor. Thank you for your review.

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan** , thank you for your review. I really want to write scenes where the brothers are supporting each other at the moment. I'm sure you know why!

 **Tanith Panic** , that's an interesting idea, but I'm not telling you if you're right or not! I think it's impossible to write too much brotherly love at the moment. Thank you for your review.

 **ETWentHome** , thank you for your review. Ethan really will do anything to make Taylor happy - it's really nice you find that admirable. I'm glad you liked Cal's idea too.

* * *

Ethan knew he was starting to get on his colleagues' nerves, but this was important. He was doing this for Taylor. But although a number of people, including Lofty, Max, Robyn and Charlie, had all promised to sponsor Ethan, they seemed much more interested in running the _figurative_ mile when Ethan suggested they might like to join him. Cal had, for once, kept his promise by signing up, but after not hearing from Honey this morning, he didn't seem to have the motivation to look for sponsors.

When Ethan heard his name being called, he looked round in hope that one of his friends had changed their minds, but it was only Big Mac, who was probably (though Ethan would never say it out loud) even less suited to running than Ethan was.

"Ethan, I heard you're doing a fun run for your girlfriend," said Big Mac. "It sounds like a great idea."

"It's a really good cause," said Ethan. "They've got a new project working with children in India, giving medical aid. Would you like to sponsor me? A lot of people have promised, but my sponsor form is still almost blank."

"Of course I'll sponsor you," said Big Mac. "How does twenty quid sound?"

"It sounds great," said Ethan. "Thank you."

"But I wasn't just thinking about sponsoring you," said Big Mac. "I was actually thinking I might get involved. What do you think?"

Ethan almost said they could walk round together, but he realised just in time that might sound rude. Big Mac used to be a paramedic, so he might be in much better shape than Ethan. "I think it's a great idea, Mac. I'll certainly sponsor you. I'll print you off a sponsor form now."

* * *

By the end of the day, Ethan was completely exhausted but feeling quite positive. Some of the people who had promised to sponsor him had finally written their names on his sponsor form and Lofty, Max and Robyn had agreed to take part. Robyn had said she wasn't very good at running, but Ethan had assured her that wouldn't matter. "It's not about being good at running, Robyn. It's about wanting to help. Some people could walk the route and be completely exhausted afterwards; others could run the whole thing without breaking a sweat. It's all relative."

When he finally finished, he went to his locker and took his neatly-folded sponsor form out of his scrubs. He had to admit he had been hoping for more sponsors, but it was early days and there were several people he hadn't asked yet.

"That's not very impressive is it?" said a voice from behind him, and he turned to see his brother.

"I think it's perfectly reasonable for Day One," said Ethan. "Getting people to agree to sponsor me isn't so difficult; it's pinning them down long enough to get them to write their names on the form that's the problem."

Cal laughed. "Oh, you don't need them to write their own names. As long as they tell you verbally what the amount is, you can write it down yourself." He showed Ethan his own sponsor form, which was full of names, all messily-written in Cal's handwriting.

Ethan stared at it in disbelief. "Mrs Beauchamp is sponsoring you fifty pounds?"

"What's wrong with that?" said Cal. "Did she only promise you twenty?"

"Well, to be honest, I haven't actually asked her yet," admitted Ethan.

Cal smiled knowingly, but his voice was kind. "She can be pretty scary."

"That's not the reason I haven't asked her!" said Ethan hotly.

"Really?" said Cal with a smirk.

"Really!" said Ethan, not completely truthfully. "She always looked busy when I saw her today."

"When have you seen her _not_ looking busy?" said Cal.

Ethan had no answer to that.

Cal locked his locker and put his jacket on. "Well, you can always ask her tomorrow. Are you ready to go?"

"I thought I'd walk home from work today," said Ethan, as he fell into step beside his brother. "And I do mean walk this time."

Cal frowned. "Ethan, I'm really not sure that's a good idea. If you're just going to walk the route, you don't need to do extra training. You're on your feet and walking all day. I'm sure we cover miles in every shift."

"There's no harm in doing a little bit extra, though, is there?" said Ethan.

"When you're already exhausted, yes," said Cal worriedly. "You fainted yesterday, Ethan, and if this rota business carries on, I doubt you'll be the only one. Have you seen the state of Lily?"

Ethan tried to remember the last time he'd seen the junior doctor. "She looks perfectly all right to me."

"She's exhausted," said Cal. "And she's come out in a rash."

"Caleb, if Lily was your patient, you shouldn't be telling me this," said Ethan.

Cal adopted an injured look. "Of course she wasn't my patient! I have _eyes_ , you know, Ethan. I notice when an attractive woman walks past and I look closely enough to notice when there's something wrong."

"Yes: I'm sure you look more than closely enough," said Ethan.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Cal, but he didn't wait for an answer. "Nibbles! Looks like someone's waiting for you."

Ethan had seen her too. His face broke into a smile. "I thought she was working this evening! She must have changed her hours."

"Aw, how sweet!" said Cal mockingly. He patted Ethan's shoulder. "I'll leave you to it then, Nibbles. I wouldn't like to cramp your style."

He was still laughing as he walked away.

Ethan was exhausted, but he couldn't help speeding up to a jog in his hurry to get to Taylor's side. He put his arm around her and leaned in for a kiss.

Taylor turned her head away from him. "I need to speak to you."

Ethan felt a sinking feeling. He should have seen this coming. Taylor was so beautiful and perfect and he was just a geek in glasses.

Of course, Lily wore glasses too and she looked beautiful, but Ethan wasn't beautiful at all. Or even handsome. It had been only a matter of time before Taylor realised.

"Ethan, you can't participate in the fun run," said Taylor abruptly. "You have to withdraw."

"Oh, no, I'd really like to do it," said Ethan. "Even if you're breaking up with me, I still think your charity does amazing work and I'd like to support you."

"Breaking up with you?" said Taylor incredulously, then her eyes flashed with anger again. "For God's sake, Ethan! Just because I get annoyed when you do something wrong, it does not mean I want to break up with you."

Ethan looked at her in bewilderment. "I'm sorry if I've done something wrong, Taylor. I just wanted to help. I know you won't accept my money and that's okay. But I thought if I was actually putting some work into it-"

"No!" said Taylor. "Just no, Ethan. The charity is my thing, my work, my life, and I do not need you butting in on it."

"Butting in on it?" echoed Ethan.

"Did someone mention butts?" said a voice, and they turned to see Max.

"And you can butt out too!" snapped Taylor.

Max raised his hands. "Okay. Okay. I get the message."

Ethan watched him go. "Taylor, I honestly didn't mean to butt in on anything. I admire the work you do."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't!" Taylor's voice was trembling. "Ethan, how would you like it if I started trying to treat your patients?"

"Well… you can't if you're not employed by the hospital," said Ethan.

"You know I don't mean that!" There were tears in Taylor's eyes now.

"Sweetheart, please don't cry," said Ethan. "I'll withdraw from the fun run if that's what you want." He didn't understand why, but that didn't matter. He'd obviously upset Taylor a lot and if withdrawing was going to make her feel better, then he would do it. "I'll withdraw as soon as I get home."

"And you can tell that brother of yours to withdraw too!" said Taylor, swiping angrily at her tears.

"I will," said Ethan, horrified by how much he'd upset her. "I'll tell him as soon as I see him." He wasn't sure what Connie and the other sponsors would say, but it couldn't be helped – and maybe Taylor wouldn't recognise some of the other runners' names. "I really am sorry, Taylor. But I don't think I understand. Why don't you want me to support your charity?"

"It's just," said Taylor, sniffing, "it's just, all my life, I've never achieved anything. Not really. I couldn't make any of my foster parents love me. I didn't do well at school. I couldn't get a decent job and even when I got a bad job, I never did well at it."

Ethan put his arm around her. "Shall we sit down?" He guided her to a bench and they sat, his arm still around her. "I'm sorry you feel like you've never achieved anything. I'm sure you have, but it's not the same unless you can really feel it."

"I didn't feel it - until I created my charity," said Taylor, wiping away more tears. "Nobody helped me to do it. I mean, I've employed people who have become friends, but that's all it's ever been. I've never had help from friends or family. I just wanted to do something that's just mine, and if you give me money or help with my fundraising, it makes me feel like it's not just mine anymore because my boyfriend is helping me. I know that probably sounds stupid. It probably sounds awful. But that's how I feel."

Ethan took her hand in his. "Thank you for explaining, darling. I'm sorry I didn't understand before." He leaned forward and kissed her. "I'll withdraw from the fun run as soon as I get home and I'll make sure Cal does the same. Please don't cry, darling. It's okay."


	48. Chapter 48

**Gillian Kearney Fan** , thank you for your review. Ethan is a very understanding guy - I'm surprised the ED isn't full of girls queuing up to see him!

 **20BlueRoses** , you can never be sure with Taylor! Even I'm not completely sure. Ethan will tell Cal what happened in this chapter... Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , I only have a few more episodes before the point where Cal finds out the truth, but they'll probably take several chapters. It doesn't look good for Ethan... but did it ever? Thank you for your review.

* * *

Ethan walked into the living room to find Cal slumped on the sofa, looking at something on his phone. He stayed where he was for a moment, unsure whether to interrupt his brother or not, but either he'd made a sound without realising it or Cal had somehow sensed he wasn't alone.

"Ethan?" said Cal. There was a look of confusion on his face. "How come you're not with Taylor?"

"She's working," said Ethan shortly. He didn't want to have this conversation and considered going to his room, but he'd seen the look of sadness in Cal's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Cal. He flung his phone down on the sofa beside him. "Maybe I should just forget about Honey and move on, Maybe that's what anyone with half a brain should do. But I don't want to give up on her."

"Then you shouldn't," said Ethan, though there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that maybe he was giving bad advice. He certainly didn't know anything about women if his conversation with Taylor today was anything to go by.

Cal looked fed up. "I really think she's just not interested in me."

"Oh, come on," said Ethan, genuinely worried about him now. Cal really must be feeling bad if he was saying things like that out loud. He sat beside his brother and nudged him with his elbow. "A woman who isn't interested in Caleb Knight? Impossible!"

Cal gave a reluctant smile. "Maybe I'm not as irresistible as I like to think I am. But forget about me. Are you okay, Ethan? You really don't look like someone who's just had a surprise ten minutes with his girlfriend."

Ethan sighed and decided he might as well tell him now. It wouldn't be any easier later on. "Taylor's asked me to withdraw from the Fun Run."

Cal's mouth fell open. "Taylor's asked you to do _what_?"

"She's asked me to withdraw," said Ethan. "And, um, she doesn't want you to run either."

"Did she give any reason?" said Cal.

Ethan turned away and fiddled with his glasses. "She says her charity is the only thing she's ever really succeeded at, and if her boyfriend becomes involved, it makes her feel like it's not hers anymore."

Cal looked startled. "So she won't take your money _or_ your fundraising efforts?"

"Apparently not," said Ethan sadly.

Cal put his arm around him. "But Ethan… that's brilliant!"

Ethan glared at him. "How can it possibly be brilliant?"

"It means she's not after your money," said Cal. "She doesn't want anything from you. Ethan, don't you get it?" His blue eyes looked into Ethan's. "Mate, it means this is the real deal. She really loves you! And I... I'm happy for you, Nibbles. I really am."

* * *

Cal had another swig of beer and sighed. It was after 2am and he was due to get up in another four hours, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep any more than he'd been able to study.

He'd always known this would happen, but he hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

Ethan was useless with women, but Cal had known it was only a matter of time before someone saw the lovely, caring guy underneath all that geeky awkwardness. Taylor had been the one to see the real Ethan and she loved him even more than the charity she'd devoted her life to.

Cal knew exactly what would happen next. Or perhaps not next: it would take Ethan a while to work up to it. But eventually, he would ask Taylor to marry him and they would live happily ever after. She'd move into the flat with Ethan, and Cal would be looking for a new home. Alone. Unloved.

Cal's eyes fill with tears. He wasn't quite sure if it was sadness, exhaustion, the effects of the alcohol or all three.

He'd really thought he'd found something special with Honey. She wasn't his usual type, but that was the point. His usual type wouldn't be any good for happily-ever-after. Honey wasn't very bright, but at least she could hold a conversation. She had opinions and she was prepared to argue her point. If ever she hung on to Cal's every word, it was usually because she was making fun of him. She liked him, but she hadn't been blind to his flaws. She'd seen them. She'd accepted them. And she'd still wanted him.

Or so he'd thought.

He blinked sadly, then screwed his eyes tightly shut as the living room was flooded with light. Ethan stood look at him with a mixture of shock and concern. "Cal, what are you doing? You've got to be up in four hours!"

"I know, Ethan!" said Cal, but he was too depressed to be properly annoyed. "I do know my own shift pattern. What do you want anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep," admitted Ethan as he sat beside Cal. "I thought I'd do some studying."

Cal looked at him, taking in the dark-ringed, puffy eyes. "Why can't you sleep? You look tired enough to sleep."

"I feel tired enough to sleep," said Ethan, with a yawn. "But I just can't."

Cal frowned. "Have you been drinking those energy drinks again? You know how hyper they make you."

"That was just when I was a kid," said Ethan. "I'm fine with them now."

"Obviously you're not fine if you're not sleeping," said Cal.

Ethan took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "Why is Mrs Beauchamp doing this, Cal? What is she trying to prove? Maybe at first, it worked. I was working longer hours so naturally, I was treating more patients. But now, I'm so tired, I can barely think half the time. Every day, I'm working more slowly because I'm too tired to do anything else. I'm not going to be able to keep going like this forever. None of us are."

Cal put his arm around Ethan and rubbed his back gently. Ethan didn't even object. "You're right, Ethan. None of us can keep going like this. But it's no use telling Mrs Beauchamp that. She's not going to listen to us."

"Then what can we do?" said Ethan. His head fell onto Cal's shoulder. "Keep going till we drop with exhaustion?"

Cal ran his hand through Ethan's messy blond hair. "I think we might have to – or at least one of us does. It's the only way we're going to get through to her." His fist clenched. "But honestly, Ethan, I could kill that woman sometimes. I don't mind if she pushes me too hard. I'm tough and I'm used to minimal sleep. If Honey was still here, it would be a lot more difficult because obviously I wouldn't get much time for sleeping, but she's not here. So I can cope with the new shift patterns, even though I hate them." He looked protectively at his little brother. "But you're not as strong as me, Ethan. You never have been. What if you're the one who drops first?"

Ethan sat up. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Caleb."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you," said Cal.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't," said Ethan coldly. "Who would sort out your messes if I wasn't here?"

Cal sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. But you've got to admit: if you're not sleeping, something's got to be wrong."

"You're not sleeping either," Ethan pointed out.

"True." Cal gave a small smile as he realised he couldn't argue his way out of that one.

"So, why can't you sleep?" asked Ethan, suppressing another yawn.

Cal hesitated, not really wanting to admit the truth, but he was fairly certain Ethan knew already. "I can't stop thinking about Honey. I keep going over every text I've sent, wondering what I said wrong. I know it's stupid, but I can't help it."

"She's probably just distracted at the moment," said Ethan. "And it's possible… I don't know if you get this, but sometimes when one of my patients is going through a bad time, I feel guilty. I send them home, ill or in pain, to tiny flats and cheap, badly-cooked meals, then I go out to dinner with my beautiful, intelligent, compassionate, incredible girlfriend. It doesn't seem fair sometimes."

"No, it doesn't sound at all fair when you put it like that," said Cal, but he smiled to show he didn't mean it. "You shouldn't feel guilty, Nibbles. You're not responsible for their jobs or their housing. Only their health. Besides, for all you know, they live in mansions and they're married to gourmet chefs."

"Exactly," said Ethan. "And even if they don't, it's hardly my fault. But maybe that's what it's like for Honey. Maybe she feels guilty about exchanging flirty, loving texts with you when her nan is suffering so much."

"Maybe she does," said Cal. "But everyone needs fun sometimes." He dug Ethan in the ribs. "Even _you_!"


	49. Chapter 49

**Gillian Kearney Fan** , Ethan definitely needs some fun and he even has a girlfriend to have fun with, but Connie's new rota doesn't take fun into account! Thank you for your review.

 **20BlueRoses** , I'm glad you like the twist - I wanted to isolate Ethan a little bit as even with Honey to worry about, Cal probably was keeping half an eye on Ethan. Thank you for your review.

 **CBloom2** , thank you for your review. Ethan won't be collapsing with exhaustion just yet, but I don't think I'm going to make things easy for him...

 **Tanith Panic** , not many characters are lucky in Casualty! In the series, it was Lily who suffered the most from the new rota, but my focus is Cal and Ethan, so obviously they need to be affected too. Thank you for your review.

 **EDSidekick** , thank you for your review. Taylor has mostly had a positive effect on Ethan's confidence, but I didn't want him to lose his adorable modesty! I don't think they'll be opening their eyes quite yet...

* * *

The shift was finally over. Ethan's relief was so great, he nearly dropped where he stood. He half-stumbled into the staff room to collect his stuff and cried out in alarm when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Cal was standing there, a look of concern on his face. "Ethan. Robyn told me. Are you okay?"

"Never better," said Ethan mechanically, turning back to his locker..

Cal squeezed his shoulder. "I can see you're not okay. And you don't have to be. I wouldn't be."

"Oh: so you blame me too?" burst out Ethan.

"No!" said Cal. "Of course I don't." He gently turned Ethan to face him. "No-one blames you, Ethan, and you mustn't blame yourself."

"Who says I do?" Ethan removed Cal's hands from his shoulder and started to get his shirt and trousers out of his locker. "So everyone's been talking about me, have they? Why would they do that if they didn't blame me?"

"No, Ethan, everyone _isn't_ talking about you," said Cal. "No-one's talking about you. I only know because Robyn told me."

Ethan felt tears threatening. "Why couldn't she just mind their own business?" He shoved his clothes back in his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He'd get changed later. He just needed to get out of here.

"Because she's worried about you," said Cal. "She said it wasn't your fault; you made the right call; the only call. Nobody blames you for anything. Zoe doesn't blame you either: she didn't tell me what happened, but she did say you'd had a rough day and she asked me to go easy on you."

Ethan slammed his locker shut. "Oh, great. Robyn... Zoe... go on, Caleb: who else has been gossiping about me?"

"No-one else has said a word about you."

"But I bet they're all thinking it." Ethan spun on his heel and left the room.

"Ethan." Cal came after him. "Ethan, wait. _No-one_ has been gossiping about you. Robyn and Zoe told me because they were concerned. They knew you'd blame yourself for this and that's exactly what you're doing."

"I don't blame myself!" hissed Ethan. "I'm just tired and I want to go home. Why can't you understand that?"

Cal sighed. "Okay. I'll give you a lift home."

"I'm not going home!" said Ethan, walking faster; desperate to be out of the hospital. Maybe once he was out of the hospital, it wouldn't hurt so much. Maybe then, he could begin to forget.

"Then I'll give you a lift to Taylor's," said Cal, keeping pace with him. He caught Ethan's arm. "Ethan… it's not your fault. It really isn't."

"It'd like to know whose fault you think it is then!" snapped Ethan. He pushed Cal away and broke into a run. He swerved to avoid one patient and ran into another. He apologised but didn't stop, leaving Cal to ask if he was all right and offer assistance.

Ethan ran out of the hospital and didn't stop till he'd reached his car. He got inside, threw his bag onto the front seat and sat there for a moment, breathing hard.

But that just reminded him of the way _she_ had breathed; the way she'd gasped for air as he'd done nothing, so he started up the car, switching the radio on, searching for something loud to blot out the sound of his breathing and his thoughts.

* * *

Ethan almost ran up the stairs to Taylor's flat, but then he stopped. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. He wouldn't be good company. It wasn't fair to inflict himself on Taylor when he was feeling like this.

But he wanted to see her… he _needed_ to see her. Ethan rang the bell, his breathing quickening again.

Taylor opened the door, her face lighting up, but only momentarily. "Ethan, what's wrong?" she asked as she pulled him into the flat. She shut the door and hugged him tightly. "What happened, sweetheart?"

"It doesn't matter," whispered Ethan, holding her tightly. "I'm here now."

"Of course it matters!" said Taylor. She let go of him and looked into his eyes for a moment. She kissed his cheek gently. "Come on, Ethan. Let's sit down."

Ethan nodded and did as he was told. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her, and stroked his hair.

"You don't have to tell me what's happened, Ethan, but I'm here if you do. I love you and I'll always… I'll always love you."

"It's nothing," Ethan said into her shoulder. Her kindness was bringing all his emotion to the surface. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"Of course it's not nothing!" said Taylor. She sounded upset too, which made him feel a million times worse.

He took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry, Taylor. Maybe I should go."

Taylor held him more tightly. "Don't apologise, Ethan. And don't go anywhere. I love you."

Ethan felt his shoulders jerk as he tried to hold back a sob. "I don't want to worry you," he whispered, but he knew it was too late for that.

"That's what I'm here for," said Taylor. "To worry about you when there's something wrong."

Ethan didn't want to tell her, but he had no more strength to resist. "I treated a patient in Resus," he said, trying to keep his voice steady. "She suffered severe internal bleeding and went into shock. She had a hemothorax – that means blood in the pleural cavity – that means blood around the lungs. I inserted a chest tube to drain the blood, but it wasn't enough. She need a thoracotomy – that means chest surgery." His voice shook. "And I couldn't do it."

He felt Taylor stroking his hair again. "Did you panic? I bet that happens to all doctors sometimes."

"No, it wasn't really that," said Ethan. "I could have done it. But I'm only supposed to do it under supervision. I paged a thoracic surgeon, but I was told she'd be twenty minutes and my patient was deteriorating. I tried phoning Mrs Beauchamp, who's also a surgeon, but I couldn't reach her. Zoe was the only doctor who was senior to me, but she wasn't there because she'd been called to the scene of an accident: usually, Cal does that kind of thing, but he was on his break and we couldn't find him. So there was only me and I had to decide: do it myself or wait. I decided I should wait. I knew that if I did it without supervision and it went wrong, I would be culpable. Even if it went well, it could cause problems."

"Then you made the right choice, babe, didn't you?" said Taylor softly.

"I don't know," said Ethan. "If I'd done the thoracotomy and it had worked, I might have faced disciplinary action. But at least then the patient would still be alive."

Taylor gasped and held him more tightly. "But you don't know that, Ethan. Maybe the best surgeon in the world couldn't have saved her and it was a big risk to take with your career."

Ethan's chest felt tight. That reminded him even more. "It was - but that's the worst thing of all. I put my career before the welfare of the patient. Professionally, it was the correct thing to do. Several of my colleagues have told me that. Morally… I don't know. I want to _save_ lives, not…" He felt tears forcing their way out between his closed lids. He took his glasses off and wiped his eyes, hoping Taylor wouldn't realise. "But I'm okay, Taylor. I'm fine."

"Of course you're not," murmured Taylor. "Ethan, you did the right thing. The only thing you could have done. You couldn't take a risk like that. If you have to do something under supervision, it means you're not experienced enough to do it on your own. So you were right not to do it, weren't you?"

"I don't know," said Ethan, his voice wobbling. "I just keep thinking. If I'd been braver…"

Taylor sat back and looked into his eyes. "Ethan, you could look at it another way, you know. I bet you were under pressure to do this surgical thingy. If there were relatives, I bet they'd have wanted it. I bet the nurses kind of wanted it too because they wanted to save the patient. Maybe a really brave person is someone who is under pressure to do the wrong thing but resists it and does the right thing? Not everyone can do that, you know. Sometimes it's all they want, but they're in too deep and they can't back out. Or even if they could, they don't have the courage."

"I don't know," said Ethan. "Maybe." He was so, so tired and he wasn't sure of anything except that he loved Taylor. "Thank you for listening. I love you. I'm so glad you're here."

"I love you too," said Taylor. "And I know you did the right thing." She held him tightly as Ethan fought back his sobs and wiped away more tears.

"I'm so sorry, Taylor." Ethan finally pulled away and put his glasses back on. "I don't usually get like this. It won't happen again. I'm sorry."

Taylor kissed him gently. "It doesn't matter if it does, Ethan. It's okay to find things hard. It's okay to be upset. And it's definitely okay to tell me because I'm your girlfriend, aren't I? And I love you."


	50. Chapter 50

**Gillian Kearney Fan** , I'm glad Taylor was there for Ethan too - Ethan really needed to talk to someone and he's been there for Taylor so many times. I thought it was time she comforted him for a change! Thank you for your review.

 **20BlueRoses** , thank you for your review and your kind words. Ethan's so bad at confiding in people usually, but I thought between the emotion and the exhaustion, he wouldn't be able to keep it to himself. Yes, that's true: she probably didn't understand any of the medical stuff! I bet she was glad not to have to pretend she did.

 **TheAtomicCheesepuff** , Taylor's support definitely helped Ethan to deal with the immediate problem, but it's only going to make the betrayal worse. Thank you for your review and your kind words - I'm glad you're enjoying it.

 **Tanith Panic** , I think there's a big black cloud in everyone's minds except Ethan's! Taylor always was good at saying the right things. I'm so glad you're enjoying it - and I'm glad you like angst as my stories are full of it! Thank you for your review.

 **EDSidekick** , I think Taylor probably has quite a bit of experience of having to choose between right and wrong! And she probably wouldn't be such a good con-artist if she didn't know how to talk sense. But maybe she does actually mean it with Ethan. Thank you for yur review.

 **ETWentHome** , thank you for your review. Taylor spends a lot of time comforting Ethan, so I really wanted to show her comforting him too. The parallel storyline of Connie's work rota was such a big help with this part of the story.

 _I'm sorry my updates have been less frequent. I don't have internet at home at the moment, which is almost the same as having no life! I'm using someone else's broadband, but it's very slow and unreliable and I won't be able to use it after tonight. I don't know when it's going to be fixed. It took a week last time._

* * *

Cal wanted Ethan to call in sick the next day, but Ethan wouldn't hear of it. Even though he seemed much calmer after talking to Taylor, Cal couldn't stop worrying about him. It was a horrible situation for any doctor and they were all under stress at the moment. But it was another doctor who struggled this time, with Lily fainting into Dylan's arms whilst in the middle of treating a patient. Not long after that, the junior doctor found herself in Cal's arms after tearfully admitting she was struggling to cope.

"Every morning, I wake up with this sense of dread that… I'm not good enough… I'm not doing enough… nothing's ever going to be enough for Mrs Beauchamp."

"That is so not true," said Cal, as he let her go. He stroked her hair. "All right? It sounds like you just need to take your foot off the gas. A bit." He looked at Lily and sighed as he realised that wasn't going to happen. Not even now, when she was completely wiped out and just needed to go home and sleep. "I'll take care of things in there; grab yourself a coffee."

He moved towards the doors, but stopped at the sound of Lily's voice. "No. He's my patient."

Cal looked at her sadly. He wanted to help her. He wanted to make things better. But she was just the latest in a long line of people who didn't need him.

Ethan hadn't wanted his comfort yesterday. He had Taylor. He didn't need his brother. Honey was probably worried sick about her nan, but she'd hardly said anything to Cal about it. He asked after both Honey and her nan in text messages every day – and again on the rare occasions they spoke on the phone – but Honey didn't seem to want his comfort, only giving the briefest replies to his anxious enquiries, if she responded at all.

Now Lily was exhausted, struggling and unwell, but she didn't want Cal's help either. If it was just Lily, he might have thought she still hated him following the disaster of their 'relationship' and was uncomfortable about accepting help from him, but he didn't think it could be just that. Honey was his girlfriend and Ethan was his brother and they also didn't want Cal's support.

Lily walked to the door, sniffing slightly, her eyes averted. Cal told himself not to be hurt. After all, Lily was trying to do her job. It was good that she didn't want senior doctors doing it for her. It showed her sense of responsibility.

But no doctor should be pushing themselves this hard.

When Lily reached the door, she stopped. She turned her head towards him. "But thank you for listening," she whispered.

Cal was so grateful even for that much, he felt close to tears himself, but he controlled the feeling with an effort. He was tired, just like the rest of them. They were working ridiculous hours and it was sending them all slightly crazy.

All he could do was hope the fact a doctor had actually fainted might get through to Connie – but he had a feeling it was going to take a lot more than that.

* * *

Ethan had just finished treating a patient when he heard Big Mac calling his name. He was busy and still tired, though talking to Taylor had helped a lot and he'd actually slept very well once he and Taylor had finished… anyway, he was busy and still tired, but he smiled at Big Mac anyway and allowed the older man to fall into step beside him.

"You'll be pleased to know I've appointed myself official fundraiser for your sponsored run," said Big Mac.

"Oh, thank you very much, but it's not actually _my_ -"

"We've been promised a hundred and fifty quid already!" said Big Mac cheerfully.

Ethan had to admit he had mixed feelings. He was still a bit worried Taylor might recognise the runner's names and insist that they dropped out too, but there was a good chance she wouldn't connect 'Big Mac' with a runner called Mackenzie Chalker. But he smiled at Big Mac, his gratitude genuine despite his concerns. "Thank you so much, Mac. I really appreciate everything you're doing."

Big Mac smiled. "Oh, it's no problem, Ethan. it's a very small thing in comparison with what your girlfriend's doing."

Ethan thought guiltily that everyone still thought Taylor gave medical aid herself, but he decided there was really no need to correct them. Taylor played a big part in arranging the medical aid; that was all that mattered. "My girlfriend is an incredible person." It still felt weird saying the words 'my girlfriend', especially to describe someone like Taylor. "I'm very proud of her."

"Oh, I'm sure you are." Big Mac smiled at him. "It's good to see you so happy, Ethan, and I'm sure she really appreciates your support."

Ethan smiled awkwardly. That was another thing he couldn't really explain.

"Anyway, I was thinking I could be your training partner for the run," said Big Mac. "I've clocked up a fair few miles recently."

Ethan stopped at the nurses' station to pick up a file and decided this was something that definitely required some explanation. "That would have been fantastic, Mac, but unfortunately, I won't be participating in the run. I, um, fainted during a training session and Cal advised me to withdraw on medical grounds. The run is so soon and with our new hours, we don't really have time to train."

Big Mac looked surprised, but he patted Ethan consolingly on the arm. "That's a shame, Ethan. I must say I'm surprised, looking at you; but we can't all be natural runners."

"No, we can't," agreed Ethan with a forced smile.

"What about your brother?" said Big Mac. "Do you think he might be up for having a training partner?"

Ethan hesitated. He could, of course, say it sounded like a good idea, but he was worried that Cal might either tell the truth about why he wasn't running or come up with some ridiculous, unbelievable lie which he would probably contradict in the same conversation. "Please don't say anything to Cal about it – he'll be really embarrassed – but he's not able to run either. But we'll both be contributing to sponsorship, of course."

Big Mac looked sympathetic. "Really? That must be a big disappointment for both of you. But don't worry: I won't say a word. Shall I tell him about the fundraising, or do you think that might make him feel worse?"

"Probably best to leave it. I'll tell him myself," said Ethan. "Thanks for all the fundraising, Mac. I really appreciate it and I'm sure it will help Taylor a lot."

* * *

Ethan felt guilty about taking a break at all when everyone was so busy and so exhausted, but when Taylor texted to say she was waiting outside the hospital, he decided he could spare a few minutes. He got them both a coffee and they sat outside on one of the benches, Ethan's arm around Taylor's shoulders. The white coat she was wearing was beautiful – she said she shopped mainly on ebay and she really had got some incredible bargains - but Ethan didn't think she could be very warm, especially as she hadn't even done it up.

He thought she seemed tense, but he decided she was probably just cold.

"Are you sure you're okay?" said Taylor anxiously, as she snuggled up to him.

"I'm fine now," said Ethan, as he sipped his coffee. It was a bit hot, but he didn't have time to wait for it to cool. "Thank you so much for last night. You were wonderful."

Taylor giggled. "So were you."

"Oh, I didn't mean when we were… that's not to say that you weren't…" Ethan stopped, his face hot despite the chill in the air, but he didn't let his embarrassment take control. "I can't tell you how much you helped, Taylor. I know I've said it before, but thank you. Coming back into work after a day like that is always difficult, but knowing I had your support made it easier. Knowing that one person believed in me."

Taylor kissed him. "Did anyone say anything to you about it?"

"Cal and Robyn asked how I was, but apart from that, everything was normal," said Ethan. "And that's how I want it really. When I'm in a professional situation, I want to be professional – and I can be because I know I'm not alone. I have you to support me."

"I'll be here anytime you want to talk," said Taylor, her voice shaking with emotion. "I love you, Ethan. Please don't ever forget that."

"Are you all right, Taylor?" said Ethan, concerned, but the next minute, Taylor's lips were on his and her arms were around his neck and Ethan forgot everything except that she loved him and he loved her. Her lips were cold at first, but he soon warmed them. He had fleeting thoughts that the five minutes were probably up by now, but in that wonderful, sweet, intoxicating moment, nothing mattered but Taylor.

She kissed him hungrily; almost desperately and Ethan kissed her back with passion, wishing they weren't sitting on a bench in front of the hospital and that he wasn't supposed to be working, and that it wasn't the middle of March and far too cold to start taking Taylor's clothes off… because that was what he wanted.

He only stopped kissing her when her phone rang. "Sorry," she said, getting up and walking away from him.

"Oh, no. Please go ahead. It's fine," said Ethan. "I need to be getting back anyway." And if that kiss had gone on any longer, going back inside would have been problematic due to visible signs of his… emotions. He tried to think of something very tedious, like looking after Cal when he was drunk.

"No, please wait. I need to… just wait." Taylor answered the phone, switching effortlessly into business mode. "Hi. Taylor speaking."

Ethan had some more of his coffee, pretending not to listen, though it was difficult not to when she had the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard. He loved her accent. Its modulations were almost like music.

"What?" Taylor sounded shocked. "Why?"

Ethan turned towards her, instantly concerned.

"Well, what were his reasons?" said Taylor. She listened and sighed. "Great. Yep. Okay. Bye." She lowered her hand but remained with her back to Ethan. Her breathing was noisy and uneven and he could tell she was crying.

He went over to her at once. "Taylor, what's happened?"

She looked at him, sobbing now. "Oh, Ethan. I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to apologise." Ethan enfolded her in his arms. "Come and sit down and tell me what's happened."


	51. Chapter 51

**Tato Potato** , thank you for your review and don't worry - it's a busy time of year and I know what it's like to have a slow internet! I'm really happy you're still reading and enjoying the story. The truth will come out fairly soon!

 **ETWentHome** , yes, this is where it fell apart for Cal - there will be differences, but there will be similarities too. Taylor did reject Ethan's money, but the phone call showed she wasn't working alone. Thank you for your review.

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan** , wonder no longer - you're about to find out exactly what the phone call was about! Thank you for your review.

 **CBloom2** , thank you for your review - I'm so glad you're enjoying this story. Not long now till I hurt Ethan! The internet is back at last - I was lost without it! My husband wouldn't usually mind, but he couldn't order Mother's Day presents so he was stressing!

 **Tanith Panic** , I think Taylor has a lot of experience of this game. I'm glad you like the image of Ethan look after Cal when he's drunk - it's an image I return to repeatedly in my stories! Thank you for your review.

 **20BlueRoses** , thank you for your review. You'll find out what Taylor is up to very soon - I'm sure Ethan will save the day if he possibly can. As you say, he's smitten. He'd probably do anything for her.

 _I hope there's not too much Lily - it is supposed to be mainly Ethan and Taylor, but Ethan and Cal both play a role in Lily's storyline and Connie's work rota is affecting both brothers._

* * *

Taylor hid her face in Ethan's shoulder for a moment, but then she pushed him away and started to dry her tears. "You should go back now."

"No," said Ethan. "I'm staying with you." He led her back to the bench and sat beside her, his arms tightly around her. "Please tell me what's happened."

"I… no, I can't, Ethan. You have to go. Please go now!"

"I'm not going anywhere," said Ethan. "Just tell me, Taylor. Please. I want to help."

Taylor sobbed some more and pulled away from his embrace. She wiped her eyes and seemed to be trying to calm herself down. She spoke without looking at Ethan."One of our… our major contributors… has just pulled out of his sponsorship."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Ethan inadequately.

"There's this boy… Nazia… he needs a heart op urgently," said Taylor. Her voice sounded odd, as though she was speaking lines she'd rehearsed, but Ethan knew it was just her way of keeping the emotions at bay. "He's six. Without this, he'll die. I… I…" Her voice trembled, but then she swallowed hard and continued. "I had a cardiac surgeon ready to fly out today."

"How much do you need?" said Ethan.

Taylor sniffed. "Fifteen…" Her voice wobbled again. "Fifteen thousand."

Ethan was confused. "That's a lot. I thought the surgeons donated their time gratis."

"They… they do," said Taylor. "But then there's his expenses… the local anaesthetist… post-operative care… it goes on." She stared out ahead of her for a moment and then started sobbing again. "I'm sorry, Ethan. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do this."

Ethan hugged her tightly. "It's okay to be upset, darling. I know how much this means to you." He was silent for a moment, thinking. It was a lot of money. Almost everything he had. But this was for Taylor. "It's okay. I'll give you the money, Taylor."

"What?" She pulled away, staring at him in horror. "You can't, Ethan! You can't. it's too much. I can't let you."

"I can afford it," said Ethan. "My mother left it to me in her will."

Taylor stood up, backing away from him as tears poured down her cheeks. "No, Ethan! Not your inheritance."

"Well… what's the alternative?" said Ethan. "Where else are you going to get the money? Look, if it's a problem, it can be a loan rather than a gift. There's nothing in the world I'd rather do than give you the money, but if it makes you feel better…"

Taylor's head dropped. Her long hair fell in front of her face. "I've… I've got a list. Of companies who might donate. If you could try calling them for me… I should do it myself, of course, but I can't face it… or ask someone at the hospital! Hospitals support charities, don't they? Ask your clinical lead to do it. Maybe, if you ask lots of people, they might… donate a little bit? And then you can donate a little bit too."

"Of course." Ethan stood up and put his arms around her. "I'll call anyone you want me to. And I'll try speaking to Mrs Beauchamp. Send me the list and I'll do what I can."

"Thank you," whispered Taylor. "I'm sorry, Ethan. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Cal had never been so relieved to see Ethan. He had a feeling the excuse he'd given to Connie about Ethan being 'outside with a suicidal patient' was getting less believable by the minute and he was terrified Connie might walk out and see Ethan with Taylor. Of course, Cal wasn't completely sure Ethan was with Taylor, but that was where Cal would be if Taylor was his girlfriend.

"Ethan, where have you been?"

"Um… lunch," said Ethan, a guilty look on his face.

"Lucky you," said Cal, who hadn't had time. "I'm sure it – or rather _she_ – tasted lovely. Meanwhile, guess who's been stuck doing your dirty work? Though on second thoughts, you were probably doing much dirtier things than me!"

Ethan glared at him. "Don't be ridiculous. It's far too cold."

"Ah, so you do know about being dirty now, Nibbles!"

"Shut up, Caleb."

"You're welcome, Nibbles!" said Cal. "It's always a pleasure to see to my little brother's patients and lie to Mrs Beauchamp when he's on a booty call."

Ethan sighed. "Okay. Thank you for helping me out, Cal. I do appreciate it and if you want to go and have a break now, I'll cover for you."

"No time," said Cal. "Lily's been sent home so we're already one doctor down."

Ethan was horrified. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise. I only meant to be gone for five minutes, but Taylor was so upset… Let me know what I need to be doing and then I'll get stuck in."

Cal shoved a couple of files at him. "Oh, and speaking of being upset, I told Mrs Beauchamp you were outside comforting a suicidal patient."

"Okay: thanks," said Ethan. "If she asks, she's feeling better now and I've sent her home, but I've told her to come back here if she feels worse."

Cal looked at him for a moment. "Ethan, is everything okay with you and Taylor?"

"We're fine," said Ethan. "Taylor is a bit upset, though not suicidal, but our relationship couldn't be better."

"Can I get some help here, please?" shouted Dixie's voice from behind them.

"Go on, Cal," said Ethan.

Cal stared at him. "Don't you think it will be better if you do it? I'm in the middle of stuff here. And not just _my_ stuff, if you remember."

"I've still got my coat on," said Ethan. "I can't just leave it in the middle of reception!"

Cal pulled Ethan's coat off and threw it over a chair. "Looks like you just did. Besides, I think they need both of us. You go help Mrs Beauchamp and I'll take the wheelchair."

Ethan sighed and went over to join Connie by the trolley, while Cal went over to Iain, who was pushing the wheelchair. "Hi, I'm Dr Knight, but you can call me… Lily!? What happened?"

* * *

Cal and Rita took Lily into a cubicle and Cal examined her. She had no serious injuries and there were no indications of a head injury, but Lily was subdued and almost silent.

Cal was angry, but not really with Lily. She should have done as she was told and taken a taxi, but it wasn't her fault she was so tired. Connie's new work rota was an accident waiting to happen. Cal had told Connie the work rota was impossible; Dylan had apparently said much the same thing, but Connie wasn't listening.

Now it had happened. A doctor had injured a child because she was being worked too hard.

Lily had said there was no time to stop – but was that because there was really no time or because her reactions were impaired by fatigue? Normally, Cal would be more than prepared to take Lily's word for it, but she'd already made one error of judgement by deciding she was fit to drive.

"And there's definitely no nausea or headaches?" he said, as calmly as he could.

Lily sighed, more with fatigue than annoyance. "I've told you I'm fine. I just want to go home."

Cal bent down and tended to an abrasion on Lily's ankle. "We will have to keep you in for observation, but I'll try to make sure you go home as soon as you can."

He heard the swish of the curtain being pushed aside, followed by Connie's voice. "How's she doing?"

"She's got some nasty grazes on her legs, but she should be fine," said Cal. "No sign of a head injury, though we're keeping her under observation."

"Mrs Beauchamp, how is Kia doing?" asked Lily.

"She's stable," said Connie reassuringly, but then her voice hardened. "Her father's rather upset, so we need to know what's going on."

Rita looked sympathetically at Lily as Cal carried on treating her.

"She said you weren't paying attention," said Connie.

Cal froze slightly, but managed to continue his work. He just wished he could be convinced the girl was lying. A lot of kids liked to blame things on someone else to avoid punishment. Cal had done that himself. He still did it now! But the fact remained that Lily was exhausted and it was only too possible her attention had wandered without her realising.

Lily lowered her head, but her voice was firm as she repeated what she'd told Cal. "She stepped out of nowhere. I couldn't stop."

"Okay, Lily." Connie's voice was serious. "If there is any doubt about what happened, then you need to tell me now."

"I'm sure," said Lily.

"Right," said Connie. "I imagine the police would want to speak to you soon."

Lily nodded silently.

Connie turned to Cal. "Keep me up to date with her progress and let me know if I need to change the rota."

Cal gasped. "Seriously? Lily's been injured and some kid is telling lies about her and all you can think about is your precious rota?"

"Dr Knight, as I'm sure you're aware – and if not, you certainly ought to be - we need as full a complement of doctors as possible," said Connie. "If Lily is unable to work for a couple of days, then naturally the rota will have to be changed to accommodate this. It's only common sense."


	52. Chapter 52

**Gillian Kearney Fan** , thank you for your review. You certainly can't say that Ethan isn't a devoted boyfriend.

 **EDSidekick** , I'm glad you like the way I'm fitting in the old storylines. Some I'll ignore as it doesn't affect Cal and Ethan, but it feels right to ground it in 'reality'. I'm glad you liked the part about Ethan's 'emotions'! Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , I'm glad you think Connie was making a good point about the rota - she was tactless, but she does have a hospital to run. I'm sorry for upsetting you. I'm afraid I might do that again! Thank you for your review.

 **ETWentHome** , thank you for your review. Taylor probably isn't as bad in this story as she was in the episodes, but she does have to get the money from somewhere so your concerns are valid!

* * *

When Ethan received the list of potential donors from Taylor, he stole away to make a couple of phone calls. It wasn't something he would normally have considered doing, but Taylor was devastated and he wanted to do everything he could to help.

Besides, thought Ethan, in an effort to convince himself he was doing the right thing, his job was to save lives and if he didn't make these phone calls, a six-year-old boy would die.

But he had to admit he doubted his chances of success. It scared him, phoning up complete strangers and asking them for money, and he didn't think he was nearly as persuasive as Cal, for example. "Some of the villagers need to trek about three days to get their sick children to the nearest temporary hospital," he said, trying to find a balance between sounding passionate and appropriately sad. He didn't think he'd managed it.

"I'm sorry. We're not interested in supporting any charities at present."

"Oh. Okay." Ethan knew he shouldn't give up so easily, but he didn't want to be pushy. It was possible they didn't have the money, in which case it would be really embarrassing for them if he kept asking. "Thank you for your time. Goodbye."

His second phone call had exactly the same result. With a sigh, Ethan returned to work.

He wouldn't give up till he'd phone every company on the list, but he wasn't feeling at all hopeful.

* * *

Cal wasn't having an easy day – and now he had Lily to worry about as well as his brother – but he couldn't help but smile when he saw he had a text from Honey.

He stopped smiling when he read it.

 _Cal plz call me wen u get this i need u :(_ _xxx_

Cal's smile disappeared and he quickly phoned her, terrified that something was wrong with her nan.

Honey was crying. "Cal, oh my God, I'm so glad you phoned! I can't do this anymore."

"Take a few deep breaths for me and then tell me what's happened," said Cal, very gently. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." _Or not unless Connie catches me_.

"I'm so tired, Cal!" wailed Honey. "I haven't had any proper sleep for ages. Even when my nan's asleep, I can't sleep either because I'm too worried. And I feel really ill now too."

Cal's heart ached as he listened to her sobs. He felt a bit guilty for moaning about the work rota now. At least he wasn't on call 24/7. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm glad you called. I'll do everything I can to help. In what way do you feel ill?"

"I've got a headache," wept Honey. "I've had it for days and it won't go away. I feel sick as well. I'm aching all over. I just don't know if I can do this anymore."

"Hey," said Cal softly as Honey sobbed harder. "I'm sure you're doing a wonderful job, but if you're looking after someone, you do need to take care of yourself too. That goes for everyone, including Mrs Beauchamp." _And Lily would do well to follow that advice too._

Honey sniffled. "Please come and help me! I really need you."

"Sure," said Cal at once, trying to hide his relief that she was still interested in seeing him. "I'm working for the next couple of days, but I'll come up and see you after that."

He thought Honey would be grateful and relieved, but instead, she started to cry even harder. "I can't wait that long! Please come up today. I need to see you."

"Baby, I can't," said Cal, with real regret. "One of our doctors has just been in an accident so she's not fit to work. Ethan keeps running off to see his girlfriend, so I'm doing his work as well as my own. I also don't have a car at the moment… the engine was making a weird noise so I had to take it to the garage. I'm sorry, Honey, but I just can't get away."

Honey carried on crying. "Please, Cal! Please ask Mrs Beauchamp. I can't do this on my own."

Cal listened to her sobs and sniffles and felt his heart aching. He would ask Connie if that was what Honey wanted, but he really couldn't see her agreeing.

"Oh, Cal, you've got to help me!" cried Honey.

"I will help you," said Cal. "I'll sort something out. I can always get the train up tonight and travel back tomorrow. If you need me to stay longer, I'll phone and say I'm sick. Whatever happens, I'll be with you by tonight."

"Thank you, Cal!" sobbed Honey.

"It's okay," said Cal. "I'm your boyfriend. That's what I'm here for. Don't worry, baby. I'll sort this."

* * *

Ethan could feel his knees shaking. It was like being called to the headmistress' office at school. Ethan had only ever been called to the office to be congratulated on his excellent work, but it had terrified him every time.

Speaking to Connie held exactly the same terror. He knew that, after what Cal had told him, there was a very high probability that she would be willing to help, but even if her support was guaranteed, he would still have been scared.

He told himself to calm down. It could be worse, after all. At least the conversation wasn't taking place on the ED roof.

"Mrs Beauchamp?" he said hesitantly.

"Can it wait, Dr Hardy?" she said, without looking at him.

Ethan felt ashamed of how tempted he was to slink away and forget about it. "It's about my girlfriend Taylor's charity," he said.

Connie continued with her work, giving no sign that she'd heard.

"Unfortunately, they've just lost one of their key sponsors for a project they're running in India and they're going to have to abandon the project unless they can find another sponsor," said Ethan. "They're working with a six-year-old boy who needs a heart operation, but at the moment, they can't afford to fund it."

"No," said Connie.

"I realise you've already agreed to sponsor Cal in the fun run, but I was hoping the hospital might consider-"

"Hold on, Dr Hardy," said Connie. "What makes you think I'm sponsoring Dr Knight in the fun run?"

Ethan looked at her blankly. "Well, your name's on his sponsor form."

"That may be so, but I didn't put it there," said Connie. "Dr Hardy, I did not, at any stage, agree to sponsor your brother – and the hospital will not be making a donation to your girlfriend's charity. Furthermore, I would appreciate it if you refrained from fundraising when you're supposed to be working."

Ethan tried one more time. "Perhaps I could come and see you after my shift has-"

"No!" said Connie. "Now, get back to work."

* * *

Cal knew Ethan didn't like it when he borrowed his laptop without asking, but Ethan also didn't like it when Cal bothered him when he was working. So as borrowing Ethan's laptop was absolutely necessary, Cal decided it would be far better to borrow his laptop without bothering him.

After all, there was a very good chance Ethan would never know.

He loaded up the National Rail website and searched for a next-day return to Manchester Piccadilly Station from Holby.

"What?" he exclaimed when he saw the price. "£132.10?"

There was no way he could afford that, particularly if Honey was going to need him to go up regularly. He was already in his overdraft; he owed money to various companies; and he had no idea how much the repairs to his car were going to cost.

All he could do now was hope someone was in a generous mood and would be willing to lend him the money.

* * *

Ethan was about to check on a patient when the text arrived from Taylor. Once he'd read it, his patients were the last thing on his mind. _Ethan I'm outside. I'm so sorry but I need you, I don't know what to do x_

Taylor was standing outside the doors, her face tearstained.

"Sweetheart, what's happened?" said Ethan, holding out his arms.

"I just had a text from one of my colleagues in India." Taylor's voice was shaking. She didn't meet Ethan's eye. "We might have to close the project. I can't believe it. This is everything I've worked for."

She burst into tears. Ethan hugged her tightly, swallowing a lump in his own throat. "I'm so sorry, darling. But it will be all right. My offer still stands. I'll give you whatever you need to keep the project open, then if you absolutely insist on paying me back, we'll work something out. But you honestly don't have to. I love you and I know how much this means to you – and anything that's important to you is important to me."

"Oh, Ethan!" Taylor sobbed even harder. "You shouldn't. I can't let you. Really, I can't let you. But I don't know what else to do."

"Taylor, it really is fine," said Ethan, as he stroked her hair. "I want to do this. I'll go and do it as soon as I go back inside. It's going to be okay, darling. You won't need to close the project. We'll save that little boy. I promise."


	53. Chapter 53

**EDSidekick** , if we didn't like disaster, we probably wouldn't be Casualty fans! It shows how sad the current storylines are when Ethan being conned is escapism. I'm glad you like Cal trying to look after everybody - I needed to give him something to do! Thank you for your review.

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan** , it probably won't be long till Ethan finds out. Taylor's already taken his money, so if she is going to leave him, it won't be long now. Thank you for your review.

 **20BlueRoses** , thank you for your review. I'm really glad the build-up has worked - I didn't want to tell exactly the same story with a different brother. They probably are both being used. I hate all phone calls so I can relate to Ethan too!

 **Tanith Panic** , Connie is quite often horrible to people, but that doesn't seem to stop her from being a popular character. I like her put-downs because they're funny as well as cruel. It's hard to hate someone who makes you smile. Thank you for your review.

* * *

Ethan walked back into the ED fifteen minutes later with a mixture of happiness that Taylor had let him help; sadness that she'd been caused so much distress; and absolute terror that he was going to walk slap-bang into Connie.

His fears were realised when he saw Connie just ahead of him, talking to Rita. The conversation did not look friendly. Ethan considered ducking into the nearest cubicle, which didn't appear to be occupied, but he knew he could be stuck in there for ages and it would be needed for a patient sooner rather than later.

He walked past Connie as briskly as he could, hoping not to be noticed.

"Ethan."

"Yeah?" Ethan tried to look innocent.

"Clean the cubicle," said Connie, pointing. Then she turned and walked off.

Ethan stared at her in amazement. For a moment, he wavered, knowing he really needed to get back to his patients but not wanting to disobey Connie. At last, more of out of guilt than duty, he decided to do as he was told.

First sneaking off to see his girlfriend… then making unauthorised phone calls… now cleaning cubicles. It wasn't exactly a typical day for Dr Ethan Hardy.

* * *

Ethan emerged from the cubicle five minutes later with a mop and bucket to meet Rita's astonished gaze. "Hey," he said.

"Did Connie tell you to do that?" said Rita in disbelief.

"Yes, she did, actually," said Ethan.

Rita gently took the mop and bucket away from him. "Ethan, it's not your job. It's the cleaners' job. So leave it for the cleaners. Okay?"

"Oh, I don't mind," said Ethan, more out of politeness than because it was true.

"Well, I do!" said Rita. "The rota is ridiculous. The nurses are taking a stand and you should as well."

Ethan looked at her doubtfully. "Oh, if you think I should…"

"Definitely!" said Rita. "But not right now. I was actually looking for your brother, but I can't find him anywhere. He must be on a booty call."

Ethan was about to agree when he remembered he was no longer in a position to criticise doctors who saw their girlfriends during a shift. "I don't think he is. His girlfriend's in Manchester – you remember Honey, don't you?"

"Well, wherever he is, I can't find him," said Rita. "So you'll have to do. The police are here and they want to breathalyse Lily, but there needs to be a doctor present."

"Oh, of course," said Ethan. He really needed to be getting back to work, but he knew if he refused, Rita would have to ask Connie or Dylan and he wasn't sure they'd be very supportive. "Of course I can, Rita. I'd be delighted."

Rita gave him a funny look and took him off to find the policeman.

* * *

Ethan watched in silent sympathy as the policeman held a breathalyser to Lily's mouth. He knew that was completely ridiculous and unnecessary; that there was no way Lily would drink and drive (or even drink at all, most of the time), but the policeman didn't know Lily as well as Ethan did. Ethan knew from his own job that you sometimes had to rule out certain conditions, however much your instincts were telling you it was impossible. He'd once given a lesbian a pregnancy test simply because it was standard procedure when a woman of child-bearing age presented with certain symptoms.

He still hadn't decided whether he'd do the same thing if his patient were a nun.

When the policeman had left, Ethan closed the curtain behind him and went to Lily's side. "How are you doing?"

Lily shook her head and looked at Ethan through tear-filled eyes. "I'm finished, Ethan. It's over. It's over." She wiped her nose on her sleeve and began to sob.

Ethan shook his head helplessly. "Hey. No. I'm sure it's not over."

She looked so small and vulnerable and unhappy. Without thinking, Ethan bent down and gave her a hug. Once his arms were around her, he said nothing for a moment or two, shocked by what he'd done. He _never_ hugged his colleagues. He was actually a bit nervous of hugs. He always had been. It was partly a fear of rejection and partly a fear of being so close to people. Yet here he was, hugging Lily.

 _Taylor's changed me_ , Ethan realised as he rubbed Lily's back. Hugging Lily was a completely different experience from hugging Taylor, but it didn't feel odd or uncomfortable or in any way wrong. It was a natural thing to do when his friend was upset.

Taylor really was wonderful. Somehow, without their even discussing it, she had helped Ethan to feel that he wasn't completely awful at comforting people. More than that: that it was all right for him to try.

Because of Taylor, he could now offer comfort to a distraught friend.

She'd changed his life. Indirectly, she'd changed Lily's life too. Without Taylor, Ethan might not even have felt able to touch Lily. Now, he honestly believed he could help her. Only in a very small way, but he could help her all the same. He could show her that he cared about her and that he was sorry about what had happened. He could show her she wasn't alone.

"Don't cry," whispered Ethan, holding Lily tightly as her arms crept around his neck. "I'm here. And if you need to talk, or if there's anything else I can do, all you have to do is ask."

* * *

Cal kept checking the staff room between patients, but it always seemed to be occupied. In the end, he went outside and phoned Honey. It was freezing and as he moved on the spot, trying to keep warm, he thought that Ethan and Taylor's love really must be special if it had allowed them to sit outside for so long in what Cal considered to be Arctic temperatures.

But he knew he'd do the same for Honey. He'd stay out here and talk for as long as she needed him to.

"Hey, Cal," said Honey. She still sounded tearful.

"Hey, baby. How are you?"

"I feel awful!" wailed Honey. "You've got to come, Cal."

"And I'm coming," said Cal soothingly. "I've booked a train ticket. We'll only have about five hours together if I'm going to get back in time for my shift tomorrow, but I'll do everything I can to help."

"Thanks, Cal," said Honey. "I'm so glad I've got you."

"And I'm glad I've got you, baby," said Cal.

* * *

"Oh, Lofty. Could you take Mr Finch to radiology, please?" said Ethan, holding out a file.

Lofty looked at him for a moment. His glance flickered over Ethan's shoulder. "Er, I think you should wait for a porter. It's not my job."

"Right," said Ethan. "Er…" He watched Lofty go and turned to look at Rita.

"He's right," said Rita. "It's not his job. He's a nurse, not a porter." She walked over to him "You know what I said to you about taking a stand against Connie? This is how we're doing it. We're not doing anything that's outside our pay grade – and you shouldn't either."

"Oh… I see…"

"But I know none of this is your fault, Ethan," said Rita, more gently. "So I'll go and find you a porter."

* * *

Cal watched Ethan working busily at the nurse's station, trying to gauge his brother's mood. However Cal put it, he had a feeling Ethan wouldn't be happy, but he knew he had to try. "I don't suppose you'd consider lending me your car for the night?"

"I'm sorry," said Ethan. "I need it. I'm going to see Taylor."

He tried to move past Cal, but Cal blocked his way. "In that case, could you… lend me some money?"

Ethan looked up with an air of resignation. To be fair, it wasn't the first time Cal had asked this recently. "What now?" he sighed.

"It's for Honey," said Cal. "Well, no. Not really for Honey. It's for me."

"I never would have guessed," said Ethan.

"I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't desperate," said Cal.

Ethan picked up a file. "What do you need it for?"

"I'm taking the train up to see Honey tonight," explained Cal. "As I can't borrow your car."

Ethan stared in disbelief. "You are kidding."

"I'm coming back tomorrow for my shift!" said Cal defensively. "Well, unless Honey really needs me, of course."

"No! You're _not_ kidding!" said Ethan.

"Look, I can pay it back," said Cal.

Ethan's exasperation overflowed. "Cal, it's not about the money! You're supposed to be working tomorrow. You can't just take the day off because Honey's upset."

"I probably won't take any days off," said Cal defensively. "I'll be back by morning. And don't you think that's a bit hypocritical when you've been sneaking off to see Taylor all day?"

"No!" said Ethan, as though he could hardly believe Cal was really asking. "I went to see Taylor twice for a couple of minutes. Honey's in Manchester! You probably wouldn't get there before eleven and to get back in time for your shift tomorrow, you'd have to leave at about four. _Four_ , Caleb. You won't be in any state to work. Let's face it: we're none of us in any state to work as it is."

"Look, it's not like it's expensive or anything," said Cal. "I might even have the money, but I don't know how much it's going to cost to get my car fixed and I don't want to go over my overdraft limit. Come on, Ethan. You're my brother."

"Yes, and that's another reason why I don't want to see you in a similar situation to Lily: where you endanger someone's life because you're too exhausted to know what you're doing!" said Ethan.

"Please, Ethan?"

"No."


	54. Chapter 54

_This chapter is mainly Cal for some reason - that's just how it worked out! It will go back to being mainly Ethan in the next chapter. Thank you for reading._

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan** , that's true - Cal is much too tired to drive six hours in one night. It wouldn't be a great idea even with his normal hours. Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , Cal and Ethan are such different people, I had to make some changes - Ethan would never have stolen Cal's money, even if he'd had none of his own. I'm really glad you like the changes I've made. Thank you for your review.

 **20BlueRoses** , I can understand your concern for Ethan's money... after all, we know what Cal's like when he's in love! I don't have that good a memory, but all the episodes are on youtube and I'm enjoying rewatching them. Thank you for your review.

 **EDSidekick** , thank you for your review. It's not clear whether Ethan cleans the cubicle in the original episode, but I like the idea of Ethan with a mop and bucket. I have strange fantasies! I'm so glad you're enjoying it. I'm about to start writing the episode where Ethan finds out...

* * *

Cal pulled Lily's curtain aside. "Okay if I come in?"

Lily shrugged and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her hoodie.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cal had actually been going to ask Lily if he could borrow some money, but as soon as he saw her, he realised how tasteless that would be. Lily had been through so much and he knew her ordeal wouldn't end with her discharge.

Lily sniffed. "Nothing."

"Well, the good news is you're free to go now," said Cal. He sat on the bed beside her. "But if you need to talk, I'm here."

"Kia's still saying I wasn't paying attention," said Lily.

"But you know what happened," said Cal. A knot of worry formed inside him. "Don't you?"

"I don't know!" burst out Lily. "Everyone's asking me the same questions: asking if I'm sure I didn't fall asleep; if I'm sure I was paying attention the whole time… and now I just don't know anymore. I'm so confused, Cal! I'm sure I was paying attention. I would always pay attention. But I don't know why Kia would say that if it wasn't true."

Cal stroked her shoulder. "There are lots of reasons why a kid might lie. She could be doing it for attention. What's her home life like?"

More tears fell from Lily's eyes. "I don't know! I mean, I've heard a few things. But I don't _know_."

"What have you heard?" asked Cal gently.

"I know Kia's mother's dead," said Lily. "Her dad's going to work in Dubai. Kia's going to a boarding school."

"Well, there you are," said Cal. "Her dad's going all that way and leaving her in a strange place… the kid's probably desperate for attention. If that was you, what would you do to make your dad stay?"

"Nothing," said Lily. "If those were my father's wishes, I would respect them. He would expect nothing less."

"Okay, but can you see where I'm going with this?" said Cal. "She's young and she's grieving. She doesn't want to be on her own. She wants to be with the one person she really loves. She'd do anything to make him stay."

Lily frowned. "How would a lie like that make him stay? It might delay his departure, but as soon as she's recovered, he will go."

"But when you're thirteen, you don't think that logically," said Cal. "You'll try anything and when that stops working, you'll try anything else."

"But what can we do about it?" said Lily. "Once she's left the hospital, there's nothing more we can do."

"No, but she might try something before she leaves hospital," said Cal. He lowered his voice. "Listen. I'll discharge you now, but why not stick around the hospital for a bit: see what you can find out? Keep an eye on Kia. Talk to her if you can. If nothing happens, you haven't lost anything. But if you find out she was just trying to get her dad's attention – and she's not just being an attention-seeker: she really needs her dad right now – well, that could help you as well as Kia."

Lily shrugged. "Nothing will help me. I'm finished, Cal."

Cal looked at her sadly. "I really hope you'll change your mind about that. But if nothing else, can't you do this for a very confused and distressed teenage girl?"

* * *

Cal was on Ethan's laptop, looking at loan companies, when his brother walked in.

Ethan stared at him for a moment. "Yes, Caleb, you can borrow my laptop," he said, before going to his locker.

"I'm sorry," said Cal grumpily. "I didn't think you'd find me a reason to begrudge me this too."

Ethan turned to stare at him incredulously. He put something in his locker and locked the door. "And by the way, I do know about your little stunt with the sponsor form. You can't just write everyone's name down with an amount and hope they've forgotten the fact they didn't actually agree to sponsor you. Even you must see that's dishonest, Caleb. What were you going to do if they refused: 'borrow' their credit cards?"

"No! Of course not!" said Cal, hurt that Ethan could think that of him. "I just thought…"

"No, Caleb: you didn't think," said Ethan. "That's the trouble with you. You never do!" He stomped out of the room, leaving Cal staring after him and wondering what to do.

He was still wondering when Lily entered the staff room. "Cal."

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Lily still looked upset and exhausted, but there was a light in her eyes that hadn't been there for a while. "Cal, you were right about Kia. I caught her throwing her dad's passport away."

"Great!" said Cal. "I mean, it's great you've found out the truth. Have you told her dad yet?"

"Not yet," said Lily. "I… I was wondering if you could be there. I can speak to him myself, but if I take him to see Kia, there should probably be a doctor present. A doctor who's working."

Cal shut down the loan company window on Ethan's computer and stood up. "Good job figuring it out. I knew you could do it."

"I couldn't have done it without you," said Lily in a low voice.

"Yeah, you could," said Cal. He gave her a quick hug. "I know you could. But I'm glad I was able to help."

* * *

Kia's father was reluctant to believe Lily at first, but he couldn't argue after she'd produced his passport. Cal and Lily showed him into Resus and stood by the door as he spoke to his daughter. Cal took Lily's hand and squeezed it briefly. She didn't object.

"Hey, Sweet Pea," said Kia's father. "Did you step into the road to stop me going? You're not going to get into any trouble, but I need to know."

Kia lowered her eyes for a moment, then nodded.

Cal glanced at Lily. He could tell she'd seen, but she didn't look happy or relieved or anything. Just tired. So tired.

"You're coming home," said Kia's father. "No more Dubai. No more boarding school. Just me and you. I love you so much."

Some porters arrived to take Kia to surgery. Kia's dad went with them, holding onto the trolley. Then he looked back at Lily her. "Dr Chao." He came over and held out his hand. "Thank you."

Lily shook his hand and gave a small nod.

Cal waited till they'd left, then he smiled at Lily. "So you're off the hook."

"It doesn't change anything," said Lily.

"Of course it does!" said Cal. "He'll have to drop the complaint against you now Kia's admitted it was her fault."

Lily sighed. "But I was tired, Cal. I was very tired. Kia did step out into the road in front of me and I didn't have time to stop. But maybe… just maybe…"

Cal turned her to face him. "Lily, you mustn't torture yourself. There will always be things you regret or things you wished you'd done differently. But you can't change them. The only thing you can change is what you do next time."

"There won't be a next time," said Lily. "But thank you for everything you've done today."

Cal looked at her for a moment. "Listen, I won't be around tomorrow morning, but how about I ask Ethan give you a lift into work tomorrow? I think he's staying at Taylor's so he won't be going out of his way."

Lily looked surprised, then wary. "Thank you, but… I won't be here."

"You mean you're going to take a couple of days off?" said Cal. He nodded approvingly. "That sounds like a good idea."

"No. I'm leaving," said Lily.

Cal shook his head. "Lily, you don't have to leave. It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's Mrs Beauchamp's fault for creating this stupid-" He stopped hurriedly as the lady herself walked into the staff room.

"Dr Chao," said Connie, and Lily turned to face her. "Kia's father has dropped the complaint and apologised."

Cal smiled at Lily. "I knew it!" he said.

Connie spared him the briefest glance. "I very much doubt that, Dr Knight."

Lily looked steadily at Connie. "I let you down, Mrs Beauchamp," she said in a quiet voice.

"I don't want to lose you," said Connie. "You go home, have a couple of days' rest, get yourself better and then I want you back at work."

Lily thought, then nodded. "Yes."

"This department needs you. But Lily, I have to be able to trust you."

Lily nodded. "You can."

Connie nodded. "Good night." She walked away.

"I'm glad you're staying," said Cal.

Lily smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Cal." She paused. "Honey is a lucky girl. I didn't believe that before, but I do now."

* * *

Cal couldn't see the price of a return to Manchester without cringing, but then he sighed and clicked to buy it.

He knew he had no choice. He'd already told Honey he'd booked the ticket. He couldn't phone her up and tell her he'd lied because he'd been under the mistaken belief that Ethan would lend him the money.

When he'd paid for the ticket, he found an online flower shop in Manchester and arranged for bouquets to be sent to Honey and her nan. He only usually sent flowers when he'd done something wrong or if he thought it would give him an increased chance of sex, but he wanted to give Honey and her nan a reason to smile.

He knew he couldn't really afford it, especially as he'd have to buy himself something to eat on the train too, but some things were more important than money.

He made the transactions, got changed quickly, and caught a taxi to the station.


	55. Chapter 55

**20BlueRoses** , thank you for your review. One great thing about writing this story nearly a year after it happened is that I'm able to include hints of things that were revealed later, such as Lily's relationship with her father.

 **Tanith Panic** , I'm really enjoying working out what would change as a result of Taylor being with Ethan instead of Cal and what would be unaffected. I'm really glad you like it too. Cal is a very naughty boy! Thank you for your review.

 **EDSidekick** , I'm glad you like Cal! His relationship with Honey might have similarities to his relationship with Taylor, but I tried to make him in love without being brainwashed. It will hit the fan fairly soon... thank you for your review.

 **ETWentHome** , thank you for your review. I loved it when Cal comforted Lily in the episode - it was nice to be able to take that further without Taylor getting in the way! Though as you say, his heart belongs to Honey.

* * *

It was nearly 4am. Cal was exhausted, but he knew he'd be able to sleep on the train. Honey had written and decorated a pink piece of card with the words: _Please wake me up in time for Holby City Station_ written on it in purple highlighter. It was very pretty and Cal wasn't sure he'd dare display it, but he appreciated the thought.

"So what now?" said Honey. She was even more exhausted than Cal, but she'd had a few hours' sleep after Cal had arrived.

"Leave it with me," said Cal. "I'll use my contacts and find a reputable, affordable nursing service and give them your number, if that's okay with you. It might take them a few days to assign you a nurse, but I will do everything I can to speed things up for you."

Honey's eyes shone with gratitude. "Thanks, Cal. You're the best."

Cal was used to hearing that, but for some reason, it meant even more coming from Honey. He gave her a hug. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Honey looked up at him anxiously. "And you'll sort out the cost thing?"

"Don't worry about that," said Cal, though he was very worried. "You might be entitled to some sort of discount or even a free service." He wasn't sure about that as free services tended to have long waiting lists, but two things were clear in his mind. One: Honey couldn't cope with looking after her nan on her own and she needed help. Two: Cal was going to ensure she got all the help she needed.

* * *

Ethan awoke to feel Taylor's lips on his. He was sleepy at first, but not for long. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Her lips left his and began to trace a path along his jawline and down his neck. Ethan returned the favour, more than living up to his nickname as he nibbled her neck gently. They were in no hurry, secure in the knowledge that Ethan had the morning off and wouldn't be required at the hospital till after lunch.

Ethan had planned to take Taylor out for the morning, but he was starting to think he'd be perfectly happy to have a long lie-in.

He gasped aloud and moaned in satisfaction as Taylor straddled him – and then he moaned with anything but satisfaction as his phone started ringing.

"Ignore it," whispered Taylor, knocking it off the bedside table with her hand. The ringing stopped as it hit the floor. Ethan frowned slightly, but not for long, and Taylor soon ensured he forgot all about the phone call.

"I love you," whispered Ethan, as their bodies began to move in unison.

"I love you too," replied Taylor.

* * *

Cal stared at his phone in annoyance. The call seemed to have been disconnected, which meant Ethan was awake and choosing to ignore him. To an extent he could understand: after all, Ethan probably was in Taylor's bed and Cal knew exactly what he'd be doing if he was in that fortunate position, but it was still irritating. He needed to speak to Ethan before his shift started and he did not appreciate having his calls rejected by his rampant little brother.

It wasn't even as though Cal was getting any at the moment. It was true that he'd just spent five hours with Honey, but she'd spent most of the time sleeping and even when she was awake, it hadn't seemed appropriate to try anything. Honey was exhausted and run-down and the last thing she needed was to do something energetic and tiring.

Sometimes it was annoying being responsible.

He gave Ethan eight minutes (he didn't expect sex with Ethan to last any longer than that) and phoned again. This time, it went to answerphone.

"Ethan, I know exactly what you're doing. Don't think I don't. And I bet you're enjoying it too. But I need to talk to you so put it away and get back to me, okay? I'll speak to you in eight minutes."

Ethan phoned back exactly eight minutes later. "What do you want?" he said, clearly annoyed.

"A favour," said Cal.

Ethan groaned. "What is it this time? If you want money, I haven't got any."

"Liar." Cal knew Ethan had his inheritance, for one thing. "It's not for me. It's for Honey."

"You've already tried that one on me, Caleb," said Ethan. "The answer is still no."

Cal chuckled. "Nibbles, you're in a very bad mood for someone who's just had the best sex of his life."

"How do you know it was the best sex of my life?" said Ethan. Slightly panicked, he added: "I mean, not that it _wasn't_. I mean, not that I _was_. Having, um, you know, sex, I mean."

Cal tried to muffle his laughter as much as possible. He would have loved to tease Ethan for longer, but he knew this wasn't the ideal time to annoy him. "About this favour."

Ethan seemed to have considerably more enthusiasm for the favour now he knew the alternative was a conversation about his sex life. "How can I help you, Caleb? Or rather Honey?"

Cal's desire to laugh disappeared. "Honey's really struggling to look after her nan. She has no medical training and she's caring for her nan 24/7, which is exhausting for her. She's really run-down and for her own sake, as well as her nan's, I've advised her to get a nurse in to help out."

"That sounds like a very good idea," said Ethan. "And if you're willing to go and stay with Honey and wear one of those old-fashioned nurse's outfits with the short dress and the little white hat, I'll be more than happy to help cover your shifts for you. Otherwise, I don't see what it has to do with me."

"I wasn't quite thinking of _that_ ," said Cal. "Though I am slightly concerned about those fantasies of yours, Nibbles. But… well… you see… Honey doesn't have much money, especially as she's not working at the moment. Naturally, I'd be more than happy to pay for a nurse for her, but unfortunately, I happen to be a bit short in the cash department at the moment."

Ethan sighed. "I think it's more than just cash you're short of if you really think I'm going to help you."

Cal gasped in surprise. "Ethan, aren't you listening to me? It's not for me. It's for Honey."

"I know, and I'm really sorry she's been struggling," said Ethan. "But I'm sure there are ways around the problem that take Honey's financial situation into account. If her nan is that unwell, it might be best for her to be admitted to hospital. Or it should be possible for someone to visit for free."

"But all that takes time!" said Cal. "There's going to be waiting lists. Honey needs someone _now_."

"It should be possible to provide someone in an emergency," said Ethan. "I don't know that much about healthcare in Manchester and I'm not really in a position to check-"

 _Yeah, and I know exactly what position you are in!_ thought Cal.

"-but it's a big city and I'm sure there are options," said Ethan. "One advantage is that Honey won't have to wait around for her GP to make a diagnosis – you should be able to make the referral yourself."

"But I'm not a GP!" said Cal impatiently. "And even if I was, I work in Holby, not Manchester."

"Don't give up yet," said Ethan. "Have a think about it – and I'll do the same when I'm a bit more awake."

Cal thought bitterly that Ethan probably couldn't be that much more awake if he tried. "But if the only option is by paying for it, you'll help, won't you? For Honey?"

"I'm under no obligation to do anything of the kind!" snapped Ethan. "I do sympathise with Honey's situation and I think she's a really nice girl, but just because she's my brother's latest girlfriend, it doesn't mean she's in any way my responsibility. Now, if you'll excuse me, Cal, I'm going to… have a shower."

* * *

Ethan only just had time to disconnect the call before Taylor pushed him down onto the bed. He felt guilty for dismissing Honey's problems so quickly, but considering what Taylor was doing with her hand, it really was in his best interests to end the call as soon as possible.

"Are you ready then?" said Taylor, as she stroked his stomach with her other hand. "Because you certainly _look_ ready."

Ethan wasn't sure he'd ever been more ready for anything.

* * *

The taxi stopped outside Cal and Ethan's block of flats. Cal reluctantly paid the driver but didn't add a tip. He went up to the flat and had a quick shower before putting on clean clothes and ensuring he had everything he needed for the day ahead.

He found he had a bit of extra time so he went through to the living room, intending to relax for five or ten minutes, but as he passed the dining table, something caught his eye.

A credit card.

Cal assumed it was his at first – after all, he was the one who left his possessions strewn all over the flat - but when he picked it up, he realised it was Ethan's. To his knowledge, Ethan hadn't been home last night, so it had probably been there since yesterday morning. Cal picked it up and put it in his pocket, smiling to himself as he contemplated teasing Ethan about it when he got into work that afternoon. Ethan did have other cards, but Cal knew he'd be glad to have this one back sooner rather than later. Ideally before he noticed it was missing and started panicking that it had been stolen.

Cal considered phoning him now to let him know, but considering how moody Ethan had been (though 'moody' wasn't really quite the right word), he decided to wait a while. He really didn't want to disturb Ethan in the throes of passion again.

He slipped the card into his pocket, checked that he had everything he needed, and decided he might as well get to work early for a change. Maybe there would be time to check out a few loan companies before his shift began.


	56. Chapter 56

**Gillian Kearney Fan** , Ethan probably has forgiven Cal for stealing his money for Taylor, so there's a good chance he'd forgive him this time too. But that doesn't make it okay! Thank you for your review.

 **ETWentHome** , I'm glad you enjoyed the part about Ethan and Taylor being interrupted by Cal. I'm sure it's happened the other way round! Cal's intentions are innocent, but as you say, he's desperate. Thank you for your review.

 **EDSidekick** , I think you're exactly right about Honey's board for Cal - flowers and glitter everywhere! I'm sorry if I've spoiled Ethan's cute nickname. I love it when Cal teases Ethan and I think the unrealistic promises can be quite sweet too, but they get him into so much trouble! Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , thank you for your review. And the compliment! I've always wanted to write something clever. I don't want it to be too similar to the episodes, but Cal's mind does work in very specific ways!

 **20BlueRoses** , no, you should never trust Cal with Ethan's credit cards! I wanted him to get hold of it in a different way and I thought Ethan might get a little more careless now his mind is full of Taylor. Thank you for your review.

* * *

Ethan parked the car and turned to smile at Taylor. He'd refused to tell her where they were going and she was excited and intrigued, though here had been one slightly sticky moment when Ethan had asked Taylor when they might hear whether the heart operation in India had been a success. Taylor had said snippily that it wasn't happening until tomorrow at the earliest, but then she'd apologised and said it was her morning off so she didn't want to think about work until lunchtime.

Ethan could understand that. Any job that revolved around life and death could be painful to think about. Maybe it would be best if they both put their jobs out of their mind for the time they were together.

He looked at Taylor, waiting for her reaction. After several seconds of complete silence, she finally spoke.

"You've seriously brought me to the zoo?"

Ethan searched her face anxiously. To his relief, she looked more confused than horrified, but that didn't necessarily mean she liked the idea. "I know it's a bit different, but the only other thing I could think of was going to a museum and I wasn't sure you'd like it."

Taylor continued staring at him for a moment, but then she smiled and reached for his hand. "I'm sorry, Ethan. I was just really surprised. But it's a lovely idea and I can't wait."

* * *

Cal had never borrowed money from The Credit Store before. Someone (he wasn't sure exactly who: he hadn't been sober at the time) had told him it was a loan company who accepted pretty much anyone and didn't charge ridiculous interest. When Cal had mentioned that his own credit history was particularly bad, he'd been told you could get around that by entering an altered date of birth.

Cal was hoping that with a new loan company and a slightly different date of birth, his loan application couldn't fail.

He quickly found the website and entered his details. Dr Caleb Knight, DOB 12/02/86. He smiled to himself: that date of birth would make him younger than Ethan, but easily still old enough to be a doctor.

Cal clicked to send the information and the words DECISION REFERRED appeared on the screen.

* * *

Ethan felt Taylor press close to him as they stood beside the lions' enclosure. As was usually the case when Ethan went to see the lions, they were all lying in the sun, fast asleep. If you were lucky, you might see one half-wake up and move a paw to push away a fly tickling his or her nose, but otherwise they were still.

"They almost look dead," said Taylor, awed. "Did you ever play dead lions at parties when you were little?"

"Yes," said Ethan. "I wasn't very good at it. I always ended up sneezing from the dust in the carpet. Either that or Cal tickled me."

Taylor smiled at him and cuddled closer. "There are more important things in life than being good at dead lions. I was terrible at pass the parcel."

Ethan was confused. "How could you be bad at pass the parcel? Did you have trouble opening the layers?"

"No, but I used to hang on to the parcel for longer than I should," said Taylor. "Then, if the music stopped when the parcel was with the person I'd just passed it to, I always screamed and said he or she had snatched it from me."

"I can't imagine that!" said Ethan, and kissed her.

Taylor looked sad. "I'm afraid I wasn't a very nice little girl."

"I'm sure you were lovely!" said Ethan. "But being a foster child, I imagine you always had to fight for what you wanted. You had to want it more than anybody else. But in pass the parcel, that doesn't matter very much. Everyone has an equal chance. You were working so hard and I doubt many of the other children were taking it seriously. You were too young to understand that being the hardest worker didn't always guarantee success. But it was actually a positive thing: it was an early sign of your determination and commitment to a cause."

A shadow passed across Taylor's face. "I'm not as great as you think I am, Ethan. I'm really not."

"You need more confidence in yourself," said Ethan. He turned her to face him and kissed her, moving his hands up and down her arms. "And I'm going to do everything I can to ensure that you find it."

* * *

Cal waited until a rather stressed-looking Zoe had walked past him, then he checked his phone. There it was: the response from The Credit Store.

He touched the screen to open the message.

 _Loan Application Declined._

Cal sighed and started to look for another loan company, but he was exhausted and he leaned back against the wall, feeling all the hope drain out of him. He knew there was no point. They would all reject him, no matter what date of birth he put in.

It didn't matter how much he wanted to turn over a new leaf. Honey might forget his past, but credit companies would not.

* * *

Ethan and Taylor sat in the front row, their arms around each other, as they watched the sea-lion display. This had always been one of Ethan's favourite parts of trips to the zoo as a child, though he hadn't liked it when he'd got splashed with water. "So I always insisted we sit at the back," he told Taylor as the three sea-lions - one of whom, to Taylor's delight, was called Ethan - raced each other up and down the pool.

"Aw, Ethan!" said Taylor, and kissed him on the cheek. "We can move back if you like. I don't mind."

"No, it's fine," said Ethan. "If I was working, I'd be getting much worse things over me than water."

Taylor laughed. "True."

Ethan smiled at the memory. "Cal always insisted on sitting at the front because he liked getting wet."

"I think Dribbles is naturally wet," said Taylor.

Ethan laughed. It still amused him that Taylor saw him as the cool one and Cal as the slightly odd one. If he still needed proof of her love for him, that was it. "So I sat at the back with my mum and Cal sat at the front with my dad. Or if my dad didn't go, we sat in the middle."

Taylor shouted out in delight as the sea-lion race ended. "Ethan won!"

They watched as the sea-lions climbed onto a podium. Ethan was given two pieces of fish as a reward. Then the other two sea-lions got two pieces of fish as well.

"That's not fair!" said Taylor. " _Ethan_ won! The other two don't deserve any fish."

"I think they're trained to finish in that order," said Ethan. "They'd need to be trained to climb on the podium, but it would be difficult to train them to understand they would need to stand on a different block depending on where they finished in the race. I was actually reading about the psychology of… sorry. I won't bore you with what I'm reading."

"Will you tell me later, when I'm not watching the sea-lions?" said Taylor. "I really do want to know, Ethan. Maybe I won't understand it at first, but if I try really hard…"

"I'm sure you'll understand," said Ethan. "And I'll be delighted to tell you."

Ethan flinched as sea-lion-Ethan hauled himself out of the water following another trick and shook himself vigorously all over Ethan and Taylor.

"Oh my God!" shouted Taylor. "Can't you keep him under better control?"

Ethan took her hand. "How about we go and sit at the back so it doesn't happen again?"

"Ethan, you really do have the best ideas," said Taylor, and kissed him.

* * *

Cal sat at the table in the staff room, turning Ethan's credit card over and over in his hands.

It was a very small sum of money, he told himself. Ethan hadn't spent any of his inheritance, so it wasn't as though he'd miss the money. And Cal had every intention of paying him back as soon as he could.

Besides, Ethan was a very kind and generous person. He would probably have been delighted to help if Cal hadn't caught him in the middle of a sex session. If he was a bit short with Cal, it was because he only had one thing on his mind.

Cal could try phoning again, of course, but he didn't want to disturb Ethan when he was enjoying his new favourite pastime. It would be much kinder to leave him alone. He was sure that was what Ethan would want.

He could, of course, wait until lunchtime, when Ethan arrived at work. He could sweeten Ethan up by giving him his card and then ask for his help again.

But Cal had already had several anxious texts from Honey and he knew she wanted this to be sorted out as soon as possible.

So that left Cal with one option. To take advantage of the opportunity Ethan had handed him. To use the credit card that was in his hands.

* * *

Taylor stopped and gasped in delight at the scene in front of her. "Look, Ethan! Camel rides!"

"Would you like one?" said Ethan, rather surprised. The rides were really aimed at children, though he knew the camels would hold Taylor easily as he'd seen younger children accompanied by an adult.

"Oh, I'd love one!" said Taylor. "Thank you so much, Ethan! I've always wanted to ride on a camel at the zoo, but I've never had the opportunity before."

Faced with this, Ethan didn't see how he could refuse, and he led Taylor over to the kiosk where a small queue had formed.

If the man working on the kiosk was surprised to see adults queuing up without any children in any evidence, he hid it well. Perhaps, to him, money was money. Ethan was very surprised by the amount of money he was charged and was also slightly surprised to be handed two tokens instead of one, but perhaps they'd decided to give Taylor a longer camel ride because she was so beautiful.

The truth only dawned on Ethan when, having watched Taylor being seated safely on one camel, he was led to a second.

"Oh, no, I'm not here for the camel ride, I just wanted-" That was all Ethan managed to say before he founded himself lifted much too far in the air and placed astride the camel.

Ethan clutched at the saddle in a panic. He tried to tell the man to let him come down, but his mouth had gone dry and he couldn't produce a sound.

A moment later, he heard a clicking sound and the camel started walking.


	57. Chapter 57

**Bonnie Sveen Fan** , I have to agree with you! Ethan would look adorable on a camel. But probably not very happy. Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , thank you for your review. I'm glad the story isn't predictable - I'm quite surprised, considering it's based on 'reality'! Maybe if we all shout to Cal loudly enough, he'll hear us! I can imagine Taylor being a horrible little girl.

 **EDSidekick** , I'm glad Ethan on a camel cheered you up! And I'm happy you liked Cal's thought processes. I think would do something like that every time he talks himself into doing something wrong. Thank you for your review.

 **ETWentHome** , Ethan really isn't in a good situation at the moment - not forgetting his girlfriend might be trying to con him! Unfortunately for him, Cal can talk himself into almost anything. Thank you for your review.

* * *

Ethan didn't look at the ground, but he knew he was a long way up. He'd seen the size of the camels. He closed his eyes and clung to the saddle and prayed for it all to be over.

Ethan felt himself becoming breathless and tried to persuade himself to take deep breaths, but it wasn't working. He wanted to look for one of the zookeepers to say he needed to come down, but they were all on the ground and he _couldn't_ look down.

Ethan felt himself swinging from side to side as the camel picked up pace. He held more tightly to the saddle, terrified he would fall. Then he heard Taylor's voice.

"Get him down! You've got to get him down! He's terrified of heights and he didn't ask to go on the camel. It was supposed to be just me. Look at him! Look at how white he is! If he falls off and hurts himself, I'm going to sue you!"

There was a silence, then the man leading Ethan's camel said something he couldn't quite catch. The camel stopped and the voice spoke again. "Are you all right up there, mate?"

"Um… no. Not really," said Ethan, his eyes still shut.

"Can you swing your leg over for me?"

Ethan thought about moving his leg, but he quickly realised that any kind of movement was impossible. "I can't," he whispered. "Oh God, please get me down."

"Okay, mate. Just give me a minute."

Ethan heard Taylor's voice again. "Are you going to get him down or not? Please let me get down too. He's going to need me."

Ethan felt arms around his waist and then he was lifted and slowly lowered to the ground. It seemed like forever before his feet touched the ground and when they finally did, his legs didn't hold him. He collapsed in an undignified heap beside the camel.

He heard laughter that sounded like it was coming from children, but then he felt Taylor's arms going tightly around him and nothing else mattered. "Ethan, it's okay, sweetheart. You're safe now. And I'm here."

Ethan rested his head against her shoulder. He could feel his heart pounding and he was still shaking and struggling to breathe, but it helped to have Taylor holding and soothing him. After what seemed like a long time, he opened his eyes and looked up at her. "I'm sorry I spoiled your camel ride."

"You didn't!" said Taylor. "It was those idiots who put you on the camel that spoiled it. I nearly died when I saw they'd put you up here." Taylor sounded worried as she held her hand against Ethan's cheek. "But it's okay now, Ethan. We're going to go to the café and I'm going to get you a hot drink with lots of sugar in." She kissed his forehead and held his face in her hands. "It's okay, Ethan. You're safe now. I promise."

* * *

Cal looked up in relief as Zoe entered Resus. She looked a lot more stressed than usual, but she was still Zoe. She was still the doctor who was going to save this little girl.

Cal had promised to do everything he could save her. He didn't think he'd promised success, but her mother clearly thought he had and by now, he couldn't remember what he'd said.

So here he was now: working hard to save the little girl's life; working hard to keep a promise he hadn't meant to make and probably hadn't, but he knew distressed relatives would clutch on to anything.

"Zoe. We're, er, preparing for a thoracotomy," said Cal. He knew the others didn't believe the girl could be saved, but it was different now Zoe was here. He was examining the chest, locating the correct site as Lofty gave compressions. Charlie, Rita and Robyn stood around the bed, their faces sombre.

Zoe gently moved Lofty aside. She felt under the collar for the little girl's pulse.

"Cal, stop," said Zoe.

"No, no: she's tamponaded," said Cal. "It's the only way. All right?"

Zoe's voice was firm. "It's too late for that."

Cal looked at her in disbelief, breathing heavily as Zoe continued.

"She was in cardiac arrest when they arrived. She was asystolic for at least twenty minutes."

Cal snatched the notes from her. "We don't know that exactly, though, do we?"

"Cal," said Zoe. "It's a non-salvageable injury."

Cal was breathing hard. His eyes were full of tears, but he knew he mustn't let them fall. He had to stay strong. He had to save the girl, with or without Zoe. He was the only person who believed it wasn't too late.

"If by some miracle you'd got her heart going," said Zoe, "she'd have irreversible brain damage or be in a vegetative state. Is that a save?" Her voice was sympathetic.

Cal wiped his nose on his glove and slowly stood up.

"Listen to me," said Zoe. "In real terms, this little girl was dead before she got here."

Cal's shoulders sagged. He bent over the little girl and tried not to sob. It was unfair. It was all so unfair.

"But the moment of her death was with you," said Zoe, as Cal's shoulders silently shook. "That's a privilege and a burden."

Cal lifted his head and looked at her hopelessly. She was right. Of course she was right. He just hadn't wanted to believe it. He hadn't wanted to stop hoping.

"Whatever your beliefs are, it's always very difficult," said Zoe.

She looked round at the others. Cal knew he wasn't the only one fighting back tears.

"Just take a few seconds as a team," said Zoe.

Cal lowered his head and lifted it again. He didn't want to cry. He couldn't. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut to keep the tears back. He screwed up his mouth to stop the sobs from escaping. One escaped: a breathy sob of hopelessness. He raised his tear-filled eyes to the ceiling.

It didn't matter what his beliefs were. It didn't matter if she was going to heaven. Her parents had lost their little girl.

Cal had seen it happen before. He wasn't sure why this case had got to it so much, but it had and now he was going to have to inform her mum he hadn't been able to save her.

"Thank you," said Zoe quietly. She moved slowly towards Cal and spoke softly. "There's going the extra mile and then there's knowing where to stop."

Cal's sigh was at least half a sob.

Charlie stepped forward. "The mum's here, Cal."

Cal sighed and gave Zoe a desperate look, but then he sniffed and nodded. He knew what his responsibilities were.

"It's okay," said Zoe. She dropped her voice to a whisper. "I've got this." She smiled supportively at him.

"Thanks," whispered Cal.

* * *

Ethan was in a panic about being late, but he was actually fifteen minutes early when he arrived at the hospital. He almost ran into a rather emotional-looking Zoe. "Dr Hanna? Is everything all right?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that the same things happen again and again in here?" she said.

"I'm sorry?" said Ethan, not really understanding.

Zoe gave him a quick smile. "Don't worry. I'm glad you're here. Cal's in the staff room. We lost a little girl and he took it very badly. Do you think you could go and…"

"Yes, of course," said Ethan, deeply concerned. "Thank you for telling me. I'll go at once."

He hurried to the staff room. Cal was sitting on the sofa, very still, his face lifted to the ceiling. There were tears on his cheeks and more in his eyes.

"Cal, I heard," said Ethan awkwardly. "I'm so sorry." He sat on the sofa beside Cal and put his hand on his shoulder, but it didn't seem enough so he put his arm around him instead.

Cal didn't react at first, but then a sob burst out of him and he lowered his head.

Ethan rubbed his shoulder gently. He spent a panicked moment wondering what to say, but then he realised he didn't need to say anything.

"She was so young," said Cal, sniffling.

Ethan felt upset, himself. He squeezed Cal's shoulder. "I know."

"I said I'd do everything I could," said Cal, his voice hoarse. "I promised. But I think her mum thought I'd promised to save her."

"You can't control how relatives interpret your words," said Ethan. He thought Cal probably hadn't been as careful as he should have been, but there was nothing to be gained from pointing that out. He was sure Cal knew that already.

The thought surprised him because Ethan was usually very quick to tell Cal where he'd gone wrong.

It just seemed so cruel when Cal was sitting there, damp-eyed and broken.

Ethan put his other hand on Cal's arm and stroked it. All he wanted was to make his brother feel better, but he didn't know how. He thought for a moment of offering the money to pay for a nurse for Honey's nan, but he decided against it. Cal needed to learn that he couldn't keep running to Ethan for money and unkind as it seemed at this moment, the only way of ensuring he learned was to refuse to give it to him.

"Shall I make you a coffee?" he asked gently.

Cal turned wet eyes to him. "Coffee isn't going to bring her back, Ethan."

"I know," said Ethan. "But if you're going to get back to work, you need to build up your strength. You must be exhausted too, which never helps." He tightened his hold on Cal's shoulder for a moment. "I'm going to make you some coffee, then I'll sit with you for a bit. Okay?"

He didn't wait for an answer. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen area, only to hear a loud sob from behind him. He turned back in time to see Cal bury his face in his hands and burst into tears.

"Cal…" Ethan felt frightened and lost. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Cal cry like this. He'd cried in the hospice and at the funeral and when Ethan had been in the car crash, but not like this.

Ethan crossed the room and sat beside Cal again, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly. "I'm here, Cal. I'm here."

Cal seemed to be trying to say something, but he couldn't get the words out.

"Don't try to talk now," said Ethan compassionately. "You can tell me later. It's a terrible tragedy, Cal, but it wasn't your fault and it won't always feel like this. I'll ask Zoe if you can work in cubicles this afternoon. You can get through this. I know you can."


	58. Chapter 58

**EDSidekick** , thank you for your review. 'The Road Not Taken' was one of the first Casualty episodes I watched and I loved it. That was the scene that made me fall in love with Cal! Some people might not consider it a real episode, but I really wanted something to show the new closeness between Cal and Ethan. (And I'm sure Ethan did look very funny.)

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan** , it must be so horrible to lose a patient - something you can never get used to, though some doctors might be able to detach from their emotions long enough to deliver the bad news. Thank you for your review.

 **20BlueRoses** , you're not the only person who laughed! I hoped it would be at least a little bit funny. I think the money probably was preying very heavily on Cal's mind, along with his concern for Honey and his general exhaustion. Thank you for your review - I'm glad you like the way I'm using existing episodes.

 **Tanith Panic** , it does make me sad sometimes when Ethan gets angry with Cal instead of offering kindness, but luckily, in fanfiction, Ethan does everything I want! Things start to go wrong very soon, I'm afraid! Thank you for your review.

 **ETWentHome** , thank you for your review. I suppose things are going quite well - Ethan is learning how to support Cal, and Taylor really seems to care about Ethan. Maybe I'm paving the way for a happy ending! Or maybe not.

 _Thank you to **ETWentHom** e for the favourite._

* * *

Cal didn't know how he survived the rest of his shift. He felt as though he were made of lead and it was all he could do to drag himself from cubicle to cubicle, somehow working out what was wrong and giving advice and treatment.

When his shift finally ended, he got changed quickly, hoping to sneak out before anyone saw him. Though he had to admit he wouldn't mind seeing Ethan.

Maybe Ethan was a bit moody if you disturbed him when he was in the middle of having sex, but let's be honest: who wouldn't be? When it came to comforting Cal and getting him into the right frame of mind to go on with his shift, Ethan couldn't have been kinder or more supportive.

Ethan always had been kind, of course, but that kindness wasn't usually extended to Cal. He'd expected Ethan to be annoyed with him when he found out; to say it was his fault for running off to Manchester and not getting any sleep, but Ethan hadn't said anything about that. He'd consoled Cal as best he could, got him a drink and something to eat, and checked on him regularly throughout the afternoon.

Taylor had changed him, Cal realised. Taylor had helped him to believe in himself. She'd helped him to feel comfortable with physical contact. She'd helped him to be happier than he'd ever been.

"Cal." Zoe stopped him. "How are you holding up?"

"I can hold up long enough to get myself home," said Cal. "Then I'm going to get some sleep and try to be fighting fit for tomorrow."

Zoe hesitated. "Don't come in tomorrow, Cal. Or the next day either. I can tell you're exhausted. I know this isn't the best time with Lily being off too, but I'm in charge today and it's obvious to me you need a break. In the meantime, I'll speak to Connie; try to drum some sense into her blow-dried head."

Cal managed a smile. "Thanks, Zoe. I think we'd all appreciate that."

"You did well today, Cal," said Zoe. "Please don't think you didn't."

Cal continued his way towards the exit, but he was waylaid by his brother this time. "Cal, I'm glad I caught you. Do you want me to come home tonight? I think, more than anything, you really need to sleep, but if you want to talk about what happened, I'm here."

Cal saw the concern on his face. "Thanks, Ethan, but I'll be okay. Zoe's just told me to have a couple of days off so I'm going back to Manchester to support Honey."

"Okay." Ethan regarded him anxiously. "You'll get the train, won't you, Cal? You're much too tired to drive."

Cal had been looking forward to driving his now-fixed car, but he knew his brother had a point. "Yeah, I'll get the train."

"Okay. I'll see you when you get back." Ethan touched Cal's shoulder. "But don't tire yourself out. I'm sure Honey could do with a rest, but so could you." Ethan looked like he was about to leave, but then a thought seemed to strike him. "Cal, I seem to have mislaid one of my credit cards. You don't happen to have seen it?"

Cal was swamped by guilt. "Actually, yeah. You left it on the table at home. I'm sorry I forgot to give it to you."

"It's okay," said Ethan supportively. "You've had other things on your mind."

Cal was having trouble looking at him. He got the card out of his pocket and handed it to Ethan.

"Thanks," said Ethan.

Cal swallowed hard. "I hope you have a good time with Taylor. I'm sure you will."

"I always do," said Ethan, smiling. "I really am happy, Cal. I didn't know it was possible to be so happy. I took her to the zoo today and paid for her to have a camel ride, but there was some confusion and I ended up on a camel, myself."

"Oh God, are you all right?" said Cal anxiously.

"I'm fine," said Ethan. "I was too terrified to do anything other than hang on tight with my eyes shut, but Taylor persuaded them to get me down. She got a full refund out of them too." His eyes looked slightly misty. "I never believed this would happen for me, Cal. I didn't think any girl would ever look at me twice. And now I've found Taylor!"

Cal smiled, unable to be completely miserable when his little brother was so happy. "Maybe you should make it official."

"Official?" said Ethan.

"Ask her to marry you," said Cal.

Ethan looked shocked. "I couldn't! I've only known her for three months."

"But you know, don't you?" said Cal. "You know she's the one?"

"Oh, absolutely, yes," said Ethan. "She's the one for me."

"Then what are you waiting for?" said Cal. "Get Mum's ring on her finger!" He put his hands on Ethan's shoulders. "She loves you, Nibbles. And you deserve to be happy. I expect Taylor would wait around forever for you, but why make her do that when you don't have to?"

* * *

There was something different about Taylor tonight. Ethan wasn't sure exactly what it was. She didn't seem quite herself somehow.

"Are you okay?" he asked, when she met him outside the hospital.

"I'm fine." Taylor kissed him. It was warm and intimate and it went on forever.

By the end, Ethan's knees were trembling and he was very glad Cal had already left. He definitely didn't want his brother to see him in this sort of state.

"Ready to go?" said Taylor, kissing him again.

"Yes. I'm ready," said Ethan. He put his arm around her as they walked towards the car park. "I was wondering. Cal has a couple of days off so he's gone up to Manchester to see Honey. Would you be interested in coming to stay with me? I love your flat, but I think it's about time I played host."

"I think that's an excellent idea," said Taylor, and smiled at him.

* * *

Back at the flat, Ethan ran a bath for Taylor so she could soak while he cooked dinner. He realised guiltily that he'd forgotten to go shopping this week – or at least forgotten to nag Cal about going shopping. It was Cal's turn. But he managed to put together a perfectly acceptable pasta carbonara and Taylor appeared, looking radiant and ravishing, just as Ethan was going to call that dinner was ready.

"Perfect timing," said Ethan approvingly, and pulled out a chair for Taylor. He asked tentatively about the project, but Taylor said it was early days and she'd rather not talk about it in case she jinxed it. She switched the topic of conversation to Ethan's day and he told her that Zoe was going to speak to Connie about changing the shifts.

"I hope she listens," said Taylor. "That woman is running you into the ground and it's not good for you." She reached across the table and caressed his hand. "I think I'm going to have to insist on an early night."

Ethan smiled. "You're my guest. I think we should do whatever you want."

Their eyes locked as they both thought of exactly what their early night would entail.

"So what else happened today?" said Taylor.

"Just the usual," said Ethan, but then he remembered the patient Cal had lost. He had another mouthful of pasta and chewed slowly as he tried to decide whether it would be all right to confide in Taylor.

Taylor looked concerned. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Oh, I'm fine," said Ethan. He took a sip of wine. "Cal got a bit upset, so obviously, I'm worried about him, but I'm fine."

"Why did Cal get upset?" asked Taylor. "Or would that be breaking patient confidentiality?"

Ethan smiled at her. She really was perfect. She understood everything. "Cal lost a patient, through no fault of his own. It was a little girl and he took it very hard."

"Poor Cal," said Taylor, her eyes full of sympathy. "But I'm sure you helped him a lot. You're always so supportive."

Ethan gazed across the table at her. "I've actually always had a bit of a problem with comforting people. A problem with physical affection, actually."

"Really?" Taylor looked shocked. "I never would have guessed! You've always seemed like a natural at physical affection to me!"

"Well, I haven't always been," said Ethan. He gazed at her across the table. "It's you, Taylor. You've changed me. Because of you, I was able to put my arms around his brother today and hold him as he cried. I haven't been able to do that for so long. I remember him crying in the hospice when Mum died. I should have comforted him, but I couldn't. I couldn't even go near him."

Taylor spoke reassuringly. "You and Cal weren't close then. It would probably have felt really odd. For both of you."

"It would have done," agreed Ethan. "But I still wish I had."

"Listen, Ethan: whatever happened that day; whatever you did or didn't do has helped lead to where you both are today. Today, you comforted Cal when he was upset and he accepted your comfort. That's the most important thing. If you had hugged Cal that day in the hospice, it might have brought you closer together sooner. Or it might have driven you further apart. You don't know. But today, you hugged him and that was good for both of you."

"Yes, it was," said Ethan, smiling gratefully at her. "He has annoyed me a little bit recently: asking me to lend him money and my car. But I've never trusted him more and I've never felt closer to him."

Taylor smiled. "I'm happy for you, Ethan."

"And that's because of you," said Ethan. "You've helped me to believe in myself." He reached for her hand. "Thank you for making things better between me and my brother. Thank you for being you."

He was feeling quite emotional, himself, so it didn't surprise him when Taylor's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Ethan."

"No: it's okay," said Ethan. He held out his arms. "Come here."

"No," said Taylor, her voice unsteady. "That will make me cry more and I'm determined not to cry. Not tonight."

"I really don't mind if you cry," said Ethan. He looked at her closely. "Those are happy tears, aren't they?"

"Yes! Of course," said Taylor. "You make me so happy, Ethan."

"And you make me happy," said Ethan.

He thought again of what Cal had said to him.

He couldn't do it tonight, of course. He needed to write a proposal speech and he really wanted the ring to be ready in his pocket when he asked her to marry him.

But he loved Taylor and she loved him and Cal was right. There was no reason to wait.


	59. Chapter 59

**EDSidekick** , thank you for your review. I'm really happy you're enjoying it and wondering what's going to happen next. As usual, a lot of Ethan's problems are Cal's fault! It probably is a good thing you're okay with an unhappy ending!

 **Gillian Kearney Fan** , Taylor would certainly be crazy to say no to Ethan's proposal - he's a lovely boyfriend and she's not going to find a better one! Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , Cal is very cheeky! Though in this case, he might have thought the phrase was perfectly acceptable. It's difficult to be sure with Cal sometimes. Ethan does deserve a happy ending, but does Taylor? Thank you for your review.

 _Thank you to **Tanith Panic** for the follow and favourite._

* * *

Ethan looked at the girl in his arms, her blonde head resting on his bare chest.

She lifted her head and looked at Ethan, smiling dreamily at him, and began to caress his chest. "You don't have to go to work quite yet, do you?"

Ethan reached for the clock and held it close to his face so he could see. "Well, I don't need to get out of bed for another half-hour."

"Then you'd better stay exactly where you are," said Taylor.

* * *

Taylor was packing her bag when Ethan walked in, bare-chested, his hair still damp from his shower. She picked up her mirror and peered into it, flicking at her hair and pouting.

"You look beautiful," said Ethan. He could only see the back of her head, but he didn't need to see her face to know she looked beautiful.

Taylor turned round and smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself. Are you going to work dressed like that?"

Ethan laughed and shook his head as he sat on the arm of the sofa. "I don't think even Cal has tried that!"

"Good thing too!" said Taylor. "Who'd want to see Dribbles half-naked?"

"Every girl in the world, apparently." Ethan squeezed her shoulder gently.

"But not this girl." Taylor turned to face him and smiled. "Do I get a kiss then?"

Ethan didn't need any further invitation. Several kisses later, he asked rather breathlessly: "It's perfectly all right if you can't, but I don't suppose you have time to come back to bed?"

Taylor kissed him again. "As tempting as it sounds, I've got a busy day ahead of me."

"Have you heard any more about the surgical project?" asked Ethan.

Taylor turned away from him and continued packing her bag. "Yes. It's… good to go."

"Taylor, that's wonderful news." Ethan hugged her. "I'm so happy."

"Yes. Me too." Taylor's voice shook slightly.

Ethan stroked her back. "It must be pretty emotional."

"It is," said Taylor, her voice trembling badly now.

"Sweetheart…" Ethan tried to turn her to face him. "Come here, Taylor. It's okay."

"No… I've got to go." Taylor wiped her hand across her face.

Ethan stood up and moved to her other side. Her bag was on the cushion beside her, so he knelt at her feet and took her hands. "Taylor, are you all right? I mean, obviously you're not all right, but you sound like you're in pain. Oh my goodness: I didn't hurt you last night, did I? When we… um… you know… with the dressing table…"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just… it's getting so close. And the operation might not work. It's scary." Taylor pushed her bag away, making a space for him. "Ethan. Will you… will you hold me?"

"Yes, of course!" Ethan sat beside her and held her tightly in his arms. She cried long and hard, but he didn't let go. "It's okay, Taylor. You're doing something wonderful and I'm so proud of you. And whatever happens, I'll be here."

This made Taylor cry even more, but eventually, she calmed down. Ethan passed her her bag and sat with his arm around her as she dried her tears and re-did her make-up.

"I'll still see you tonight for dinner, won't I?" said Ethan.

"Wouldn't miss it!" said Taylor.

Ethan kissed her. "I can't wait." He knew he should have felt nervous. He was going to propose marriage to someone who was really much too good for him.

But he didn't feel afraid. He knew Taylor loved him. He knew she would say yes.

Taylor threw her arms around him. "I love you, Ethan. I love you so much. You know that, don't you?"

Ethan hugged her tightly. She was getting teary again. Anyone would think she was on her way to India rather than just the office. "Of course I know. And I love you too. Very much." _And tonight, you'll know how much_.

"I love you, Ethan," said Taylor, still hugging him. "Never forget that. I love you."

"How could I forget the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me?" said Ethan.

Taylor let go of him, blinking hard. "I love you more than anything. And I'd never want to hurt you."

"I'd never want to hurt you either," said Ethan. He kissed her. "I'll see you tonight, darling. I'll be thinking of you."

Taylor dashed her hands across her eyes. "I'll be thinking of you too, Ethan. Every day. Always."

Ethan thought it was a little bit excessive when they were going to see each other again in seven hours, but he didn't mind. He actually felt quite emotional too. He could hardly believe he was going to ask Taylor to be his wife – and that he was actually reasonably confident she'd say yes. "Goodbye, my darling Taylor. I love you too."

* * *

Ethan was about to start work when his phone rang. He got it out of his pocket at once, hoping it wasn't Taylor with bad news, but it wasn't Taylor. It was his bank.

He considered rejecting the call – it was unlikely to be anything important – but it wasn't as though there were patients clamouring for his attention. He answered the call, preparing to be polite but as brief as possible, but he forgot all about that when he was informed that a large sum of money had gone missing from his account.

"What? Are you sure?" said Ethan, startled. "I'm sorry. I'm not doubting you. I'm just surprised." He thought for a moment, wondering how it had happened.

And then he remembered.

Cal had recently asked to borrow money for a trip to Manchester. Ethan had refused, but Cal had gone anyway. Later, Ethan had found Cal to be in possession of one of Ethan's credit cards. On returning the card to Ethan, Cal had told him he was going up to Manchester for a second time… even though the train fare even for one trip had apparently been beyond him.

It should be impossible. Ethan really didn't want to believe his own brother would do that.

But Cal must have got the money from somewhere and if Ethan's money was missing…

"Who was the money paid to?" said Ethan, his voice shaking. "Was it a Dr Caleb Knight? Or a Miss Honey Wright?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you - it's gone into an unnamed offshore account."

Ethan wasn't sure how Cal could get an unnamed offshore account. He wouldn't have anything to put into it, for one thing. But it occurred to him that they didn't really know very much about Honey. The story about her nan was obviously true, as Cal had met her – or at least, he'd met a lady of the right age with a health condition - while Honey was displaying all the symptoms of someone who was exhausted from caring for a relative.

But what did they know about her really? She'd appeared from nowhere, claiming to be Noel's daughter: the product of a one-night stand twenty years ago. Noel had accepted her after recovering from the initial shock, but Ethan didn't think he'd ever asked her to provide evidence.

Even if she was his real daughter, that didn't mean she couldn't be some sort of con-artist.

Ethan knew Cal was weak, particularly where women were concerned. But it still hurt. It _really_ hurt. All the time Ethan had spent comforting him yesterday, Cal had known what he had done.

"Dr Hardy? Are you still there?"

Ethan swallowed hard. "Yes. I'm here. I'm sorry." He paused. He would have to know the worst. "How much was it?"

"I'm sorry to inform you, Dr Hardy, that fifteen thousand pounds have gone missing."

Ethan nearly collapsed with relief. "And that's the only instance of fifteen thousand pounds going missing?" he asked, just to check. "Or of any other unexplained sum?"

"Yes, it's only happened once, Dr Hardy." The man sounded slightly puzzled. "But I'd have thought, even once…"

Ethan found he was laughing. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't laugh. I'm just relieved. I gave the money to my girlfriend for her charity. But thank you very much for phoning. It's good to know you have my interests at heart." He laughed a bit more at the unintentional 'interests' pun, but he decided not to share the reason for his amusement.

"If you're sure, then there's no problem," said the man. "But when a donation is made to a charity, the name of the charity usually shows up on our records. Though if the charity is run by your girlfriend, then presumably there's no need to worry."

"No. No need to worry at all," said Ethan. He frowned. "You haven't stopped my cards, have you?"

"No: we wanted to check with you first."

"Thank you," said Ethan gratefully. Getting your cards cancelled was always such a palaver. You sometimes had to wait a week until the new ones arrived and as Cal was in Manchester, he wouldn't be able to lend Ethan money, even if he had it. "Please don't stop any of them. I did lose one of my cards for a short while, but it was returned to me."

"Which card would that be, Dr Hardy, and for what period of time was it missing?"

Ethan told him.

"No, I can't see any transactions made with that card in the specified time period, though it's possible they might take a while to come through…. Let me just check that for you again. No: the only payment that looks even slightly suspicious is the one to your _girlfriend_."

Ethan didn't like his tone of voice. "Which I can assure you is absolutely fine!"

"I'm glad to hear it, Dr Hardy. As there's nothing we can do for you here, I'll let you go. Thank you for your time."

"Thank you for phoning," said Ethan. "I do appreciate your vigilance." He finished the call and put his head in his hands, unable to believe what he'd just done.

It was true that Cal had been known to treat him badly on occasion, but how could he even have imagined Cal might steal his money?


	60. Chapter 60

_Thank you for all the support with this story - I'm so happy to have written over 100,000 words and received 300 reviews!_

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan** , I'm so glad you can see that Taylor is happy with Ethan, but she's also has a job to do. So she's got a pretty big choice to make! Thank you for your review.

 **20BlueRoses** , this is the point in the story where Taylor left Cal and she's quite likely to be working on the same schedule. So that might be their last meeting - at least for now... Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , I'm glad it was the bank's error. My bank made an error too and stopped my cards without asking me after I made some charity donations - they meant well, but it caused so many problems. This is Casualty so miracles are possible, but so is heartbreak! So Ethan might need an even bigger hug soon. Thank you for your review.

 **EDSidekick** , thank you for your review. I thought the call from the bank would still have to happen, which could have been awkward - I'm pleased you liked what I did with it. Ethan probably is the best man Taylor has ever known and I don't think it would be ridiculous for her to fall in love with him. She obviously thought more highly of Cal than her other cons as he was the one she always went to for help.

 **ETWentHome** , I agree Ethan would be heartbroken if Taylor was saying goodbye - but he would also be heartbroken if he found out she was a con-artist. Yes, Cal does seem to have done the right thing for once and left Ethan's money alone! I don't think Honey is nearly as clever and persuasive as Taylor. Thank you for your review.

* * *

Ethan needed Taylor. He wanted to talk to her so badly.

How _could_ he have thought Cal capable of stealing his money?

There were all sorts of explanations for Cal's newfound wealth. He could have borrowed the money, either from a friend or a loan company. He might have discovered the repairs to his car were less expensive than he'd feared and that he could easily afford a couple of trips to Manchester. Or he might have decided to ignore his overdraft limit and spend whatever he liked.

Ethan knew there was nothing Taylor could do apart from listen to and reassure him, but she was always so good at that. She'd make him feel better. She'd get the guilt out of his head sufficiently for him to concentrate on his job.

He'd tried to call Taylor five times today already. He'd been dealing with an RTC involving two patients with motor neurone disease and he hoped he'd been as conscientious and professional as he usually was, but he knew he'd feel a lot better if he could talk to Taylor.

He left another voicemail message. "Hi, Taylor. It's Ethan," he said. "I understand you're really busy today and I wouldn't bother you unless it was really urgent. But I got a phone call from the bank today. It was actually about the money I gave you: the fifteen thousand pounds, so I told them it was all fine and not to worry. But then I started thinking… I don't want to say it over the phone, but I really need to talk to you. I know you'll make me feel better and reassure me that everything's okay. Please phone back, darling, even if it's only for a couple of minutes. I'm sorry to be such a nuisance, but I just want to hear your voice."

* * *

Cal had spent the morning on the phone – mostly on hold, listening to the same irritating music on a loop, over and over again. He'd managed to speak to a couple of places that might be able to provide Honey with extra medical assistance, but so far they'd either wanted payment or they expected Honey and her nan to wait for three months.

It was what he'd expected, but he was still annoying. It was very different from the ED, where everyone was entitled to help and everyone was seen in order of priority.

Honey wandered in. "Haven't you found anyone yet?" she asked, yawning.

"Not yet," said Cal. "Why don't you go and have a nap?"

"I don't want a nap!" said Honey petulantly. "Why do you keep saying that? Don't you want to spend time with me?"

Cal held out his hand to her. "Of course I do. But you look so tired and I'm worried about you."

Honey smiled and moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I'll go to bed if you come with me. Go on. Leave the phone for a bit and come with me."

Cal stared at her. "Leave the phone?"

Honey pressed closer to him. "Yeah. Why not? It's only a phone."

It took Cal a few attempts to find his voice. "Look, Honey: do you _want_ me to help you?"

"Of course I want you to help!" Honey looked shocked. Her arms fell to her sides.

"Then I can't leave the phone, can I?" snapped Cal.

Honey pouted. "It's not like you're talking to anyone."

"I'm on hold!" shouted Cal. "I'll lose my place in the queue and I've already been on hold for forty minutes. Okay? In case you've forgotten, I'm trying to do you a favour!"

Honey started to cry.

Cal sighed and held out his hand. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry for shouting. It's just stressful. For all of us."

* * *

Ethan snatched his phone from his pocket and almost collapsed with relief when he saw who was calling him.

"Taylor, I'm so glad you phoned. Are you okay? Have you heard from India?"

"Is that Ethan?" The voice was male.

Ethan had a sinking feeling in stomach.

Why would a man be using Taylor's phone?

No. He wouldn't get suspicious. He'd already suspected his brother of stealing his money today. He didn't want to suspect his girlfriend of cheating on him too.

"Yes. This is Ethan Hardy," he said. "Is Taylor okay?"

"I don't know. I found this phone in a bin. It was switched on and it had loads of missed calls from you so I thought you'd be the best person to deal with it."

He'd found Taylor's phone in a _bin?_

"Did you see Taylor?" he asked desperately. "Please tell me. She's tall; long blonde hair, straight at the top but curled at the ends. She's wearing a white sleeveless top with black at the sides and at the front, and black trousers."

"I'm sorry, mate. I didn't see anyone. I was just throwing something away when I happened to notice the phone."

Ethan gripped the phone so tightly, his hand hurt. _If this man has hurt my Taylor…_ _if anyone has hurt her…._

* * *

"You will?" said Cal in delight. "That's brilliant!"

Honey, who was lounging despondently next to him, lifted her head at his words. "What did they say, Cal?"

Cal held up a hand to silence her. "That would be great. Thank you. I really appreciate it and I know Miss Wright will too." He said goodbye and turned to the impatient Honey. "I've found someone! The knight in shining armour comes to the rescue again."

"So when do they get here?" she asked eagerly.

"Five days' time," said Cal. "They'll make a brief visit the day after tomorrow just to assess the situation, but they won't actually do any nursing then."

Honey threw her arms around him. "My boyfriend is so clever!"

"Yeah. That's what I've always thought," said Cal with a smile.

Honey kissed him several times. "But you'll stay till then, won't you?"

Cal began to feel worried. "Well… I've only been given two days off. I'll be here tomorrow, but after that…"

"But you can ask for more," said Honey confidently.

"I… I really don't think I can," said Cal.

Honey let go of him. "Then what am I supposed to do for the next five days?"

"Well… carry on as you have been," said Cal. He hugged her, but she didn't respond. "I know it's not ideal. I know you're really tired and you need a proper break. But if you sleep as much as you can while I'm here and let me take care of your nan, I'm sure you'll be feeling much better by the time I leave."

Honey folded her arms. "You mean out of all the medical places in the whole of Manchester, not one of them can come any sooner than five days?"

"Well… not on your budget," said Cal apologetically.

"What's _my_ budget got to do with anything?" said Honey incredulously.

Cal realised guiltily that he hadn't explained everything as well as he thought he had. "There are services that could send someone today, but they're going to cost money."

Honey shrugged. "You've got money, haven't you?"

Cal stared at her in shock. "Not very much. Not enough to pay for a nurse."

"But you're a doctor!" said Honey. "You must make heaps of money!"

"I am paid pretty well," admitted Cal. "But I don't actually get to see very much of it. I owe money to various loan companies; I owe Ethan money; I actually owe half the ED money… then there's rent and council tax and normal tax and God knows what else…"

"Well, can't you get Ethan to give you some more?" said Honey tetchily.

Cal thought guiltily of the money he'd so nearly taken from Ethan. He still couldn't believe he'd even thought about it. "No, Honey. I really can't. Ethan's getting married (wow, I never thought I'd be saying that!) and his girlfriend doesn't have a family so he'll be the one paying for everything. He'll want to give her the best, I'm sure."

Honey looked like she might start crying again. "But what's the point in having a doctor boyfriend if he can't even give me any money?"

* * *

Ethan walked up to the man. "Hi. I'm Ethan. Are you the gentleman who called me about Taylor's phone?"

The man laughed. "Well, I'm not sure about 'gentleman', but I'm the guy who called you. Here you are."

"Thank you so much," said Ethan gratefully. "I really appreciate it. I've been so worried."

"No problem, mate. Hope everything's okay."

Taylor's phone showed six missed calls. Ethan knew they were all from him – which meant no-one had tried to contact her from the office. He was probably the only person who knew she was missing.

He looked at the phone again. The background picture was of Ethan and Taylor. He remembered when it had been taken. They were on their way to see a musical (Taylor's choice, though Ethan had enjoyed it), but they'd been stupidly early (Ethan's fault) and the auditorium wasn't open yet. Taylor had started messing around, taking pictures firstly of Ethan, then of both of them. But she couldn't hug him properly when she was using one hand to hold the phone, so she'd asked a passer-by to take a photo. Ethan and Taylor had stood with their arms around each other, his cheek against hers. Ethan usually hated pictures of himself, but this one was different because he looked so happy. So did Taylor.

If anything had happened to her…

Ethan was trembling slightly as he scrolled through her contacts. Ethan, Office, various numbers to do with her service provider…

Ethan frowned and kept scrolling. In a very short time, he was back to Ethan and Office again.

But that couldn't be right. Taylor must have more than two contacts on her phone. What about the other people who worked in the office? What about her contacts in India?

He felt a sudden, blind panic and he knew with a desperate certainty that he had to think of an explanation for this. It was very important.

To his relief, an answer came to him. There must be another address book somewhere with the other numbers in. A lot of the numbers were probably private and she didn't want anyone to find them in the event that she lost her phone.

Slightly calmer now, Ethan pressed to dial Taylor's office and held the phone to his ear.

There was a silence. Then there was just a long beeping sound. The kind you got when you tried to call a phone that was no longer connected.


	61. Chapter 61

**Bonnie Sveen Fan** , I think there's a very good chance you're right! This was the point when she ran from Cal. Thank you for your review.

 **westlife4ever80** , thank you for your review. Things aren't really going too well for Ethan at the moment. I hope you enjoyed Casualty!

 **EDSidekick** , you're not the only person who felt violent towards Honey after reading this chapter! You can rant as much as you like. I'm flattered my story is provoking such strong emotions! I love your comparison between the phone and the heart monitor. It's very clever and very true! Thank you for your review.

 **CBloom2** , there's a bit oqueue of people wanting to do some injury to Honey! I think Cal should definitely go back to his brother. Honey doesn't deserve him and Ethan needs him. Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , thank you for your review. Phones cause me misery and friction too! Cal displayed a lot of patience in the last chapter - he might be growing up at last, just when Ethan needs him. Ethan is going to be very hurt.

 **20BlueRoses** , thank you for your review. I'm glad you liked the pacing of the chapter - I wanted it to be quite gradual, but I didn't want to overdo it as we all know what's going to happen. Cal isn't usually good at knowing when a girl is using him, but Honey has made it slightly easier by blurting it out!

 **ETWentHome** , Ethan will try to think of explanations for everything, but I think he's more realistic than Cal, so he might not be quite as deluded. Cal deserves so much better! Thank you for your review.

* * *

Ethan climbed out of the taxi and made his way slowly over to the building where Taylor's office was situated.

He told himself that everything was fine. There would be some explanation. Perhaps the telephone wires had been cut. Or it was possible the office had got a new phone. He'd never called Taylor on the office phone so there would be no need for her to give him the new number.

Ethan opened the outside door. He climbed the stairs and found Taylor's office. He stood outside it for a moment as fear engulfed him, but he knew he had to face this. He had no choice.

Ethan slowly pushed the door open.

The office was empty.

There was nothing there except for some large, flat items piled up on one of the tables and a couple of cardboard boxes on the floor. Ethan wondered if the charity had moved offices and Taylor had forgotten to mention it. He walked over to the table and glanced at what was on it.

He reeled backwards as pain seared through him.

On the table, were the boards Taylor had showed him with pictures of the projects the charity was doing. If the charity had moved offices, they would never have left those boards behind.

But there they were, lying on the table. Abandoned. Just like Taylor's phone.

Just like _Ethan_?

Ethan noticed something pink on one of the tables and picked it up. A key with a pink key-ring. Taylor's flat key. The flat he knew almost as well as his own.

He walked into the sectioned-off part where Taylor had once tried to seduce him. He'd been tempted; aghast at himself for being tempted… but it had never occurred to him that it was odd that Taylor had the office to herself for so long.

There was a phone on the table. Ethan picked it up, but it was dead, of course. He'd known it would be. He wondered if it always had been.

He replaced the receiver and turned away. He felt himself tread on something and stopped to pick it up.

It was Taylor's mirror. The one he'd seen her using this morning.

A whole lifetime ago.

A life that hadn't been real.

Ethan knew he should leave everything as it was, but he couldn't. He pocketed the keys and the mirror and left the office.

He would go to Taylor's flat: see if there were any clues there. Perhaps Taylor would be there. Perhaps she would be able to explain everything.

Or maybe….

But Ethan didn't want to think about that.

* * *

Cal couldn't believe what he was hearing. "The point of having a doctor as a boyfriend is that I'm _me_ ," he said.

Honey looked disgusted. "You really think I'd put up with an arrogant idiot like you out of choice?"

"But… I thought you liked me!" said Cal. He was getting angry now too. "You said you liked me!"

"I did!" said Honey. "But if you're not going to help me, there's no point, is there?"

Cal was breathing hard. "So that's it. You were only going out with me because I'm a doctor. Well, I can't say you didn't warn me."

Honey looked insulted. "That's so unfair! I wouldn't go out with any old doctor, you know. He'd have to be good-looking or I wouldn't be able to sleep with him, would I? And I knew you'd expect that."

"You were sleeping with me for my money?" spluttered Cal.

"Are you calling me a prostitute?" shouted Honey.

"Well, you're not much better than one, are you?" Cal was shaking with rage. "So that was your plan all along. No wonder you barely spoke to me when you first came up here. You were fine until the money ran out, but once it did, you couldn't get back in touch fast enough, could you?"

"How can you even say that to me?" said Honey. "How can you literally stand there and say it to my face?"

Cal glared at her. "Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be saying it behind your back too."

"Get out!" screamed Honey. "Get out of this flat and don't you ever come back!"

"Fine!" said Cal. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure, Honey. But I'd like to check on your nan before I go. Then I'll be out of here – and I won't be coming back no matter how hard you beg."

* * *

Ethan didn't want to work. He didn't quite know how he was able to work, but he found himself back at the hospital, talking to a female patient with angina. He remembered, just about, that Francesca had come to the hospital to see her injured fiancé Andrew, but due to the age gap, he'd mistaken her for his mother.

He could hardly believe that was only a couple of hours ago.

It was strange to be talking to someone about heart problems; even to be considered an expert in such matters when his own heart was probably in far more of a mess than hers.

"How long have you had your angina?" he asked.

Francesca held up her GTN spray. "I've been using the spray for three years now." She paused. "I haven't told Andrew."

Ethan felt he was even less qualified to talk about relationships than hearts. "Maybe you should," he said.

"An older woman with a dodgy ticker?" said Francesca.

It was a bit of a cliché, thought Ethan. Younger men went out with older women because they wanted their money.

Beautiful young women went out with geeky young men for exactly the same reason.

"Er… I'm going to recheck your blood pressure. All right?"

"It's Andrew you should be worrying about!" said Francesca, with gentle reproof.

As Ethan had discovered Andrew wasn't really called Andrew, he couldn't help wondering how much of his – or Francesca's - concern her fiancé deserved.

Why did people do this? How could anyone pretend to love someone? How could anyone be so cruel?

"I'm sorry about the mix-up earlier," he said.

"Oh! That's all right. I'm used to it," said Francesca, as Ethan rolled up her sleeve. "I know there's an age gap."

"It's none of my business," said Ethan. He turned away and picked up the blood pressure cuff.

"I thought I was destined to become an old maid," confided Francesca.

Ethan gave a slight smile. He'd always believed he would become the male equivalent of an old maid… and it looked like he was right.

"Then Andrew came along and… saved me," said Francesca. She sighed. "Well. What's that old saying? You lose your heart and you lose your head."

Ethan didn't know the saying, but he did know the feeling. He knew it so well.

"I really thought he loved me," said Francesca.

 _And I thought Taylor loved me…_

"Perhaps he does," said Ethan. He put the cuff down again. "Excuse me. I've got to…" He ran out of the cubicle.

* * *

Cal knew he'd get into trouble if anyone asked to see his first-class ticket, but he needed to be alone. Not that he was completely alone, even in first class, but the seat in front of him helped to hide his tears and he was able to turn his face to the window when anyone walked past.

He couldn't regret going to Manchester. Honey's nan was genuinely ill and Cal didn't trust Honey to take care of her properly so he was glad he'd arranged for the extra help.

But it was clear now that Honey had never really cared about him. She'd just wanted whatever she could get. She'd been telling the truth shortly before she'd left Holby when she said she was only with Cal for his money – only to retract it later when she realised she did have a chance of getting something out of Cal after all.

How could he have been so stupid?

Cal buried his face in his hands, suppressing his sobs as best he could.

He didn't do a very good job of it. It seemed like he hadn't done a good job of anything lately.

* * *

Ethan stood outside the cubicle, trying to prepare himself to go back in, but he didn't know how he was going to do it. No matter how many tears he blinked away, more always replaced them.

At last, the volume of tears became too much. One spilled down his cheek, then another. He took his glasses off so he could wipe them away, but he knew it was a losing battle.

Taylor hadn't loved him. She'd just wanted his money. Now she'd got it, she'd disappeared without trace. He'd never see her again.

"Ethan?" Lofty appeared in front of him. He looked very concerned. "What's happened?"

Ethan looked at him and continued to cry and wondered how he was ever going to tell anyone.

Lofty put his hand on Ethan's shoulder. "Come on. Let's go and get a cup of tea."

Ethan sniffed. "The lady in there needs her blood pressure taken."

"Okay. I'll find someone," said Lofty. "Can you go to the staff room and wait for me?"

"I want to go home," wept Ethan, and then felt appalled. He was at work. He couldn't go home just because Taylor had broken his heart. There were patients here who needed him.

Lofty put his arm around him. "It's okay, Ethan. You can go home. I think that's a good idea. Why don't you go and wait in your car and I'll bring you some tea? We can have a chat before you go. Have you got your keys?"

Ethan nodded, sniffling.

"Okay. I'll be with you as soon as I can," said Lofty. "Don't worry. It's a tough job and sometimes life is tough too. We've all had times when we've needed to go home."

"Thank you." Ethan wiped his eyes and returned his glasses to his face so he could find the way. He just about managed to get there without more tears falling, but once he was inside the car, the teardrops became a flood and there was nothing Ethan could do to stop them.


	62. Chapter 62

**Bonnie Sveen Fan** , thank you for your review. Ethan is really heartbroken - I thought he'd be more heartbroken than Cal, as Cal was able to convince himself that Taylor still loved him, despite what she did.

 **EDSidekick** , I'm glad you liked Ethan walking around the office - that was a difficult scene to write, so I'm relieved it worked! It's funny how some patients stick in our minds. I'm glad you sympathise with Cal - as you say, Ethan's situation is probably worse, but Cal's probably came as more of a shock. Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , I've suspected Honey was a gold-digger ever since she got all that money out of Noel, but you know I've written many different versions of Honey's character! I'm glad here was an impact! Thank you for your review.

 **westlife4ever80** , I know - it really is horrible for poor Ethan! I do actually love Ethan to bits, but I keep on making him suffer. Thank you for your review.

 **CBloom2** , thank you for your review. I think Ethan really needs cuddles! He is really sweet though and you could be right - if Ethan sees Cal is upset, he'll try to ignore his own heartbreak so he can be there for his brother.

 **ETWentHome** , they do need each other so much! I've often thought there were similarities between Honey and Taylor, but Taylor is more intelligent and it's much about the thrill of the con as spending it. Thank you for your review.

 **20BlueRoses** , thank you for your review. I hope there will be lots more emotional parts to come! They've both had their hearts broken so they won't be feeling strong at all. I'm so glad you liked the chapter.

* * *

"Tickets, please!"

Cal sniffled and brushed his hands quickly across his face. "Sorry. I shouldn't be here."

"Woman troubles?" said the ticket inspector sympathetically.

Cal nodded and wiped his eyes again. "Everything was so much simpler when I just had one-night stands."

"Tell me about it, mate. Can I see what ticket you have got?"

Cal handed over his ticket.

The ticket inspector looked at it for a moment. "I'm afraid this isn't valid yet, even for standard-class, so you won't be able to get through the gates at Holby."

"I'll pay the fine," said Cal wearily.

"Or you could pay for a single from the next stop to Holby?" suggested the ticket collector. "Standard class, of course. That's cheaper than the fine and I'm guessing not your fault you're coming back early."

Cal leaned back against the seat in relief and gratitude. "Thanks, mate. Seriously. Thanks."

"It's no problem," said the ticket collector. "I don't like it when passengers try to pull a fast one, but I also don't like giving people a hard time when they're obviously having a rough day already."

* * *

Ethan couldn't speak. He sat, sobbing into his hands as Lofty gave his back a rub and told him to take his time.

Ethan was crying so hard, his whole body vibrated with every sob. He felt as though he'd been torn apart; as though every part of him had been scattered around the hospital and its grounds, his heart in shreds from the vicious stamps of Taylor's stilettos.

She didn't love him. She'd never loved him. It had all been a pretence because she'd wanted fifteen thousand pounds. For herself.

All those hours spent in her arms and in her bed. It had meant everything to Ethan but nothing to Taylor. She'd probably been laughing at him the whole time. _Poor, gullible little Ethan. Fancy thinking a girl as beautiful as me would want him._

She'd always looked so happy when she was with him, but it wasn't real. The tears she'd shed in his arms were probably tears of laughter: no more. When he'd needed her comfort, she'd probably been bored out of her mind. She'd comforted him so well and said all the right things, but that was probably all part of her act. She was prepared for everything and her every move had been masterly.

She'd played him and he'd lost. He'd lost his money – but that didn't seem important anymore. He'd lost his heart, his head – and now his soulmate.

No. He had to stop this. He shouldn't be sitting in his car, crying. It didn't matter that he'd had his heart broken. He should be working.

He got a tissue from the box he kept in the car and tried to calm himself down. Gradually, his full-blooded sobs turned into choked gasps, but they hurt even more. "I'm sorry, Lofty. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise, Ethan," said Lofty. "But I'm not sure you should be driving. Shall I call you a taxi?"

"No, I'm fine. I can drive," whispered Ethan as he wiped his eyes, still unable to stop crying.

Lofty frowned. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'll be okay," said Ethan, and he almost laughed through his tears because he knew he'd never be okay again.

"How about if I go with you?" said Lofty. "Just to make sure you get home safely."

"Okay. Thank you." Ethan didn't feel strong enough to argue.

Lofty handed him the tea he'd brought. "Drink this and then we can go. I'll just give Rita a call to explain you're ill and I'm seeing you home."

"Okay." Ethan blew his nose. "No. Wait. Cal and Lily are off. I can't go home."

"We'll manage," said Lofty. "We always do. Don't think about us. You need to take some time for yourself, like we all need to sometimes."

* * *

Cal washed his face as best he could in the tiny, smelly toilet cubicle on the train. The water was cold and there was only the tiniest trickle, but there was nothing he could do about that. He checked his appearance in the mirror, but it was too small and grimy for him to see anything.

Cal sighed and decided it didn't matter. Either his eyes were red or they weren't and if they were, there wasn't anything he could do about it.

He was surprised by how much better he felt. He'd expected to be heartbroken and he was a little bit, but right now he just felt annoyed with himself for spending most of a three-hour train journey crying over a silly, grasping little girl. Annoyed with himself for falling for her big eyes and trembly lips. He should have got the message when she hadn't called him. He definitely should have smelled a rat when she'd become interested again only when she'd needed help.

But as usual, he'd talked himself into believing all sorts of rubbish.

Cal dried his face on a paper towel and went to stand by the train doors. He really wanted to go home. He might not be devastated, but he was very sad. He was also exhausted and he had a headache from crying. He ought to go home.

But he couldn't.

Ethan would still be at work so he wouldn't be interrupting anything if he went home now, but Taylor was coming over for dinner and he guessed that was when Ethan would propose. If Cal went home, he would ruin Ethan's plans completely. He didn't want to do that.

He'd just have to think of somewhere to go.

* * *

Ethan was grateful for Lofty's arm around him as they went into the flat. He felt wobbly and weak and off-balance, and it wouldn't have surprised him at all if his legs had given way. They went into the living room and sat down. Lofty didn't stare at Ethan, but Ethan could see the concern and sympathy in his face.

"Ethan, if you want to talk, I'm here," said Lofty. "But if you don't want to talk, that's fine too."

Ethan took a shaky breath and tried to make his voice work. "Would, um, would you like, um, a, um, drink while you wait for the, um, taxi?"

"I'm fine, thanks, Ethan," said Lofty. "But I'll make you some tea before I go."

Ethan shook his head as he'd only just had one, but Lofty went into the kitchen anyway. Ethan had always considered tea quite comforting, but he knew it wouldn't work this time. Nothing would make him feel better. A part of him could still hardly believe it had happened. Of course Taylor loved him. She'd showed that every day. Of course her charity must be real. Taylor wasn't the type to deceive people.

Then the images of her abandoned office came to his mind and pain sliced through him as he realised there was no denying the truth. No matter how much he wanted to. Taylor was a con-artist. She didn't love him.

Lofty came back with a cup of tea and put it down in front of Ethan. "I'm afraid I need to go back to work. Is there anyone I can call for you?"

Ethan shook his head.

"What about Cal?"

"Cal's in Manchester with Honey," said Ethan. Pain pierced his heart again. He'd been so happy that he and Cal both had someone special, but as usual, it was Cal who had the pretty girl and Ethan who was the joke.

"Okay, what about your girlfriend?" said Lofty. "Taylor, isn't it?"

"I don't have a girlfriend," said Ethan. "Not anymore." He was surprised by how cool and detached his voice sounded. Such a contrast to how he was feeling inside.

He saw guilt on Lofty's face, then comprehension. "I'm sorry, Ethan. I'm really sorry."

"Please don't be. You couldn't have known. But I really would rather be by myself."

Lofty looked as though he didn't think that was a great idea, but he nodded and squeezed Ethan's arm. "You know how to contact me if you change your mind. I'd better call the taxi."

Ethan nodded. He sat, quiet and still, while Lofty made the phone call.

"I think, if you told Cal what happened, he would want to be there for you," said Lofty. "But it is your choice, Ethan. You know what you need and to be honest, I think I'd probably want to be alone too. I don't know why we always tell people they shouldn't be alone when often, that's all they want."

"It is good to know someone cares." Ethan's voice wobbled.

Lofty put his hand on Ethan's shoulder and squeezed it gently. He didn't say anything else. He seemed to realise it was hard for Ethan to talk. But Ethan was grateful for his kindness.

"I should probably go and wait downstairs," said Lofty after five minutes or so had passed.

"Okay." Talking hurt Ethan's throat. "Thank you, Lofty. I know I'm not very good company. But thank you for coming with me."

"I'll be here if you need anything," said Lofty. He patted Ethan's shoulder and left. Ethan knew he should see him to the door, but he couldn't convince himself to move. He listened for the click as Lofty shut the door behind him, then he flung himself face-down onto the sofa and cried.

* * *

Cal had done his best. He'd wandered around the shops; had a drink in a café; had another drink in another café; considered and rejected the idea of going to a pub. He wasn't in the mood. He was exhausted and hurting and he wanted to be in his own bed. Alone.

He knew he couldn't really afford it after two trips to Manchester (though he wouldn't be doing _that_ again), but he decided to get a taxi home. He tolerated the taxi driver's ranting about almost every other car on the road; paid the fare with only the smallest grimace because he really couldn't bring himself to care too much, and went up to the flat.

Cal stopped outside the flat and found his key. He unlocked the door.

He stood in the doorway, frozen in horror.

The sound coming from inside the flat made him shiver. At first, he thought it was an animal, or perhaps even a ghost. No human could wail like that.

And then he realised it was Ethan.


	63. Chapter 63

_It was so lovely to get so many reviews, but I've realised the last chapter was full of plot holes! So I'm going to try to sort that out now._

 _Cal didn't have a valid ticket but still managed to get through the gates at Manchester. So let's say he walked through the gates usually reserved for people with luggage trolleys and the female (or gay male) person who opened the gate for him was too busy looking at Cal's handsome face to look at his ticket. Cal didn't know his ticket wasn't valid yet - he thought all he'd done wrong was to go in first class._

 _Also, as the brilliant **EDSidekick** pointed out, Lofty sent Ethan home even though it wasn't a nurse's call. So this is what happened. I don't think Connie noticed Ethan's absence - she was very preoccupied with Alfred Maxwell and didn't notice when first Cal and later Ethan went missing in the episodes. But when Lofty was getting Ethan's tea, he spoke to Zoe and Rita, explaining the situation. Zoe had already seen Cal and Lily struggling and wasn't surprised to hear that Ethan was at breaking point. She decided that if Ethan wasn't feeling better in 15 minutes, Lofty should send him home. Rita was very concerned when Lily fainted and it was the same when Lofty told her about Ethan's emotional collapse. Although she didn't want Lofty doing extra work, she accepted that Ethan needed help and told Lofty he could see Ethan home if he refused a taxi. Lofty didn't tell Ethan he'd spoken to Zoe and Rita as he didn't want to embarrass him. Ethan's head was in such a mess, he didn't really take in the fact that he was being sent home by a nurse._

 _I hope this makes sense and explains everything!_

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan** , Cal and Ethan both deserve so much better than Honey and Taylor! Though at least they've got each other. Thank you for your review.

 **Becs2202** , I think it will be very difficult for them to cope! They do have each other though and they are much closer than they would have been if Cal had taken Ethan's money. Thank you for your review.

 **20BlueRoses** , thank you for your review. I thought Cal needed a bit of kindness. I also realised he'd have the wrong ticket and I didn't want to land him with a big fine! I'm glad you like the way I wrote Ethan's thoughts. Even Cal had his confidence knocked by Taylor and it could affect Ethan more as he had so little to begin with.

 **CBloom2** , it is time for Cal to step up and be the big brother - which doesn't mean 'distracting' him by telling him all about Honey! But I'm sure Cal will do his best. Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , thank you for your review. I couldn't bear for anyone else to be unkind to Cal and Ethan, considering what they're going through already! I'm afraid this chapter might be quite sad too. I hope you enjoy it!

 **EDSidekick** , thank you for your review and for pointing out the mistake. I've enjoyed working out a way around the problem and I hope it's convincing! I'm glad you feel it was right for Ethan to react differently from Cal - Ethan is much more of a realist than Cal, so I couldn't see him believing impossibilities like Cal did. But I didn't want Cal too heartbroken over Honey, and after all her moaning and that petulant little strop, he's maybe sad but slightly relieved?

 **ETWentHome** , I met a lovely ticket inspector once when I took the wrong train and travelled 100 miles instead of 10. I wasn't charged extra, though I did have to put up with him calling me 'flower' for the whole journey, but I felt I couldn't really complain when he was so lovely. At least I spared Cal that indignity! Thank you for your review.

 _Thank you to **Gingersnaps2507** for the favourite._

* * *

Cal didn't think he'd ever seen Ethan so distraught. Or at least not since he was very young. He was lying on the sofa, still in his scrubs, his face buried in one of the cushions, not so much crying as howling.

A lump rose in Cal's throat, but he couldn't worry about his own feelings now. He dropped to his knees and put his arm across Ethan's shoulders, his other hand stroking Ethan's hair. "Nibbles? What's happened? What's wrong?"

Ethan didn't answer. He continued to cry.

"Come on, Nibbles. Can you sit up for me?" said Cal, as though Ethan was still the age he was the last time he'd cried like this. "I'm here, Nibbles. Tell Cal what's happened."

But Cal knew it was useless trying to persuade Ethan to so anything now. He stood up and moved Ethan slightly so he could sit down, settling Ethan more comfortably in his arms and letting him cry against his chest. "There, Ethan. That's right," he said uselessly. "I'm here. I'm not leaving you."

It was then he realised he hadn't wanted the solitude of his bed at all. He wanted to tell his little brother about Honey and receive his comfort and support – but that would have to wait. Perhaps forever. Whatever Cal was feeling was nothing in comparison with Ethan's despair.

"You don't have to tell me anything now," said Cal. "You don't have to tell me anything at all, but whatever's wrong, Ethan, I'm here."

He had a horrible feeling he knew what was wrong - and it was Cal's fault. He was the one who'd encouraged Ethan to propose to Taylor. His own arrogant assumption that he knew everything about women had led him to believe in the feelings of a woman he hardly knew.

But he'd got it wrong. Ethan had obviously proposed and been not just rejected but dumped.

"I'm sorry if this is my fault," said Cal.

Ethan's arms, which had hung by his sides, wrapped around Cal and held him tightly. Cal wasn't sure if this meant it wasn't his fault or that he was forgiven or that Ethan would have held on to anyone at that moment.

"It's going to be okay," said Cal, trying to convince himself as well. "Whatever's wrong, you're not going through it on your own. You've got me. I'm here and I'm not going to leave you."

He felt something pressing painfully into his chest and realised it was Ethan's stethoscope. That was odd: Ethan always took his stethoscope off the first chance he got. Stethoscopes could be quite uncomfortable, especially as Ethan always secured his properly rather than throwing it around his shoulders as most doctors did. Having a secured stethoscope hitting your sternum as you walked could be pretty painful, but it didn't hit you nearly as hard if you wore it as Cal did.

But Ethan had worn it all the way home and then lain on top of it, apparently without noticing.

Cal thought about moving Ethan and taking it off for him, but he decided it wasn't important. He looked around for Ethan's glasses and found them on the floor. Cal picked them up and hooked them over the arm of the sofa so he wouldn't tread on them.

All he could do now was wait until Ethan was ready to speak. Wait and hold Ethan tightly.

And hope there was something he could say to help.

* * *

It wasn't until a couple of hours later, some time after the tears had finally stopped, that Ethan felt like speaking. Even then, it wasn't so much that he wanted to speak. He just felt he owed Cal some sort of explanation.

But what to say? Where to start? thought Ethan, his eyes filling with tears again.

Cal put his arm around him. "Did Taylor say no?"

"I haven't asked her," said Ethan, his voice surprisingly calm but very quiet. "I'll never ask her." He stared at the floor through teary eyes and wondered what to say next. "She's gone, Cal."

"You mean… she's dead?" Cal sounded horror-struck.

"No, she's gone," said Ethan as a tear ran down his cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it away. "Forever. She left me."

Cal stroked Ethan's shoulder. "Can you tell me what happened? Did you have a fight?"

Ethan shook his head. "No. We said goodbye and she went to work. She was so sweet. She told me how much she loved me."

Cal sounded confused. "Then why would you think you're not going to see her again?"

Ethan tried to hold back a sob. "She's a con-artist, Cal. Her charity is a fake."

"What?" Cal looked completely shocked. "Ethan… are you sure about that? How can you know? Did she tell you?"

"No. I found out," said Ethan. "I tried to phone her. She didn't answer. Then I got a phone call from her phone, but it wasn't her. A man had found it in a bin with lots of missed calls from me."

"She might have lost it," said Cal, but he didn't sound very hopeful.

Ethan explained about his visit to the office and what he'd found there. "She never would have left the stuff there if her charity was real. She'd have needed it for the new office. But if it was a con, she couldn't risk taking it with her."

"There might be some other explanation…" said Cal.

Ethan shook his head.

"But even if she is a con-artist, it doesn't mean she doesn't love you," said Cal. "I mean, she didn't con _you_ , did she? All those times you tried to give her money, she refused."

Ethan just looked at him.

"Oh," said Cal.

Ethan nodded tearfully. "She always refused when I offered. But then, a few days ago, she told me one of her major sponsors had pulled out and there wasn't enough money to fund a heart operation for a little boy in India. She needed fifteen thousand pounds."

He heard Cal's intake of breath but didn't dare look at him.

Cal released the breath in a sigh. "So you gave her the fifteen thousand."

"She asked me not to," said Ethan. "She asked me to get the sponsorship from somewhere else or ask the hospital to do it. But that was probably part of her act too."

Cal said nothing. He looked stunned.

As well he might, thought Ethan. He was the sensible one. Cal was the one who did anything for a pretty face. Anything but commit to her. Until Honey, of course.

Wait a minute…

"Why aren't you with Honey?" asked Ethan.

Cal hugged Ethan closer to him. "It seems bad judgement runs in the family, Nibbles. Honey was only interested in my money too. She was furious I wasn't prepared to pay for private treatment for her nan. Asked me what the point of having a doctor boyfriend was if I didn't give her money. So I came home."

Even in the depths of his own despair, Ethan felt sympathy for his brother. And admiration too. At least he'd been able to say no. He gave Cal a hug, trying not to think that it was only because of Taylor that he was able to hug Cal. "I'm so sorry, Cal. I really thought she liked you."

"I really thought Taylor liked _you_ ," said Cal.

"So did I," said Ethan, as more tears filled his eyes. "So did I."

* * *

"You need to tell the police, you know, Ethan," said Cal gently.

Some time had passed. Cal had ordered pizza for dinner. Neither of them had felt like cooking.

Neither of them had felt like eating either. Most of the pizza was still in the box. Cal's plate had half a slice of pizza on it, while Ethan hadn't managed even a mouthful of his.

His head was aching and he felt sick, but that seemed unimportant. What mattered was the deep ache in his heart. A heaviness in his body that made it difficult for him to sit up straight. He was leaning against Cal, but Cal didn't seem to mind.

"Ethan?" said Cal gently. He put his arm around his brother. "I know it's going to be tough. But-"

"I've already told the police," said Ethan.

Cal looked startled. "Really?"

Ethan nodded. "I went straight from Taylor's flat to the police station. Then I went back to work."

"Oh, Ethan!" Cal managed to look both sad and admiring. "I'm not sure I'd have been strong enough to do that."

"I'm sure you would have been, but I'd have supported you," said Ethan.

"I know," said Cal. "And I'll try my best to support you." He sighed. "I just wish she'd chosen me to con."

Ethan moved closer to him. "I'm glad she didn't choose you."

"She'd have been in for a nasty shock if she had," said Cal. "Where could I have got fifteen thousand pounds? I couldn't even raise the money for a train fare to Manchester!" He looked gloomy. "I'm well into my overdraft now."

Even if Ethan had had the energy to nag Cal about his overdraft, it seemed a bit hypocritical now. "It looks like we're in the same boat then. Skint and heartbroken."

"I don't know that I'm actually heartbroken," said Cal. "I'm gutted. I feel used and dirty. My pride is hurt. I cried my eyes out on the train home – which was a good thing, as it turned out, as it got me off a fine for having the wrong ticket. But I don't think I loved her as much as you loved Taylor."

Ethan felt tears in his eyes. "I still love her, Cal. She's a criminal and she lied to me – but I love her. She made me so happy. I felt so different. So alive. The whole world seemed different. Brighter. More exciting. I thought I had a future."

"You do have a future, Ethan," said Cal.

"As a doctor, maybe," said Ethan. "And that was all I thought I wanted, for a long time. But Taylor showed me there was so much more to life." His voice shook. "I just want her back, Cal! I know it's awful, but I do want her back."


	64. Chapter 64

**westlife4ever80** , Ethan is definitely much better off without her! I think even he realises that, though it will take him a while to get over her. Thank you for your review.

 **EDSidekick** , please don't feel bad and please carry on rambling! Reviews can be very inspiring and I do want to get things as accurate as I can. Ethan's decision to go to the police might cause problems in later chapters, but I thought he'd do the right thing. I also thought he'd be sympathetic towards Cal because in this universe, he knows how he feels. Thank you for your review.

 **ETWentHome** , I think it really helps that Cal and Ethan are going through the same thing - they both know how easy it is to be deceived by someone you love. But Ethan is seen as the 'strong one' and I wanted him to show it! Thank you for your review.

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan** , thank you for your review. Taylor probably didn't have much choice about leaving Ethan now she's got his money - if only she hadn't taken it, maybe they could have been happy. Yes, there's a good chance they will meet again!

 **Tanith Panic (Guest)** , I knew it was you! I'm glad the guard was kind to you when you got the wrong train - it's always good to find lovely people who realise accidents do happen! I think it's understandable that Ethan still loves Taylor, but he seemed shocked that Cal could still love her so I thought he'd be the same with himself. Thank you for your review.

 **20BlueRoses** , thank you for your review. I'm really glad Ethan's emotions were convincing - they were difficult to write. I thought he'd be more upset than Cal as he was more able to accept what had happened. And we all like a bit of caring Cal!

 _Thank you to **casualtyfics24** for the favourite._

* * *

Ethan didn't think he'd ever get over Taylor. She was almost always in his mind and even when he did forget, the pain was twice as bad when it returned.

Cal was very supportive, but at Ethan's request, he mostly left him alone at work. He completely ignored Ethan's request to leave him alone at home, but Ethan was forced to concede that watching TV with Cal didn't really make him feel any worse than sitting alone in his room.

One evening, Ethan found himself tearfully telling Cal about the phone call from the bank and his immediate suspicion that Cal might have taken his money. He hadn't meant to tell Cal as he didn't want to upset him, but he couldn't stop the words any more than he could stop the tears. "I'm so sorry, Cal. It was awful of me. But they said money had gone missing and it was all I could think of."

Cal looked sad, though not hurt. "It's okay, Ethan. I don't blame you. I was spending money I didn't have. I had your credit card and didn't give it back to you till you asked – and it's more characteristic of me to take things without asking than for you to leave things lying around the flat."

"Love does strange things to you," said Ethan sadly.

Cal nodded. "Yeah, it does. And… I don't know if this makes it better or not, Ethan, but you were right to suspect me. I did think about using your card. I managed to convince myself you would have wanted to give me the money if I'd explained properly. But when it came to it, I couldn't do it."

Ethan did feel hurt by his admission, but he was glad they were being honest with each other. "I know you didn't. I… I didn't exactly ask the bank to check, but I did say that only one card had been out of my possession and they asked which one. So I know you didn't use it and I feel so awful for having thought it even for a moment."

Cal smiled sadly and put his arm around Ethan. "We both got caught up in our feelings for our girlfriends." "It made us do things and think things we wouldn't usually consider." He paused. "Is there any chance we could forget about this? I honestly think we've got enough to be sad about now without turning against each other too."

"I agree," said Ethan. He still didn't know if he was going to get through this, but he was sure he wouldn't have had a chance without Cal. "I just wish we could forget a few other things too."

"Me too, Ethan," said Cal, as he hugged him closer. "But we'll get there, okay? We'll get there."

* * *

Ethan sat slumped on the sofa and tried to convince himself he wanted to go to work. After waking up to find his dreams about Taylor were just dreams, he didn't feel like doing anything.

He was surprised when Cal came out of the bedroom, fully-dressed. Cal wasn't working today so Ethan hadn't expected him to surface before lunchtime.

"Ethan?" Cal sat beside him. "Hey. Come here."

Ethan allowed Cal to put his arm around him. "What if I never get over her?" He knew he might cry if he carried on talking about Taylor, but he didn't care. "What if there's only one person in the world for everyone and she's mine?"

"Well, if that's true, then Honey's mine!" said Cal.

Ethan spoke through a lump in his throat. "At least you're getting over her."

"Not really," admitted Cal. "I wasn't as much in love with her as you were with Taylor, but I don't feel in any hurry to sleep with everyone else. And every time she texts me, I still want to answer."

"But you haven't, have you?" said Ethan anxiously.

Cal shook his head. "No. I promised you I wouldn't and I'm doing my best to keep my promises for once. Listen: not that I'm trying to get rid of you, but if you want to get to work on time, you probably should leave now."

Ethan sighed. "I'd better go then." He didn't move.

Cal looked concerned. "Maybe you should take the day off. I'll do your shift for you if you like."

"Thanks, Cal, but I don't think staying at home will make me feel any better," said Ethan. "At least if I'm at work, I can help people." He dragged himself to his feet.

Cal stood up too. "I'll drive you."

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that," said Ethan quickly. "I'm fine. But thank you. I appreciate it."

"I'll drive," said Cal firmly. "I need a word with Zoe about something anyway. Then I'll go and do the shopping."

Ethan didn't really have the strength to argue – and if Cal wanted to do the shopping, that was only to be encouraged.

* * *

When Ethan arrived at work, he was feeling slightly less miserable. He got changed while Cal went to find Zoe. Ethan had a sneaky suspicion Cal might be talking to Zoe about him, but it didn't annoy him nearly as much as it usually would have done. Ethan knew he wasn't on top of his game. He hated the fact, but that didn't make it any less true.

He'd put one leg inside his scrub trousers when his phone rang. Ethan looked round for the phone, forgot he was standing on one leg and fell over. By the time he'd disentangled himself, his phone had stopped ringing. Ethan looked to see who it was, but he didn't recognise the number.

Whoever-it-was phoned back about five minutes later, but as Ethan had decided to go to the loo before his shift, he was again unable to answer. He considered phoning them to find out who they were – it was probably a friend with a new phone – but he knew he really needed to start work.

His phone rang again a short while later when Ethan was talking to Zoe about a patient who was displaying possible signs of being a regular time-waster.

"Are you going to answer that?" said Zoe.

"Sorry. I keep getting calls from an unknown number," said Ethan. He took the phone out of his pocket. "Hello? Hello?" He could hear a faint crackling sound, but no-one seemed to be speaking. "Hello, is anyone there?"

"Ethan?"

Ethan nearly dropped the phone. For a moment, he genuinely thought the work being done outside the hospital was making the floor of the ED vibrate, but then he realised he was trembling.

He stood still for a moment, listening to the faint sound of the voice he'd never expected to see again, but then he took the phone away from his ear and firmly pressed the key to end the call. He knew he mustn't talk to her. He didn't know why she was getting back in contact after all this time, but he knew no good could come of it.

Painful as it was, he needed a clean break.

"Everything okay?" Zoe was looking concerned.

"Yes. Fine." Ethan doubted he would have fooled anyone – and he could tell he hadn't fooled Zoe. He said the first thing that came into his head. "It was an obscene call. Something about my underwear and um… attributes. Not someone I know, or want to know!" He tried to laugh, but it sounded far too close to a sob.

Zoe moved closer to him and lowered her voice. "Ethan, I've been thinking. I know you haven't been yourself lately and we've all been suffering from the new shift patterns. Maybe you need to take a few days off? "

"Oh, no. Thank you. No, I'm fine," said Ethan awkwardly. "I'm sorry my work hasn't been up to standard."

"Your work's been very much up to standard," said Zoe. She waited until Ethan was looking at her. "You just.." She paused, as though considering her words carefully. "You don't seem very happy, Ethan."

She looked so sympathetic, Ethan felt tears threatening. "I'm okay, Zoe. I really am okay. Excuse me: I must get on."

* * *

He got on as best he could, but he was tired and sad and for once, the ED seemed full of happy couples. After witnessing an engagement, Ethan badly needed a break. He found himself an empty corridor and took his phone out of his pocket. He had several missed calls, all from the same number.

Ethan stared at the screen. He knew he shouldn't do this. He knew it would be better not to get mixed up in whatever her latest scheme was.

But he couldn't think why she'd get in touch unless she needed help.

He glanced around to check he was still alone, then returned the call.

Almost immediately, he heard her faint voice. "Ethan?"

"Hey, Taylor," said Ethan softly. "How are you?"

"Ethan, you've got to help me," said Taylor. "I'm scared. I don't know what to do!" She started sobbing.

"Taylor, it's okay," said Ethan. "Take a deep breath for me and tell me what's happened, slowly."

Then someone else said his name. To his horror, he saw Cal coming towards him. He had no idea why Cal was even still here: he wasn't on shift today and he wasn't dressed for work.

Cal almost ran to his side. "Ethan, are you okay?"

On the phone, Taylor was gasping for breath.

"Come on. Breathe with me," said Ethan, ignoring his brother. "In and out. You can do it. Can you hear my breaths?"

"I…. can't."

"Of course you can," said Ethan, as he turned away from his brother and walked a few steps. I'm right here, darling. Can you breathe in for me? And now out? That's right. Well done."

"Ethan, give me the phone." Cal appeared beside him, a serious look on his face. He held out his hand.

Ethan held up a hand to silence him before speaking soothingly to Taylor again. "Do you think you can tell me what's happened?"

Cal put his hand on Ethan's arm. "You don't have to do this," he whispered.

 _Yes, I do_ , Ethan mouthed back.

"Ethan, please come!" wailed Taylor. "You've got to come. I'm so scared and it hurts and I need you."

"Of course I'll come," said Ethan. He got a pen and paper out of his pocket. "Can you tell me where you are?"

"Bramwell Park. In the toilets. The Ladies'. It's near the docks."

"Okay. I know where that is," said Ethan, as he wrote it down. "You said you were hurt. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I've been… stabbed!"


	65. Chapter 65

_A very big thank you to EDSidekick, who helped me a lot with the medical details in this chapter. If there are any errors, it's my fault. I was quite vague when n my pms as I didn't want to give anything away. Thank you and I hope the chapter is everything you're hoping for._

 **westlife4ever** , I find Taylor a fascinating character, but I wouldn't say I like her - though I hope she has some good moments in this story! Thank you for your review. I'm afraid I don't have facebook - I don't really do social media. I find it depressing.

 **CBloom2** , at the moment, I don't think Ethan has a reason to hit Cal. It doesn't usually happen unless Cal's done something pretty awful and he's been very supportive of Ethan recently. But things can always change. Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , thank for your review. I'm glad you've enjoyed it. I really love writing it. I agree - Ethan helped Taylor even in the original story when he hated her so he'd definitely want to help now. It will end fairly soon, but there will be a sequel, I hope.

 **Becs2202** , thank you for your review. I have been looking forward to this bit too - it's one of my favourite episodes. I'm sure Cal would rather Ethan stayed well away from Taylor, but he'll want to do whatever it takes to protect Ethan.

 **ETWentHome** , it bothered me that they had big secrets from each other, but as they were both guilty in a sense, I hoped it would be realistic for them to forgive each other. Taylor is very lucky Ethan is a doctor and a lovely man! Thank you for your review.

* * *

Ethan felt the floor moving from under him again

Cal grabbed his arms. "Ethan, sit down and give me the phone."

Ethan pulled away. "Not now, Cal. Taylor, you need to come to the ED."

"No, I can't!" wailed Taylor. "If I come to the ED, I'll be caught."

"You can't stay on the run forever, Taylor," said Ethan gently. "It's not possible. Even if you manage to avoid being caught, you'll never be truly free. If you serve your time, you could be out in a few years. You can start again." _With me…_

"Please, Ethan! Just come!" begged Taylor. "I know I don't deserve your help. I know you probably don't want to see me again, but I need you. There's no-one else I can trust."

"Okay," said Ethan. Perhaps if he went to see Taylor and gave her some pain relief and talked to her, she might agree to come to the ED. Even if she continued to refuse, it would be much better to give a small amount of first aid than none. "What were you stabbed with, Taylor?"

"A knife," said Taylor.

Ethan felt a shudder run through him, but he kept his voice calm. "Okay, Taylor. I just need to ask some questions so I'll know what to bring with me. Can you tell me the location of the stab wound?"

"The top of my leg. The thigh. At the front."

That would mean the wound was well below the level of the heart – unless she was lying down. "Can you lie down, Taylor?"

"No, I can't, Ethan!" Taylor sounded desperate. "I can't move! Oh, Ethan, it hurts so much."

"I know, darling. But it's going to be okay," said Ethan. "I'm coming. Is the knife still in the wound?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Taylor, please listen to me. Don't try to take it out. I know it hurts, but you'll only do more damage if you take it out yourself. I'll come and take a look at it for you and decide the best thing to do. In the meantime, you'll need to put pressure on the skin around the knife. Don't press on the knife itself. Okay? If you've got a tissue or some toilet paper, you can use that to help soak up any blood. Now, try to be brave for a little bit longer and I'll be with you."

Taylor sniffed. "Thank you, Ethan."

"I'll see you soon."

Cal was shaking his head. "Don't even think about it, Ethan. Just call the police."

"The police are already looking for her," said Ethan. "Our priority is to see that she gets medical attention. She has a knife embedded in her thigh and I need to persuade her to go to the ED. If I'm going to get her here, I need her to trust me and I don't want do anything that's going to make her panic."

Cal looked as though he had a million objections, but slowly, he nodded.

"Would you be able to take over my shift for me?" said Ethan. "I know I shouldn't ask, but-"

"No!" said Cal. "If you're going to insist on doing this, Ethan, then I'm going to insist on going with you. I'll help you get all the medical equipment you need. You probably shouldn't be treating her yourself anyway. I can treat Taylor and you can comfort her. If we did it the other way round, I don't think I'd do nearly such a good job."

"Okay-" began Ethan, only to stop as the lights flickered. A moment later, there was a roaring sound and something came through the window.

Ethan only had time to register it was some sort of vehicle before Cal pushed him away from it, shielding Ethan with his body as debris rained down upon them. "Are you all right?" Cal finally managed to ask.

"I'm fine. You?" said Ethan. He stood up with Cal's assistance.

"I'm okay," said Cal, his arms still around Ethan, as several people arrived on the scene, presumably alerted by the crash.

Ethan saw that one of the vehicles digging up the car park had driven through the window. There could be casualties, but Ethan knew he had to get to Taylor.

"Are you guys all right?" asked Charlie. They both nodded. "Okay: you'd better get outside. See what's happening."

"I need to get changed," said Cal.

"I need… gloves," improvised Ethan.

Charlie called after them, but they both ignored him. They hurried through the ED, taking advantage of all the confusion and dust, and went into the store room.

"Okay: we need dressings," said Ethan softly as he began to collect what they needed. "Surgi pads to build up around the knife so we can bandage across it and some gauze. We'll need high flow oxygen and a large gauge cannula for pain relief and fluids, and metoclopramide in case the morphine makes her nauseous."

"We'll need to sign the morphine in and out of our kits," Cal reminded him.

Ethan had forgotten that for a minute. "Can you take care of that? Thanks, Cal. We should also take a suture kit and anaesthetic in case she does get any ideas about pulling the knife out herself – though if she does, there's no guarantee we'll be able to do anything except rush her to the ED... and hope." He trembled at the thought.

"It might be better for her if she did pull it out," said Cal. "As long as the tissue damage isn't severe, we might be able to deal with that ourselves."

Ethan stared in shock. "That's a pretty big if, Cal – we _can't_ take any risks like that!" He continued to gather anything that could possibly be useful. "Also, we don't know how clean the knife is: there's a massive risk of infection. And what if the knife's in the femoral artery? Even if we can get it clipped and sutured, it might not hold. She could collapse anywhere and go into shock – and the sort of people she's mixed up with are probably more likely to leave her to die than to help her." His voice was shaking. He took a couple of deep breaths and felt Cal's hand on his shoulder. "I know she hurt me, Cal. I know she's probably hurt lots of people. But I'm not taking that kind of risk with her. She has to go to the ED. It's the only way."

* * *

The park looked so calm and peaceful. There were children playing there happily, calling to one another and laughing in delight, with no idea of the drama that had been played out so close to them. Ethan watched them for a moment, trying not to think of the children he'd allowed himself to dream of having with Taylor.

"Okay?" said Cal softly. "You know, if you have changed your mind…"

"I haven't changed my mind."

Together, they walked over to the toilet block and Ethan had a quick glance around before walking into the Ladies'. He entered warily and was relieved to see that only one cubicle seemed to be occupied. He saw a trail of blood leading to it and coughed nervously. "Taylor?"

"Ethan?" said a weak voice from inside the cubicle.

Ethan pushed the door open gently. Taylor was slumped on the toilet seat, her face pale apart from the smudges of eyeliner below her eyes. He couldn't restrain a gasp when he saw the knife sticking out from her thigh. He'd seen worse in the ED, but it was different when it was Taylor.

When it was Taylor, it hurt him too.

She was putting pressure on the skin around the knife as he'd asked her to. "Are you on your own?" she asked, her voice rough with pain.

"I've got Cal with me." Ethan's voice was shaking. "You can trust him. You won't tell anyone, will you, Cal?"

"I.. no," said Cal unwillingly. His voice strengthened. "You're our patient. We can't do anything without your consent. But just so you know, I'm doing this for Ethan. Not you."

Ethan looked at the knife again, his heart twisting, then lifted his eyes to her face. "Who did this?" he whispered.

"Probably one of her cons who didn't take things nearly as well as you!" said Cal.

Taylor shook his head. "No… it was a guy I work with… used to work with. He saw me… trying to return your money. So he threatened me and then.." She began to cry.

Cal snorted. " _Trying_ to return Ethan's money? Let me guess: he stabbed you before you could get as far as _actually_ returning it."

"I don't know," sobbed Taylor. "I don't know if it went through or not."

"That's convenient!" spat Cal.

"Cal, it might be true," said Ethan.

"Of course it isn't true! Ethan, you can't really believe-"

Ethan fought to keep his voice steady. "Either way, we can't worry about that now. Taylor needs medical attention. She doesn't need us making accusations."

"Just get it out of me!" begged Taylor.

Ethan knelt down beside her. "It's going to be okay. We're going to help you. We just need to check you over first." He half-extended a hand towards Taylor's, but then he jerked it back again.

Cal quickly took over. "Her skin's cold and clammy. Pulse is thready but fast. Breathing sounds rapid and shallow – that might be partly pain or tears, but…" His eyes met Ethan's.

Ethan knew what he was thinking. "Taylor, have you lost consciousness at all?"

"I don't think so," said Taylor. " But I do feel lightheaded."

It sounded like the onset of hypovolemic shock – which would also fit with the injury. "Cal, we need to get some fluids into her," said Ethan, as he made a visual examination of the wound while Cal prepared the medical equipment. He felt his heart thumping but kept his voice steady as he told Cal: "It looks like it's lateral circumflex."

Taylor looked blankly at him. "Is that bad?"

"And I thought you'd finished med school!" said Cal mockingly.

Ethan put his hand gently on her knee. He was shaking, but he hoped Taylor wouldn't notice. "It's… arterial. The knife is in an artery."

"Okay," said Taylor shakily. "That is bad."

"Yes, it is," said Ethan seriously. "But we're going to help you, Taylor. We can sort this out for you. But we need you to trust us. Can you do that?"


	66. Chapter 66

**westlife4ever80** calling the police would have been the right thing to do - it's not as though Taylor can run away! But Ethan's in love with her. Maybe Cal will do the right thing later. Thank you for your review.

 **EDSidekick** , thank you for your review - I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it was short! I wanted to give Cal a bit more than a supportive role and I think he'd be angry with anyone who hurt his brother. It was actually my first thought that someone Taylor worked with might be responsible - it was obviously someone criminal! I'm glad you liked the idea.

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan** , thank you for your review. I think it's really hard for Cal to see Ethan hurting. Taylor knows Ethan loves her so she'd be more likely to trust him than Cal.

 **Tanith Panic** , I think the fact Cal hates Taylor is a big reason why he went - he would do anything to stop Ethan from being alone with her again. Even though he doesn't love her, she provokes strong feelings in him. Thank you for your review.

 **20BlueRoses** , thank you for your review. I still wanted Ethan to be Ethan and Cal to be Cal and I'm so happy you've picked up on that. I thought Cal would still be more outwardly emotional and Ethan would be trying to be professional.

* * *

Taylor looked at him for a moment, her eyes filling again. Then she nodded. "I trust you, Ethan."

"Thank you," said Ethan. We'll do our best for you: I promise. Can you sit forward for me, please? I'm going to put my coat around you. We need to keep you warm." He removed his coat and wrapped it around Taylor's shoulders. The feeling of having his arms around her again caused him to breathe in sharply. He didn't say anything for a moment, unable to trust himself to speak, but he was a professional and it wasn't long before some measure of calm returned. "Okay?"

"Thank you," said Taylor.

Ethan nodded. He looked at the cramped confines of the cubicle, trying hard to concentrate on the medical situation and not the girl. "We can't work in here. We'll need to move you. I'm going to lift you, but I'll need you to keep the pressure on."

"I'll do it," said Cal.

"I've carried Taylor before," said Ethan quietly. "Okay, Taylor. I'm going to move you on three. Don't grab hold of me: I've got you. Just keep the pressure on the wound for me. One, two, _three_!"

Taylor screamed as he moved her and made several yelps of pain that caught at Ethan's heart.

"Nearly there," said Ethan. He saw Cal had already laid a mat on the floor and smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks, Cal. Okay, Taylor. I'm going to sit you against the wall here. I'm sorry if this hurts."

Taylor screamed and sobbed as he placed her gently on the mat. Ethan's eyes misted with tears, but he blinked them away before Cal could see them.

Ethan took a couple of breaths before speaking. "Cal, how's her blood pressure?"

Cal checked it and showed Ethan the reading. "Hypotensive. Narrow pulse pressure."

Ethan nodded, worried but unsurprised. "Are you ready to get a line in? We'll start her off with a 5 of morphine and 500 ml of saline."

Cal nodded and started to clean Taylor's arm. Ethan sat beside Taylor and comforted her as best he could while the cannula was attached, and morphine and saline administered, followed by oxygen. Now he was with her, all his emotions had rushed to the surface. He wanted to tell her he loved her and that he would keep her safe forever, but he held the words back. Unless he was prepared to go on the run with her, that was impossible – and even if he was willing to do that, Taylor wouldn't want him with her. She didn't love him. It was all a game to her.

Unless she was telling the truth about sending Ethan's money back and he knew he couldn't allow himself even to think about believing that.

"It's okay, Taylor," said Ethan. He squeezed her arm as a tear ran down her cheek. "I know it hurts, but we're nearly finished now." He gently wiped the tear away with a tissue – touching her face seemed too intimate; too much of a reminder of what had been. "The morphine should start to work pretty quickly. If it makes you feel sick, let me know and we'll give you an anti-emetic."

Cal sat up. "Okay, Taylor. Assuming that _is_ your real name. I'm going to examine the stab wound now."

Taylor was looking nervous. "We need to get moving."

"We will soon," said Ethan. "Cal needs to put padding around the knife and bandage it. Then we need to…" He hesitated. Even now, he wanted to give Taylor everything she asked for, but he knew he couldn't "Then we need to take you to the ED."

"No!" said Taylor. "No hospitals. You know I can't."

"Taylor, we don't have a choice," said Ethan. "You know I'd treat you here if I could, but this is a serious injury."

"No. Please, Ethan. You don't know how serious these people are."

"In the hospital, you'll be safe," said Ethan. "We've got your notes from the day we met, but we don't have any other details about you because you're new to the area and you don't have a public SCR. There will be nothing on your records to show you're wanted by the police. Whoever is treating you will want to notify the police to let them know you were attacked, but I'll get them to hold off till you're ready to be discharged. It's natural that you'll be too upset to speak to the police at first. We can get you out of the hospital before they arrive."

There was a shocked gasp from Cal. "Ethan-"

"This is the way it's got to be, Cal," said Ethan, his voice firm. "Our job is to save our patient's life and respect her wishes."

Taylor grasped onto this. "My wish is for you to treat me here."

"I can't," said Ethan. "I'm sorry, but you need a surgeon to remove the knife." He looked over his shoulder at Cal. "Cal, would you be able to deal with this?"

"No. Definitely not!" Cal's voice was sharp. "And neither can Ethan. You can't ask him that, Taylor. It's not fair."

"Please," sobbed Taylor. "Please just patch me up and get me out of here!"

"Taylor, even if I did have the necessary surgical skills, which I don't, I would need a CT scan to check the exact position of the knife," said Ethan. "Without it, I have no way of knowing how much damage has been caused."

"It's just a small knife…" said Taylor.

"But it's in an artery," said Ethan seriously. "Although the knife caused the wound, it's actually saving your life – it's the only thing that's stopping you from bleeding out. If it comes out, you're likely to suffer massive blood loss. Your circulatory system will fail and you'll go into hypovolemic shock – you're already showing signs of it. Your brain will be starved of oxygen – it can only survive for three or four minutes without brain damage occurring, though you're not likely to live for more than six minutes after that. If it happened in the hospital, with a team of doctors; medical equipment and monitors; cross-matched blood ready for transfusion, there would be a good chance of saving you even if you do go into shock. But out here, miles from the nearest hospital… there would be nothing we could do. You'd die, Taylor." Ethan's eyes filled with tears. "I can't let that happen. I just can't."

Cal nodded in agreement. "He's right, Taylor. Your life is in danger. I can understand why you don't want to go to hospital, but this is serious. No-one will hurt you in the hospital and we'll make sure you don't have to speak to the police."

"Please, Taylor. I love you so much," said Ethan tremulously. "If you asked me almost anything else in the world, I'd do it. But the one thing you can't ask me to do is risk your life. I love you, Taylor. Please let us take you to hospital."

* * *

"Thank you. Both of you," said Taylor, once the wound and the knife had been bandaged and the clinical waste had been unhygienically disposed of in a bin – not even Ethan had thought to bring a clinical waste bag. "I don't know what to say… how to repay…"

"Ethan's £15,000 would be a good start!" said Cal.

"Caleb, don't," said Ethan. He took Taylor's hand in his. "You don't have to say or repay us anything. Now, try not to worry. We'll get you to the hospital and we'll sort everything out to keep you safe."

"Thank you, Ethan," said Taylor unsteadily. "I do love you. You know that, don't you?"

Ethan's mouth opened.

"Right: let's get you in the car," said Cal. "I'm assuming you'd still prefer that to an ambulance?" He saw her answering nod. "Ethan can drive and I'll sit in the back with you."

"No, I want Ethan!" said Taylor.

"No. He's too close to you," said Cal. "If you needed medical help, he might have trouble staying calm."

"Then wouldn't he be better off in the back with me than he would driving a car?" said Taylor.

Ethan saw annoyance cross Cal's face as he realised she was right. "Okay," Cal said at last. "We'll do it your way. Like we're doing everything else your way."

"I do appreciate it," said Taylor in a small voice.

"Yeah, you should do!" said Cal.

Ethan finally managed to speak. "Come on, Taylor. I'll help you."

As he lifted her to her feet, he was aware of a deep sadness. He'd never really thought he could get her back. He wasn't even sure he wanted her back. He didn't see how a relationship between them could work and much as he wanted to believe that she loved him, he couldn't trust her after everything that had happened.

But he knew that, in a very short amount of time, he and Taylor would be saying goodbye.

There were tears in her eyes. Probably tears of pain. Ethan looked away before his own eyes could fill. "Cal, why don't you bring the car round so Taylor doesn't have to walk as far?"

"No. You get the car," said Cal. "I'll stay here with Taylor."

Ethan looked at his brother. His eyes were burning with anger and protectiveness. Ethan's lip wobbled as he remembered all the times he'd been there to help Cal. He'd always wondered if Cal would do the same if their positions were reversed. Now he had his answer. "Okay," he said quietly. "I'll go."

"No, I want Ethan to stay with me!" said Taylor.

Cal took a furious step towards her. "No! You've already torn his heart out and stamped on it and does God knows what else damage. You really think I'd let you be alone with him so you can work your disgusting magic on him again?"

"I love him," said Taylor.

"Yeah, and I'm actually a woman!" said Cal scornfully. "Go on, Ethan. Get the car. I'll handle Taylor."


	67. Chapter 67

_This is the penultimate chapter - I hope you enjoy it! I'm hoping to write a sequel, but it won't start straight away._

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan** , thank you for your review. I'm glad they helped Taylor too - no matter how much she hurt Ethan, she needs medical attention. I'm glad you liked Cal's last line - it took me ages to think of that!

 **Becs2202** , I really like that some people believe in Taylor's feelings for Ethan, others don't trust her at all and some are undecided! I wouldn't blame anyone for falling for him! Thank you for your review.

 **westlife4ever80** , it would be very difficult for him to trust her again and it would almost certainly be a mistake if he did. Thank you for your review.

 **20BlueRoses** , thank you for your review. Luckily, Ethan has Cal with him to help him stay strong. Cal and Taylor are alone now, so a talking-to could be imminent! I really can't imagine Cal staying quiet.

 **Tanith Panic** , I think Cal is thinking the same thing as you! I think it would take very little for Cal to restrain a woman who can barely walk. It's a very good thing Cal went with Ethan. Thank you for your review.

* * *

Cal waited until Ethan had gone and turned to look at the woman who'd broken his baby brother's heart. It was only for Ethan's sake that he'd managed to control the deep anger inside him. "Why did you do it?" he asked. "Ethan's such a great guy. Why did you choose someone like him?"

"It was him or Zoe," said Taylor.

"No, it wasn't!" said Cal angrily. "It was him or Zoe or _no-one_."

Taylor's defiance crumbled in the face of his fury. She turned away. "I needed the money. This is how I get it."

Cal's hands itched to take her by the shoulders and shake her. "Couldn't you see what you were doing to him? If you'd done it to someone like me, maybe I'd understand it. I haven't always treated women well. If one beat me at my own game, maybe there would be some justice in that. But _Ethan_? What's he done to deserve this?"

Taylor's eyes closed. "I wasn't going to call him. I could see how lovely he was. But then he came to see me and I just…" Taylor's voice shook. "My whole life, Cal, no-one has ever wanted me."

Cal glared at her. "Forgive me if I can see why!"

"Not my parents; not my foster parents; no-one." Taylor looked up at him. Her eyes were shining with tears. "This was the one thing that made me believe in myself. Something I could do. And if I was the one doing the hurting, I would never get hurt. I didn't want to get hurt ever again."

Cal felt a faint pang of sympathy – but that only made him angrier. He could see how Ethan had fallen for her. Cal knew what she was like and he was still getting sucked in.

"But then I met Ethan," said Taylor, and she smiled. It wasn't a smile of triumph or of scorn. It seemed to lighten her whole face, the pain from her injury completely gone. "I liked him so much. For the first time in my life, I felt happy. All I wanted was to forget about my old life and make a life with Ethan. So I told the guy I work with that I was quitting. He was so angry." Tears filled Taylor's eyes. "He was the one who attacked me the day you and Ethan came to rescue me. After that, I was even more determined not to work for him anymore, but he found me and threatened me. If I didn't go back and see this through, he'd hurt Ethan. So I went back. I had to go back."

Again, Cal felt something. He knew how hard it could be to get out of bad habits – and he would do anything for Ethan too.

Ethan… who was out there on his own right now …

"Stay there!" said Cal sharply. He rushed out of the toilets and looked around, searching desperately for Ethan.

"Cal, wait!" He heard Taylor's frightened voice behind him.

When he reached the car, the car was still in its parking space, but there was no sign of Ethan.

"Ethan!" screamed Cal, his hands in his hair as he looked desperately around him. "Ethan!"

He ran over to the car. The relief that hit him when he saw Ethan in the driving seat almost rendered him incapable of movement.

Ethan wound down the window. There was a slight tremor in his voice as he asked: "Cal, what's wrong?" He looked around. His voice strengthened. "Where's Taylor?"

Cal pulled the door open and bent down so he could throw his arms around his brother. "I'm so glad you're okay." He knew Ethan wasn't okay, not really, but he was _alive_.

"Of course I'm okay. What are you doing? You can't leave Taylor on her own!" said Ethan.

"We'll drive back together," said Cal. "I'm not leaving _you_ on your own!"

Ethan shook his head, clearly confused and not entirely happy, but he did as Cal had asked him. As soon as he'd stopped the car by the toilet block, Cal told Ethan to stay in the car and raced back to Taylor. He rather hoped she wouldn't be there: it would make things so much easier. But when he went into the Ladies, she was standing tensely by the sinks.

She gasped and spun round, looking relieved to see it was Cal. "Is Ethan okay?"

"That depends on your definition of 'okay'!" snapped Cal.

"Cal, listen to me," said Taylor. "I never wanted to hurt him."

Cal's voice was hard. "You could have stopped this at any time."

"I told you," said Taylor. "The guy I was working with is dangerous."

Cal nodded tensely. "So you should have done everything you could to ensure Ethan didn't get mixed up in this. Ended the relationship before he got in too deep."

"I know," whispered Taylor. "I did do that once. I stopped calling. I stopped taking his calls." She shrugged, a helpless look on her face. "But I missed him too much. I just wanted to be happy for once! I'm sorry."

"It's a bit late for that!"

"Ethan isn't in any danger," said Taylor. "The guy left ages ago. He wouldn't have hung around after what he did to me."

"But how could I know that?" said Cal. "Even now you've told me, I can't be sure it's true. You're a liar, Taylor. You'll say anything to get what you want. You seriously think I could trust you?"

Taylor looked away. Cal wanted to say more, but he remembered Ethan, alone in the car.

"Come on!" he said, taking Taylor by the arm. He watched as Ethan climbed out of the front seat and went over to Taylor. His face was pale and devoid of emotion as he helped her into the back of the car.

"Is that okay?" he asked softly. "Are you comfortable?"

Taylor just nodded. Ethan patted her hand and went to the other side of the car, climbing in beside her.

Cal, meanwhile, was already seated in the front. "Are we ready to go then?"

"We're ready," said Ethan.

* * *

It was a long drive. The traffic was heavy and it was all Cal could do to contain his impatience. He just wanted Taylor safely in hospital and safely in jail. An ambulance would have taken her to the hospital more quickly, but it was too late for that now. All he could do was keep driving and hope she wasn't getting Ethan's hopes up once more. He could hear them whispering together in the back seat, though he could discern few words over the noise of the engine.

"Cal, can you stop the car for a minute, please?" said Ethan. "Taylor feels sick."

Cal sighed and stopped the car, hoping Taylor would take the opportunity to get out of the car and out of their lives, but she didn't. Ethan administered some metoclopramide and handed Taylor a bowl just in case. Cal drummed his fingers against the steering wheel until Ethan told Cal he could continue driving.

"Finally!" said Cal, and started up the car.

At last, the ED was in sight. Taylor was leaning against Ethan in the back seat, her eyes closed. Cal wasn't sure if she was in pain, unwell, drowsy from the morphine or if she'd wormed her way back into Ethan's affections.

 _I wish she'd chosen me_ , thought Cal. _Ethan's so gullible. But she'd never have fooled me._

He stopped the car. Ethan said a few soft words to Taylor, then they got out of the car.

"It's probably best if you walk," said Ethan. "I think it might hurt more if I carried you. Lean on me and I'll help you."

Cal's focus was on Taylor and Ethan – primarily Ethan. He didn't notice the two figures approaching them. Neither did Taylor until they'd stepped into her path.

"Taylor Ashbie. You're under arrest on suspicion of multiple frauds. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

Cal was expecting Taylor to shout; scream; try to run away. But she didn't. She said nothing as she was handcuffed and led into the ED. Ethan didn't say anything either.

They both knew it was over.

Cal turned Ethan to face him. "It wasn't me who called them, Ethan. I don't know who did. Maybe the guy who hurt her was watching us the whole time." The thought made him shiver, but only for Ethan.

"I know it wasn't you," said Ethan heavily. "It was me. I asked them to meet us here."

Cal stared at him, then put his arms around him and held him tightly. "You did the right thing, Ethan. I'm so proud of you."

He suspected the words sounded as hollow and as empty as they felt. Much as he'd wanted Taylor behind bars, he'd never wanted to see his little brother heartbroken and Cal knew there was nothing he could say to make it better.

Ahead of them, Taylor's control had shattered. "Ethan, you promised!" she screamed. "I trusted you. I _loved_ you!"

Ethan said nothing. Cal glanced at his face. It was pale and set. No emotion whatsoever, but Cal could feel the trembling that wracked his body.

They both watched as Taylor walked into the hospital, accompanied by two of the policeman. A third hovered by Cal and Ethan, no doubt wanting to speak to them but hesitating to interrupt; perhaps sensing the emotion that was pulsating from Ethan, even though none showed on his face.

As soon as Taylor had disappeared from sight, the strength seemed to go from Ethan's body. His knees buckled. Cal held him up for a moment, then gently lowered him to the floor, his arms still around him. Ethan clung desperately to Cal, tears pouring from his eyes as he lifted his voice in a wail of devastation that sent shivers through Cal. Cal held Ethan's head against his chest, and a tear fell down his own face as the remains of Ethan's heart, hope and happiness shattered.


	68. Chapter 68

_So, this is the last chapter. I hope it's not disappointing and it probably is a bit of an anti-climax. There were a couple of loose ends I wanted to tie up, but you might not like the way I've tied them._

 _But thank you so much for all your support with this story - it's been so encouraging to read all your reviews and to know you can understand Ethan's decisions and even, at times, feel some sympathy for Taylor. I really wanted to make her into a more likeable and less villainous character, though I never at any staged considered not sending her to prison. Even if she never cons anyone again - which isn't necessarily likely - that doesn't change what she's done._

 _The sequel will probably start once I've finished Made in Heaven. I really hope you'll all enjoy it. This story will be replaced by a Dylan story requested by **westlife4ever80**._

 **EDSidekick** , thank you for your review. I hope your coursework is going well. I had a feeling Cal would wish it had happened to him instead of Ethan and that led me on to thinking how Cal would rate his chances of being fooled by Taylor - and Cal thinks he knows all about women! I always wanted Ethan to be the one who called the police about Taylor so I'm really glad that was convincing. While he's often done the wrong thing in order to save Cal, I can't remember him doing anything wrong for his own benefit.

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan** , I'm so glad you've enjoyed the story - I hope you'll enjoy the last chapter and the sequel too. I like that you're sympathising with Cal - Ethan has suffered more, but Cal has had a horrible time too. Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , I think a few people were worried I might let Taylor off the hook and give her and Ethan a happy ending! But even if I did let her off the hook somehow, I don't think Ethan could have been happy, knowing what he did. I think it might be good for Cal to be needed by Ethan, especially as Ethan has no reason to resent Cal. Thank you for your review.

 **Becs2202** , thank you for your review. I'm glad you feel Ethan did the right thing and remained in character, even though he had a greater emotional involvement in this version of the story. I'm so happy you liked what I did with the storyline.

 **westlife4ever80** , he did do the right thing - I was cruel and teased you all a little bit by hinting that he might not phone the police, but there was only one way it could end, unfortunately - with a heartbroken Ethan! Thank you for your review.

 **20BlueRoses** , thank you for your review. I'm so glad you felt some sympathy for Taylor - she was trapped in a horrible situation and ironically, prison was probably her best escape, though I think Ethan would have done the right thing even if it had been the wrong thing for Taylor. Ethan really does need Cal and as he didn't steal Cal's money, Cal won't have mixed feelings about him.

 **ETWentHome** , I'm really happy that you believe Taylor, or at least you're considering that she might be telling the truth - I didn't want her to be completely hated by everyone, though it's nice that there is a range of feelings towards her. I'm also glad that no-one hates Ethan for betraying Taylor! It's been quite a scary story to write! I'm glad you like the emotions. Thank you for your review.

* * *

Cal sat on the sofa with his arm around a tearful Ethan.

"Why, Cal?" Ethan asked brokenly, not for the first time. "Why?"

"I don't know," said Cal uselessly, fighting back tears of his own. "Why would anyone do something like that? Especially to you."

Ethan wiped his nose on a tissue and dropped it into the bin Cal had provided. "I thought… I really thought…"

"So did I," said Cal. "So did I, Nibbles."

Ethan dissolved into quiet sobs again. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"Taylor is very, very good at deceiving people," said Cal helplessly.

"But I should have known!" cried Ethan. "Why would a girl like Taylor look at someone like me?"

Cal gave him another tissue. "Lots of reasons, Ethan! You're kind and understanding and clever and thoughtful… you have loads of good qualities which any girl would appreciate."

"I love her, Cal. I want to stop loving her, but I can't!"

Cal wrapped both arms around him and held him. His own eyes filled as harsh, ragged sobs were forced out through Ethan's throat. He shuddered in Cal's embrace and clung to him tightly. Cal felt a knot of emotion in his chest. His hand moved in circles on Ethan's back as he made soothing sounds he knew wouldn't help.

Ethan took in a shaky breath and lifted his face to the ceiling, his eyes screwed shut as he made a sound not unlike a scream of agony. Cal's tears were all but falling. He just wanted to make it better.

He knew it was possible nothing ever would.

But at last, Ethan began to calm a little. He sat up and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry, Cal," he said with barely any voice at all.

"Don't apologise," said Cal. "You cry as much as you need to. I'm here."

Ethan blew his nose, took a few shaky breaths, and then started to cry again.

"Oh, Ethan." Cal's words were almost a moan. He put his arms around his brother again. "I'm here, Ethan. I'm here."

Cal remembered his own first experience of heartbreak. He was probably about seven. He'd been in love with his teacher and was sure his feelings were reciprocated as she'd given him three gold stars in a week. Then one day, she'd arrived wearing an engagement ring. Cal told himself she'd put it on the wrong finger by accident, but one of Cal's other girlfriends asked if she was engaged and she admitted she was. Cal had somehow got through the day without losing control, but when he finally got home, he ran up to his bedroom and cried.

Ethan had known something was wrong, so he sneaked a chocolate biscuit up to Cal's bedroom. He lay on the bed beside him, cuddling him and almost in tears himself as Cal told him everything.

"I'm sure she likes you best," Ethan had said. "She probably just wants to have a wedding because ladies love weddings. But one day you'll be sixteen and then she'll get divorced like Josh's mum and dad and marry you. And I'll be your best man and I'll make a speech even if it makes me stutter. Don't cry, Caleb. It's going to be okay."

The memory made Cal smile and hug Ethan closer, though he couldn't think of a version of the comforting words that would work now.

When Cal's phone rang, he decided to ignore it. A glance had showed him it was Zoe. No doubt she'd have a few things to say about the disappearances of Dr Hardy and the morphine.

"Who is it?" Ethan said tearfully into Cal's chest.

"It's just Zoe," said Cal. "I'll let it go to voicemail."

Ethan sniffled. "You should answer it."

Cal realised it would only create more stress for Ethan if he didn't. He picked up the phone. "Hey, Zoe. I'm sorry, but this isn't a great time to chat."

"No, I can understand that," said Zoe. "I heard about Taylor. I'm so sorry, Cal. She seemed so lovely and the way she looked at Ethan… I'm guessing you needed the morphine for her."

"Yeah," said Cal. "She told Ethan she'd been stabbed, but she wouldn't come to the ED. Ethan and I went to talk her into it and as it sounded serious, we took some medication and equipment with us."

"Well, if you think Ethan would like to know, the surgery was a success and she'll be off to prison as soon as she's discharged," said Zoe. "As for the morphine, there might be questions later on – I really think the best thing to do is to be honest: if we try to cover it up, we'll probably just make things worse - but seriously, we have so many more things to worry about now." She laughed a bit hysterically, clearly not finding the situation amusing at all. "It's not just Taylor who's going to prison."

Cal's mind immediately jumped to the man who'd hurt Taylor. Perhaps she'd hurt him too. The idea shocked him. He hadn't thought Taylor capable of that – though what she'd done to Ethan was, to Cal's mind, much worse.

"Listen, I know this is a bad time," said Zoe. "I know you and Ethan have so much to deal with… But something's happened, Cal, and I really do need to tell you."

Cal heard the strain in Zoe's voice. "Of course you can tell me. What's wrong?"

"I don't know if you had very much to do with a patient with motor neurone disease called Alfred Maxwell?" said Zoe. "He and Connie have become quite close friends."

"Yeah, I did hear something about it," said Cal. "I think Ethan might have treated him." His first thought was that Connie and Alfred had eloped, but he knew that was unlikely and he couldn't even bring himself to joke about it. It wasn't funny. Nothing seemed funny.

"He died recently," said Zoe. "There was some irregularity – I don't know what – and the police think Connie might have… helped him to die. So she's been arrested. It was awful. She'd just performed successful surgery in a broken-down lift – we were all so proud of her. Then the police walked in."

"Wow," said Cal. "It sounds like it's not just Ethan who's having a bad day."

"Well, I'm sure Connie didn't kill him, but it's going to be difficult for a while," said Zoe. "And.. I'm so sorry… I will do everything I can and if Ethan needs a couple of days off, I'm sure we can accommodate that, but we will almost certainly need you tomorrow, Cal."

Cal had seen it coming. He sighed and looked at Ethan, who was trying to muffle his sobs, though he was clearly not listening to the conversation. "Sure. I get that. If you need me, I'll be there. You… you don't need me today, do you?"

"No, I think we can manage for today," said Zoe. "Dylan's agreed to come in and Lily's here, though we're being a bit careful with her. Just concentrate on Ethan and I'll give you a call tomorrow."

Cal only wished there were words enough to convey how grateful he was. "Thank you, Zoe. It's more than I hoped for and more than I deserve. But I do appreciate it."

"Let's not get into what _you_ deserve," said Zoe, with just a touch of humour, "but I think Ethan really needs you tonight."

Cal gave his brother another worried glance. "I'd better let you go, Zoe, but I'll talk to you tomorrow. And if there's anything I can do…"

"Thank you," said Zoe. "I'll try not to take you up on that unless I really have to. Give Ethan a hug from me if you think it will help."

Cal thanked her and said goodbye. Then he wrapped his arms around his brother again.

* * *

Ethan tried to smile as Cal put a cup of tea on the floor beside him. "Thanks, Cal," he said as he dabbed at his tears.

Cal sat beside him and put his arm around him. Ethan put his head on Cal's shoulder. He was so tired. Everything hurt. He felt as though he'd been smashed to a pulp and there was hardly anything of him left.

Cal ruffled his hair gently. Ethan didn't object. He felt like he needed the comfort. Besides, after what Cal had done for him today, he'd more than earned the right to annoy his little brother.

Not that Ethan was annoyed. He was grateful for any attempt at comfort Cal could give him. Even if it didn't work, it meant something that Cal was willing to try.

But something cold and hard had lodged in Ethan's chest and it seemed no amount of tears would wash it away.

He stayed in Cal's arms until his phone rang. He sat up and looked to see who it was. Then he put his head back on Cal's shoulder.

He felt Cal leaning across him to take the phone. "You should answer that, Ethan. Unless you want me to answer and pretend to be you?"

"Okay. If you like," mumbled Ethan as he mopped up some more tears.

Cal picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Ethan Hardy…" There was a long pause, then Cal spoke again. "Oh, have you?" His voice had sharpened with interest. " _What?_ Are you sure?... well, thank you! That's brilliant news. Is there anything I need to do?... okay. Thank you very much for phoning. No, there's nothing else." Cal put the phone aside and grasped Ethan's hand. "Ethan, that was the bank."

"I know," said Ethan, his voice quivering.

"They said that £15,500 was transferred into your account from an offshore account," said Cal. "I'm not sure where the extra £500 comes from… interest, maybe?"

Ethan's heart lurched. "I gave Taylor £500 the first time I went to her flat."

"Then she was telling the truth," said Cal, with suppressed emotion. "She does love you, Ethan. Someone in her position, working with at least one person who's capable of violence, isn't going to risk doing something like that unless she really cares about the person the money came from. She probably didn't feel able to refuse to do, but she obviously hoped no-one would notice if she transferred it back."

"She loves me?" said Ethan, his voice shaking.

"Yes, she does!" said Cal. He looked closely at Ethan. "That's good, isn't it?"

"No," said Ethan quietly. Silent tears streamed down his face. "I betrayed her. I lied to her and tricked her. I sent her to prison. And all the time… she loved me."


End file.
